The King's Grandson
by Jedi Gollum
Summary: King Thranduil's eldest son, Tonus, is keeping a secret from Thranduil and the rest of his family, but what happens when the king discovers this secret on his own? Rated PG13 just for your safety.
1. The death of the queen

**Chapter 1: The death of the Queen**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I wrote this for fun, I hope you enjoy... No, in this author's note I am not going to put a disclaimer that I do not own Tolkien's characters, because:_

_A) Tolkien is dead, so I am obviously not him._

_B) If I owned his characters I would be publishing my stories in a book form, not on the silly internet._

_Here are some quick notes related to the way I will be writing this story:_

_Anything in italics is being spoken in ELVISH. _

_Anything in bold (example: _**'I like hobbits'**_) is a THOUGHT._

_If it says 'FLASH BACK' that means it is something that happened IN THE PAST._

_In my ending author's notes it includes (in bold) RESPONSES TO REVIEWS._

_In my ending author's notes it includes short italic NOTES RELATED TO THE CHAPTER._

_Please enjoy and have fun reviewing, here is a little help on the characters as well:_

_Tonus: Son of king Thranduil, eldest brother of Legolas, Cield and Illiendal, crowned prince of Mirkwood._

_Yáviel: Wife of Tonus, mother of Florien._

_Florien: Son of Tonus and Yáviel, grandchild of Thranduil, nephew of Legolas, Illiendal and Cield._

* * *

Queen Aldaril was the wife of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, or at least, she was one week ago. Queen Aldaril wished to take her whole family on a short walk into the forest. But just some hours before the walk they would be going on, her second born son Cield had gotten himself into trouble with his tutor by stealing some papers belonging to his tutor. Because of this, Cield had to stay home from the walk. Thranduil had planned to go on the walk with his wife and children, but pitying his son, Thranduil stayed home with Cield.

That left Tonus, the eldest son, Illiendal, the king and queen's only daughter and little baby Legolas to go on the walk with their mother, but Illiendal chose not too as lord Elrond had been bringing Elladan and Elrohir down to Mirkwood for a visit and she wished to stay at the palace to wait for their arrival. Queen Aldaril ended up going into the forest only with her eldest son and the small baby Legolas, but things did not turn out as planned.

During the rather short walk, some orcs that seemed to have snuck past the guards on duty, attacked. Queen Aldaril had thought that her beloved husband was coming on the walk with them, so she did not bring any weapons, nor did Tonus. They saw the orcs and could have fled and returned to the palace safely if Legolas had not burst into tears (being such a young child) and had gotten the three spotted by orcs.

Queen Aldaril ran for her life, holding her small sobbing baby tightly in one arm and pulling her eldest son with her other. But Legolas slid from the arm that he was held by and fell. Aldaril, in attempt to get her baby from where he fell, was caught by the orcs, and Tonus managed to grab his brother in time and run, never looking behind to see his mother's death.

That was a week ago.

The orcs the three had came in counter with where slew by Thranduil and the army of Mirkwood, and the queen's body found, cleaned and ready for her funeral, which was this day.

"Where's nana?" Legolas asked, for which seamed like the thousandth time since her death. Legolas knew what happened, the scene played in his head often, but Legolas did not realize what was going on. He was still just a baby, but he was old enough to talk and walk, just not very well.

Thranduil held Legolas tightly at the mention of his wife, but stayed silent.

"Ada, answer me." Legolas said, looking at his father with his sad blue eyes. Elrond, who had arrived the day of Aldaril's death with the twins, approached the two.

"Legolas, why don't you go play with my sons? They will enjoy your company." Elrond suggested.

"But... Ada didn't answer question yet!" Legolas pouted, though he really did not mean to.

"Legolas, do as Lord Elrond tells you to do. Go play with the twins as you where told." Thranduil ordered, and Legolas sadly got off his father's lap to find the twins.

"They are in your brother's room." Elrond said softly.

"Which one?" Legolas asked, turning around.

"Which one do you think Legolas? Cield's door has been locked for the past week, I doubt very much he has opened it just so two young elves can come in to disturb his sobbing." Thranduil said harshly, and Legolas quickly left to go to Tonus' room.

"Thranduil, I did not order him to go play with the twins, I just suggested it. You should not have forced him. Go easy on the boy, he has just lost his mother." Elrond said, pitying the sad king.

"And I have just lost my wife Elrond. There is not much difference between Legolas' loss and my own." Thranduil looked away from the lord of Rivendell.

"Thranduil, you are a grown man. Legolas is a baby who will now have to grow with no mother. You both lost the same person, but you a wife and he a parent. Thranduil, you know how it is to lose a parent, and now your children do too." Elrond whispered, Thranduil covering his face with his hands to hide his tears.

"I miss her. I miss my wife." Thranduil tried his best to say without breaking into sobs.

* * *

Legolas was sadly sitting between Elladan and Elrohir. The twins usually could make them all laugh, but they found it especially hard on this occasion.

"How long do you think he'll be staying in there?" Elladan asked curiously.

"Cield will lock himself in there until someone gets him out of there." Tonus muttered quietly. Elladan stood up.

"I could get him out!" Elladan said proudly, but none of the elves around him believed in him.

"It's no use, he hates you. He thinks you are an immature bratty elfling." Illiendal sighed lying down on her brother's bed.

"I know you all have just suffered a great loss, but really, moping about it will not make it go away." Elladan said quietly.

"Elladan, please. Please, just... Stay quiet." Tonus shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you more." Elladan whispered.

It was silent for a small while until Legolas began to sniffle.

"What's the matter little one?" Elrohir asked, pulling the child onto his lap gently.

"I remember," Legolas tried to force back tears as he spoke. "Nana dropped me... I fell and nana went back to pick me up... The... orcs took her and... Someone took me... I woke up and... I was at home and ada was... crying." Legolas said sadly, then looked up as someone opened the door to Tonus' bedroom.

"I am sorry, I should have knocked..." Thranduil said softly, then swiftly came over to Elrohir and scooped Legolas out of Elrohir's arms.

"My poor baby." Thranduil whispered sadly.

Thranduil sat beside one of the twins (he was too sad to tell which) and looked over at Tonus.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air, my son? You have not left the house since... In a week." Thranduil said to Tonus, who nodded and smiled weakly.

"Alright, I will take a walk to..." Tonus began, and shut his eyes sadly.

"Why don't you ride to town, on a horse? Armed, as well." Thranduil said, and Tonus nodded, fetched his armour and walked down the hall, stopping at his brother's door. It was locked.

Tonus pulled the clip that help his hair back out of his hair and slipped the fine metal tip into the key hole of Cield's door and turned, the door opening. Cield's lock had been placed on the door only to please Cield, and it had always been able to unlock with a key or a hair clip such as Tonus'.

Cield almost let out a scream when he saw his brother enter his room.

"Leave! Now!" Cield snapped.

"I just wanted to check on you, I am sorry to disturb you. I am going to town by horse, would you like to come? It could be fun, and it could help you forget..." Tonus offered, but Cield gave him a sour face.

"No." Cield grunted, and Tonus nodded and left, understanding that his brother was not one to easily get over death.

Tonus slowly walked to the stables and hopped on his own horse, and rode through town to a small house. Tonus walked up the pathway and opened the door. After taking a few steps into the house a fair she-elf ran quickly up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Tonus! I was so worried! You have not been here for a week!" The she-elf kissed the prince's lips and squeezed him tightly.

"My mother was murdered by orcs." Tonus whispered, and the she-elf put a comforting hand on Tonus' shoulder.

"Tonus, I am so... So sorry." The she-elf whispered, caressing the prince's soft cheek.

"Don't be sorry for me... Where is little Florien? I miss him so much." Tonus whispered.

"Florien has been fearing that you do not come because you no longer love him. He is eating his lunch at the moment." The she-elf whispered.

"I will go see him then. I hope he is glad to see me, just as happy as I am to see him, Yáviel my love." Tonus whispered to the she-elf, Yáviel being her name.

Yáviel took the prince by his wrist and leaded his to the kitchen, where a small child (older then Legolas but younger then Illiendal) sat; eating burnt toast (that had jam spread on it) quietly.

"_Florien..."_ Yáviel said softly. The boy looked up, and gasped when he saw the prince standing beside his mother.

"_ADA_!" Florien screamed, jumping up and running to Tonus. Tonus grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"_I missed you daddy..."_ Florien whispered in elvish to his father, and Tonus smiled.

"_I missed you so much, my little boy. Now finish your toast, I will talk with your mother and I will not leave for a while, alright?"_ Tonus smiled as the elfling nodded and jumped out of Tonus' arms to go finish eating his toast.

Tonus and Yáviel left the kitchen and went to the family room, where Yáviel cuddled with Tonus on the small settee.

"How did your mother die?" Yáviel asked softly and carefully to her husband, who shook his head sadly.

"I will tell you another time, when Florien is not around to hear." Tonus whispered.

"Tonus, he only speaks elvish. If you tell me in any other language he will not know what is being said."

"No... It is just... It has not been long enough, since her death, I am not ready." Tonus whispered.

"I understand..." Yáviel said to the prince quietly.

"Has Florien been behaving?"

"Of course he has. He's missed you though, he's missed you a lot." Yáviel whispered. The two sat close to each other in silence, until Yáviel had a question to ask.

"Tonus, your mother is no longer... Here. You have never even told her or your own father that you are married and have a child, and you have forbidden me from letting anyone know... Why is this Tonus?" Yáviel asked curiously.

It was true, Tonus had not told Thranduil or Aldaril, or any elf for that matter of marriage to Yáviel or his son Florien, and now it was too late to tell his mother.

_

* * *

_

_To be Continued..._

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter... This is my Halloween trick or treat to you all (it's a nice treat if you like it, but if you do not like this at all, this is your halloween trick, so go feed your goldfish and pretend this never happened)._


	2. Cield runs away

**Chapter 2: Cield runs away**

* * *

"Tell me Tonus, I want to know why I cannot let my own parents know that I am married to the prince of Mirkwood!" Yáviel whispered, rubbing Tonus' shoulder gently.

"Yáviel, well... My father would not care, and I do not want him to be angry with me. Our relationship would change if I told him, and I am happy with how it is now..." Tonus said.

"Tonus! Your father would care, of course he would! Why would he be angry with you? If I where to have a grandchild, I would be thrilled! There must be something, another reason why... You can tell me." Yáviel said gently. Tonus shook his head and kissed her hand.

"I do not want him to know. I just don't..." Tonus whispered, though there was another reason that he would not let himself tell his wife, or anyone. Florien then entered the room and jumped onto the settee in-between his parents.

"I finished." Florien smiled, mouth and hands covered in jam.

"Florien, wash your hands and face, you are all sticky." Yáviel said, and Florien grabbed onto his father's tunic, getting jam on the tunic.

"Florien! You've gotten your father's tunic dirty..." Yáviel scolded her son gently, and Florien slowly let go of his father to look at the jam on Tonus' chest, were he had grabbed.

"Sorry." Florien sniffled, and then was grabbed by Tonus and embraced.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I can wash off the jam, it's no problem at all." Tonus cuddled his son carefully.

"Tonus, would you like me to wash your tunic?" Yáviel asked, Tonus shaking his head.

"Don't bother."

Florien smiled and kissed his father (getting jam on his father's cheek).

"How have things been while I was away?" Tonus asked. Yáviel was about to give him a response when Florien spoke.

"Good, but I missed you. My doggie got fatter," Florien said proudly. "Why is my doggie getting so big and heavy?"

"Your doggie is getting big because she is pregnant Florien, remember?"

"Oh ya! Does that mean I'll get lots of puppies?"

"Yes, but we can only keep one for you. I will bring one back to the palace for my brother, Cield, as a present, and the rest we will have to sell to earn money." Tonus said.

"Will I still get to keep Limwen?"

"She's who you have right now, correct?"

"Yes."

"I suppose you can keep Limwen, she is getting old though."

"Thanks daddy." Florien kissed his father.

Yáviel smiled as she watched Tonus nuzzled Florien, as the small elfling got comfortable in his father's arms.

"Have you been playing with the other elflings, Florien?" Tonus asked as Florien twirled Tonus' hair with his small fingers.

"No... not really. They don't like me." Florien said sadly.

"They don't like you?"

"No. They tease me. They don't believe me that you are my ada, and they tease me and say that I don't have an ada. But... You are my ada, right?"

"Of course! Florien, I am your father, no matter what those elflings say." Tonus reassured his son, stroking Florien's blonde hair gently.

"You're a good ada, ada. I love you a lot." Florien mumbled. Florien's eyes where no longer focused and Tonus looked down to see him sleeping.

Tonus sighed and kissed his son on his brow saying quietly, "I love you too, my beautiful son."

Yáviel stood up and followed Tonus, who brought Florien to his bedroom, which was downstairs.

Tonus tucked his son in and kissed him, then turned around and sat on the settee again, Yáviel sitting beside him, and looked at Tonus sadly when she noticed that he had tears down his face.

"Tonus, you miss your mother, don't you?" Yáviel asked carefully, pulling Tonus close to her and holding him in her arms.

"We where walking in the forest unarmed, because we thought... We thought my father would catch up to us, armed. He was not coming though. Orcs heard Legolas crying. We ran, but my mother dropped Legolas. She ran back to get him, but the orcs got her. Legolas was barely awake. I got him and ran. My father sent out his army, and they slew the orcs and brought back my naneth's body. I saw them carry her back. She was bloody, an immense mess." Tonus shut his eyes and was about to reach up to wipe away one of his tears when Yáviel did that for him.

"Maybe I should go home now... Elrond and his sons have came down because they had been planning a friendly visit but they arrived on the same day that my mother died, which... May just be a good thing, for if they where not coming Illiendal would have gone in the forest with us and... She may have been killed as well. Cield is locked in his room and refuses to listen to anyone and Legolas... He is confused, he knows what happened but it's in the back of his head." Tonus sighed, kissing Yáviel.

"I am so glad I have you to come to, Yáviel, it would be so much harder without you." Tonus squeezed her tightly, and Yáviel smiled happily.

"I am glad I married you Tonus. I met you one day when you where in tears, because of... Why where you so sad Tonus?"

"My father had hit me because of my behaviour. I should not have been so upset; really, I cannot believe I was in tears over a slap... It was my own fault that he hit me, for first I had fallen asleep during an important meeting and when my father talked to me after the meeting concerning my behaviour I threw a fit. I acted like an immature child, and I deserved a slap. I was sent to my room and while moping around on my balcony, I saw you and I snuck out of my room to meet you." Tonus smirked.

"You where nineteen by human years and still you did all that?"

"Yes, but also, my pet had died during the morning, which saddened me throughout the day." Tonus sighed, kissing Yáviel's cheek.

"So you will be going now?"

"I suppose."

"Bye sweetie... Don't be too sad, all right? Bear in mind that Florien and I are here for you, and we always will be. Do you recall, sometime during our third week of dating you came to me upset because you had crashed into your father's bedroom and destroyed all of his precious, delicate antiques and for the next two weeks you would have to be working your fingers to the bone in order to repay your father for the damage?" Yáviel asked, Tonus sighing at the memory.

"I remember. My father was mad, but he kept calm with me. He said that if I could not repay him in two weeks time, he would be mad..." Tonus whispered, then he quietly gasped.

"I remember! When I came to you sad we... we... We decided... It was a year before Florien was born! That was the night we... Were married!" Tonus blushed.

"Yes... You where so happy!" Yáviel smiled.

"I cant do that again! No! My mother just died. It's not the same... As much as I'd love too, I just... cannot." Tonus shook his head, but a smile crossed his face.

"I would, however, love to do that once I have gotten over my mother's passing." Tonus smiled, leaning over to kiss his wife.

"I suppose you are too sad right now... And besides, with Florien in the house, it would not be right." Yáviel stood up and helped Tonus to his feet.

"I'll be back soon, I promise, my love." Tonus kissed his wife for a final time before leaving, hoping onto his horse and setting off towards the palace, where Thranduil waiting on the steps nervously.

Tonus rode up to his father, dismounted his horse and stepped forwards.

"Ada, why are you here?" Tonus asked and was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

"You have been gone for two hours. I was concerned... I feared that I would be burying two members of my family..." Thranduil said quietly.

Thranduil and Tonus walked into the palace in silence.

"Ada, has Cield come out of his room yet?"

"No. He will not listen to me either." Thranduil sighed.

"How are Illiendal and Legolas fairing?"

"Illiendal has Elladan for comfort and Legolas has Elrohir for games... The two are doing better than your brother."

"And how are you, Adar?" Tonus asked, and Thranduil looked surprised.

"Me? I am... Managing." Thranduil said softly.

Tonus nodded and entered his room. Legolas was curled on Tonus' bed beside Elrohir who read him a story about Erestor (which seemed to have been written by Elrohir, considering it was about the time Erestor made fun of mandos and turned into a pie), Elladan and Illiendal not in the room.

"Hey Tonus." Elrohir smiled, Legolas gasping.

"Erestor really said hey Tonus?" Legolas asked.

"No, I was only greeting your brother." Elrohir pointed to Tonus, who was changing out of his jam-covered tunic and into a clean, darker tunic.

"Were is my sister and your twin?" Tonus asked Elrohir.

"I believe they are both eating, or at least my brother is and has dragged your sister with him... He tends to bring people with him to watch him eat, it is very odd." Elrohir laughed. Tonus nodded and approached Legolas.

"How are you doing, leaf?"

"Good. Now be quiet! Listening to good story." Legolas, or leaf as he was called by tonus, snapped. Tonus smiled and went to check on his sister, as for some reason he felt the responsibility to make sure his siblings where not trying to kill themselves in misery.

Tonus passed by Cield's room again, and again he used his hairclip to open Cield's door, but he opened it only a small enough amount so that he could see in without Cield noticing. Cield was crying, but he was not killing himself or anything of that sort, so Tonus left to go see how his only sister was doing with Elladan.

Tonus could hear Elladan's loud voice as he entered the dinning halls. Elladan was shoving many grapes in his mouth, and Illiendal seemed worried that he would start chocking.

"How are you two doing? Illiendal you look like your watching him die." Tonus smiled, taking a seat beside the grape-eating elf.

"I am! He could choke, make him stop Tonus." Illiendal covered her eyes as Elladan grabbed another handful of grapes.

Tonus smacked Elladan's back and Elladan gasped as all his grapes fell out of his mouth. Elladan looked angrily at Tonus and began to blush.

"Thanks Tonus." Illiendal smiled, cleaning up the spilled grapes to prevent Elladan from trying to fill his mouth with them again.

Tonus got up. He knew his sister only looked happy because she loved Elladan dearly and that in truth her heart was broken from the loss of her mother, but Tonus knew that Elladan would help her.

"I'm going to see Cield, he needs cheering up." Tonus said before leaving the room.

"Be careful Tonus! If he tries to set you on fire, run!" Elladan warned.

Tonus was about to use his hairclip to unlock the door when Elrond and his father came out of it.

"Tonus? What are you doing here? Elrond asked.

"I... was going to see how my brother is doing." Tonus said, looking at his father who was clearly upset.

"He has gone." Thranduil said softly.

"Gone? G... You mean... To mandos?"

"No, he does not mean that. He means that he has left... run away, so to speak." Elrond said. Tonus' eyes widened.

"I can go look for him." Tonus said.

"Alright but... Be armed, and bring your horse and... be careful... If you cannot find him in one hour come back right away, because in one hour we have to prepare for... Your mother's funeral." Thranduil said, embracing his son before he took off in search of Cield.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

**I'm From Tookland: Love your name. I know I don't have to do 'such and such means this', but I like too! I put elvish in italics because I do not know my elvish well enough. I'll try to get rid of the flashback thing, but I might not... If you know any elvish site aside from the council of Elrond, it would help.**

**Gemini969: I try to update every two days unless something gets in the way.**

**Mistopurr: I don't plan to stop Haldir's Here until it's done. And when it's done there is sequels and prequels! Mellon-Nin, don't worry about my stories, even if they are deleted again I will post again! **

**Laer4572: So far I think it was a treat for everyone, maybe not 'I'm From Tookland', but I'm from Tookland was pretty nice in her/his review. **

**Aveline: Every two days I try to update, but I have a lot of orthodontist appointments going on right now so it may take a few days to update some times. **

**Aranna Undomiel: You mean the part saying 'at least she was one week ago'? Yea, that was a fun sentence. Tonus' marriage was always suppose to make it into a story, just never had the time, but some how his marriage ended up in Haldir's Here, so I just had to write it now! **

**Shallindra: Haldir? I can try and make him appear! **

**Here comes the hockey puck: It would, but for all of them it's hard. Poor Cield needs some anger management though, so he will be having a lot of trouble. **

**Surf all day and do the hula: A fish ate a fish? Evil fish from beyond! My friend's fish (she had six fish) all got eaten by her snail that was in the same tank! **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: You will find out, eventually... Once I figure out a really good reason why! I don't have a good reason yet...**

**Miss Telcontar: Yep, little Tonus' Florien is very important now! You are my first reviewer for this story!**


	3. Dislocations

**Chapter 3: Dislocations**

* * *

"Cield! Come on my brother, this is no joke!" Tonus yelled. It was almost one hour, and he had yet to see signs of his brother, aside from his cloak that Cield had dropped when running away.

"That's it. I'm going home. Cield, if you are listening somewhere, you should come home. If you miss nana's funeral you will live to regret it!" Tonus yelled, before sadly turning around.

"I should look longer. I should." Tonus whispered to himself sadly before running back home to prepare for the funeral.

"Did you find Cield?" Thranduil, who was waiting impatiently at the gates to the courtyard of the palace, asked his son.

"No... I am so sorry that I could not. But wherever he is, he dropped his cloak." Tonus raised the cloak and Thranduil took it from his son's hands.

"Go inside to your room, some servants are waiting there with your clothes. I cannot let Cield miss his mother's funeral, and I am going to find him." Thranduil kissed Tonus' cheek and ran out of the palace's courtyard to find his son.

Tonus sighed and went into his room where two servants stood. One held soft, long cerulean robes and light sapphire leggings, which Tonus had worn once before at his grandfather's funeral, and the other elf held an ivory hairbrush, Tonus' golden circlet and a damp cloth.

Tonus removed his current clothes and watched as one elf put on Tonus' blue robes. The other washed Tonus' face with the damp cloth, brushed the prince's hair and carefully placed the circlet on Tonus' head.

Tonus would have left if one of the elves, a female, who had dressed him, stopped him and lifted up a pair a new black boots for Tonus. Tonus slipped them on.

"Anything else?" Tonus asked sadly.

"No sir." The she elf watched as the prince left. Meanwhile, Legolas and Illiendal were going through the same thing.

"My prince, please stop fidgeting... I cannot dress you." Galion sighed, as Legolas would not stop moving.

"Not comfy Gal. I want ada." Legolas folded his arms.

"Don't do that, please." Galion sighed. Galion was trying his best to get Legolas to put on a silver tunic onto the elfling.

"Sorry." Legolas sadly stood still as if frozen as Galion carefully buttoned up the elfling's tunic.

Once the tunic was on, Galion slipped some black shoes onto Legolas' feet, brushed the elfling's hair and placed Legolas' small silver circlet on his head. Legolas took it off.

"It's not nice. Makes head sore." Legolas spat.

"Legolas, you must wear the circlet at least until after we bury your mother."

"You mean... Stick her under dirt?"

"Yes exactly."

"Oh fine." Legolas placed the circlet onto his head again, Galion rearranging it.

* * *

Illiendal stood still as Mahtan, one of Thranduil's most trusted servants (and Thranduil only let his most trusted Servants alone with his only daughter, as Thranduil was more protective of her than any of his children), carefully dressed her in a long jade and gold dress.

"If it is too tight, tell me, my lady." Mahtan said softly.

"These dresses are always too tight Mahtan, but it's not your fault and there is nothing you can do." Illiendal sighed quietly.

"Alright, well the dress is finally on you, your father asks that you wear this." Mahtan opened a box and placed a necklace around his princess' neck. On the golden chain of the necklace hung a white gem.

"What is this?" Illiendal carefully touched the white gem.

"It was your mother's. Your father wants you to have it. I remember. Your father gave that to your mother a few years before your brother Tonus was born, before they where married, as a gift."

"It is beautiful. I will have to thank my father later." Illiendal whispered. Mahtan finished dressing her and gently ran his fingers down some creases in her dress, smoothing them all out.

"Thank you Mahtan."

"It is my job, lady Illiendal." Mahtan smiled, bowed and left.

* * *

"Cield, my child, come out! I am not mad, just, just come! You cannot miss your own mother's funeral!" Thranduil yelled. Cield was nearby.

Cield held his breath. Thranduil had a small trouble with his vision but his hearing was better than any other elf Cield had ever known. Cield did not want to go. Cield wanted to stay hidden forever.

"Got you." Thranduil put a hand onto Cield's shoulder and tightly held him to prevent him from running.

"Don't do that Cield, ever again." Thranduil pulled Cield to his feet.

"I am sorry Adar." Cield muttered.

"I understand but... We must get back to the palace now. You mother will be buried soon and if we both miss her funeral it will be appalling." Thranduil took his son's hand and dashed back to the palace where he brought Cield to his room. Three servants waited there. Two to dress and clean him and one to hold him down and prevent him from running away.

Cield looked at his clothes. It was all silver, save his black shoes. Cield let them dress and clean him, and the one who was there to restrain Cield cleaned up one of Cield's cuts Cield had gotten from running away from the palace and being stabbed by a twig.

"Are you done with Cield?" Thranduil asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes my lord." One of the servants in Cield's room said, opening the door. Cield starred at his father: he had never seen him that way. Thranduil was dressed in one of his old robes, his favorite of all his clothing that he only wore when having a special evening with his wife. It was old but Aldaril had seen Thranduil in it many times: Thranduil had met Aldaril in it. The robes Thranduil wore he had had since he was a young prince of Tonus' age, it was what he wore to ceremonies and Mirkwood's dances. Thranduil had also managed to wear those robes to his father's funeral.

"Yes, Cield?" Thranduil asked.

"Nothing adar, you just look... Nice." Cield said.

"You have never seen me wear clothes from when I was a prince, have you?" Thranduil asked.

"No adar, I have never." Cield shook his head and approached his father. The robes Cield's father wore were white, with gold buttons and gold at the ends of the sleeves and at the collar, but underneath Thranduil wore a deep red tunic.

Cield walked down the halls beside his father in silence. Other elven servants passed by but none said anything. Cield and Thranduil turned into another hall, this one empty. Suddenly, Thranduil turned around and held Cield against one wall of the hall.

"Why did you leave?" Thranduil asked as kind as someone could ask when just loosing their wife and having their son run away from home.

"Adar let go! Ow!" Cield bit his lip as Thranduil's grip tightened.

"You scared me Cield. I never want you to run away again. You are not the only one affected by your mother's passing and there is no reason for you to act like you are the only!" Cield wanted to run away now, but could not move.

"Promise me, promise me Cield, that you wont run away again. Promise me!" Thranduil shook Cield gently.

"I promise! Let go, please!" When Cield was released he rubbed his shoulders where Thranduil had been holding him.

"That hurt." Cield whispered quietly, knowing he should not have commented at all when his father was in such a mood. And Thranduil would have been mad, but he thought of his wife and knew not to yell at his young son, who was not that young anymore.

"I... Am sorry Cield, but you angered me." Thranduil said quietly. Cield made no further comments.

"Go and... Do whatever you like. But in half an hour, meet me in the courtyard near the gates. Then we will leave for your mother's funeral." Thranduil said, and took off towards to doors, where he went to where Aldaril's body lay.

Thranduil looked down at his wife's motionless, cold body. Her wounds that the murderous orcs had made on her fair body had been cleaned up.

"Aldaril, you left me... I cannot do this alone Aldaril. I am now a king with no wife and I have children with no mother... You know I cannot deal with Cield on my own..." Thranduil wiped away one of his tears.

"And Legolas cannot go on without you. You where both his parents to him, I'm never able to be with him... Tonus is grown up now and you wont be around to see grandchildren come from him and our only daughter will one day be pregnant and you should be there for her..." Thranduil touched his wife' cheek sadly.

"I will sail to the undying lands alone, with no wife. Mirkwood will have no queen. Our grandchildren will not have a grandmother... It will never be the same without you, my love... Never. I need you Aldaril, why did you go?" Thranduil covered his face with his hands.

Thranduil knew his children would want to see their mother for a last time before she was buried and Thranduil decided to take little Legolas with him first.

* * *

"Legolas, no." Thranduil said as Legolas tried to get into the room his mother lay in.

"Why not? I came all the way here for nothing?" Legolas asked angrily.

"Legolas you have to understand. Your mother lies in that room. I want to make sure you are comfortable with going in there." Thranduil said softly. Legolas was watching some servants dust a vase, and watched as it fell over. Legolas giggled, he never really liked that vase or the servant that it landed on top of.

"Legolas! Are you listening?"

Legolas was still giggling over the fallen vase.

"Legolas!" Thranduil raised his hand.

"What?" Legolas asked as Thranduil's raised handcame down and smacked his backside gently, but with force as Thranduil was not exactly happy or feeling very nice.

Legolas' eyes filled with tears. His bum hurt now, and that makes all elflings sad.

"Legolas, don't-

Legolas could feel tears on his cheek. Legolas took off, not wanting to be seen crying or to be near his father, and Thranduil chased him into the room Aldaril lay.

Legolas grabbed onto his mother's dress she wore to pull himself to where she lay, but instead Aldaril's body falling on him.

"Help... Please..." Legolas sobbed from under his mother's heavy body, and though it was not heavy, to Legolas his mother's body falling on his was like being trampled by an oliphant.

"Legolas!" Thranduil lifted his wife's body, placed it back properly and bent down beside Legolas.

"Did you get hurt?" Thranduil asked. Legolas raised his hand.

"Thumb." Legolas whispered, and Thranduil made a face when he saw his son's dislocated thumb.

"Don't worry, it's not broken... We can get that fixed." Thranduil whispered, pulling Legolas close to him and carefully lifting him into his arms.

"Anywhere else that is sore, Legolas?"

"Bum." Legolas whispered.

"Ai, but that's my fault not your mother's." Thranduil said softly as he approached Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, he dislocated his thumb... Could you fix it up for him?" Thranduil asked, Elrond nodding. Elrohir followed his father, and looked over Elrond's shoulder to see Legolas' thumb. Elrohir followed his father, Thranduil and Legolas to Legolas' bedroom, where Elrond sat Legolas down. Elrohir wondered what had happened to the young prince's thumb but was going to wait.

"Don't worry Legolas, it will only hurt for a while, it will end." Elrond said.

"It will hurt?" Legolas asked.

"I will not lie to you. It will hurt, a lot." Elrond said.

"Wait!" Legolas gasped before Elrond fixed his thumb.

"What?" Elrond asked softly.

"I want my teddy bear." Legolas whispered.

"Which one?" Elrond asked, looking around to see plenty of toy bears (and rabbits).

"White fluffy bear called Blackie." Legolas pointed to a bear near where Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed.

"Blackie the white bear?" Elrond gently smiled.

"Ada..." Legolas tugged at his father's tunic and pointed at the bear. That was one of Legolas' special things, to tug and point to what he desired.

"What? Oh! Here, sweetheart." Thranduil look the bear and pulled Legolas into his lap.

"Ok... Go..." Legolas shut his eyes and pressed his head against Thranduil's chest.

Legolas screamed when Elrond pulled at his finger relocated the finger, and Thranduil bit his lip and squeezed Legolas gently.

"Done." Elrond said gently as Legolas began to sob into Thranduil's tunic. Thranduil held him tightly and sighed.

"Hurts ada." Legolas whispered.

"It will get better." Thranduil kissed Legolas on his nose, Legolas sniffling and wiping his nose on Thranduil's tunic. Thranduil was not going to get angry with Legolas for dirtying his funeral clothes, not when Legolas was about to go to his own mother's funeral.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Mistopurr: You have your own fireworks? Wow. I never knew that... Lucky british people. I want to make things go boom. **

**I'm from Tookland: At one point you said 'w w is a good site'... I think it deleted the site name. The sites you gave me are so big and have so much information that it just burns my brain looking at it all! But it will help... **

**Farflung: Well, Cield is really dysfunctional that's for sure, Legolas, well, he's just an elfling and elflings are not as functional as grown elves, Illiendal is a bit of a mary-sue at sometimes but other than that she's normal, Tonus is just quiet and a tad bit shy, and let's not get started on Thranduil. **

**Miss Telcontar: He's just a cutie-pie, and he's supposed to be. He's Legolas' nephew after all, what do you expect?**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yep, that's where Galil, Cield's dog, came from... And Cield never knew. Tell me your reason for Tonus not telling, I want one really good and a poll would be good but first I need ideas for the poll. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: A whole tube a like, mini smarties or the big regular sized ones? **

**Aranna Undomiel: I tell you the big secret, but I don't even know yet. You see, Tonus lives in my basement (I feed him crackers and cheese, he gets fat sometimes so I don't feed him when that happens), but I let him go one vacation to Florida. But hurricane Ivan hit him. Then he went to a Florida Hospital, but another hurricane hit that hospital. Now he's back at home but he's mad at me so he wont tell me what the big secret is until I give him McDonalds', but that always makes him really fat, so we will have to wait until Tonus feels like telling us his big secret, or until I buy him McDonalds. But the McDonalds would never make it to him; I'd eat it first. **

**Surf all day and do the hula: It was an evil snail from beyond... Distant relative of Yoda, I'll bet.**


	4. Letters

**Chapter 4: Letters**

* * *

Florien blinked a few times and looked around.

No Ada.

"Ada? Where are you? Did you leave? Ada..." Florien asked, dazed. Yáviel had heard her son's quiet voice calling for his father and had entered his room (which was also used as a storage room for food) to see how he was.

"Florien, what's wrong?" Yáviel asked, coming closer to his bed and putting a hand on Florien's little body that was curled up beneath the blankets.

"Where did ada go?" Florien asked quietly, looking up at his mother with confused and tired eyes.

"Ada had to leave, he said he would try to come back soon." Yáviel said softly, seeing how sad the expression on Florien's face became when she said those words.

"No love me." Florien assumed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Yáviel asked, sitting down at the edge of Florien's bed. Florien crawled up to his mother and stayed close to her.

"Ada stays away because he doesn't like me." Florien sniffled.

"Florien, your father loves you more than anything, you are his only child and the greatest of all gifts to him. But, it is a very confusing reason why ada does not come home much, but right now he wont be coming here as much because his nana died."

"His nana died?" Florien's eyes grew big and watery.

"Yes, she did." Yáviel said, noticing the tears in her son's eyes. "What's the matter little one?"

"I don't want you to die. You have to stay with me." Florien sobbed.

"No, no, Florien, I am not leaving you. I will always be here for you, sweetheart." Yáviel pulled little Florien into a tight and warming embrace.

"I love you nana." Florien sniffed.

"I love you too, little one."

Florien looked over his mother's shoulder and noticed something different in his room.

"Nana... What's that?" Florien jumped out of his mother's arms and went over to an old wooden rocking chair his mother and father would rock him to sleep in when he was an infant. On the wooden chair was a bran new, silky orange teddy bear.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." Yáviel approached the bear, which Florien was about to take hold of.

"No, don't touch it! We don't know who put it there, someone may have snuck into the house and that could be dangerous... Let me see it first." Yáviel picked up the bear and inspected it, then noticed a paper was pinned to the bear.

"A note nana! Read it!" Florien said eagerly. Yáviel sat on the rocking chair and pulled her son onto her lap as she read the letter out loud with a smile on her face.

"Dearest Florien, this bear is for you. I apologize for not coming to see you or nana in the past week, and I apologize if I do not come in a while, but things have happened at my home and it may make me much more busy. I love you more than anything Florien, remember that. I hope that by giving you this new silky bear I have just bought for you will let you forgive me for being so busy. With much love, Ada." Yáviel said, and by the time she had finished reading, Florien had already grabbed the bear and began to squeeze it tightly.

"See, your father still loves you very much." Yáviel said, smiling as she watched Florien start to play with the orange bear.

"Why don't you come upstairs? You can play in the living room with your new toy and I will light a fire to keep us warm." Yáviel suggested. Florien nodded, took his new toy plus his other favorite toys and ran upstairs with his mother.

Yáviel watched her son play for a few minutes before finding a sheet of parchment. She took the paper to the kitchen table, found a quill and ink and began to write a letter.

"Who's the letter for nana?" Florien asked curiously.

"I am just sending a message to your father." Yaviel smiled.

"Can you put something in from me?"

"What?"

"This." Florien handed his mother a piece of parchment that he had drew the orange bear on and written 'Thank-you' at the top, 'By Florien' at the bottom.

"He will love this, of course I can send this with my letter."

"Thank-you nana." Florien smiled and left to go play a game in the living room (which seemed very much like the game known as 'When Giant orange polar bears kill thousands of poorly painted wooden soldiers').

Yáviel read her letter over carefully, and was satisfied with what it said:

My love,

Florien and I have just discovered the orange bear in the basement. I am surprised that I did not see you put it there! But it is so soft; it must have cost a fortune! Tonus, please don't tell me you stole the money from your father to buy the bear, you know how angry your father will be with you if he finds out like the last time. Florien is so excited though, to have a new toy, and I am glad that you made him so pleased. He sends you a drawing he made as a thank-you, it is rolled up with this letter.

I hope things are well at the palace, or at least, as well as they shall be getting after such a tragedy. Please come here as soon as you feel better, or whenever you need someone to be comforted by, for I will always be willing to make you feel better, and Florien wants you happy just as much as I do.

Your adoring partner,

Yáviel 

Yáviel rolled her letter and Florien's drawing up and tied it with string, then sent it to the palace with a bird she had that Tonus had given her. It was a little white bird that Tonus had trained himself to make sure that the bird always left the letters Yáviel where to send on Tonus' windowsill to prevent anyone from reading them.

Yáviel watched the bird fly away.

------------------------------------------------

Tonus lay on his bed, playing with his circlet when he heard a scratching sound coming from his windowsill.

"What the- oh! Snow, it's just you. What's that you have, a letter from Yáviel?" Tonus stood up and pulled the bird into his room. Tonus read the letter carefully and smiled at the drawing his son had made, the first time he had smiled since his mother's death. Grabbing his own quill, ink and parchment he began to write a letter to his wife and child.

Yáviel,

Tell our little elfling that I say that this drawing is wonderful; tell him it made me smile for the first time this week.

Yes Yáviel, it was expensive, and yes Yáviel; I did steal the money to get Florien this toy. Please don't let Florien know this; he would be heartbroken to know that I cannot even afford to buy him a simple toy. He would not understand, either.

I should be getting down to the throne room; my father will probably be waiting for me, as soon is the funeral. I am already missing you, beloved, I need you to comfort me, but I cannot go, not now, nor after the funeral. I will wait until tomorrow, after breakfast. Oh I pray that something will distract the twins else they may try to follow me.

I love you more than any she-elf in middle-earth - and don't tell my sister I told you that. And make sure Florien knows that I love him even though I am not with him right now.

With all my heart,

Tonus Thranduilion 

"Now take this back, Snow, to my wife. Make sure no one catches you with it but her, my father is in so much grief that to learn of this will just... I do not know what it will do to him, for all I know it will make my father began to fade and with little Legolas in his care that cannot happen." Tonus watched as Snow the carrier bird flew away with his letter. Tonus walked to his bed and held the drawing his son had made him.

Tonus sat on his bed and held it tightly, feeling tears on his face as he did so. His mother was gone and he was a horrible father.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Yes, it is a little short. But it's sad too! As you already know Florien speaks only elvish unlike his father (who had to be taught to speak other languages, since he is heir and if he where to inherit Thranduil's throne he would have a lot of trouble trying to form alliances with men, hobbits or dwarves speaking only elvish) so you will not be seeing what Florien says in italics anymore. _

Farflung: If we don't have angst or lousy parenting, then what would the point of 50 of the fan fictions based on the life of Thranduil be?

**Miss Telcontar: I am really not used to people saying that! It's usually something like 'this is so cute'! But yes, when you have been writing fictions ONLY... ABOUT... ELFLINGS... FOR... A... WHOLE... FREAKING... YEAR... you get, tired, I suppose, and need to break all the elfling-like tension with a sad story that will force your readers to buy tissue! Well, maybe it's not that sad, I have not started to cry as I write so I doubt it can be so sad you need heavy-duty Kleenex tissue.**

**Here comes the hockey puck: Big smarties, yummy. **

**Aranna Undomiel: Poor Legolas will be tormented with memories of being crushed by his mother for his whole life, eep! Yea, Legolas and Illiendal where twins when I had started writing (rather bad) fictions for this website (I was like, ten). I got a lot of mean reviews because of that, and it also made her percentage of a Mary-sue a whole 50 out of a possible 200 on my Mary-Sue quiz, very bad! Besides, if Illiendal was twin of Legolas, then... I doubt very much Legolas would have let his twin marry his former babysitter... I did not say ANYTHING... **

**Lombadia Greenleaf: Yea that was a cute line wasn't it? So how is Badiddledoo doing? That was his name, right? And Cory! Star Wars Monkey and Darth Monkey are very happy right now. They have pie. **

**Mistopurr: Yes you British folk are lucky! You guys get an accent that is so cool, I like accents, they are fun, and you get to make big booms in your own backyard. Yes, not fun to be scared of things that make boom. Sauron makes boom. Ring makes big boom. Mistopurr made boom when she fell over on Bonfire night. I like the word boom. I also like the word Bink... Do you remember the Binks? Oh and don't forget, you folks have a queen. We have some old guy called the Prime Minister. But at least neither of us have a bush for president... **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yep, Tonus did have a family before his mother died but... Come to think about it, he had his family a short time after Oropher's death... Hum... Very interesting... I'll have to go see what Tonus thinks of this. This is what Tonus thinks:**

**Tonus says: You are all very crazy. Do you realize that I do not exist and that this crazy person thinks I am in the chair beside her?**

**Jedi Gollum Says: Shut up and make people happy. **

**Tonus says: **_Nothing. He now has tape over his mouth. Wonder how that got there..._

**Surf all day and do the hula: Snails will one day rule the world, I'm telling you! I am afraid of snails though... **


	5. The past

**Chapter 5: The Past**

* * *

"Ai..." Tonus lay down on his bed and wiped away his current tears. His father, prince Thranduil had just arrived back from the battle of the last Alliance between men and elves with some minor injuries, but Tonus' grandfather, King Oropher, did not.

Tonus was so close to his grandfather it was hard to believe. Thranduil and Aldaril spent less time with him then Oropher would, and Oropher had more duties then they did. But now with his grandfather dead, Tonus had no one, and his father was locked up in his room.

"Grandfather... Why..." Tonus buried his face in his soft pillows when his mother, Aldaril, entered the room.

"Tonus? How are you doing?" Aldaril asked softly.

Tonus gave no reply, so Aldaril sat on his bed and rubbed her son's back.

"Tonus, dear, I have something to tell you that I hope will make you happy." Aldaril whispered. Tonus looked up and she saw her son's damp face from crying.

"What... Naneth...?" Tonus asked softly.

"Before the battle of the last alliance, I was so sad, as I did not want your father to... to be... killed,"

Tonus cringed as that reminded him more and more of his grandfather.

"And I was so hurt, Tonus, to even think that my beloved husband would not return to me... So, the night before your father's final day before leaving for war, your father told me he would give me something to remember him by if ever he were to die and..."

"W-what was it?" Tonus asked softly.

Aldaril took her son's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"W-what?" Tonus was about to jerk his hand away when his eyes widened and he realised what his mother was telling him.

"Your pregnant?" Tonus asked quietly.

"Yes... Tonus, your going to be a big brother... and, and there's more." Aldaril put a hand on Tonus' muscular shoulder.

"What else can there possibly be?" Tonus asked.

"With grandfather gone, your father... Your father was his heir and... Your father will be king! And since you are currently," Aldaril pat her stomach, "His only son, it makes you the heir to the throne... Tonus, you are a prince." Tonus' jaw dropped.

"I can't be." Tonus shook his head.

"You are, and I know it is hard to adjust but think of it Tonus, I am a queen now..." Aldaril as grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace by Tonus.

"Naneth, I don't want this to happen. I want grandfather to still be here." Tonus sobbed.

"I know you do, dear, I want him back too, and your father..."

"Poor adar." Tonus shut his eyes.

"He is king now. You must... Understand that your father will now be busier... Then ever." Aldaril kissed her precious son.

"How... How are the other elves? Who else... died... that we know?"

"A few servants..."

"G-Galion?" Tonus whispered.

"He protected your father when he was in grief, right after grandsire died and... he was injured severely, but he will live." Aldaril said quietly.

"That's... Good." Tonus said quietly.

"Yes, it is. Why don't you go get some fresh air, Tonus? It would do you some good, you have yet to leave the house since your grandfather's passing." Aldaril suggested.

"Alright nana." Tonus stood up and picked up his leather hunting tunic. Tonus undressed himself and dressed in that tunic, then turned to be facing his mother.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No." Aldaril smiled at seeing her son so curious.

"Do you have any names for the child?" Tonus asked.

"I was so worried that your father were to die that I thought I would be naming this child Thranduil, but now that I know he is perfectly safe, I think that we may name this child Cield if it is a boy and perhaps Aurel if it is a girl. Which would you want, Tonus? A sister or brother?"

"A sister." Tonus smiled, grabbing his bow and quiver, placing his long blade in it's sheath.

"Be careful." Aldaril watched as Tonus stepped onto his balcony to see where he would head.

Tonus looked around, seeing guards, plenty of guards. Then he noticed something else: A beautiful she elf, walking up to the palace doors. She seemed upset. Tonus looked at her fair body and dropped his bow.

Tonus ran down to the palace doors, past all the servants who looked at him as if he where a crazy elf.

Tonus opened the palace doors for the she-elf.

"Sir, are you... One of the servants?" The she-elf asked.

"I am- yes! I am." Tonus lied.

"Well... I came to see if... If my brother, Alyan, survived... he went to battle." The she-elf whispered.

"And your name is?"

"Yáviel."

"Has he come home yet?"

"No."

"Come with me to the healing rooms. If he is not there then we can check where the bodies lay... If he is in neither of those places then I would not be able to tell you where he is." Tonus said, taking Yáviel's hand gently and walking her to the healing rooms.

"Sir, have you tended to an elf named Alyan?"

"No, my lord." The elf bowed and took his cloth and began to heal another elf.

"My lord?" Yáviel pulled her hand away from Tonus.

"Well... I... I am Thranduil's son." Tonus shrugged.

"You told me you where hired help!" Yáviel took a step back.

"I am sorry... Let me help you find your brother, at the least."

Yáviel followed Tonus in silence around the healing room. No Alyan.

"Come, we can check the bodies, at least if he is there you will know where he is." Tonus said. Yáviel nodded sadly.

Tonus was not permitted in the chambers where all the bodies of the dead Mirkwood elves lay, as Oropher lay there as well.

Tonus pushed open the doors and winced when he saw his grandfather's body in the centre of the room. Yáviel was already off and running.

"What did you see?" Tonus asked, watching as Yáviel stopped at one of the bodies and began to weep.

"That is Alyan?" Tonus asked, looking down at the elf. He remembered seeing this elf being carried into the healing room. The healers said he had no chance of survival so they had let him die.

"It is..." Yáviel whispered, looking at the cleaned injuries on her brother's body.

"He is in mandos now, he will be reborn to Valinor, you will see him again." Tonus said, then a smile appeared on his face.

"I will see him again!" Tonus said in joy.

"What do you speak of?" Yáviel looked at the prince who was grinning in joy.

"Grandfather..." Tonus ran over to his grandfather's body, Yáviel following to see what caused the prince's strange behaviour.

"That is king Oropher!" Yáviel gasped.

"My grandfather. I will see him in Valinor." Tonus whispered, clutching his grandfather's cold hand.

Yáviel looked at the prince's face, and noticed how handsome he truly was.

"You are Tonus, correct? Prince Tonus?" Yáviel asked.

"Yes." Tonus looked at the she-elf.

"Why did you come to greet me, if you are a prince and have servants for such things?"

"Because... I saw you from the balcony in my room and... And..." Tonus' face turned pink.

"And what?" Yáviel was blushing now, nervous to hear what he said.

"I thought you where pretty." Tonus' face went red.

"Don't slap me." Tonus whispered.

"I am not going to! You are handsome yourself, prince Tonus." Yáviel whispered.

"I am glad you think that. Would you like me to escort you home, wherever that may be?" Tonus asked, offering her his arm.

"Thank you, my prince." Yáviel took it.

On the walk to Yáviel's home, the two spoke.

"It will be hard for you too tell your parents that your brother is gone."

"My parents are in Valinor. I am the only of my family left in Middle-Earth, now." Yáviel whispered.

"So you are of age?"

"Barely. I became of age two years ago." Yáviel smiled at the prince, her first smile since Tonus had seen her.

"Your smile is beautiful." Tonus was already pink, and it just made his face redder as he said that.

"Are you of age, prince?"

"In half a year." Tonus whispered.

"This is my house." Yáviel whispered, pointing to a small old house.

"It is small."

"I am not a princess."

"Sorry I am just use to the caves and-

"Don't worry about it." Yáviel bowed to the prince.

"You do not need to bow." Tonus said quietly.

"But I want to... Tonus, would you come inside? I could make some tea or prepare you some food." Yáviel offered, smiling at the young male elf in front of her.

"Certainly." Tonus entered the house with Yáviel. Yáviel made tea and offered Tonus some biscuits.

The two sat and spoke for three long hours, eating and drinking biscuits and tea. Then, Tonus stood up.

"You are leaving, my prince?" Yáviel asked as Tonus nodded.

"Yes... This time here was wonderful, you kept my mind off... the battle that not all elves returned from." Tonus smiled, pulling Yáviel close to him.

"What are you-

Tonus kissed her. He knew he had only known Yáviel for some hours, but he did not care. Tonus was in love.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yes, they do deserve to meet Florien and Yáviel... But Tonus likes to keep things to himself, and he dislikes talking to Thranduil about himself, especially if it is something that may upset Thranduil as Tonus knows very well how important a wife and father are and knows how heartbroken Thranduil must be without having them. **

**Aranna Undomiel: Well, Florien is a real name, not elvish or anything. A site I went to say Florien is a guy's name but it's a girl's name a well, I know that for a fact. I had a great-uncle named Florien! **

**Here comes the hockey puck: You made Tonus feel better (he reads the reviews over my shoulder whilst I read them). You made an elf happy! You get a cookie that Tonus baked with his new Easy-bake oven.**

**Rainbow Fish: They all are ugly! I don't know where else there is prime ministers but in Canada... Heck I'd prefer Celeborn then the ugly old guys we get... **

**Surf all day and do the hula: Go labs! Yay.**


	6. Funeral

**Chapter 6: Funeral**

* * *

Tonus stood up, brushed away his tears and slowly going down to the throne room. Thranduil stood near the door, Cield beside him, Legolas in his arms and Illiendal squeezing Elladan's hand a few feet away from the king.

"We can leave now that you are here." Thranduil said as Tonus approached him.

As they exited the palace they headed to the gardens, Thranduil's wife's favorite spot in all of Mirkwood, which would now be her burial spot.

"Are you sure you wish to make a speech concerning your mother Tonus? Are you comfortable doing such a thing?" Thranduil asked gently.

"I am ada." Tonus whispered. Thranduil could see the gardens ahead, and looked at Cield. He was shaking and clearly trying not to cry before the funeral.

"Cield?" Thranduil said softly.

"I-I am f-fine ada." Cield stuttered silently to his father, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"I will not be near you at the funeral, Illiendal. I am sorry but you are the royal family and I have no right standing beside you. Stay near your father for comfort, and you will still be able to see me, no matter what." Elladan gave Illiendal's hand a final squeeze before the group of elves came to the gates to the garden. Illiendal kissed Elladan on his cheek before getting closer to her father, following him and her brothers into the gardens.

---Legolas' point of view---

It's weird. I've never seen my brothers like this. Cield is shaking and he looks like I do when I try not to cry in front of ada when I bleed. Tonus is scared too, and he's never scared.

Tonus just went away now. He's going up to talk in front of the elves. There are a lot of elves too, some I never saw before and I don't think nana knew. I see grandma and grandpa, nana's nana and ada. They are crying, and they cry more when Tonus starts to talk about nana. I felt something wet, it was Ada's tears. He never cries! Ada stopped crying when Tonus finished his speech, I think Tonus talking made him sad, Tonus should really stop talking, I will tell him that later.

Oh no! I am being given to someone, and I can't tell whom it is! It's not Cield or Tonus, not Illiendal and it's definitely not Elrond or the twins. I look at the elf and he looks sad.

I know who it is! It's Erestor, the twins told me a lot about him. Now ada is talking about nana, and Cield is still shaking, that's why he is not speaking. I asked Erestor who all the elves I never saw where, he said that all the elves who know my nana or could get to the palace in less than a day where in the gardens. The gardens are very big, so I guess they all fit.

I see Tonus and he is fidgeting. Ada tells me off for fidgeting; so later I will tell Tonus to stop fidgeting and to stop talking. Tonus sees someone else, and the black dots in his eyes go big, very big. It looks funny; I will ask him how he made them do that... I see who Tonus is looking at! There is a she-elf with an elfling who looks a lot like Tonus. I've never seen her or the elfling before; maybe he will be my friend. I'll ask him later.

Ada is coming back and up I go. Now ada is holding me again. Ada is holding me tightly against his chest and he is running his fingers down my hair. Ada does that when he is sad, tired or when I am sad or tired. Well I am sad and tired and I think ada is sad and tired, too.

Everyone's quiet now. I think that the people are done talking. Now we are going closer to nana... She'll be in the ground soon. Soon we will be close enough to see her, and touch her. My face is wet, but Ada's not crying, I made it wet. Oh no, I'm crying! Ada can tell that I am crying, and now we can see nana. Cield is shaking but ada wants to stop me from crying, so Tonus makes Cield feel better. Ada uses his finger – it's big but it's very soft and clean, and gentle too – to wipe away my tears and then he starts to rock me in his arms and now ada is whispering a song to me. I like it when he does that since it makes me happier.

Ada touches nana's cheek, and Tonus touches her too. Cield holds nana's hand and Illiendal strokes her hair. Ada kisses nana on her cheek and lets me close enough to kiss her too. I kiss nana and she's cold.

We go further away, and Ada's still looking at nana.

A little while later nana is in the ground, ada tells me quietly that we will not see her again. I'm crying again, but I'm trying to be quiet since ada will be upset if he hears me. But I am making whimpers, as Glorfindel calls them, and so ada can hear me, and so can other elves, but ada just wants to make me happier, so he tries his best. I kiss ada again and his cheek is wet, he was crying again!

---Cield's point of view---

Tonus is making a long speech. Ada is crying, but he is trying his best to hide it and prevent Legolas from finding out. Ada is trying to be strong for us and he does not want to fail.

Tonus whimpered a bit during his speech, he was crying too, his face was wet when he came back to stand beside me. Now ada leaves and gives Legolas to Lord Erestor to hold. Legolas seems so upset, and he should be. In a way I am glad that he is upset, as the past days he has been so absent-minded to what is happening that it's as if nothing has happened at all, and he was there at the scene of the death!

Tonus sees a she-elf in the distance, and he acts as if his heart stopped. The color is drained from his face quickly; it's odd, but not my business so I shall just ignore him.

We are approaching nana's body... I am scared and shaking more then before. Ada is sad once again, and Legolas is crying but he makes no noise.

---Tonus' point of view---

I am so scared and upset, and... and... nervous! I have to speak in front of so many about my mother... My dead mother! But I told ada I can manage, and I shall. It is time for me to go up. I look at ada for support, but obviously he will not smile at me like he did when I would make speeches and be nervous when I was younger. Ada nods his head, I know that is as close as I will be getting to a smile and I appreciate it just as much.

As I speak I stutter a lot, and I have been practicing this for one week with not a bit of stuttering. I also whimpered a bit, I did not mean to but the noise slipped from my lips with each pause. I feel tears on my face but I am thankful that I do not sob it would be too much. Ada is hurting, I can see that from here, and my speech seems to sadden him more and more. When I finally finish I am quite relieved that it is over.

---Illiendal's point of view---

This is so hard. Legolas, my wee brother, he is so confused and he looks sad and lost in thoughts. Nana will never see him grow up, and I know that Nana had dreams of Legolas being a mighty warrior; she knew Legolas would do wonderful things, and I know he will but nana will never see them be accomplished by him.

Cield is shaking and Tonus is speaking in front of all the elves. There are some from Rivendell, including my best friend Elladan, some from Lorien (and I have just noticed the rather stunning march warden, who stands beside his equally handsome brothers), men of lake-town that give my father his favored wine and the rest where all of Mirkwood, many of which I have never seen, some where my mother's friends, some where relatives, one of them was my father's brother who lives near the borders, close to southern Mirkwood, some friends of my father, many commoners and a good amount of servants.

---Thranduil's point of view---

Tonus is going up now and I can see how nervous he is, and I cannot blame him, as I will be making a speech just after he finishes with his own.

What Tonus says is so saddening, I can feel tears on my face and one just landed on Greenleaf's head, and now he is looking up at me with his beautiful eyes, they are filled with sadness.

Tonus is finished, I want to tell him how wonderful his speech was but now is not the time. I hand Legolas to Erestor, knowing that Legolas' brothers are far too nervous to hold him and Legolas knows Erestor well enough not to be scared by the elf. My speech concerning my wife will be hard to say.

-------------------------------------

Thranduil slowly walked over to Tonus, who looked at the ground in complete silence.

"Tonus, your speech was wonderful, you did a great job and I want you to know that I am proud of you." Thranduil said, lifting Tonus' head gently, with no force at all.

"Thank you, adar, but you were much better then I was, I was stuttering and you did not make any mistakes nor did you show how upset you where at saying the speech." Tonus said shamefully.

"Maybe so, but now perhaps people think that I am not upset over this tragedy!" Thranduil forced a smile on his face for his eldest son.

"Where is Legolas?" Tonus asked, smiling back at his father though he smiled by force alike his father.

"I am not sure, last I saw of him he was talking with Elrohir. He wanted to talk to you, I believe, but since he could not find you he decided Elrohir would be another perfect victim." Thranduil watched as his eldest child went to find Legolas.

"Ada says you where trying to find me?" Tonus said gently as he prodded Legolas on his shoulder.

"Ya! I needed to tell you something! Ada was sad when you talked, so I think you should stop that, and you should stop fidgeting, ada says it's 'bad posture' to me all the time."

Tonus smiled sadly at his brother.

"And... can you take me to grandma and grandpa?" Legolas asked sweetly.

"Can I talk?" Tonus asked.

"Only if you carry me to grandma and grandpa."

"Certainly." Tonus lifted his little brother and placed him on his shoulders.

"Tell me if you see them." Tonus said, looking around to find his grandparents.

"Talking to Uncle!" Legolas said, pointing to his uncle, the brother of Thranduil, Calenmir.

Tonus approached them, Legolas waving.

"Greetings Legolas." Calenmir said softly to his nephew, then looked at Tonus.

"Do you find it very wise to carry your brother that way?" Calenmir asked the crowned prince.

"I always do, sir." Tonus moved Legolas into his arms and his grandmother took him.

"Oh my poor, poor little grandson! My poor grandchildren!" Aldaril's mother sobbed quietly, holding Legolas tightly.

"Squishing me! Squish! Squish!" Legolas gasped for air, and Calenmir carefully freed him from the she-elf's grasp.

"Tonus, do you have any idea where I could find you father?" Calenmir asked, handing Tonus the child.

"Drinking."

"I hope he is not getting tipsy. I will come with you Calenmir, I would like to speak with him too." Aldaril's mother said, following her son-in-law's brother to where Thranduil stood.

"I am sorry, brother." Calenmir said softly, trying to wrap his arms around his elder brother's wide chest.

"Do not pity me, Calenmir." Thranduil shook his head sadly.

"I should! You have lost so much, Thranduil, ada, nana and now your dear Aldaril!" Calenmir said, patting Thranduil's green crown of leaves.

"Naneth is in valinor, she is not dead." Thranduil whispered.

"I still feel your pain, brother, and I feel horrible for you." Calenmir rubbed his brother's back and Aldaril's mother embraced Thranduil tightly.

"She meant so much to you!" Aldaril's mother said softly and she dabbed her eyes with a cloth she had been keeping up the sleeve of her long ruby dress.

"She meant a lot to you as well, ma'am." Thranduil whispered, walking away for a few minutes and returning with something in his hands.

"I-I... I... I want you to k-keep this... In memory of... h-her... y-your d-daughter." Thranduil dropped Aldaril's crown into his mother-in-law's hands.

"Me?" The she-elf looked up at the king.

"I will miss her more than anything, but she is your daughter, and to loose my own daughter..." Thranduil looked up to scan the area in search of his own daughter, who was speaking with Erestor.

"I understand... Thank you, Thranduil."

Aldaril's mother's hands where shaking and Thranduil held them tightly.

"I have all I need to remember your daughter. I have four beautiful children and plenty of memories I shall never forget... Keep this; there will be more I can give you just not at this moment... You are staying for a while, correct?"

"Another t-two weeks, if it is alright."

"Lady Alya, you are the mother of my deceased wife! You have been like a mother to me, and you will no doubt be comforting my children, I welcome you to stay as long as you want!" Thranduil said, embracing his mother-in-law, Alya.

"You don't mind the fact that my husband, Landion, is staying with me as well? I know you two never... Got along well." Alya asked softly.

"I could not forget Landion chasing me around Mirkwood in rage when he caught me with Aldaril, trying to sneak her out of her home to spend an evening with me. I do not mind, the children will be grateful, they love him and you very much you know."

"I will go see Legolas, the poor child..." Alya left to see her youngest grandson.

Thranduil looked at Calenmir and sighed.

"Why don't we go inside?" Thranduil suggested, looking at his young brother with his sorrowful eyes.

"Certainly."

------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Tonus placed a firm hand on his wife's shoulder and she spun around with Florien in her arms.

"AD-

Tonus quickly grabbed his son's head and covered his mouth completely to muffle the scream of 'ADA'.

"Hush, hush Florien, do not shout so loud." Tonus gently stroked his son's cheek. Florien sadly nodded, tears filling up his eyes but he kept them there, not daring to cry in front of so many elves, including both his parents and the king of Mirkwood's family.

"Tonus, this is your mother's funeral, his grandmother, we come to pay our respect. You may want to hide it but the truth is he is related to you, I am your lover and if it where not for your mother you would not be here nor would Florien. I owe her, and the least I can do is be here." The she-elf said, angrily but gentle, as she knew how hurt her best friend was.

"Ai, but do not let... Anyone know. No kissing. No nothing to show our relationship... Nothing to let anyone who knows me know of... Of Florien, and such." Tonus said.

"I know Tonus... I know..." Tonus' wife longed to just caress her husband's cheek or give him a small hug or kiss, but she knew how mortified he would be if anyone saw and told Thranduil or his siblings.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_I got my report card. I made it on the honor role. I guess it's happy dance time._

**HappyFace 72: That will be a while... And the truth is that... Well I cannot tell you, but if you read 'Haldir's Here' you would know a wee bit more (not too much more) about this... But Haldir's here is over 130 chapters long... **

**Surf all day and do the hula: My aunt's dog was sick and ate her vomit, or at least we think it was vomit. She died some months later... **

**Mistopurr: Tonus likes pretty she-elves. And he always has thought that nobody loves him... I like English assignments, depending on what they are about. They are much better than geography assignments that are in French... **

**Rainbow Fish: We always get old guys. I really would like someone that will not die in like five years or that is an old hag... **

**Miss Telcontar: I thought it would make a fairly good chapter... **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: If Tonus is going to marry a commoner it's going to be a lovely one... And yes, that would make a good reason why he won't tell... **

**Aranna Undomiel: Tonus is probably the sweetest of Thranduil's children, well, possibly it really depends on your opinion of Legolas since Tolkien did not say very much concerning Legolas or his behavior with his family... Tonus likes kissing she-elves, it makes him feel loved, and he doesn't feel loved very much even though Thranduil and Aldaril and his siblings love him more than anything. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: Well when you change, tell me who you are so I know! Poor thumb. **


	7. The Vase

**Chapter 7: The Vase**

* * *

It had been one month. One month and a week, really, since Aldaril's funeral, and not much had changed. Cield spent most of his time in his room, he loathed speaking to others and he was often rude or aggressive. Illiendal was much more quiet then usual and spent the day speaking softly with other often quiet elves who understood how much pain she went through: Erestor, Figwit, Elladan and Elrohir. During the night she would usually cuddle up against Thranduil or Elladan and fall asleep, even once falling asleep on Erestor. Legolas followed people all day; it had always been his hobby. Legolas had taken an interest in bothering Glorfindel, pulling Cield's hair (it being so long), singing songs his mother had sung to him and knocking on doors and giggling if an elf answered the door.

Thranduil changed a good amount. He spent time with all of his children, though when he was with Legolas he was often acting as if Legolas was a toddler still learning to speak elvish.

Tonus was different… much had changed with him. He was aggressive, and much more than Cield. Tonus, the sweetest of Thranduil's boys, was now easily aggravated and just as quick to yell. But Tonus also disappeared more and more often, leaving the palace and going to town, never telling anyone why.

'It has been one month, one bloody month… The twins are leaving soon, everyone is. Gandalf will be coming, I best avoid him, he will easily find out about Florien, he seems to know everything anyways, I would not be surprised if he already knows. I might as well go check on Florien and Yàviel, naught much else to do around here anyways.' Tonus thought, getting off his bed and pulling a cloak around him.

Tonus left the palace in silence, making sure no one was following him. Relieved that nobody was around, he ran to town before anyone saw him, and entered his home, where Yàviel was playing with Florien on the floor of the family room.

"Very good Florien, you see? You cannot put a big block on top of the little block, it falls off."

"Learning." Florien giggled, piling up his blocks and watching them fall.

"Can you spell your name with your blocks Florien?"

"Ya! F – L – O – R – I – E – N! Florien!" Florien giggled as he stacked the blocks with letters on top of each other to spell his name.

"Good job ion-nin." Tonus smiled, bending down and kissing Florien, then Yàviel.

"Did good." Florien smiled at his good job and knocked the blocks over.

Tonus sat himself on a nearby chair and watched his son spell things out.

"E – L – F." Florien knocked over his elf tower.

"D – W – A – R – F" Florien destroyed the dwarf tower, too.

"Dog!" Florien was about to destroy that tower, when his mother stopped him.

"Florien? Dog is not spelt D - H – J – K – P – Q – E – S – O – G…" Yàviel whispered.

"Oh!" Florien fixed his tower to spell dog.

"Good, that is the right way to spell dog."

"Oh no." Florien gasped.

"What?" Tonus asked, concerned.

"Need two A blocks, can't spell ada." Florien pouted.

"I will make you another set of blocks, just no this moment, alright?"

"Okay."

Florien crawled over to a table and pulled himself to his feet, almost pulling the table onto of him if Tonus had not grabbed onto the table.

"Florien, be careful."

"Yes ada. I am careful. Very good boy."

Tonus sighed and sat down again, just to jump up when Florien knocked over a vase.

"Florien!" Tonus yelled. Florien had already been scared when he knocked the vase over and saw it break into little pieces, but he was in more shock when his father yelled at him.

Florien burst into tears and ran to his mother, grabbing onto her dress amd sobbing.

"Ada scary!" Florien cried as his mother rocked him in her arms.

"Hush, hush, don't worry Florien… Tonus you scared him!" Yàviel glared at Tonus.

"I did not mean to… Here, let me hold him… Florien, it's alright, just ada…"

"No!" Florien screamed when Tonus tried to hold him.

"I am so sorry little one, I did not mean to upset you!" Tonus pulled Florien from Yàviel and sat him on his lap. Florien wanted to run away but kept as still as he could.

"I am very sorry ion-nin, I truly did not mean to yell, I have just been… Stressed. Please forgive me, I am your ada and I will always love you, no matter how many vases you break." Tonus remembered his father saying something like that to him once, and it had pleased him very much.

"Okay." Florien jumped off of his father's lap and stayed far away from him.

Florien played with his blocks of wood, sometimes looking up at his father. Something was wrong though.

"Ada crying?" Florien asked, approaching his father slowly.

"No… Yes. Yes ada is crying." Tonus wiped his face dry as Florien pulled himself on his father's lap.

"Don't cry. I still love you." Tonus smiled as Florien wrapped his arms around Tonus' neck.

"I love you too ion-nin, more than you can believe." Tonus cuddled Florien, Florien's bright red hair in his face.

"Ada?"

"Yes ion-nin?"

"Do lots of elves have blonde hair like yours?" Florien asked, pulling out a strange of his father's hair and compairing it to his own flaming red hair.

"Well… There are many with blonde hair, many with black hair, many with brown hair and many with red hair."

"Like mine?"

"Yes, just like you."

"Good."

"Yes, that is good isn't it? You would not want to be the only elf in Arda with red hair, would you?"

"No!"

"I thought so." Tonus smiled, rubbing his son's cheek affectionately.

"Thanks ada."

"For what?"

"I don't know, but thanks." Florien whispered, clutching his father's robes as he cuddled up against his chest.

"Ada." Florien whispered.

"Florien." Tonus smiled.

"Ada."

"Florien."

"Ada."

"Florien."

"Nana."

"Flori- Hey I am not your nana!" Tonus laughed, kissing Florien on the top of his head.

"I know that ada. Silly ada." Florien clutched Tonus' hand and began to cough.

"Florien, are you alright? Florien?"

"I-

Florien coughed more.

"-Fine…" Florien began to cough even more until he coughed up blood.

"Yuck!" Florien gasped, but Tonus had jumped up already with Florien in his arms.

"Something's wrong. Something is very wrong." Tonus lay his son down on the floor and opened his tunic.

"Glass… A piece of the vase is in him. Damn!" Tonus' eyes where filled with tears as he heard his son's whimpers.

"It hurts ada, a lot…" Florien coughed up more blood.

"I have to get him help… Yàviel stay here, don't worry…" Tonus knew she would worry.

"Die." Florien whispered. "Going to."

"No, don't say things like that! You are not dying and you never will." Tonus held his son carefully and left the house.

'I cannot take him to the palace, I just cannot… But there are so many talented healers there and I would have to pay to see a public healer and I cannot do such a thing and… Elrond!' Tonus thought to himself. Tonus hid his face with his cloak and held his son carefully. A man who had five llamas, all to be sold, saw Tonus rushing. He could not tell who Tonus was since his face was covered by his hood, but he could see the whimpering, bloody elfling.

"Take a llama, it will get you there fast!" The man said, releasing one llama and let it come over to Tonus.

"Thank you! I will repay you if I ever see you again!" Tonus jumped onto the llama and took off, but he then learnt that llamas go quite slow so just ran on his feet and snuck into Elrond's bedroom. Elrond sat on his bed, and looked up when he heard his door open.

"Elrond! Sir, please help him!" Tonus showed Elrond the sad elfling.

"Valar…" Elrond placed Florien on the bed and opened his tunic.

"Something inside is punctured…"

"Will you be able to heal him?"

"Yes. I can see the glass, I can get it out."

"Please, do!"

"But first, I want to know who he is and why you have him with you." Elrond saw the shocked expression on the young prince's face.

* * *

To be continued…

_It is very hard to write this, I have a headgear on and the bar is between my eyes, very distracting, and the elastics hurt a lot. But this was fun to write, oh my poor baby Florien! I love that little red-haired elf more than anything! Oh, and I have an actual photo, a real one, of Florien, standing beside Haldir and random elf extra no 344… I will post it on my site eventually, for now… E-mail me for it if it is really wanted…Happy Thanksgiving, I don't know when it is but it's soon or now, as I am Canadian!_

**Laer4572: Oh, I am sorry… I am glad I did that good, I was really happy with the way Legolas' point of view turned out. Tonus is a chicken, or a turkey I should say, in honour of the American's thanksgiving! Not for me of course, I'm a Canadian eh!**

**Mistopurr: My teacher has been playing Christmas music all week!**

**Starr Light1: Tonus is shy, so am I but not on the Internet. Tonus is like me a lot – except I do not have a son named Florien or a wife – why would I have a wife anyways?!**

**Aranna Undomiel: I wanted to make Legolas seem like that cute little elfling he is in Haldir's Here, but sad at the same time, but still oh so confused. Glad you liked it.**

**Here comes the hockey puck/Clip Clop: Odd nickname… Well, my nicknames have been Joe, Merry (or Meriadoc), Nikki, Saruman and Little Hobbit.**

**Here comes the hockey puck: I have never been to a funeral… I hope I did the funeral as well as I can for someone who has never been to one. My friend was a little kid when she went to a funeral and she was playing with the ashes of the dead person… She has always been 'odd'…**

**Rainbow Fish: Don't forget you need to be rich. Old and rich plus the two requirements… Yes, honour role is for high marks… Over 70 percent in all class marks and over 80 in the average…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Tonus is very close to his family, yet he is not so close… He hates talking to them but he loves them more than anything.**

**Surf all day and do the hula: Well my aunt's dog died of a heart attack, nothing to do with the vomit – as far as I know…**


	8. Stitches

**Chapter 8: Stitches**

* * *

"He is… He is…"

"Tell me the truth Tonus, I'd expect a lie from Cield but at the moment I would not be surprised if you lied."

"I do not know who he is, I found him on the street, hurt." Tonus said, taking a cloth Elrond had offered him to wipe off the blood that Florien had coughed up onto his tunic.

"O, so he lives on the street? I see no reason in saving him, he is so young to live on the street perhaps I should just strangle him and make his passing quick, his life sounds worthless anyhow." Elrond noticed that Tonus was shaking.

"You h-have to help him! Y-you c-cannot let him d-die! Y-you always s-save p-poor elves and m-men, even if t-they have b-bad l-lives!"

"Then tell me the truth Tonus, and I will heal him."

"His name is Florien, he is the child of Yàviel, a commoner who lives nearby."

"And who is his father?" Elrond asked, seeing the tears on the prince's face and wiping them away.

"I am." Tonus whispered, shutting his eyes.

"So I thought." Elrond said, stripping the elfling and then getting some herbs.

"Please, do not tell Thranduil, please do not tell anyone sir," Tonus begged. "I have kept him a secret ever since he was born, I do not want anyone to know, not now, not yet."

"I will not tell anyone Tonus, though I would have thought you would tell people of such things. But how do you want me to explain to your father why there is blood on my sheets and an elfling dying on my bed?"

"If you heal him he wont be dying." Tonus shrugged.

"And that is something my sons would tell me. I suppose I can just say I 'found him' as you told me originally. But I wish that you would one day tell your father." Elrond began to pour liquid into a glass.

"Don't worry baby, you will be fine, I promise, you will not die, Elrond is a good healer and you will be all better soon." Tonus cooed, clutching Florien's hand as the elfling coughed up more blood onto his father's tunic.

"Open and drink this, little one, it will lessen the pain and will make you sleep." Elrond helped the child drink the liquid. Tonus saw how tired his son became.

"Sleep ion-nin, when you wake up I will be here and you will be so much better."

"Nighty night." Florien muttered. Before falling asleep he grabbed some of his father's hair.

"Is he awake?" Elrond asked, looking at how painful it was for Tonus to lean over the bed with his hair in Florien's fist.

"No, he fell asleep!" Tonus tried to loosen his hair, but did not wish to wake Florien.

"Here, let me fix that." Elrond picked up a knife.

"Don't cut his hand off!" Tonus gasped.

"What makes you think I would do a thing like that?" Elrond was shocked that Tonus would think he would do such a thing. Elrond used the knife to cut Tonus' hair.

"Ai, now look at my hair." Tonus muttered, not caring very much about his hair though, as his son lay wounded on the bed.

"Tonus clean yourself so that you have no blood on you. Do not come back, I will tell you when you may come back, I do not wish for you to watch me remove the glass, it will upset you to watch." Elrond advised. Tonus nodded and left, looking sadly at Florien.

----------------------------------

"Tonus, what happened to your hair?" Thranduil asked. Tonus was eating a snack and Thranduil was doing some paperwork at the dining table, so they had begun a conversation, even though Tonus was in no mood to talk.

"I… Got bored and was playing with my knife."

"Surely you have been trained better than to play with knives?" Thranduil smiled, but Tonus glared at him.

"Ada it was an accident." Tonus said angrily.

"I did not mean to upset you. You have a bad temper Tonus, you never have before but now you do and I do not like it one bit. I ask for you to discontinue behaving like you do, Tonus, and I wish you would be your old self, the nice Tonus who would sit down with me and tell me how good his day was, and how glad he is to have the delicious snack he is eating."

"My mother is dead ada, dead! And you want me to just go off frolicking like Legolas and the rest of you merry idiots? I cannot get over something like this so easily and you are not helping at all!" Tonus snapped.

"Tonus, let me change what I said: I ORDER you to be kind and stop having such a hot temper, and if you cannot find it in you to change there will be consequences and you will not like them Tonus." Thranduil ordered. Tonus stood up, leaving the remainder of his food behind. Tonus past by Thranduil as he was about to storm out of the dining halls when Thranduil pulled him back and held him closely.

"Tonus, please little my little imp again, just be yourself again, your friendly little self, I loved that Tonus, he was my son, this side of you I have never seen, you are not acting like my son." Thranduil whispered. Tonus sighed and sat himself on his father's lap as he always had as a child, though Thranduil had never allowed it in the dining halls.

"Tonus, you are too big for my lap." Thranduil said softly as Tonus cuddled up against him sadly, tears in his eyes.

"I want to be your little imp again, I am sorry of my behaviour. Nana would not approve of it, she would have wanted me to get over her passing quickly and not act like I am acting." Tonus whispered as his father held him.

"Tonus?"

"Yes adar?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes adar."

"Well that's very good but you have to get up."

"Why Adar?"

"Because you are far to heavy." Thranduil smiled as Tonus stood up.

"Sorry adar."

"Ai, it is not your fault. Now run along little imp, I should be finishing these pages now…"

"Ada, there is something I have to tell you. It is a big secret, I have been keeping it for a long time and I want to tell you now." Tonus said, though he was so uneasy about telling his father about Florien. But now was the time.

"You can tell me anything, little imp." Thranduil smiled, remembering calling Tonus a little imp when he was an elfling.

"I want to tell you that-

"Oh, what do you want to tell him? You can tell me to, I wont tell a soul, I'm Elrohir anyways, and I'm the good twin who does not tell secrets!" One of the twins came running up to Tonus.

"No, I'm Elrohir! Shut up 'Dan!" The other twin ran up.

"Go on, say your little secret." Both twins said.

"I… um… Wanted to tell you that when you found me unclothed outside when I was a little elfling and I said someone stole the clothes right off me and you thought I had been assaulted by some evil man I had really taken off my clothes and hid it because I had gotten it covered in mud and I did not want you to find out!" Tonus said quickly, blushing and leaving in a hurry. Tonus really had not wanted to blur out a secret he had been keeping since he was just a little elfling but he could not leave saying nothing and he could not tell his father about Florien in front of the twins, especially not Elladan who had a big mouth and enjoyed 'sharing information' with other elves of Rivendell.

'I could not tell ada, with the twins there. No. I wont tell him, I do not care what Elrond 'thinks'. Elrond promised to not tell and he wont, nor will I.' Tonus thought as he rushed off.

"Did that really happen, sir?" Elladan asked, giggling quietly.

"Ai, it did, but I do not see why he chose now to tell me about it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on elfling, breathe… Good elfling…" Elrond muttered as Tonus stormed in.

"How is he?" Tonus asked.

"I told you not to come in!" Elrond sighed.

"I am sorry, but I must know how my child is faring!"

"I have just closed him up, he is having some trouble breathing but it seems that he is breathing fine now. It may take an hour for him to wake up." Elrond said.

"Can I come close to him?" Tonus asked quietly.

"Yes, but don't touch his torso, it is where the glass was and it will pain him, and could wake him up as the drink I gave him is wearing off." Elrond said as Tonus approached his son.

"Poor baby." Tonus whispered, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through Florien's red hair.

"…Sore…" An elfling's voice was heard. Tonus looked down and smiled when he saw Florien's eyes opened.

"Florien! How are you?"

"I just said sore."

"Oh yes, I know! My baby!" Tonus kissed Florien's brow.

"Here Florien, take this medicine, it should numb the pain." Elrond said, helping Florien drink awful tasting syrup.

"Yucky…" Florien muttered.

"It will make you feel better, you wont be in as much pain." Tonus whispered. Florien nodded sadly.

"Yes ada."

"Oh my little Florien, I was so worried about you!" Tonus smiled, wiping a tear off Florien's face with his finger.

"Ada, can I have food?" Florien asked quietly, holding one of Tonus' large fingers. Tonus looked up at Elrond, and Elrond knew he wanted to know if Florien could eat. Elrond nodded his head.

"What do you want to eat, little one?"

"Sweet stuff."

"Of course, I should have guessed. I will be right back with a treat for you!" Tonus kissed his son on his cheek and ran off for a treat.

"Who are you?" Florien asked, trying to sit up. Elrond reached over and helped the elfling up into a sitting position.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, child."

"Is there elves with red hair in Rivendell."

"I believe so. Why do you ask this?"

"Because I've never seen elf with red hair except nana and me when I look at myself in water." Florien said quietly.

"It is uncommon for elves in Mirkwood to have red hair, as far as I know. But there are more with red hair, you and your nana are not the only ones. My sons have dark hair, like mine, but we are not the only elves with hair like this."

"I see lots of elves with dark hair." Florien commented quietly as his father entered the room with a tray of sweet foods.

"I've gotten you everything I know you love: Strawberries in chocolate, strawberries in cream, strawberries in cream and chocolate and strawberry pastries. The cook even gave me a biscuit, but it's not strawberry."

"He must love strawberries." Elrond muttered.

"Love strawberries." Florien giggled, sounding like a parrot. The elfling chomped down on a cream covered berry and the berry's juice squirted onto Tonus' face.

"Ada you look silly." Florien sniggered, standing andreaching up to wipe away the juice but letting out a cry of pain as he did so.

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked, standing up and pushing Tonus aside to tend to Florien.

"Hurting."

"Where?" Elrond asked. "Point to where the pain is." Elrond said. Florien's small finger pointed to his chest.

"There." Florien whispered.

"That's where the glass was…" Elrond removed the elfling's tunic and began to remove the bandaging from Florien's chest. Tonus bit his lip as the wound began to show, bleeding.

"Ai! You moved too much Florien… You need to be stitched again. Tonus, hand me that mug." Elrond ordered, Tonus handing Elrond an empty mug.

"I used it all already? This will not be easy… Tonus, hold yourson down. I am out of the herbs to make any more of this tea so I cannot let your son sleep through this like the time before."

"You are stitching him while he is awake? That will hurt him! He's just an elfling!" Tonus cried.

"I have no other choice."

"What if I run to the black river and bring you back some enchanted water to put him to sleep?"

"The enchanted river is a hour away! I cannot wait that long, and Florien would be asleep for days. The water could do serious damage to an elfling his age. Tonus, hold him, he will be in pain and he cannot move else I may mess things up and hurt him." Elrond said. Florien held his father tightly and shut his eyes as he heard what Elrond said.

"Florien, don't worry, it will be over soon. Soon, I promise, you can eat those pastries and the chocolate strawberries, we will go home to nana and play with your blocks, I will get you a new toy and you will feel all better." Tonus whispered, trying to be strong for his little child.

"Are you ready elfling?"

"Y-yea…" Florien held Tonus tighter.

"Alright…" Elrond whispered, starting to stitch Florien back up.

To Elrond's amazement the child made no noise, he kept his eyes shut and tears rolled down his cheeks and into his crimson hair.

"It will be over soon ion-nin, very soon." Tonus whispered, looking at how many stitches where left to do. Florien seemed to be handling it well up until then, Tonus noticed his elfling was sweating, or crying, or both.

"Daro… Saes Daro!" Florien moaned, opening his eyes.

"Look Florien, just three more stitches, you will be done, and Elrond wont do this again."

"D-daro…" Florien sobbed, and he was very happy when Elrond did stop.

"Done." Elrond smiled.

"Good." Florien wiped away his tears and looked at his chest.

"Stitches." He whispered, Tonus biting his lip at the word.

"Want some strawberries? Or cook's biscuit?"

"No." Florien said, Tonus' eyes widening, knowing how fond his son was of the sweet strawberry desserts.

"Are you sure? They are yummy ion-nin."

"No."

"Alright, if you insist. Elrond, how long until I can bring Florien home? My dear Yáviel must be worried sick about Florien, she is his Naneth."

"I would not let Florien go for a while, he moved so slightly just now and the stitching came apart, I pray I did not do a poor job this time else we will have to do that again… Why don't you do find some herbs for me to lessen his pain?" Elrond suggested, Tonus jumping up and leaving.

"Ada comes back soon?"

"Of course ion-nin! I'll make you feel better, I promise."

"Hannon-le ada." Florien muttered, watching Tonus take off through the palace's halls.

"He'll be back soon. He would not leave you here, from what I can tell you are more important to him than anything."

"It will make me feel good?"

"Yes. Very good."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Florien, please, please be alright. You are all I have to remind me of Tonus, when I am all alone and Tonus cannot be with me." Yáviel whispered to herself, cleaning what was left of Florien's blood off the floor. Once that was done she walked down to the basement of her home to where Florien's bed was.

"Just live Florien. I have dreams for you ion-nin. You will be a wonderful elf, if you live." Yáviel held Florien's oldest teddy bear, the one he slept with every night, and cried quietly.

One of her son's tunics lay on the floor, dirty.

"You have to come back Florien, else who will bring this to me to wash?" Yáviel whispered. The tunic smelt like dirt and old trees, also known as the fragrance of Florien.

_To be continued…_

_Saes: Please_

_Daro: Stop_

_Hannon-Le: Thank-you_

---

**Here comes the hockey puck: Thanksgiving is not 'fun' it's 'yummy'! I can't hurt Florien; he's just too sweet! Well I can hurt him but I wont kill him!**

**Aranna Undomiel: Well… he lied and told Elrond. Not that exciting, hm? We celebrate Thanksgiving in October in Canada.**

**LalaithoftheBruinen: I hope the cliffie did not kill you. If it did you wont give me another review.**

**Surf all day and do the hula: I lost my socks in my room, but I guess it's not the same as lizards since my lost socks wont crawl all over me during the night but lost lizards might… Oh, poor puppies!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: The Thranduils often fight, but that's only so that I can make a good story out of it. **

**Laer4572: I don't know if Thanksgiving changes every year… I wonder. When they start playing thanksgiving television shows on the Canadian channels, then you know. **

**Miraen: I'm glad you like it, it's very important to Tonus and me. Yes I know Tonus he lives in my basement and I feed him crackers and lollipops. **


	9. Do not try to murder your father

**Chapter 9: Do not try to murder your father**

"I'm back Elrond, sir." Tonus dropped the herbs into Elrond's hands. Florien smiled when he saw his father.

"Elrond is going to bandage me soon ada." Florien began to babble to his father as Elrond prepared the herbs.

Elrond was gentle as he rubbed some herb onto the wounded area of the elfling before he picked up the bandages and began to wrap the elfling's chest. Tonus noticed that his elfling was cringing as the bandages touched him, so Tonus held his hand.

"It will be alright ion-nin." Tonus sighed as Florien's bandages where finally on his son.

"Ai, Florien, you smell awful!" Elrond chuckled.

"No I don't." Florien sniffed his hands. They smelt like dirt and orc poop.

"Elrond is right. You smell like orc droppings!" Tonus smirked.

"I do not!"

"Remember when you ate orc droppings, ion-nin? You mistook it for chocolate and I almost ended up eating some!" Tonus rubbed his son's arm.

"I will wash him afterwards. For now, drink this." Elrond offered the elfling some more tea, and Florien slurped it down, as Elrond had added sweet honey to please the young child.

"Can I have a strawberry?" Florien asked curiously. Tonus shrugged and nodded, handing a strawberry coated in chocolate to his son.

"Don't worry ion-nin, it's not orc poop."

"Ada!" Florien glared at his father before bursting into giggles.

"Finish your strawberry and I will wash you, as best as I can." Elrond wet a cloth and added some pleasant smelling soap.

"Done." Florien licked his lips and was about to get up to be washed when Elrond stopped him.

"You are just an elfling. I do not want you to move to much as I fear you will undo your bandages. I will move you and undress you." Elrond said, but Florien pulled the blankets over his head.

"I want ada to bathe me."

"And I would let your ada bathe you, but your ada would not know how, and he could undo the stitching and it will hurt you. For some reason the stitches are coming undone easily on you." Elrond said, pulling down the blankets.

"B-But I don't want you to see my bum." Florien blushed as Elrond undid the laces on Florien's leggings.

"Ai, Florien, there is not much I can do about that, I need to wash your backside. I have seen many elfling's backsides, including your father's and his siblings." Elrond said as Tonus' face turned pink.

"Really?" Florien looked at his father as Elrond pulled the elfling's leggings down.

"Of course. He has healed plenty of my wounds." Tonus said.

"I have to move you Florien. I want you to stay still." Elrond said. Florien nodded as Elrond slid his hands beneath him. Elrond carefully sat Florien on his lap and began to wash around the stitches.

"Be careful." Tonus said worriedly.

"Don't worry Tonus…" Elrond said, turning Florien over carefully and washing the elfling's backside.

"I don't like this. My bum is showing." Florien stuck out his lower lip as his backside was scrubbed at by Elrond.

"Tonus, go get the elfling some clean clothes." Elrond said.

"You mean by going back to his home?"

"Yes, what else would I mean?" Elrond watched as Tonus left. Elrond finished cleaning the back of Florien and rinsed the child off, dried him and placed him on the bed. Elrond pulled the blankets up to Florien's waist.

"Ada is going to bring clothes?"

"Yes he is little elfling."

"Do I really smell like orc poop?"

"No, you smell like elfling poop."

"Hey!" Florien burst into giggles.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Florien is that you?" Yàviel jumped off her son's bed when she heard the door open, and she ran upstairs to bump into Tonus as he ran downstairs. Yàviel, since Tonus being so strapping was sent backwards and she would have fallen down the stairs if Tonus had not caught her.

"Tonus, my love! How is Florien? Is he alright? Should I come and see him? Will he die? Could they get the glass out? Where is he?"

"Yàviel, Yàviel! Calm down! I brought him to Elrond-

"That means you had to tell him he was your son." Yàviel whispered.

"I did but he promised not to tell anyone. Florien is doing well. He is alright but Elrond just had to re-stitch him. No, do not come and see him, he will be home in a day or so. He will not die. Elrond was able to get the glass out but I was not around to see. He is in Elrond's chambers at the palace." Tonus answered all of his wife's questions before grabbing one of Florien's clean tunics and running up stairs.

"What is that for?"

"Florien needs a change of clothes, Elrond has just washed him."

"I cannot wait for him to come home." Yàviel whispered. Tonus pulled her close to his body and kissed her cheek.

"I will come here tonight, I will keep you company. I have barely been here; I have spent no time with you alone since Florien was born. I miss being with you, I miss having free time to come here… I miss sleeping beside you; I miss everything that a normal married couple does!" Tonus kissed Yàviel again before he opened the door.

"Tonight, after supper, when our Florien is asleep either by Elrond's drugs or by his own tiredness, I will be here." Tonus shut the door behind him and ran back to the palace, slipping the tunic beneath his own to prevent anyone from seeing.

"Here is my son's tunic Lord El…ROHIR!" Tonus backed up when he saw that Elrohir had entered the room whilst he was gone, and still was there.

"So that's who the child is…" Elrohir whispered and screamed when Tonus tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Tonus whispered harshly into Elrohir's ear before he was pulled off by Elrond and sent flying across the floor.

"Ada!" Florien whimpered as his father's body slid across the floor and he banged into the door. Tonus stood up, shaking.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I am truly, truly sorry." Tonus shook his head sadly.

"I forgive you Tonus, I cannot blame you for acting that way." Elrohir sighed, brushing his tunic as Tonus picked up his son's tunic.

"Ada…" Florien was still whimpering, still terrified of when he had saw his father being thrown across the floor.

"Hush. I am here and I am fine, let Elrond dress you." Tonus said, handing Elrond the tunic.

"N-no." Florien had just seen Elrond throw his father across the room, he was not going to let him dress him!

"Florien, I am not going to hurt you." Elrond said.

"Ada. You hurt ada. He is red now." Florien pointed to the back of Tonus' arm, which was red from sliding across the marble floor.

"I wont hurt your ada, either." Elrond said quietly.

"Just let him dress you, ion-nin. Or would you prefer Elrohir to?" Tonus pointed to Elrond's son, who smiled and waved. Elrohir's ears where red from Tonus' attack.

"Rohir."

Elrond gave his son the tunic.

"I'll be careful." Elrohir said quietly, slipping the tunic over the elfling's head and sliding the child into leggings.

"So, now you both know." Tonus muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry." Elrohir sighed.

"Do not blame yourself." Tonus sat down on a chair.

"Alright, I won't."

"But you best blame yourself if you tell ANYONE, because if you do I swear I will hunt you down and ki-

Elrond coughed, and Tonus shut his mouth. Best not say his plans to kill Elrohir in front of Elrond. Save the plans for blackmailing.

Tonus sighed and covered his face with his hands.

'The poor boy, he has lost his mother and he nearly lost his son.' Elrond thought as he looked at the crowned prince. 'I am glad I saved Florien, I am glad Tonus had the courage to tell me about him.'

'Poor Tonus. I'm hungry. O! Lucky me, some strawberries!' Elrohir thought to himself, grabbing a strawberry.

"Hey, t-those are my son's!" Tonus looked up. His eyes were red now; Elrond could tell he had been crying in his hands.

"Sorry." Elrohir was going to put the strawberry back.

"No, just eat it… There are more." Tonus said, looking out the window gloomily.

----------------------------------------------------

"Help… Please…" Legolas whined. "It hurts." Legolas sniffled. Of course it did, as poor Legolas was hung by his ankles on the branch of a tree right outside Cield's window.

"Cut your whining Legolas or I will shoot this book at you!' Cield yelled from the balcony as he read silently.

"Cield, this is not funny! Get me down, what if I fall?"

"Then, you will learn your lesson and you will not intrude in my room again!" Cield snorted, throwing a pebble at his little brother's rear.

"Ow! Cield!"

"Shut up, Greenleaf."

"Shut up, eh? Well you would be making just as much noise if I hung you on a tree by your earlobes, and by Vala I will!" Thranduil was glaring at Cield. Cield dropped his book.

"A-ada… It w-was just a j-joke!" Cield stood up and backed away to the edge of his balcony. Thranduil reached out and grabbed Cield by his ear, but by the tip of his pointed ear and Cield shrieked in pain.

"Let go!"

"Shut up Cield." Thranduil glared at his son as Cield began to whimper. Thranduil gave his son's ear a final tug before releasing his ear, but Thranduil cornered Cield anyways.

"Ada… Help…" Legolas whined.

"One minute little green leaf." Thranduil crossed his arms and looked down at Cield, who just looked up at Thranduil in utter horror.

"I'm sorry." Cield whispered.

"I will deal with you after." Thranduil said, jumping onto the edge of the balcony and reaching over to Legolas. Thranduil was barely on the edge of the balcony and could easily fall. Cield looked at his father's poor balance.

'Why did nana die? Ada should have. Nana never punished me, she always left ada to punish me. If nana had lived and ada had died, I would not get in trouble for this. I hate ada!' Cield thought, then Cield did the most naïve thing he had ever done in his life.

Cield raised his hand and shoved his father off the balcony. Thranduil gasped and fell. Legolas screamed and Cield fell to the ground, shaking.

"I… I… ADA!" Cield burst into tears. "I don't want you dead ada. I did not mean to hurt you. Don't be dead ada, please!" Cield looked down. No ada.

"Ada? ADA!" Cield yelled. He could not see his father anywhere, not even a body.

"You called?" Cield turned around and whimpered when he saw his father standing there, scraped badly.

"How did you get here?"

"While you where whimpered, I had climbed up here." Thranduil said. "I had landed on my side, luckily I did not break anything as I also landed on some leaves on grass, and I threw out my hands to break my fall, but that broke my thumb." Thranduil had one fist clenched, the one with no broken thumb.

"I cannot believe I did that." Cield whispered.

"Well you did. And if you think that would get you out of trouble, it most certainly did not."

"I know ada."

"Go inside, in your room. Once I get your brother down and calm him, I will come and have a talk with you, a long talk." Thranduil said.

"Yes ada." Cield turned and left.

"Ada don't get me if you will fall again, I can live up here if you wish." Legolas said. His face was red.

"No ion-nin, I will not fall again." Thranduil jumped up into the tree and untied Legolas' ankles and took him into his arms before he jumped back onto Cield's balcony. Legolas held his father tightly.

"Are you hurt, Legolas?"

"No."

"Then be a good boy and play with Elladan, I have to talk with your brother."

"Okay." Legolas left.

Thranduil entered Cield's room. Cield's face was covered with tears.

"Ada, I do not know why I did that!" Cield wiped his nose on his sleeve sadly.

"You do not know why you tried to kill me?" Thranduil glared at his son.

"I-

"I did not raise a murderer Cield." Thranduil sat on his son's bed.

"I am so sorry."

"I know you are Cield. Do you realize that if I where not your father, and if I did not love you so much I would have the right to flog you for trying to murder me?"

"I-I know ada… But I b-beg of you not t-to…" Cield was now shaking, so Thranduil put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not going to Cield, although I should have you arrested and flogged for trying to murder your kin and more importantly for trying to murder the king, I would not… You are my son after all and even though you wanted me dead I will not have you punished in such away…"

"Thank-you father." Cield whispered, relieved slightly.

"I will be punishing you; do not think I am just going to let this slide."

"I know father, I am just grateful that you will not use a rod… Or a whip, for that matter… You would not use a whip, would you ada?"

"No! I will not use a weapon like those! Give me time Cield, to choose what to do to you." Thranduil said.

"Y-you will not do what you should, as king, will you? You will not… Torture me or imprison me… Banish me or execute me, will you?"

"Cield, for the final time, you are my son and I _would_ die before those things happen to you." Thranduil pulled Cield close to him.

"I don't know why I wanted to kill you! I don't want you dead! I love you and I need you!" Cield sobbed on his father's chest.

"Calm yourself Cield, I'm here and you did not kill me… Stay in your room, I will be back later to speak to you about your punishment." Thranduil kissed Cield's cheek before standing up and leaving to clean his scrapes.

_To be continued…_

_Ah, Cield and his mood swings and how easily he listens to the little devil inside of him… the title of this chapter is more or less the moral of the chapter and the 'Warning: Do not try this at home/do not do this without parental supervision'..._

**What should Thranduil do to punish Cield? I need suggestions!**

**Karone Evertree: I had thought of doing that at one point, but I forgot. Thanks for saying that, it shall happen eventually. **

**Surf all day and do the hula: I'm watching my right sock right now... Waiting... He's going to do something any second now... Oh I better just look up and check my watch... Oh darn it my right sock just ran off when I looked at the time! 6:23 pm, Socky number 2 (codename 'Righty-o') ran away...**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yes, but poor Cield wont be! I have cruel reviewers, or at least, some on them are. You know who you are, evil, twisted, cruel reviewers!**

**LalaithoftheBruinen: It will be lots of fun for me to write about Thranduil finding out, I already have plans. Florien will be around 14 mortal years old at the time, almost 15.**

**Laer4572: I could not let Thranduil find out just at chapter 8! I hope to have 100 chapters of this! I like 100. It's a big number!**

**Here comes the hockey puck: Ah yes, 'Christmas Exams'. The cruel name they give them, as if they are giving you exams for christmas! Evil teachers, thinking we had 'exams' on our christmas lists! **

**Aranna Undomiel: Poor little Florien, although, never having stitches myself mind you, I doubt they even use sedation when they stitch you up. But come on, Florien's just a toddler, he deserves some drugs and sedation to numb the pain down to nothing!**


	10. Fire is Hot

**Chapter 10: Fire is hot**

"So Elrond, you have yet to explain to me who that elfling is. Ai!" Thranduil yelped as Elrond held cloth dampened with saltwater onto one of the scrapes.

"That elfling is a poor child whose mother could not afford to treat his wound. I was his only hope. Tonus and Elrohir have no connections with the boy, but they have volunteered to help. And this wound hurt less if you had come to me earlier, these scrapes are infected now." Elrond sighed. The two elven lords where in Elrond's room. Tonus and Elrohir were tending to Florien, making sure to act as if they did not know who the elfling was.

"Valar!" Thranduil glared at Elrond.

"Done Thranduil." Elrond said.

"Good. Now I need to talk to you about Cield. Come to my study, I wish to speak with not just you but little Legolas, Glorfindel and Erestor… I really do not know what to do with Cield. Ai, I will speak with Elladan as well, I want as many opinions as I can get for this!"

------------------------------------------------

It had been three hours since Cield had pushed Thranduil. Cield had been in his room, sometimes weeping and sometimes punching the wall. So now, Cield's face was wet and his fists where red.

"Cield, may I come in?" Thranduil asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes father." Cield muttered, sitting on his bed. Thranduil entered, followed by Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan and little Legolas quietly following the elder elves.

"I could not decide this on my own Cield. It was just too hard; I do not want to be too gentle nor too hard with you… I have spoken with these elves and they have helped me."

"Alright ada." Cield said, looking at each elf. He was not very pleased to see Legolas.

"Well, I believe it is only fair that you cannot go riding for a month, and all of us agree on that." Elrond said. Thranduil saw the colour fade from Cield's face.

"Y-yes sir." Cield bit his lip. Thranduil knew how attached Cield was to his horse, and how much he loved riding. Ever since the death of Aldaril, Cield had gone out riding at least five times a day.

"We also believe that you cannot leave the palace for a week." Erestor said, arms folded across his chest.

"It is what I deserve." Cield sighed.

"I have a punishment in mind Cield, I just do not want to… tell you." Elladan smirked. Cield knew he best be careful now, whatever Elladan was planning was going to be bad.

"And what about you, Legolas? What will you do to me?" Cield arched an eyebrow.

"No ice cream for a week…"

"I am so terrified!" Cield snorted. He still was not happy.

"Cield you best keep your mouth shut or I will wash it out with **_Elrond's_** soap." Thranduil snapped. Cield remembered his last experience with Elrond's soap, so he shut his mouth tightly.

"What's so awful about my soap?" Elrond asked.

"I'm not done with MY punishment!" Legolas shrieked. All the elves stayed quiet.

"Go on ion-nin." Thranduil said.

"You have to wear THIS." Legolas pulled from behind his back a very short dress that was dirty.

"It's so small! And… It has hair on it! Little curly red hairs!" Cield whined.

"That's cause a dwarf lady sold it to me!" Legolas giggled.

Cield moaned.

"Put it on Cield. That is an order." Thranduil covered his mouth, trying not to smile as his son pulled off his tunic and forced the dress over his torso. It was pink and lacy.

"I look like a woman!" Cield looked at his reflection.

"That's the point." Legolas laughed.

"I hate this!" Cield yelled, pounding his fist into the wall again, this time making his knuckles bleed.

"Cield, what you did was wrong and even though I know that you did not want to kill me, you cannot get away with it. You must be disciplined Cield." Thranduil sighed.

"CIELD! Where are you going?" Thranduil jumped up as Cield shoved Legolas into the wall.

"This is your damned fault!" Cield yelled. When Cield saw his father had stood up, he ran out of the room.

"CIELD!" Thranduil chased after his son.

"Stay away from me!" Cield screamed as he ran faster, out of the palace.

"He is going to the stables!" Thranduil told Elrond, who had followed them.

"If we do not stop him he will get hurt!" Elrond said. The two elves froze when they heard the sound of hooves in the distance. Cield was no longer in front of them: he had already made his way to the stables and had left.

"Elrond! What if he hurts himself? He is so mad he will not pay any attention to the dangers of the forest an-

Thranduil froze. Elrond tried to figure out what the elven king's gaze was fixed on, and then he too noticed a small blade lying in the grass.

"It's Cield's… I gave that to him when he came of age. He usually carries it in his boot so that he is always armed… And it is the only thing he had with him! He will be killed!" Thranduil grabbed the blade and slid it in his boot.

"I have to find him!" Thranduil whispered.

"I will help you." Glorfindel said, riding on his horse now.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Florien, how are you doing baby?" Tonus asked softly, holding Florien's hand tightly.

"Good ada." Florien whispered. "It doesn't feel anymore."

"You mean it does not hurt?" Tonus asked.

"Ya." Florien muttered.

"Good. That means the medicine worked." Elrohir commented.

"I cannot believe what Cield did." Tonus looked at Elrohir.

"I hope your father does not go too harsh on him." Elrohir said.

"What did Mister Cield do?"

"Nothing that concerns you Florien, don't worry… In a day you will be ready to go home to nana. And supper should be made soon, too. It will be wonderful." Tonus smiled.

"Strawberries?"

"No Florien." Tonus chuckled. "No strawberries for supper. Some good meat, bread… It should be delicious."

Florien smiled.

"Sounds good. Even if there's no strawberries."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cield heard noises. He had reached down for his knife a little while back to realise it was gone. He was not armed. Spiders were nearby as Cield could hear them.

Cield was thrown off his horse. Cield landed on his rear just by a tree. His horse had run off, and a giant spider was approaching. The dwarven dress he wore itched him and it was hard to run in, but Cield jumped into a tree in time. Cield hopped from tree to tree for a few minutes before the dress caught onto a branch and he was sent onto the ground.

"Ai!" Cield's leg was twisted and he could not walk, but that was not the worst part of it. A spider was approaching him. Cield grabbed some sticks that had fallen from the tree and rubbed them together, praying to start a fire. When he finally did have a fire, he threatened the spider with it. Then, Cield felt something burning. Looking down, his boots had been set on fire by the stick he held. The fire was going up his leggings and his legs began to hurt. Cield screamed and threw the fiery branch at the spider. The spiders stayed away from the prince and his burning legs, but Cield could not stand nor extinguish the fire.

"ADA!" Cield screamed. Thranduil heard his son's screams and ran faster, Glorfindel following him on his horse.

"Ada please! HELP!" Cield tried to stop the fire but he could not. His arm had dislocated and it hurt far too much now to move it.

Cield's leggings where burning off his legs, and by the time Thranduil had found Cield, Cield's leggings had burnt off up to his knees.

"Cield!" Thranduil grabbed his son and extinguished the fire from Cield's leggings and legs.

"Ada…" Cield grabbed his father by his tunic. "I'm sorry."

"We have to get him to Elrond. His legs are burnt severely. How long where they burning for Cield?"

"L-long time… half… Half hour…" Cield said, whimpering as the Balrog slayer lifted him.

"He is in a lot of pain… I know… My legs where burnt even worse than this when I slay the Balrog in Gondolin." Glorfindel said, getting onto his horse with Cield.

"Cield, this is why you should have obeyed the punishments given to you." Thranduil said as they arrived at the palace. Elrond was in the courtyard and he ordered Glorfindel to lay Cield on the ground.

Thranduil now saw how much damage was done to his son. Cield's feet and up to his knees where burnt, Cield's leggings almost completely destroyed and the end of the dwarven dress was black from the fire.

"Bring him to his room, I will heal him there." Elrond said. Glorfindel and Thranduil lifted Cield into the palace. Many elves gasped when they saw their prince's burnt legs and heard his moaning.

When Legolas, who had been skipping down the hall at the time, saw Cield he screamed.

"Legolas, go play with Elladan, do not mind us." Thranduil said as he kicked Cield's door shut.

Elrond entered moments later and Legolas sat outside Cield's door. Legolas winced. Cield was screaming.

'Are they killing Cield?' Legolas wondered, pushing the door open slightly. Thranduil was holding Cield tightly and Cield screamed and squirmed as Elrond tended to his burnt legs.

"Cield!" Legolas gasped. Thranduil saw Legolas.

"Legolas, leave." Thranduil winced as he saw the expression on Legolas' face.

"Are you killing him?"

"No ion-nin, Elrond is healing him and it hurts. Now leave, little elflings should not be around to witness such things-

"Cield!" Illiendal and Elladan had heard the screaming and had run to Cield's room.

"All of you leave!" Elrond ordered. Sighing, Illiendal, Legolas and Elladan left. But Tonus entered calmly. "Valar." Tonus muttered to himself.

"How is he doing?" Tonus asked. Elrond knew Tonus had some healing skills and might be useful to have around, so he let him stay.

"He is doing… Well, you can see for yourself." Elrond said as Cield whimpered even though they did nothing to him. Cield was shaking.

"It will be over soon Cield." Thranduil tried to reassure his son.

"Tonus… Leave…" Cield whimpered. Cield was naked and it was bad enough that Glorfindel, his father and Elrond where in the room.

"Is there any way I may help, Elrond?" Tonus asked.

"There is but I'd rather your father help me. Cield would like you to leave and judging by the pain he is in it may relieve him a bit if you do leave." Elrond sighed.

"Alright, if that is what Cield wants?"

"Thank you." Cield whispered, grabbing his father's hand and squeezing it as Elrond tended to the twisted ankle.

"It will be over soon, soon ion-nin." Thranduil shut his eyes and tried to block out his son's screams.

"Cield, I am now going to put some ointment on the burns… Then I will be finished." Elrond said. Cield nodded.

When Elrond finished with the ointment Thranduil was finally relieved.

"Cield, why don't you rest for a bit? I can bring you up some food if you like. You must be thirsty; I will get you some water." Thranduil said, carefully placing Cield's head on a soft pillow and covering Cield with blankets.

"Don't cover the burnt parts of his legs with the blankets. Just cover him from his waist to his knees." Elrond ordered. Thranduil rearranged the blankets and kissed Cield on his brow.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Thranduil said as he left the room. Thranduil gasped when he saw Legolas was sitting outside the door, crying.

"Little Leaf, what is the matter?" Thranduil bent down to see why Legolas was so upset.

"Elrond is hurting Cield. I don't like that." Legolas sniffled, reaching up to get Thranduil to hold him.

"Don't worry Leaf, Elrond is not hurting Cield… Well, yes, he is, but Elrond is only hurting Cield because it will make him better. If Elrond did not hurt Cield then… Cield might get infected and… His injuries would become much more severe."

"What happened to Cield? He smelt funny."

"You know how you are not aloud to cook or go near fire, or start fire?"

"Aye, I know that."

"Well, Cield started a fire to scare away a spider but he was not careful, so his boots go set on fire. He had hurt his leg so he could not stand up and he could not extinguish the flame so he was burning until Lord Glorfindel and I found him. His legs where severely burnt but Elrond took care of him."

"Poor Cield!" Legolas buried his face into Thranduil's chest.

"I am going to get Cield a drink of water; would you like to give it to him?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes!"

Thranduil got water for Cield and handed it to Legolas. Thranduil opened the door and Legolas walked over to Cield.

"Here you go Cield." Legolas said. Cield's shaking hand came up to take the glass. Cield spilt some from shaking.

"Here, let me help you." Elrond said, putting his hand on top of Cield's. Thranduil lifted Cield's head and Legolas observed Cield's legs.

Cield sipped the water slowly and he raised a hand to signal that he wanted no more.

"Thank you." Cield murmured.

"Your legs look gross." Legolas made a face.

"Legolas, that was not nice." Thranduil frowned at Legolas.

"Sorry ada… But it's true!"

"How would you like it if your legs looked like that and Cield said they looked gross?" Thranduil asked.

"I… I would not like it."

"Then keep your comments to yourself." Thranduil said. Cield sighed.

"But he is right. I look disgusting." Cield looked down at his burnt legs and shut his eyes.

"Don't worry Cield. You have elvish healing and soon your legs will look like this never happened…" Thranduil noticed the look Elrond was giving him.

"Actually… It may leave a scar." Elrond exhaled noisily when he saw how hurt Cield looked.

"I am such an idiot. If I had listened to you none of this would have happened! Ai, and if… If I had not lost the blade you gave me, ada. I reached for it and I found it missing. I loved that blade, ada I am sorry I lost it."

"Speaking of that blade… If you had not lost it, I would not have found you." Thranduil smiled, handing Cield the small blade. Cield smiled.

"Thank you ada, though I will not be able to wear my boots until my feet heal so I will not need this blade until then."

"At least you can rest knowing that it is not lost." Thranduil smiled, caressing his son as he fell asleep.

"Ada can we do something special for Cield?" Legolas asked, looking at his sleeping brother.

"Like what?"

"Bake him a cake? Please?" Legolas begged. Thranduil sighed and nodded.

"Yay! I know a really good place to get mud for his cake!"

"Mud?"

"Ya! Mud cake!"

"Legolas, I have a better idea. We can bake in the kitchens and use chocolate. It's like mud, and it tastes better. Anyways, Cield does not like mud."

"Oh! Then let's go!" Legolas grabbed his father's wrist and dragged him off to the kitchens.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Elrohir, you promise you will keep an eye on Florien for me?" Tonus asked, looking at his sleeping son.

"Do not worry, I will check on Florien as often as I can. If I see anything wrong I will report it to my father immediately." Elrohir smiled. "Now go spend time with his mother, she must be worried sick. And with everyone getting hurt around here, to have his mother needing some healing would drive my father insane!" Elrohir grinned.

"Alright-

Tonus bumped into an old man.

"I'm so sorry sir- Mithrandir?" Tonus' eyes widened at the grey wizard in front of him.

"Hello young prince of Mirkwood, fancy seeing you in Lord Elrond's chambers." Gandalf said.

"Greetings Mithrandir. I am sorry that I bumped into you. I was in a hurry."

"Does the hurry involve that elfling?" Gandalf asked. "Or your elfling?"

"What do you mean my elfling? I do not have an elfling! That elfling is- Elrond told you!" Tonus frowned and in anger kicked the wall.

"Elrond told me nothing. I may be an old fool Tonus, but I can see how much the elfling resembles you very easily." Gandalf said.

"I suppose that could be true." Tonus sighed. "His name is Florien he is my son. Please do not tell anyone, already you, Elrond and Elrohir know."

"I will not tell anyone as it is up to you to tell your father the truth." Gandalf said in his I-am-a-wise-old-man-listen-to-your-elders voice.

"Alright sir. Now, please excuse me… I need to go visit Florien's mother." Tonus said, quickly passing by Gandalf and leaving the palace.

"You have everything under control here, master Elrohir?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then I will go find your father, I desire to speak with him. Do you know where I might be able to find him?"

"Cield's room. Cield burnt himself so Elrond is tending to him, though by now he is probably just watching over him.

"Pity, if Cield is burnt badly then perhaps he will not be able to see my firework display tonight." Gandalf grinned as he turned to leave.

_To be continued…_

_Remember, this story is about all the difficult things that Tonus is going through and how while all these bad things happen; he still is trying to keep Florien a secret… So yes, there will be a lot of injuries._

**Aier of Mirkwood: It's spelt Illiendal. And you spelt Legolas wrong… But that don't matter! **

**Mistopurr: Ah, If only Cield listened. I read that poem, it was good. I also read 'go read it' in your author note, but I had no time to.**

**Laer4572: I totally forgvot about your idea, and by the time I had finished writing the part about the punishments, I had forgotten! So I threw in the spiders chasing Cield, in honour of you, since I felt bad about not including your punishment. I'm sorry. I will try to use it another time. What a bad person I am! **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Elladan's punishment is a secret… But what is his punishment? Why, it's what YOU suggested… Yay! I used your suggestion – Or I am going to, at least. **

**Karone Evertree: Florien is just a sweetie pie! Cield is a really nice guy, you just have to well… He is having a tough time, and you know teenagers and their silly hormones… Cield is only like, 15, you can't blame him! **

**Here comes the hockey puck: When Cield gets better, as punishment for riding his horse I will use your punishment but we might not go all the way to the shire… Cield might get hungry, or fall off…**

**Aranna Undomiel: Cield is not 'evil', his hormones are evil and so is my plot monkey… Oh sure, his name might be 'Luke Sky-Monkey' but we ALL know he is related to Darth Monkey…**

**Rainbow fish: As you can see, I used that punishment. **

**Lalaithofthebruinen: Well, Gandalf found out! **

**Surf all day and do the hula: I used the no ice-cream part but pushing Cield out the window… It sounds kind of… Cruel! But I may use it later on… Who knows!**

**Starlit Jewel: I will use your suggestion when Cield recovers from the burns in a few chapters.**


	11. Brotherly Love

Chapter 11: Brotherly Love

Tonus was going to leave to see his wife, but first he wanted to see Cield. Tonus knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" Tonus asked.

"Yes, but be quiet." Elrond's voice answered. Tonus entered and flinched when Cield sprang up, sweaty and panicking.

"Cield, Cield… Your at home, no fire, no danger." Elrond cooed, putting a hand on Cield to calm him.

"Ada… Where… Ada?"

"Don't worry Cield, ada is with Legolas, you are fine."

"Dressed? Am I?"

"No, you are just covered with blankets." Elrond said.

"Mithrandir?" Cield noticed the wizard in the corner of the room.

"Yes, it is I. And you are lucky to be here to see me, if your father had not found you when he did you would have burnt up completely!" Gandalf said, lighting his pipe.

"No!" Cield screamed.

"Cield what's wrong?" Elrond asked.

"Mithrandir stop! Please! Daro!"

"Cield, calm down! Nothing's wrong!"

"Saes Daro!"

"Cield seems to not like it when I lit my pipe… I believe it's the fire that's scaring him. Don't worry elfling, I will not light it in here." Gandalf put away his pipe and a few minutes later Cield had calmed down and noticed Tonus.

"Elrond… Mithrandir… Can you both please? Leave? I want to be alone with… Tonus."

Gandalf looked at Elrond, and Elrond at him.

"Yes, we will leave."

The two elder elves left quietly and stayed outside the door in case anything where to happen.

"Why did you want to be alone with me?"

"Because I wanted you to know that… When I asked you to leave before… It was not about you I just did not want you to see me… Stripped." Cield said quietly.

"Ai Cield, it's nothing I have not seen before, you are my little brother and I have bathed, changed and dressed you many times before." Tonus smiled, sitting on the edge of Cield's bed carefully, avoiding his brother's legs. Tonus turned and looked at Cield's ointment covered legs sadly.

"Don't look at them like that." Cield said, frowning.

"What do you mean? I'm just-

"I don't care what your doing, I don't want you to look at them like that!"

"But I just-

"Don't! Just don't look at me!" Cield yelled at his brother. Tonus, shocked, turned around to not be facing Cield.

"I-I'm sorry Tonus, just… Please… I don't want you to look at the burns… they are ugly and… And Elrond said… Said… I would… Have scars from them…" Cield shut his eyes and Tonus turned around, hearing Cield sniffle.

"Cield…"

"I-I'm f-fine. D-don't look at m-me."

"Cield, don't cry." Tonus cupped his hands around his brother's face and rid his brother's face of tears.

"I don't want to have legs covered in scars. I will never be married, who would love an elf with scarred legs like these!" Cield said, squeezing Tonus' wrist.

"That's not true Cield. There are elves that will love you for you, not how your legs look because of things that happen, like this. Cield, I will always be here for you and I am going to help you through this, alright?"

"Yes Tonus… T-thank you." Cield kissed his brother and called for Elrond and Mithrandir to enter again.

"Everything alright?" Elrond asked as he entered.

"Yes sir." Tonus said. Elrond walked over to his medical supplies and began to mix some form of livener for Cield.

"Now Cield, I want you to drink two glasses of this a day. It will give you energy and you will heal faster." Elrond said, carefully lifting Thranduil's son enough for him to swallow the tonic.

"Disgusting!" Cield whined.

"It's not your only medicine Cield. I also need your father to put some salve on the burns every day, and you will still need some pain relieving medicine and you will need a lot of help. I must leave in three days, so your father and Mithrandir will be doing this.

"Alright." Cield whispered.

"Dear?" Thranduil entered the room.

"What is Legolas doing?" Tonus asked.

"Ah, stirring the batter, cant get into too much trouble that way-

"ADA!" Legolas' high-pitched voice was heard. "Covered in batter!"

"Oh valar…" Thranduil sighed, looking down at Cield before leaving.

"Ada!"

"Yes?" Thranduil turned.

"Tell Legolas that I am sorry."

"Alright Cield. Try and get some rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Well… Do as Elrond instructs."

"Yes ada."

Cield watched as Thranduil took off to see the batter-covered elfling.

"Cield, I would just like to tell you now that I am having a show of my fireworks and I doubt you will be able to see it."

"But I… I really want to see that!" Cield stammered.

"Cield, you are no longer a young child. You are taller and heavier than your own father… It is not like we can carry you out with ease." Elrond said.

"But-

"Cield, we will not risk dropping you." Glorfindel commented.

"Well, if I had some help I could carry him outside." Tonus suddenly said.

"If you are certain, I can aid you but only if you are certain you can carry his weight."

"I want to help him."

"Be very careful then, if you are going to." Elrond said.

"I will, sir."

"Oh Cield, I heard and I had to come see you!" Cield's grandmother rushed in. She and her husband had decided to only leave after Mithrandir came and left.

"Hello Grandmother." Cield muttered as Alya, the mother of his mother squeezed him.

"Be gentle with him madam!" Glorfindel said as he saw the pained expression on Cield's face.

"I am sorry!" Alya kissed Cield's cheek. "Here Cield, I got this for you as soon as I heard you were hurt!" Alya said, handing Cield a parcel. Cield's right hand was bandaged tightly (it being very burnt from trying to rid his legs of the flames) and was having much difficulty with opening the package.

"Here, I will hold it for you, then you can tear the paper wrapping." Tonus said, holding the parcel as Cield ripped the paper off it.

"I'm sorry it's not easy to open for you." Alya said. Alya expected a reply but Cield had said nothing since she had greeted him.

The contents of the parcel fell on Cield's lap. Cield felt the soft thing on his lap and realised it was a sweater, a pink sweater.

"Try it on!" Alya said pleadingly. Elrond and Glorfindel came forward to get Cield into the sweater. Half way trough Cield yelled out.

"Ai it hurts!"

"Get it off him." Elrond ordered. Glorfindel tried to slide the sweater off but the prince moaned a couple of times.

"Wait until he is better, until you put it on him." Elrond suggested. Alya nodded. Cield then noticed what else had fallen from the parcel, a small brown bear.

"Thank you grandmother." Cield said, patting the bear and putting it on his side.

"You are very welcome Cield, but I am sorry about the sweater." Alya said, kissing Cield on his temple before leaving.

Tonus looked at his little brother. He wanted to go see Yaviel and spend time with her, but Cield needed him. Tonus had been mistreated Cield when they where younger and he always felt guilty about the things he had done, and to leave his brother now when he was traumatized and damaged would not be helping his brother at all.

But Tonus also had to consider one thing: Yaviel was not as happy as she had thought she would be, and his marriage would be ruined if he did not spend time with her soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did you get covered in batter?" Thranduil asked as he pulled off Legolas' batter coated leggings.

"Fell in."

"You fell in the bowl?"

"Well, the bowl fell on me."

"Are you hurt?"

"Head a little sore, that's where it fell." Legolas said. Thranduil brushed Legolas' hair away to find a small lump on his brow.

"If it only hurts a bit then it is not too much to worry over." Thranduil said, kissing the little lump on his head before placing him in a tub of water.

"A-ada it's c-cold."

"No it's not."

"Yes it IS."

"No it's not, I felt it before I put you in it."

"Yes it IS!"

"I would not put you in freezing water."

"IT IS!" Legolas splashed his father with most of the water in the tub. Landion, Alya's husband, was walking by and snorted.

"And Aldaril said you managed elflings perfectly." Landion muttered to himself.

"And I do!" Thranduil snapped, and then focused his attention back on his elfling. Landion stopped and decided to observe Thranduil.

"Legolas-

"I'm sorry ada, but see? It is cold!"

"Alright, it is cold. I will make it warmer." Thranduil got some warm water and added it to his elfling's bath.

"Thanks ada."

Thranduil smiled and took a cloth, wiping some batter off his son's nose and then scrubbing Legolas' little arms.

"Now next time no falling in the bowl or knocking the bowl onto your head, alright?"

"Yes ada."

"Your so soft Thranduil." Landion said.

"I am not." Thranduil glared at his father-in-law before scooping Legolas up with a towel and tickling him under his chin.

"Ada!" Legolas giggled.

"Well I am going to dress him, so unless you have chosen to follow me for the rest of the day, you can go continue doing whatever it is you do around here."

"I have chosen to follow you and check on your parenting skills, Thranduil." Landion said.

Thranduil was not pleased.

To be continued… 

Christmas is coming so there may be a small lack of updates on all stories. Sorry. But don't fear there will be more updates.

Mistopurr: I don't think Gandalf marries mortals. Or people who work at McDonald's. How sad for you, if you did want to marry him. I like Gandalf the grey more, since Gandalf the white is too sparkly clean. Cield is stupid. Shh don't let him know.

**Aranna Undomiel: Cield on a leash? Evil but good! **

**Surf all day and do the hula: Now that's not nice to call Elrond ugly. But it's true, very true. I wanna push Elrond out the window first! Yay!**

**Lalaithofthebruinen: Gandalf says cool/strange/funny things because it makes him (feel) cool/strange/funny. You submitted two times this review by the way – that's great! Two reviews of one chapter… you are a good person! Santa will put you on his nice list for sure. **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Tell me something really, really evil and I will do something really evil to Cield. **

**Karone Evertree: Everyone, not just Tonus, but they will affect Tonus. I wont say 'It was a horrible day because Bob from down the lane broke his toe'… Since Tonus has never met Bob!**

**Rainbow Fish: I was tired when I wrote that. I remember typing that and thinking 'Something's wrong with this' but never corrected it. Thanks for pointing it out though. **

**Miss Telcontar: I'm very happy about that! Florien likes being adorable, he says 'Thank you Miss!'**

**Here comes the hockey puck: You love horses don't you. I want a horse… But I don't think it's legal to own one in the city, is it? **

**Laer4572: I do so need help; well for stories like Haldir's here since after 150 chapters your brain goes dry. **

**Aier of Mirkwood: I was having trouble writing the burning parts… I wanted to make you believe he was burning and no one would say something like 'Rubbing two sticks wont start a fire!' or 'Cield could have dragged himself away'… I see not much wrong with the parts with Tonus. I see only a few typos. The story Thranduil told Legolas explaining Cield's situation was suppose to seem rushed since Thranduil wanted to get Cield water and be by his side because he was scared for him. Cield is like that. Cield does not like Legolas very much, he just lost his mother and he has a really bad case of hormones/mood-swings. **


	12. A new elfling

**Chapter 12: A new elfling**

"So my son-in-law, is letting Legolas run around naked good fathering in your mind? Because it certainly is not-

"Shut up Landion!" Thranduil snapped, and then covered his mouth. "I did not mean to say that." Thranduil whispered, Legolas' stopping in his tracks when he heard what his father said.

"Ada that's bad. Very bad." Legolas said as Thranduil scooped him up and held him close.

"I know it's bad ion-nin. I should not have said what I said, and I will not again." Thranduil said. 'At least not in front of you.' Thranduil thought as Legolas cuddled close to him.

"Alright, now to get some clothes on you." Thranduil said, reaching over to get a soft tunic for his son to wear to bed. Thranduil slid the soft tunic over Legolas' little head and pulled up some leggings.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" Legolas asked. Thranduil knew Landion was watching over him.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to see Illiendal before bed."

"Alright, fair enough. But in half an hour it's off to bed." Thranduil let his son go. Landion smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Thranduil asked angrily.

"Softy." Landion threw his head back and laughed. Thranduil glared at him.

"So I am nice to my children. Would you prefer me beating them senseless?" Thranduil stood up and stormed off.

"You couldn't beat them senseless even if you wanted to." Landion said.

"Well I don't want to. I love my children more than anything, and I would never thrash them." Thranduil said entering his study with fists clenched and slamming the door to his study behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Legolas." Illiendal smiled as her brother crawled onto her bed. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you before I went to bed. Can I?" Legolas asked. Illiendal pulled him up to her.

"Of course Greenie. You can always come see me."

"When I'm a big elf I wont need to, because I'll be big and strong." Legolas said, getting comfortable in his sister's bed.

"Who knows? Perhaps you will even come to see me then." Illiendal smiled as Legolas looked at her with his big blue eyes.

"Maybe. It would be no-fun not coming to see you." Legolas said.

"Your so sweet Legolas." Illiendal pulled him close to her. Legolas leaned against his sister and made himself comfy again.

"What did you do today?" Legolas asked, hoping for a good story since he was pretty sure he had heard every other story his sister had told him.

"Not much Greenie. Talked with 'Dan and Erestor for a while, then Figwit, saw Cield and then I came here, to read, before you came."

"Oh. What where you going to read?"

"It would not interest you."

"Yes it would!" Legolas jumped over his sister and searched around for her book. When he found it he flipped through the pages.

"...Your right. It's boring." Legolas put the book down and found another comfortable spot.

"...Thanks for letting me stay here with you. And thanks for letting me stay here last night, and the night before that, and the night before that, and the night before that-

"I know that you thank me for every night that I have let you come to stay here, but you would be here for many days if you tried to thank me for each one." Illiendal said, kissing her little brother on his cheek.

"Eewwy. I'm glad you're nice to me though, Cield is not." Legolas said, wiping his cheek.

"What did he do this time?" Illiendal asked.

"He hung me from a tree 'cause I wanted to be with him in his room. You would not do that to me, would you?" Legolas asked. Illiendal took him into her arms.

"I'm not mean enough to do that to you Legolas. You're my baby brother and I love you a lot." Legolas smiled when his sister said that.

"I like it when you spend time with me. It's fun. Tonus is acting strange so he wont play with me, and Cield is mean. But you are really nice to me and I like that. Can I have a hug?" Legolas asked and smiled as his sister squeezed him.

"You can always have a hug."

"Yay!" Legolas smiled, resting his head against his sister's shoulder.

"Tired?" Illiendal asked him.

"N-no..." Legolas yawned and shortly after his eyes where unfocused.

"Goodnight Greenie." Illiendal smiled, laying her brother down on her bed and covering his little body with some warm blankets. She slid in next to him later on, and when Thranduil came in they where both asleep next to each other.

Thranduil (of course, followed by Landion) looked at his sleeping children. He kissed each of them.

"I will let you sleep in here tonight, Greenleaf." Thranduil whispered, looking at his littlest elfling who was curled up on the bed.

"You realize he did not hear you?" Landion asked.

"I realize that..." Thranduil muttered, cursing his father-in-law under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------

"Tonus, you look tensed. And nervous." Cield pointed out. "Is this about the fact that tomorrow night is Gandalf's fireworks and you are worried about carrying me?"

"No... No... It does not concern you." Tonus muttered.

"You want to go somewhere else, don't you?"

"I... Well..."

"Go Tonus. I do not want to keep you here if you have business elsewhere." Cield ordered.

Tonus got his cloak on, which lay on Cield's bed.

'_Yes, I can go see Yáviel! I can finally spend a night with her, like a real couple would. I can apologize for never being there for her, and she will finally love me again! She will forgive me!_' Tonus thought in joy, and was about to leave Cield's room, but he became face to face with Thranduil, who had been leading a little tired Legolas who had woken up after a nightmare back to his bed, and also had Illiendal behind him, protesting

that Legolas could stay in her bed.

"Tonus, where are you going? It's the middle of the night." Thranduil said, He hoped this conversation would be short as Legolas was falling asleep.

"I'm just going to town ada." Tonus said.

"Not at this hour."

"Yes, I am. Ada I have to!" Tonus said as he walked down the hall, walking quickly so that his father did not catch him.

"Tonus, come back here. Tonus!" Thranduil shouted. When that did not work, he frowned. Tonus was still in view of him and after his wife being attacked whilst taking a walk he would not risk that happening to his eldest child.

"TONUSALION!" Thranduil yelled. Tonus stopped in his tracks.

"W-what did you c-call me?" Tonus turned around. Cield, who had heard his father yell, was still, listening to hear what was going on. Legolas and Illiendal where both wide awake now, wondering what Tonusalion was.

"You have not been called that in years, have you? Have you forgotten what your real name is already? Because I can assure you that I have not forgotten, Tonusalion Veryan Thranduilion." Thranduil said.

"Tonus is not your real name?" Illiendal asked her brother quietly.

"My name is Tonus. The name ada chose for me is Tonusalion Veryan. Do you know how stupid that sounds? Tonusalion Veryan. Tonusalion Veryan. I hate it!"

"Why do you hate it?" Legolas asked.

"I do not want to be called Tonusalion Veryan. As far as I am concerned my name is Tonus."

"Well it's not. When you where born nana and I chose to name you Tonusalion Veryan. But only your grandfather called you that, correct? Your mother called you Tonus and I called you Veryan. After your grandfather's death, you chose to be called Tonus, not Veryan and not Tonusalion. And ever since, you have not been called Tonusalion Veryan. You never let anyone mention your real name in front of your siblings or friends. But I did not forget what your mother and I named you." Thranduil said. Tonus glared at him and stormed off.

"I am not Tonusalion. I am not Veryan. I am Tonus. Tonus!" Tonus stormed out of the palace and left to see his wife, quickly draping a scarf around his neck.

Tonus ran through town. No one was outside to see him as he pushed open the door to his wife's home, except for a little elfling.

The elfling stopped and watched as Tonus' wife jumped him.

"Yàviel!" Tonus knew the elfling was watching him, and for all he knew that elfling could be a spy of his father's, but he doubted that.

"Yàviel get off me." Tonus ordered, forcing his wife away and leaving the house.

"Are you leaving Tonus? I swear if you leave-

"Yàviel I am not leaving. I want to talk to that child. The one who watched you jump on me." Tonus said. Yàviel sighed and nodded.

Tonus walked over to the elfling, who backed away. Every step Tonus took forwards the elfling took backwards, until he tripped.

"Are you alright?" Tonus asked, offering a hand to the elfling, who ignored it and got up on his own, continuing to back away.

"Tonus, he does not want to be near you, cant you see? Perhaps you should leave him be." Yàviel suggested.

"I do not want to hurt you, child. I just want to talk to you. Did you get hurt from your fall?" Tonus asked. The elfling gave no reply, but Tonus saw that the elfling's threadbare cloak had ripped from the fall, and his elbows which had hit the ground where scraped.

"Elfling, do you have a home?" Tonus asked. The elfling kept backing up until he hit a tree, so in defeat he sunk down to sit on the floor. The elfling shook his head.

"Do you have a nana or ada?"

Again, the elfling shook his head no.

"What happened to them?" Tonus asked. The elfling did not answer. Tonus sat down beside the elfling, who tensed.

"I will not hurt you." Tonus muttered. Tonus put a hand on the elfling's cheek and noticed that the little elfling was cold.

"Elfling, how long ago did you eat?" Tonus asked. He got no answer.

"Have you eaten in the past day?" The elfling shook his head no.

"Have you eaten in the past week?" The elfling shook his head no. Tonus carefully picked up the elfling who began to quiver nervously.

"I am taking you into my house, you need food and warmth or you will fade." Tonus said. Yàviel held the door open for Tonus. Tonus put the shaking elfling onto a chair in the kitchen and wrapped him in blankets. Yàviel poured the elfling a glass of water and handed it to him. The elfling looked at it but did not take a sip from it.

"You can drink it, elfling, it is perfectly safe. The lady who gave it to you is my wife, Yàviel, and I am Veryan. We have a son, probably around your age, and we are not going to try and do you any harm. We want to help you." Tonus smiled as the elfling sipped the water slowly.

"I can make you something to eat, if you want. Are you hungry?" Yàviel asked. The elfling nodded his head. Yàviel left to bake, but first pulled Tonus out of the room to talk to him.

"Why did you lie to him about your name?" Yàviel asked, squeezing Tonus' wrist.

"I did not lie to him!"

"Yes you did! Veryan?"

"I lied to you!" Tonus shut his eyes. "My name is not Tonus Thranduilion, it is Tonusalion Veryan Thranduilion. Only my grandfather called me Tonusalion Veryan, and when he died, which is also when I met you, I did not want to be called by that name anymore. That is why I never told you, I am sorry." Tonus said. Yàviel did not answer him, she just left to go cook some food for the elfling.

Tonus decided he could try once again to get the elfling to talk to him.

"Elfling? Would you tell me your name now, please?" Tonus asked, kneeling down to be eyelevel with the elfling, who finally looked ready to talk. The elfling hesitated for a while, but he finally spoke.

"M-my n-name is… Locien… Sir…" The elfling stuttered.

"I'm glad to hear you speak, Locien. So now will you please tell me where are your parents?"

"My… ada was a m-man and he got angry at my n-nana and left us alone and found another lady and had another s-son… my nana was s-sad so we left our home to move to Mirkwood b-but on the way she d-died because she was s-so upset…" Locien said, sniffling.

"Do you have a home?"

"No."

"Would you like a home?" Tonus asked.

"I… j-just some food and drink and somewhere to stay warm… I don't like feeling hungry or… Or being in the cold…" Locien said.

"Well Locien, if you allow it, my wife and I would love to adopt you, as our own son." Tonus said. Yàviel froze and Locien's face lit up.

"I would have a home?"

"Yes."

"I would love to have a home!" Locien smiled for the first time in many years.

"I believe you should take a bath, and then I can find you some new clothes. I will draw you a nice, warm bath." Tonus said, leaving to make his new elfling a bath. Tonus had a feeling that his wife was not too keen on the idea of adopting the little elfling.

Tonus had an awful feeling that what he had planned to be a wonderful evening to make their marriage perfect just made his marriage fail.

_To be continued…_

_Sorry for the long time it took to update. You want to know what FUN thing I did last night? I went to the dentist because at the back of my gum on the top it was swollen, like the size of a gumball (not the giant ones), and so it took like 5 needles, a lot of poking, trying and failing to sew a draining tube thing in the swollen lump and finally cutting a hole in the gum so that it could drain. And since she had been just about to leave when we got there, my dad was her assistant… Owy! _

**Mistopurr: Fat Gandalf… Hm… YES MARRY HIM! Gandalf-Claus is suppose to be fat! I do not believe in Santa Claus, no, I believe in Gandalf-Claus, and if you are bad you will be getting a visit from Santa-Saruman. **

**Surf all day and do the hula: Well if you get to push Elrond then I so get to push Celeborn! Sorry Celeb, but we knew it was going to happen sooner or later.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: It's good to be busy about Christmas. A deranged teacher at my school who always wears black and yellow wore red and green! It's so spectacular! **

**Aranna Undomiel: Yes I like that idea! Aw, no killing? Oh well, better luck next time. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: I am not getting a horse. My parents wont let me get a dog or a bird or even a hamster or a freaking goldfish so why would they get me a horse?! But yes, I guess my horsie would not fit on the sidewalk or in the shopping mall. **

**Laer4572: Of course Cield is a dweeb! Aw, I hurt his feelings, now he's crying! I have to go give him a hug. And yes, Legolas was trying to taste the batter. **

**Karone Evertree: She jumped him! But, his secret is not blown, not yet, now he just has another elfling! Landion is the father of Thranduil's wife... Thranduil's father-in-law!**

**Lalaithofthebruinen: I hope Cield gets better soon, too. Gandalf rocks my socks. Hehehe don't know why but I felt the need to say that! **


	13. Fading

**Chapter 13: Fading**

"So, Locien, would you like me to bathe you or can you do this yourself?" Tonus asked. He did not want to undress and bathe the withdrawn little elfling without permission.

"I don't care… You can, sir." The elfling allowed Tonus to undress him, and Tonus was extremely careful at placing him in the bathtub. The elfling was very grimy, only being able to bathe him when he came across a clean stream.

Tonus took a cloth and was about to put some soap on it when he smiled. He took the three different soaps they had and placed then on the edge of the bathtub.

"Which one would you like me to wash you with, Locien?" Tonus asked. "Cherry, lemon or orange?" Tonus said the types there was. Tonus also had a strawberry soap, but that was Florien's, and Florien's only.

Locien looked at the three soaps, they all looked nice. But he loved the smell of cherries, which he rarely smelt.

"Cherry." Locien said. Tonus put soap on the cloth that was cherry-scented and lathered Locien up.

"Hey, that tickles!" Locien giggled quietly as Tonus washed his belly. Tonus beamed, the saddest elfling he had ever met had just smiled.

"Locien, are you glad to be here?"

"Yes. It's cold outside. And I was hungry, I don't get much food outside." Locien said. Tonus nodded. "I doubt you would be very warm outside, and it is quite dangerous for little elflings, at least you where in the town. But I am glad to have found you." Tonus said, now washing Locien's hair. It was full of twigs and leaves.

"Now I will need to get you some more clothes, I believe my son's clothes he never wore will suit you just fine. Stay here." Tonus got up and left, returning shortly with a fuzzy tunic and soft leggings. Tonus pulled his new elfling out of the tub and dried him, and then he proceeded to dress the child in the soft, warm clothing that did not fit his son anymore.

"It's so soft." Locien smiled again, he had been wearing the itchiest tunic in Arda for the longest of times.

"I am glad you like it, I would enjoy a tunic like that too." Tonus smiled. "You must be tired. I will get you a snack and then you can sleep in my son's bed for tonight, tomorrow I will arrange a bed for you."

Tonus led Locien by his hand to the kitchens.

"Since you chose cherry soap, I bet you would love cherries to eat, how about that?" Tonus smiled.

"Yes, please!" The elfling thanked Tonus when Tonus handed him a bowl of fresh cherries. The elfling gobbled them all in a few minutes.

"Thank you again." Locien said, taking Tonus' hand as he was led to Florien's bed. Tonus tucked in the elfling.

"I promise you Locien, your life is going to get better from here. Good night elfling." Tonus smiled.

"What can I call you? You told me your name was Veryan, but can I call you by that?" Locien asked.

"Well, you may call me Veryan, or you may call me ada, or Tonus, since my full name is Tonusalion Veryan." Tonus said.

"I can really call you ada? I never had an ada, I never knew him. He left before I was born. I'd really like to call you ada. Can I call your wife nana?" Locien asked. Tonus smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'm sure she would not mind." Tonus said, blowing out the candle near the bed.

"Goodnight ada." The elfling whispered.

"Goodnight Locien." Tonus smiled.

Tonus walked down the hall to his bedroom, to see his wife.

"Yáviel I-

Tonus stopped when he saw that Yàviel was crying softly, holding something tightly in her hands. She looked up at Tonus and turned away from him, trying to stop the tears from shedding.

"Yàviel, what is the matter?" Tonus asked, sitting on the bed and putting an arm around Yàviel, pulling her closer to him.

"Tonus, I just want to spend time with you. That's all I ever wanted. But I never have, since we married. I work so hard to take care of Florien and I never see you, and now I will have to take care of two elflings, and it's hard enough to manage one, with no attention from you. I miss the days when you would see me every day and there were no worries, you would kiss me and talk to me and make me feel loved. Now I just feel like I'm only here to keep your home clean and to make sure your children live, as if I am just another one of your father's servants." Yàviel said. Tonus bit his lip.

"What are you holding?" Tonus asked, reaching over and lifting Yáviel's fingers up to reveal what was beneath them: a lock of golden hair, Tonus' hair.

"You asked me for that, a few hours after we had met. You feared I would never come back to see you, so you asked for something to remember me by. I cut you a lock of my hair. I did not know that you still had it."

"I kept everything you ever gave me, I keep them locked up in a chest. I still have your old tunic, your letters, anything you ever gave me or sent me was kept, because I **loved** you."

"You loved me?"

"I did, but I don't know if I do anymore." Yàviel whispered, shoving the lock of hair in a small box and placing it in a chest beneath her bed.

"This is the chest you speak of?" Tonus asked opening the chest and looking at all of the contents inside, all of which he had given her. Then Tonus noticed a small book that was next to the box, but he had not given to her. He picked it up and opened it.

"No, don't read that!" Yàviel gasped. Tonus turned around and he would not let her stop him from reading it. Tonus read every page and nothing Yàviel did stopped him.

When Tonus turned around his face was covered in tears.

"This is your journal. I did not know you felt this way. Yàviel… You… I think you are fading."

"That's nonsense Tonus, I am not fading. Give my book back." Yáviel tried to snatch the book but Tonus raised it high above her head.

"I am a healer Yáviel. I do not want you to fade. Tell me, have you been having any headaches or anything of the kind?"

"Yes... Now… Now please, my book, Tonus!"

Tonus gave her the book, but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Yáviel, if you are not fading then you will start to soon. What you wrote in that book tells me that you will die of grief eventually, but I think you are only beginning to fade. I can make it stop, I have to, and I will not let you fade." Tonus said, sitting down on the bed. Yáviel sat beside him and cuddled up against him.

"Yáviel, do you want to leave? Do you want to go to mandos?" Tonus asked.

"I do not know. I do not want to leave Florien, and if you spent more time with me I would not want to leave you, either." Yáviel whispered.

"Locien is asleep, an I brought something with me that I bet you would love." Tonus smiled, reaching into a sack that hung from his belt. He pulled out a rose and a pack of cards.

"Are these the cards you brought with you such a long while ago?" Yáviel asked.

In reply, Tonus pulled out one of the cards. It had five diamonds on it, and on the top in ink was 'I'm with child'.

"It is." Yáviel whispered. "You had told me not to talk whilst we played because you needed to concentrate, and I had just found out that I was pregnant with Florien, and so I wrote it on that card and showed it to you."

"I know, and I kept this pack of cards because of that." Tonus said. "Care for a game of cards?" He added, smiling. Yáviel nodded and got comfortable on the bed. Tonus was about to put his feet on the bed when Yáviel shot a glare at him.

"I am sleeping in the bed tonight, you know. Take your boots off." Yáviel ordered. Tonus did as he was told.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to sleep in this bed too, tonight, with you." Tonus said.

"But you cant, they at the palace will notice your disappearance." Yáviel said. Tonus shrugged.

"I do not mind, I would rather spend a night here than at the palace." Tonus said, knowing he would be getting a lengthy lecture from his father when he returned. Yáviel smiled.

"Then you are welcomed here." Yáviel smiled. "I would love to have you here."

Tonus smiled, and without another word started to deal the cards. The two played for an hour, before Tonus let Yàviel win.

"You lost on purpose, Tonus, I know you did." Yàviel smiled, lying down on the bed. Tonus lay beside her.

"Are you upset that I took Locien in? I know I did not ask you, and you are who lives here."

"I was not exactly happy about it, but he is a very sweet boy and I can forgive you. I was not surprised that you would try to adopt him."

"You were not surprised? At all?"

"No, Tonus, I know you well enough to know that you are such a sweetheart and you love children." Yàviel said, wrapping her arms around Tonus' neck. Tonus beamed.

"I hope Locien is happy here. I want his life to be better, I want the rest of his life to be wonderful." Tonus said.

"I want him to have a good life too, Tonus, but I am worried about Florien's reaction to Locien. What if Florien is not happy? Florien may not like having Locien around, and Florien might not like having to share our attention or sharing his toys." Yàviel sighed.

"But, it will be good for Florien, he shall learn how to share." Tonus pointed out. Yàviel nodded.

"That is very true. Still, I am worried for him. Tonus, tomorrow, will you visit, later on?" Yàviel asked.

"I will leave after breakfast tomorrow, but I will not return. Will I see at Gandalf's fireworks tomorrow night?" Tonus asked.

"You may, if Florien and Locien are not too scared by them." Yàviel smiled.

"I do hope I see you tomorrow, as I will do whatever it takes to prevent you from fading. Now, I am tired. Do I have anything to sleep in that is still here?" Tonus asked.

"Yes, in the closet." Yàviel pointed to a nearby closet. Tonus got up and opened the closet, rummaging around until he found an old sleeping tunic. Tonus pulled off his current tunic and his leggings and slid into the soft tunic. Tonus could tell it had not been washed recently, as it smelt very bad.

"It's soft, but I must ask when was the last time you washed it?" Tonus asked, grinning.

"It has not been washed since you last wore it, which was quite a long time ago, it does not fit you very well anymore." Yàviel commented.

"Yes, I see that."

Tonus got under the blankets. Yàviel was already in her sleeping gown.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Yàviel whispered, leaning over and kissing Tonus on his temple.

"Goodnight Yàviel… I will be here when you wake up, do not worry about… That…" Tonus yawned, turning on his side, as he always slept on his side. Yàviel lay down again and placed her arm around Tonus' muscular torso. "I love you Tonus, I still do." Yàviel whispered. Tonus, who was almost asleep, smiled. "I will always love you, Yàviel." Tonus said before his gaze became unfocused.

Meanwhile, Florien was being a nuisance for Elrohir.

To be continued… 

_I hope everyone had a merry Christmas. I did. My uncle got me a crystal Xbox and three games (and I thought he'd get me another box of crayons, like last year). _

**Miss Telcontar: Oh no what?**

**Aranna Undomiel: Tonus is a softy, yep, the softest of the Thranduilion boys. **

**Karone Evertree: Tonus likes throwing tantrums, it's quite funny to watch. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: Elflings are much better than dwarflings, aren't they?**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Well I suppose you would have more presents to buy than I do… It took me two days and thirty dollars to get all my shopping done!**

**Laer4572: Tonus has a very soft heart and he loves children very much.**

**Mistopurr: I will try very hard to give you more Landion in the next chapter, all right? If you don't want to change anything about your brother, but you still want a brother like Legolas, then why not want another brother like Legolas? Then your current brother stays the same! Mince Pies?! We usually give Santa cookies and Milk…**


	14. Tonus, commoner of Mirkwood

**Chapter 14: Tonus, commoner of Mirkwood**

"Florien, by Valar, why won't you sleep lad?" Elrohir whined. Florien was doing a headstand on his bed, and was completely ignoring Elrohir.

"You are NOT my ada, I don't have to listen to you, silly elf." Florien said arrogantly.

"Well I can tell your ada and then he will be upset with you." Elrohir said. Florien stuck out his tongue at the older elf.

"Come on Florien, it's the middle of the night and I am so tired! Just go to sleep!" Elrohir begged. Florien giggled, but did not move from his place.

"Florien, why aren't you tired?"

"'Cause I just woke up!"

"But you weren't even sleeping, you where drugged! That does not count as sleeping, and little elflings like you need sleep." Elrohir whined.

"So what if I was dugged-

"Drugged."

"So what if I was _drugged_, I was still not awake, and if your not awake then you HAVE to be asleep-

"Or drugged!" Elrohir was not exactly pleased.

"You need your sleep too, because you're still an elfling too!" Florien said. His little cherubic face was turning as red as his hair from being on his head so long.

"I am no elfling!"

"Yes, you are. Your ada called you an elfling, I heard!"

"No, that was my brother, Elladan."

"No, it looked like you."

"Elladan is my twin, and we are identical twins."

"What does THAT mean?"

"Identical twins look exactly the same, but there is a small difference in our faces that people who are close to us can use to tell us apart. Elladan's face is much more narrow than my own, and his cheekbones show more than mine do." Elrohir stated. Florien began to babble.

"Ai!" Elrohir moaned.

"What's the matter?" Elladan asked, grinning cheekily at his brother's tired and fed up expression.

"This elfling I was told to watch is ignoring me! He wont sleep!" Elrohir moaned. Elladan looked at the elfling. Florien looked confused, he supposed this elf was who Elrohir had told him was his 'identical twin', but Elrohir had said there was a difference in their faces. Florien saw no difference!

"What is his name?" Elladan asked.

"Florien."

"Hm, you know the elfling reminds me a lot like Illiendal, or no, more like Tonus than Illien. Funny he should be in the palace when Tonus is not, I bet Tonus would have quite a laugh if I told him I saw an elfling that looked like him. But of course, the elfling does have red hair; I've seen that a lot in Lorien when we go visit granny-

"Could you please just help and stop babbling? Honestly, you are worse than Florien!"

"Alright, alright." Elladan said, grabbing hold of Florien carelessly.

"Be careful! He is very hurt! If you are too rough with him his stitches could come undone-

"If he was that hurt then why was he doing a headstand?" Elladan asked his twin. Elrohir sighed in defeat, and Elladan tucked Florien in bed.

"Now go to sleep or I will anaesthetize you."

"Ana-es-the-tize!" The elfling giggled at the long word he did not understand.

Florien sprang up from the covers and went back to headstand position. Elladan scowled and snatched a needle off a nearby table and filled it with the drug.

"That's it, your going to sleep!" Elladan was about to snatch the elfling's arm when Elrohir stopped him.

"As well as that would work, you can't do that! Florien was drugged recently and if you drug him again it would probably do some damage, he'd probably suffer some sort of problem because of a drug overdose." Elrohir said. Elladan glowered at his twin and but the needle down, but grabbed Florien around his waist. Elladan gave Florien a hard slap on his backside, and little Florien, who had never been slapped in his short life, burst into tears, sprang out of Elladan's arms, jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Tonus is going to kill me, thanks to you!" Elrohir snapped.

"Tonus? Why would Tonus care? Because I hit an elfling that looks like him?"

"No, because that elfling is his offspring, idiot! And you smacked him!" Elrohir said, and then gasped.

"A son? The prince has a son? But no one ever said anything-

"Please Dan, Tonus was trying to keep Florien a secret. Father, Gandalf and I already know. Tonus would be devastated if anyone else found out. Please, please, don't tell anyone." Elrohir begged. Elladan sighed and agreed.

------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in a few months, Yáviel awoke with Tonus sleeping peacefully at her side. She felt wonderful to see him beside her in his sleeping tunic, one of his long legs hanging off the bed. She reached over and gently pushed his leg back on the bed and pulled the woollen blankets up to his neck. Yáviel tucked Tonus in bed and kissed him on his brow.

"Good morning Yáviel." Tonus murmured, smiling when he saw his wife's shocked expression.

"Did I wake you?" Yáviel asked.

"No, I have been awake for a while, I was merely resting." Tonus said, sitting up.

"Oh. It was nice having you sleeping beside me, Tonus." Yáviel said.

"When I woke up about half an hour ago, you where practically sleeping on me you where so close,"

"Sorry." Yáviel whispered.

"No, no, I liked that, usually I wake up with a teddy bear squished beneath me, but this was much nicer. But I saw your eyes, they where shut. You are fading, and now I have proof." Tonus said.

"Alright, so I'm fading. Will Florien be back today?"

"Yes, he should be." Tonus was glad to see Yáviel smile. Tonus heard a knocking at the door.

"Locien, is that you?" Tonus asked.

"Yes!" The elfling squealed. "Can I come in, please?"

"Yes, you may." Tonus said. Tonus listened and heard the elfling jumping, trying to grab onto the door handle. He was a short, scrawny little elfling and Tonus knew he would need help.

"You will never get it opened like that. Here, let me help." Tonus got up and opened the door. Locien stumbled in, and Tonus lifted him up onto the bed.

"How did you sleep?" Yáviel asked. Tonus could tell he was still shy around Yáviel.

"I had trouble." Locien muttered quietly.

"You did?" Tonus asked.

"Yes. I'm not used to a bed." Locien said.

"Well, tonight Florien will be coming back, he is our son." Yáviel said.

"You already have an elfling?" Locien asked.

"Yes, his name is Florien, he is your age. He is very friendly, don't be scared."

"Okay."

"Tonight Gandalf, a wonderful magician, will be having a fireworks show. It's very pretty, but it's loud. Do you wish to attend?" Yáviel asked.

"How would I get there?"

"I will bring you there, if you wish to go. We do not have to go, if you do not want to."

"I'm not sure. Can I answer you later?" The elfling asked. Yáviel nodded.

Locien's stomach made a loud noise.

"You sound hungry." Tonus said. Locien giggled and nodded his head.

"I will go make you both some food. What would you boys like to eat?" Yáviel asked, smiling.

"I will just have some toast, Yáviel." Tonus said.

"Can I have some toast, too?" Locien asked.

"Yes, you both can have some toast. Would you like anything on your toast?" Yáviel asked.

"Butter." Tonus said, looking at Locien who shyly looked back at him.

"Can I have jam on it, nana?" Locien gazed at Yáviel, who seemed shocked to be called nana. But she smiled and kissed Locien on his little head of black hair.

"Of course you can, sweetie."

Yáviel left to make her two boys breakfast and Tonus looked at Yáviel.

"Are you afraid of Yáviel?" Tonus asked. Locien looked at his feet. Sighing, he nodded.

"A bit."

"Do not be scared, elfling. Yáviel is a wonderful she-elf; I would not have married her if she were not so kind and loving. I know I can trust her to take good care of you when I am gone." Tonus said, and he saw the look of panic spread across his face.

"When you leave?"

"Yes, I am leaving after breakfast."

Tonus bit his lip when he saw Locien's eyes fill up with tears.

"Locien, what's wrong."

"You're going away. Just like my real ada did. He never came back, and so my nana died because of that. If you go away, and you never come back, my new nana will die and I will be alone again. I don't want that to happen again."

"Oh Locien, you must understand that I have another home. I do not live her, I usually only come to visit for a short few hours. But I will come back, I do not have the heart to abandon my wife and children!" Tonus said, wiping Locien's cheeks that where covered in tears.

"As long as you come back." Locien whispered.

"I promise I will, I will always come back." Tonus said, opening his arms to give Locien an embrace, but Locien did not understand what Tonus had wanted to do, so Locien backed away.

"May I have a hug?" Tonus asked, realising Locien had not been asked for a hug since his mother passed away. Locien nodded and crawled forwards, his small arms barely around Tonus' torso.

"Breakfast is ready." Yáviel said. Tonus held Locien and carried the elfling to the kitchen, seating him in front of his breakfast. Tonus took a seat between his adopted son and his wife.

"Locien, is there something you want to do after breakfast?" Yáviel asked.

"Am I allowed to play with the toys?" Locien asked shyly. Yáviel looked at Tonus, who nodded.

"Yes, you can play with whichever toy you want to play with." Tonus said. Locien beamed and continued eating.

Locien finished his toast, and all around his lips was jam, and there was much sticky jam on his hands.

"Do you want anything else?" Yàviel asked.

"No, thank you." Locien said. Yàviel took a washcloth and wiped away the jam from the elfling's cheeks and hands.

"Say goodbye to… ada, and then you may play." Yàviel said. Locien got up and went over to Tonus. Locien raised his arms, and Tonus knew at once the elfling wanted to be picked up. Tonus lifted Locien into his arms and softly kissed his brow.

"Thank you for bringing me inside last night. It was very cold, I was not happy outside. I hope I see you again soon. Please come back." Locien said quietly in Tonus' ear for only Tonus to hear.

"I will, Locien, I promised I would." Tonus said, kissing the elfling one more time on his brow before placing him on his feet again.

"Have fun." Tonus smiled, walking over to Yàviel to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Perhaps I will see you at the fireworks, even if not I must return with Florien." Tonus whispered, kissing his wife's lips before turning on his heel and leaving. Locien waved goodbye.

When Tonus arrived at the palace it was five in the morning, and Thranduil, glad in his nightclothes, stood at the palace gates, arms folded across his chest.

"Father… What are you doing here?" Tonus asked.

"I would like to know the same thing, about you." Thranduil said, putting a firm hand on Tonus' shoulder.

"I… Adar… I was… I was in town." Tonus said.

"Why did you disobey my orders Tonus? I told you clearly not to leave the palace at such a late hour, and yet you completely disobey and go to town. Are you truly that attached with the commoners?"

"No-

"I did not want an answer, Tonus." Thranduil said, taking Tonus by his wrist and dragging him inside the palace, up to Tonus' sleeping chambers. Tonus frowned. His chests of clothing had been gone through, they where opened and inside there was no clothing. Looking on his bed, he saw two ugly grey tunics; two ugly grey robes, four ugly grey leggings and two ugly blue sleeping tunics.

"What is this?" Tonus asked. Thranduil shut the door behind him and released Tonus, who went over to the clothes.

"If you enjoy spending time with the commoners so much, then you might as well dress and be treated like a commoner." Thranduil said.

"But… That's not fair! Legolas' friends are all commoners and he still dresses like a prince, and Cield's friends are too-

"But neither Cield nor Legolas sneak out during the middle of the night to ride to town. That could have cost you your life, Tonus."

"It was a short walk!"

"The walk you, Legolas and your mother went on was short, but one of you did not return in tact. It could be you, Tonus. Now, I order you to put on one of the outfits on your bed and hand me your royal attire, for until I find you have learnt, your royal garb is locked away from you and no one will be calling you prince. You shall be treated like a commoner."

"Ada! I am a grown man, you cannot tell me what to do!" Tonus yelled, grabbing the grey tunic and throwing it angrily on the floor.

"Perhaps you are forgetting three little things: You still live in my home, you disobeyed my command and I am your king, and as long as you reside in Mirkwood I will have authority over you not only as a father, but as a king." Thranduil said. Tonus glared at Thranduil before pulling his tunic off and grabbing the grey one off the floor.

"Tonus, what did you do in town?" Thranduil asked, eyes fixed on Tonus' neck.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Must I remind you of those three little things you have been forgetting very often?" Thranduil asked. Tonus sighed.

"I visited a friend." Tonus said, pulling his leggings down, throwing them at his father and taking the grey leggings from his bed.

"Tell me, are you having an affair with the friend?" Thranduil asked. Tonus had the leggings up to his knees and he dropped them when he heard what his father said. He couldn't tell him about Florien, Yáviel and Locien! But how could Thranduil know that he had visited his female friend?

"I do not know what you speak of." Tonus said quietly, yanking his leggings up.

"I think you do." Thranduil put a finger on Tonus' neck. "Explain me this mark." Thranduil ordered.

"It is a bruise, ada."

"And how did you get a bruise like this?" Thranduil asked.

"I… I bumped into a… a tree branch, a thick tree branch, on my way to my friend's house." Tonus said.

"A tree branch?" Thranduil arched an eyebrow. Surly his son could come up with better lies then that, Thranduil knew a mark like that would not come from a tree branch.

"Yes. Ada, I went to see a MALE friend, I would not have an affair with another man!" Tonus retorted.

Tonus found a grey belt lying on the bed and he buckled it around his waist, before storming out of the room.

"A bruise indeed." Thranduil was not as angry as he had been; now he was worried.

'What is happening to my little elfling, Tonus? Oh Tonus, if only you knew how worried I am now that I see that mark. I think someone is hurting you, I hope that is not true. I will talk to Elrond about it. If someone is assaulting you then I am being a bad father. A horrible, horrible father. What if you are being ra…' Thranduil put a hand on a nearby table.

"No. That would not happen to Tonus, he would tell me if he was being hurt in that way." Thranduil said to himself. Thranduil now felt horrible about taking away everything that made Tonus royal, except for Tonus' own blood and circlet, which still lay on the same table Thranduil's hand was on.

----------------------

Tonus opened the door to Elrond's chambers. He was still angry with his father, and he had removed the braids from his hair to hide the mark Yáviel had given him.

Tonus had expected to see a little sleeping elfling in Elrond's bed, but instead a worried Elrohir sat on the bed. Elladan had left.

"Where is my son?" Tonus asked.

"I'm sorry Tonus. I could not control your son, and Elladan came in, and tried to. Elladan got angry and slapped the elfling's rear, and Florien ran off. Elladan still does not know that Florien is your son, though." Elrohir lied slightly.

"Oh no. Oh I'd kill your damned brother if I could, but then he would question why I even cared that the elfling was hurt, and he would find out. I'm going to find Florien!" Tonus left angrily.

It was not hard to find his son, for the past hours Florien had been weeping, and Tonus could hear the little waits coming from behind his father's throne.

_To be continued…_

_Aren't I mean? I get meaner, just to tell you. Can you blame me? I write damned stories about cherubic (that's the word of the day!) elflings so much that I have to take my stress out on something! Oh, today is my dad's 51st birthday, and he's going to take ME to my favourites medieval shop downtown called the Red Dragon (actually it's Dragon Rouge since we are in Quebec) since it's also the last day of Christmas vacation for me… _

**Aranna Undomiel: Most was fun, right? Before 'Dan came along, anyways…**

**Mistopurr: Oh Christmas was great. I got the two towers and the return of the king extra edition DVDs with the Smeagol and the Minas Tirith thing. And I got a 8 year olds Halloween Frodo costume, but that's okay, it's not THAT small on me, and I have a Lord of the Rings calendar, two Lord of the rings board games, an x-box, and a lot of other random Lord of the rings and not lord of the rings things. **

**Rainbow Fish: So you are one of those people who find New Years Eve exciting. I stay up to watch that big ball come down on my television, but that's about it. **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Oh but he does know, in some chapter a little while back Elrohir finds out. **

**Miss Telcontar: Locien is sweet, you will see more of the sweetness in him in future chapters, since Locien still acts like he is a guest in their home, and he does not want to get his new parents angry with him. But don't get too close to Locien; he will eventually go away for some reason that you will find out soon enough. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: Ah, white Christmases. I would love a Christmas where the snow never came and it was like 50 degrees and the pools where open and everyone was like melting of heat… But no, we Canadians don't have sun anymore, eh, so we have to freeze like Popsicles while waiting to catch out city buses that enjoy being late during the winter!**

**Laer4572: Sadly, Florien will not be so happy. Well, what would you think if you where an only child who went away and when you come back there is a new elfling in _YOUR_ ROOM on _YOUR_ BED with _YOUR _TOYS and _YOUR_ NANA! Florien will feel like he's being replaced. But, one day in the future he will learn that Locien was not trying to replace Florien in his parents' hearts. **

**Karone Evertree: If I am correct you are a new reviewer of mine, so you may not have realised it yet but highlights like Thranduil finding out do not come in my stories for a while. But I do know what will happen when the time comes for Thranduil to find out!**


	15. Thranduil's greatest worries

**Chapter 15: Thranduil's greatest worries**

Tonus walked up to the throne, and peeking behind it he was surprised to see that it was not Florien crying, it was Florien being tickled by Legolas.

"Legolas, stop bothering this little elfling at once!" Tonus said. The last thing Tonus needed was his son becoming friends with his brother. Knowing Thranduil, Tonus knew that if Thranduil found out about Florien being Legolas' friend, Thranduil would want to meet Florien's parents!

"We are just playing, Tonus! Silly Tonus, go away and let us play!" Legolas ordered, poking a finger in Florien's ribs, making Florien shriek with laughter.

"Just playing!" Florien said just before shrieking with laughter again when Legolas tickled him under his chin.

"You, elfling, need to be resting in bed if you want to be able to go home, and you Legolas should be either in bed or in proper clothes, and not running around the palace in your undershirt." Tonus said. Legolas shot a nasty glare at Tonus before storming off to get dressed.

"Ada, I had almost made a new friend and you scared him away!" Florien whined. Tonus did not reply, but he immediately noticed a red stain on Florien's tunic, on his chest.

"Oh, Florien, what is this?" Tonus asked, unlacing Florien's shirt. Luckily, only a few of the stitches had come undone.

"Elfling, you cannot move so much! Elrond told you the stitches where not staying in place very well, and now look, you will need some more. It's not so bad though I can stitch that up. Are you in pain?" Tonus asked. Florien grumbled.

"It's not that bad ada." Florien said.

"Are you sure? Use your fingers, tell me how many fingers it hurts."

"My fingers don't hurt."

"No, I mean how bad is it? 1 is not bad, 5 is a little bad and 10 is very bad." Tonus said. Florien raised seven fingers.

"Well that is painful. Come on, we will go fix that now." Tonus offered Florien his hand. Florien grumbled some more and took his father's hand.

Elrohir sighed in relief when he saw Florien enter the room.

"Elfling, I am so sorry about what my brother did to you." Elrohir said. Florien grumbled and Tonus lifted him onto the bed, laying him down and opening his tunic. Elrohir hissed when he saw the stitches that had come undone.

"Is that Elladan's fault?" Elrohir asked. Tonus shook his head no.

"It was Greenleaf's fault, he was tickling Florien." Tonus murmured. Elrohir whispered "Oh" quietly.

"Alright elfling, don't worry. I suppose we could sedate you-

"No! I just had the exact same talk with my brother. If you sedate him he will have some bad reactions because of an overdose, which for an elfling his size could prove to be lethal."

"Alright, then shall I use this herb? It will numb but he won't be put to sleep." Tonus said, holding up an injection.

"Alright, that should not do anything bad to him." Elrohir said. Florien flinched when Tonus approached him with the needle.

"Take my hand, Florien, squeeze it if it hurts." Elrohir offered his hand to the elfling since Tonus would need both hands to give his son the vaccination.

Florien took the half-elf's hand and gave him a weak smile.

"Are you ready, Florien?" Tonus asked. He hated hurting Florien.

"Yes…" Florien muttered.

"Alright, in three then. One… Two… Three." Tonus tried to be very gentle as he injected the needle near Florien's wound. Florien tensed and squeezed Elrohir's hand tightly as his father pricked him with the needle. Florien was very relieved when Tonus pulled out the needle and soon his wound was numb.

"Tell me if you feel this." Tonus said, taking a needle and gently prodding it in Florien's skin near the wound.

"No."

"Alright, that's good." Tonus mumbled, starting to stitch the wound. It was only five stitches and Tonus was quite relieved, as was Florien, when it was over.

"Now, be a good boy and don't leave this room until ada lets you. Have you had breakfast?" Tonus asked. Florien shook his head no, and his messy red hair flew everywhere as he did so, some of his red hair smacking Elrohir in his face.

"Then after breakfast we will go see nana, if Elrond says you may return home, but I believe you are well enough. But as for now, I think your hair needs brushing." Tonus took a brush off the nightstand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Elrohir said.

"Now, now, now Elrohir, your nana taught you how to share." Tonus mocked, sitting down on the bed close to his son and with gentle strokes brushed his knotted and tangled hair.

"Ow! Ada that hurts! You're pulling!" Florien whined.

"I'm sorry ion. This is why you should brush more often!" Tonus smiled, now slowly braided his son's hair into one long braid that went down Florien's back.

"There, much better." Tonus said, gently patting Florien on the top of his head.

"Yes, lots better!" The elfling giggled. He really hated having his hair braided, but he let his father braid it anyways, because Florien could tell that his ada was happy when he braided his hair. As strange as Florien found it, Florien knew for certain that Tonus enjoyed braiding his hair. Whenever Tonus would braid Florien's hair, he would smile and be as gentle as he could, having Florien on his lap with Florien's favourite toy, singing songs to his elfling whilst he did so and cuddling Florien afterwards.

Tonus lay back on the bed, and Florien looked at his father with pleading eyes. Tonus was not around much, and Florien loved cuddling and snuggling with his father. Tonus smiled.

"Come here ion." Tonus said, beaming as Florien crawled over and cuddled close to him.

"I will go get some breakfast. Will you be having anything?" Elrohir asked.

"No, nothing for me, thank you." Tonus said.

"So what will it be, elfling?" Elrohir asked.

"Strawberry tarts!" The elfling giggled. Tonus sighed.

"I suppose, just this once, you can have pie for breakfast." Tonus said softly. The elfling grinned happily as Elrohir left to get breakfast.

"Your Naneth misses you dearly." Tonus said. Florien nodded.

"I miss nana a lot, too, but I like having you around, too." Florien said. Tonus hugged his elfling close.

"Nana and I have a surprise for you, when you get home." Tonus said. Florien smiled happily.

"Breakfast." Elrohir smiled, handing the little elfling a tray of small strawberry tarts, ten tarts in total.

"That is a lot of tarts, Florien. Surly you would not miss one…" Tonus took a small tart and shoved it in his mouth.

"Ada! That was a lot to put in your mouth, nana would get mad, because nana always says to chew my food and to take little bites! You put a whole tart in your mouth!" Florien said.

"Yes, but you see ion, I am different then your nana. If the food fits in one of my hands, and these tarts do, I can put them in my mouth whole. But you, I advise, to nibble them, for I am a silly ada and I could choke if I eat like I do." Tonus said, showing his son how the tart fit in his hand.

"You have big hands, ada. You should nibble too." Florien said, nibbling at a tart.

----------------------------------------

"Elrond, I must talk to you, alone." Thranduil said, looking around him. Gandalf had fallen asleep on a chair and Cield slept with a frown, his burnt legs still showing, making Thranduil feel even shoddier than he already did.

"Well, we can talk in here, no? Gandalf and Cield have fallen asleep." Elrond said. Thranduil nodded.

"Did you punish Tonus like you told me you would?" Elrond asked. Thranduil nodded.

"I feel so awful about it now, something inside me is telling me that he did not deserve a punishment, but I don't know why… I also found a mark on his neck. He claims he was visiting a male friend in town, but he said no names, and I know he was lying it's just that… That mark, he also said he got it from a tree branch. But I've seen marks like that before, he got it from being kissed or…" Thranduil trailed off, not wanted to say what he thought had happened to his son. He also noticed that Cield was stirring.

"Mellon-nin, Tonus is a wise gentleman, he would not go around kissing commoners, especially not kissing in the way you speak of, or kissing a man for that matter."

"But Elrond, his behaviour has changed! He is not my son anymore! He is arrogant and snappy. I think he is being abused by someone in town, and because he is usually so good-natured, I think he is allowing them to do this to him!"

"I have seen many people who have been abused and none of them ever became arrogant because of it, usually they became self-conscious." Elrond said.

"I know that but Elrond! What if he is being abused? Someone is trying to hurt my baby!" Thranduil was now a ghostly shade of white.

"Thranduil, come, we should find you somewhere to sit and talk in private. You will wake one of them, speaking so loud like that." Elrond and Thranduil went into Thranduil's bedchambers, where Thranduil sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands, mumbling unintelligible words.

Elrond sat beside his friend and put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder.

"I know Tonus. I've known him since he was born-

"So have I!" Thranduil screamed at his friend. Elrond remained as calm as he was before.

"I know you have too, and I know that Tonus and you have spent more time together than I will ever spend with Tonus, but mellon-nin, Tonus is a wonderful boy and he would have told you if something was going on that hurt him." Elrond said.

"I know how wonderful my son is, but if you where his age and being abused and kissed by some townsperson would you tell your father?" Thranduil asked. Elrond thought on that for a moment before replying, "No, but I would tell my brother and he would tell my father." Elrond said.

"Elros was your twin. Tonus is not close like that to Cield. Legolas would not understand if he was told." Thranduil said.

"Thranduil, if you find more marks on Tonus, contact me, but until you find more proof I do not believe that your son was raped." Elrond said. Thranduil sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to go see Tonus." Thranduil said, standing up.

Thranduil found Tonus is Elrond's room. Tonus had been told by Elrohir that his father was coming, so Tonus moved off the bed so that it looked as if he was helping the elfling and not cuddling with the elfling.

"Tonus, would you come with me to your room, please?" Thranduil asked. Tonus looked over at Elrohir, and the twin knew at once that his friend wanted him to watch Florien.

"Yes adar." Tonus said, following his father out of the room and into his bedroom. Tonus entered first and then Thranduil entered, shutting the door behind him.

"What is going on, adar?" Tonus asked.

"Take off your tunic." Thranduil ordered.

"Why?" Tonus asked.

"Do as I say." Thranduil ordered. Tonus grumbled and removed the ugly grey tunic. Thranduil put his hands on his son's shoulders and observed his son's torso and abdomen, searching for any more marks alike the one on his neck. Thranduil turned Tonus around and checked his back. Thranduil found one cut that showed on Tonus' hip and went further down, the rest hidden by Tonus' leggings.

"How did you get this?" Thranduil asked as he pointed to the cut, expecting a lie.

"Oh, it's just a scratch ada. Nothing to worry over." Tonus said.

"A scratch? Tell me, who would scratch you on your hip?" Thranduil arched an eyebrow. Tonus felt awful about what he was about to say, but he did not want his father to know that he had been cut by a pathetic goblin when he was going to town, his father would probably be _ashamed_ that he was so easily injured by such a weak being.

"Legolas was playing with my knife that I had left carelessly on my bed unsheathed," Tonus began, trying to make it sound as if he was a bit guilty, knowing Legolas would get in trouble, "And when I tried to get close to stop him, he cut me. It was not done on purpose, I could tell that."

Thranduil looked at his son. He had a feeling this was a lie, but he wanted to believe Tonus so much. Tonus had already gotten into trouble that day, and he still felt bad about it when he looked at Tonus in the ugly clothing of a commoner.

"Tonus, may I see the rest of the wound?" Thranduil asked hesitantly, for if what he thought was happening to Tonus was true, Tonus would probably feel abused by what Thranduil was asking. Tonus sighed and nodded, pulling down his leggings low enough for his father to see the wound and nothing more.

"Is it sore?" Thranduil asked. The wound was not as bad as Thranduil had thought it was, and it could very possibly be done by an elfling, or a clumsy goblin. But now Thranduil believed it was by Legolas.

"Alright ion-nin, that is all." Thranduil said. Tonus pulled his grey tunic over his head and was about to leave when Thranduil called him back.

"Wait Tonus, that's not all." Thranduil said. Tonus turned around and walked back to his father.

"You are mad at me, aren't you?" Thranduil asked. Tonus did not answer, so Thranduil gently held his chin, raising Tonus' head so that Tonus would be looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am." Tonus whispered. Thranduil sighed; this came as no surprise.

"I love you Tonus, I want you to know that. I only punished you because I want you safe and I want you to learn not to leave without my permission. You know very well what happened to your Naneth and you know that it could have been you and Legolas also, and it would have been Legolas too if it where not for you, but I cannot risk your life by letting you out so late." Thranduil said, kissing Tonus on his cheek. Tonus nodded and gave his father a smile, returning the kiss. Thranduil pulled his son in an embrace, and then heard his son whimper.

Thranduil let go immediately, about to panic.

"Where are you hurt?" Thranduil asked, quickly untying the strings to his son's tunic.

"I'm fine." Tonus gasped when Thranduil touched his torso.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine- Oh!" Tonus winced when Thranduil pushed on his chest.

"Answer me," Thranduil ordered strictly, and then added, "Please, I want to help you."

"I fell off my bed." Tonus lied. Yáviel had bruised Tonus; of course it was not intentional.

---------------------------

Cield had waked up suddenly, which woke up Gandalf. Elrond walked over to Cield's bedside and sighed; this was not going to be an easy task.

"Cield?"

"Yes, sir?" Cield looked up at Elrond.

"The burns have damaged your muscles and you came very close to loosing your legs in that fire." Elrond said. Cield nodded.

"I know."

"Well, you must do some exercises so that when you are better you will still be able to use your legs." Elrond said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you do not use your legs, you will loose your ability to use them, you will not be able to move your legs at all." Elrond said.

"So what do I have to do? Is it going to hurt?" Cield asked.

"Today I will just help you walk onto your balcony, and back to bed. Yes, it will most probably hurt." Elrond said. Cield let out a quiet whimper.

Elrond helped Cield stand up, which was quite embarrassing for Cield when the blankets fell off (he had not been dressed yet, after all), and Cield had let out a scream when he stood. His legs could not hold him up and Cield would have painfully fallen to the ground if Elrond had not caught him.

"Cield, even if you fall we are going to do this." Elrond put Cield on his feet again. Cield had bare feet, and the floor was cold, and standing was painful. And Gandalf was watching; the old wizard was look at Cield's legs that had been burnt black with sadness in his eyes.

Cield screamed continuously as they walked to the balcony. By now, Glorfindel had came into the room, for with all the screaming he had heard Glorfindel was certain that a Balrog or something even more fierce had entered.

"No, not on the balcony." Cield pleaded as Elrond opened the door.

"Cield, this was the plan, and you are going to do this."

"No!" Cield released the healer's arm and tried to run away, but after only a few feet he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Elrond knelt down beside Cield, panic clearly showing on his face.

"Now, we have to do that again." Elrond said coolly, much to Glorfindel's surprise as Elrond looked like he would go berserk with worry.

"No. I'm not going on my balcony naked." Cield said.

"If you had just told me why before, I would have put something around you."

"Please, can we… Stop… Now? We can continue later, I need to rest, I hurt…" Cield whimpered. Cield barely realised that he clutched Glorfindel's hand and was squeezing it tightly in pain.

"I know Thranduil would agree, I think you should let him rest." Glorfindel said, looking down at the prince who had shut his eyes tightly, still embarrassed that he lay naked on the floor and in half as much pain as he had been in when he was burning in the fire.

"Alright, but we will continue later." Elrond said, about to lift Cield but Gandalf muttered some words under his breath, which made Cield's weak body raise from the ground and gently fall on the bed.

Glorfindel held Cield's hand tightly with one hand as he covered Cield with blankets leaving only Cield's burnt legs visible. When Cield did not cease crying, Glorfindel began to sing an old elvish lullaby to him, one that Glorfindel had heard in Gondolin all those years back.

-----------------------------------

"Alright…" Thranduil said, walking over to a chest nearby and opening it. Tonus dreamed of being a great healer, and he kept medical supplies in his room in that chest. Thranduil grabbed some things and mixed them together in a bowl. Tonus watched; he had never made any medicine like that before, maybe his father would teach him later on.

Thranduil brought the bowl over to Tonus, and told him to lie down on the bed on his back. Tonus obeyed. Thranduil rubbed the now green medicine on his son's chest, and Tonus hissed in agony.

"Ada, you are pushing far too hard on my chest and that medicine burns!" Tonus whined.

"The burning feeling will only last a few minutes and then the medicine will start to work. Your bruise will heal in less than an hour and you will be in no pain while it heals." Thranduil said.

"How do you know all that ada?"

"I had a life before I was king, you know." Thranduil smiled, getting a smile back from his son.

"I know you did ada, pardon me for saying-

"Ion-nin, you said nothing wrong and you need no forgiving." Thranduil said. Tonus smiled and nodded.

"The burning has stopped, it feels much better. Hannon-le ada." Tonus said.

Thranduil ruffled his eldest son's hair, messing it very much.

"I love you Adar, I am sorry I disobeyed you and left." Tonus said. Thranduil got onto the bed and pulled Tonus close to him. Tonus snuggled up against his father. Tonus missed being treated like an elfling, and it was less embarrassing since no one could see except his father.

"Tonusalion Veryan Thranduilion, my little elfling, what am I to do with you…" Thranduil murmured, kissing the top of Tonus' head of golden hair.

_To be continued…_

_I hinted a reason why Tonus might not want to tell Thranduil in this chapter._

**Laer4572: Legolas baby book? What's that? Oh you want to see the twins get in trouble when they aren't trying? See the 17th chapter I just wrote! Well I suppose they did try to a bit but oh well you will see when it's posted. **

**Rainbow Fish: I wish it was hot here but no we get stuck with that season called winter!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: I'm trying to think of something really big to be why Tonus is not telling, but I did hint to a reason why Tonus is not saying, it's because Tonus is -------… I'm not telling, you will have to find the word in this story somewhere!**

**Karone Evertree: Oh, I'm glad that your glad it will make the story longer, I was afraid to tell you that it would be a while because then you could have said that you'd stop reading and that would make me sad. When I had just started writing at fan fiction, the biggest story I had ever written was 9 chapters and about two pages a chapter! How sad is that? I feel ashamed every time I read it; it sucked so badly! All my old stories sucked, but now I am quite happy when I read them. But really, they were shameful! Plots that contain Mary-Sues falling for the hottie elves and plots with girls falling into middle earth where so much better than my old story plots! But now I've gotten better… Right?**

**Mistopurr: Tonus is under a lot of stress but he's afraid of showing it, especially around his elflings. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: I have a hat? Wow. Oh yes, I do, but I don't know how you know that. I do feel bad that Florien got hit…**


	16. Being replaced

**Chapter 16: Being Replaced**

Thranduil had left Tonus to see Cield, after hearing the series of yells coming from the prince's room Thranduil was worried sick.

Before Thranduil had left, Tonus had asked permission to go to town. As uneasy as Thranduil had been about it, Thranduil allowed it, as long as Tonus went to town armed and with a horse.

Tonus went to Elrond's bedroom. Elrond had not slept in the bed in his guest chamber since Florien had come, but tonight he would be able to.

"Well Florien, are you ready to leave?" Tonus asked.

"Yes!" Florien smiled. He sat on the edge of his bed, holding a small haversack.

"My father has given him permission to return home." Elrohir said.

"My father has given me permission to bring him home, though all my father knows is that I am going to town." Tonus said, embracing his tiny son.

"Bye Elrohir." The elfling said, kissing the half-elf on his cheek.

"Goodbye Florien, perhaps I will see you again some time." Elrohir waved as Tonus and Florien left through the door. Florien stayed close to his father as they went through the courtyard and to the stables. Florien was quite uneasy around the large horses.

"Alright, we will be going home by riding a horse. This is my horse," Tonus stroked his horse's mane, "Do not be afraid. I am going to help you on and off, and I will not let you fall. It is high up so do not fidget around whilst you are riding." Tonus said, picking up his elfling and placing him on the horse. Florien was shaking, being so nervous.

"Don't worry Florien, I am coming." Tonus swung himself onto the horse. Florien was amazed at his father's talent.

When the horse began to walk, Florien was horrified.

"It's too fast ada!" Florien whimpered, clutching his father's arm. Tonus slowed down.

"Still to fast!" Florien whimpered. By the time the speed was acceptable by Florien, the horse was going slower than the llama.

"Alright, Florien, this will get us no where. We can go so fast that we will be there is no time." Tonus said, his horse picking up speed. Florien was quite scared, but the two arrived in no time at all.

Florien ran inside, extremely excited about seeing his mother. He ran into his room first, to put away his haversack. But what he saw in his room made him stop in his tracks.

In Florien's room, on Florien's bed, playing with Florien's toys was an elfling and Florien's mother. The elfling was having a grand time with Florien's little toy soldiers, and Yáviel was playing with him. Florien just starred. Had his parents tried to replace him with another elfling? He could not believe it; why did his parents get another elfling? Was he not good enough?

"Nana?" Florien asked in a low whisper. Yáviel looked up and gasped when she saw Florien. She whispered something in the elfling's ear and then got off of the bed and ran to her son, embracing him just before she unlaced his tunic and looked at the stitched up wound.

"Oh Florien, how are you? I've missed you so much!" Yáviel kissed her son repeatedly. Florien did feel loved, but that other elfling was still there!

Tonus smiled at the sight. Once Yáviel had finished kissing Florien, tonus and Yáviel had to introduce the two elflings.

"Sweetheart, whilst you where gone your father and I met this elfling, and he needed a home, so we have chosen to adopt him. His name is Locien, he is seven years old." Yáviel said, showing Florien to Locien.

"Locien, this is our son, Florien." Tonus said. Locien stuck out his hand, willing to shake Florien's. But Florien did not want to. No elfling who was going to replace him was going to shake his hand that was for sure.

"I'm sure you three would all love a snack; I will go make you some food. Why don't you two get to know each other? Come Tonus, let's leave them to get acquainted." Yáviel took Tonus by his hand and the two left.

"Hello Florien." Locien said.

"Hello." Florien grunted. He forgot the elfling's name already, and he did not really care. It was probably just a joke; his parents would not really get an elfling to replace him, would they?

"Would you like to play with me?" Locien asked.

"Those are my toys." Florien said.

"Oh. Can I play with them?" Locien asked. Florien gave no answer, which left Locien waiting.

"Can I?" Locien asked again.

"You already asked me that!" Florien said. Usually Florien was very sweet, but Florien was very upset right now.

"Could I have an answer then?" Locien asked quietly.

"Fine! You can." Florien said.

"Do you want to play too?"

"Oh, I have a fun game we can play!" Florien smirked. Locien smiled too, but he had no idea what game he was in store for.

When Yáviel and Tonus returned, they where both shocked to discover Locien tied up to a chair, beaming, and Florien reading a picture book called 'Elrond: Lord of Rivendell, With pictures!'

"Locien! What are you two doing?" Yáviel asked.

"Playing!" Locien giggled.

"Playing what?" Tonus asked.

"I don't know, but Florien said it would be fun!" Locien beamed.

Yáviel untied Locien and Tonus glared down at Florien, who looked up sheepishly at his father.

"What where you doing to your brother?" Tonus asked.

"My what?" Florien gasped.

"Your brother. What where you doing with him?"

Florien stood up and ran out of the room. Brother. Brother. It kept going through his mind. Locien was his brother. No, it was not true. Florien son of Tonus had no brother, and Florien knew that. But Florien was unaware that he was being followed by Tonus.

Florien turned around and gasped again when he saw his father looking down at him.

"Florien, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Florien turned on his heel.

"Florien, does it have to do with Locien?" Tonus asked, kneeling down and turning Florien around to be face to face with him.

"Why did you try to replace me?" Florien asked quietly, before bursting into sobs.

"Oh elfling, don't cry, we do not want to replace you at all! We love you. Locien needed a home, and we brought him in. He would die if we do not keep him. He is nice and he will not bother you, if you do not bother him. All I ask is that you share your toys and to be kind to each other. I also would like it if you would apologize to Locien." Tonus said. Florien sighed for the third time and nodded his head.

"Good lad. Come with me." Tonus guided his son back to Locien.

"Sorry." Florien muttered.

"It's alright." Locien smiled. Florien noticed Locien was missing two teeth on the bottom in the front of his mouth.

"How come you're missing two teeth?" Florien asked.

"Oh, they fell out." Locien said. Florien's eyes widened.

"Florien, it happens with all teeth. They fall out and new ones grow in!" Yáviel explained.

"No, these teeth wont come back. They where knocked out. They had fallen out once, grew back, and when I was punched they fell out again. My nana told me they would not come back." Locien said. Yáviel bit her lip.

"Who punched you?"

"I don't remember." Locien said quietly.

Yáviel sighed and gave the elfling a squeeze.

"That's alright, don't worry about it any more." Yáviel said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Erestor, what are you doing?" Illiendal asked softly.

"I am chasing an oliphant… What does it look like I'm doing?" Erestor looked up from the paper he was writing on to glare at the bothersome she-elf before returning to his work.

"It sure does not look like you are chasing an oliphant." Illiendal said. Erestor grunted something that sounded like 'I was being sarcastic'.

"Erestor?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have a wife?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes…"

"How many?"

"One…"

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes…"

"So then those rumours about you and Glorfindel cant be true, can they?" Illiendal asked. Erestor's head shot up and his grip tightened on his quill.

"What rumours?" Erestor asked sharply.

"Never mind." Illiendal said, now reading what Erestor had wrote.

"Oh! It's a diary! Oh look, you've included me in your diary! 'Princess bothersome. Will not quiet. Suggest bothering other elves to her.' That's very sweet of you! But you really should write better than that. 'Princess bothersome' is a fragment; even I know that! And you call yourself an advisor!" Illiendal scoffed.

"My hand is too sore." Erestor held up the hand he was writing with, which was swollen and looked infected.

"That looks awful! Let me have a closer look at that; has a healer seen to it yet? How did that happen?" Illiendal asked, holding Erestor's hand with her own, carefully prodding the pink flesh.

"Ow! No, a healer has not seen it, it happened on the way here, a spider was biting my hand and then I fell and scraped it." Erestor yelped as she touched his damaged hand sharply.

"You should not write with the hand then. It will most probably get worse, from what I can tell, but I am no healer. Let me take you to a healer, at the least." Illiendal begged. Erestor sighed and stood up.

"As long as you promise to stop irritating me."

"I will irritate you less."

"Fair enough." Erestor followed the princess to the healing wing in the palace.

"Erestor, have you been writing with this hand, infected like this and all?"

"Yes ma'am." Erestor said the nurse. She was not one to mess with, and Erestor had learnt that. Erestor had figured out that if he upset the nurse in any way she was much more rougher on his hand.

"You should have had this seen to at once! Your lucky lady Illiendal was here," Illiendal beamed, "Else we might just have had to remove this hand of yours, which would not do much good for a scribe like you."

"Advisor." Erestor corrected. By saying that, he seemed to have angered the nurse, for she was much rougher when she was treated the hand, making Erestor scream a couple of times.

"You squirm like a child, Erestor." The nurse said. Erestor did not comment on this, he had good self-control.

"Now, do not write today. Tomorrow if you feel well enough, you may. But that's it for writing for today." The nurse said. Erestor nodded and returned to his quarters, Illiendal following.

"Was that so bad?" Illiendal asked.

"She was being hard on my hand intentionally!" Erestor spat.

"But she did put some salve on it, it should ease the pain."

"I suppose so." Erestor said.

"No." Illiendal said when Erestor picked up the quill. She pulled the quill from his hand and dunked it in ink. "Tell me what you want to write." Illiendal said.

Erestor sighed; he knew he had no other choice.

"I miss my wife and son, and I wish that some princesses where not so nosy and had better things to-do with there free time. This-

"You're going too fast."

"Oh, sorry."

"Okay, go on."

"This journey-

"I would not call it a journey."

"Alright… Then put, this visit to Mirkwood has inspired me to write a book when my hand is in better shape, and I will title it '101 things for princesses to do who have too much spare time on their hands." Erestor grinned.

"Go on."

"I'm thinking! Oh, add that I have a sore hand." Illiendal did as Erestor asked.

"I would like to thank princess Illiendal for helping me write this. Now I will stop writing for if I do not soon her poor hand will fall off because she is not used to writing so much!" Erestor laughed.

"What's so funny? It's a lot!"

"That's barely anything, princess. I was a scribe for many years and now I am an advisor I write a hundred times that a day."

"No wonder your hand looks like that." Illiendal grinned. Erestor reached for his book Illiendal had opened it to a previous page and began to read the journal entry.

"I love Adlanna so much but I'm so afraid to let her know. I told Glorfindel that, he laughed at me, that hurt, he's my best friend and he's not helping at all! I told him I was afraid to kiss her to, I told him about the time she had tried to kiss me. He laughed more. I'm getting angry now; Glorfindel is not much of a good friend! I told him I needed help, that I was not sure how to kiss her and then Glorfindel did the unexpected: He pulled my face towards his and kissed me, right on my lips. It was long and disgusting! He's my friend, yes, but we are not close like that! I will be washing my mouth out as soon as I am finished writing this. Despite that, he kisses very nicely. I wonder if he had a wife back in Gondolin. Anyways, he helped me learn to kiss, luckily I did not have to kiss him again, he made me kiss my hand so many times my hand became sore." Illiendal read out loud.

"Give me that!" Erestor grabbed the book.

"Oh, but I want to know how the story ends!"

"The story ends like this: Erestor goes to Adlanna and tells her how much he loves her, and she says she loves him too. They dance together and Erestor kisses her for the very first time. A few months later after having some dance lessons from some other elves I will not name-

"Elladan and Elrohir." Illiendal said. Erestor grumbled and nodded his head.

"Erestor finally danced with Adlanna like Erestor wanted too, at a ball in Rivendell. Erestor kissed Adlanna like Erestor never had before, and she returned with Erestor to his talan after the ball. Needless to say what went on in his talan, a month later Adlanna tells Erestor that she is with child, and eleven months later from that Erestor's beautiful baby Fheredir was born." Erestor said.

"Where is Fheredir now then?"

"With his mother in Rivendell." Erestor said. "He would have came with me, but I forbade him, he is healing."

"Healing?" Illiendal looked up at Erestor, who looked down at the desk in front of him with sadness.

"Only a few days before we where going to be leaving for Mirkwood, my wife, son and I where eating in the woods, just outside the borders of the woods. I am an advisor, I have no idea how to fight, nor does my wife, but my son has been doing a bit of training with Glorfindel. I've seen better, but he is a very good fighter none the less. While we where eating two orcs came, which may seem like not much to a warrior but only Fheredir was able to fight them, I had to keep Adlanna safe. Fheredir killed one orc with his only weapon, his bow, but he dropped an arrow and had none left, so his bow was useless. The arrow was beside me, so he threw me his bow. He was cornered by the orc so he could not move. I had to use the bow to save him… But when I shot… I…" Erestor sat down; gaze still fixed upon the desk, as if on the desk he was watching the scene happen again.

"I missed. I hit my son in his chest. He pulled the arrow out and stabbed the orc, but I still hit him and nothing will change that. He managed to survive, I thank the Valar for that, but he was very close to death because of the wound I gave him. He forgave me right away but I cannot forgive myself, I hurt my son and I am such a horrible father now." Erestor said.

"For such a boring scribe-

"_Advisor_." These elves that could not tell the difference from a scribe and an advisor had really started to piss Erestor off.

"For such a boring advisor you have wonderful stories to tell. Can I hear another one?" Illiendal asked. Erestor looked a little happier that someone was interested in him, aside from his wife (for the past 1000 years or so only his wife took interest in what Erestor did).

_To be continued…_

_Hm, little bit of randomness with the Erestor stuff, eh? Erestor is one cool elf though; I like him a lot. I like Fheredir, too._

**Mistopurr: I have some really good-looking Haldir backgrounds, if you want. And one of the twins and Arwen, I just got them today and they are the best! Originally it was unintentional, but after you said that well, you know, I sent you e-mail. It's fun to send you e-mails.**

**Aranna Undomiel: When I read "Thranduil cut the crap" I thought you where talking about something else, but then I realised that what I thought you where talking about was not posted yet and only happens in chapter 17! So what where you talking about? Later in the story Florien and Legolas will become friends but…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: What do you think it is? Don't be afraid to tell me. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: I don't have heat! It's –12 degrees here! **

**Karone Evertree: Neither can I, but he is sore, I'm pretty damn sure about that! **

**Rainbow Fish: So do you go to school during this time or is it summer for you? I wish it were 30 degrees here! My bus has been coming so early that I miss it so I have to wait for the next one, which means discussing with the others who missed the early bus about why the city should buy some heaters for the bus stops, listening to Mikey (he looks like a hobbit!) play his harmonica like a hobo and hearing really bad jokes. And we freeze half to death in the meantime. But Mikey makes a good windshield. **

**Laer4572: Aw! A Legolas Baby book sounds so cute!**


	17. Thranduil's naughty plans

**Chapter 17: Thranduil's naughty plans**

(Author's Note: Thranduil does not have a dirty mind. Don't worry. The title of this chapter is not supposed to sound dirty or suggestive. The plans are rated PG, nothing worse than that).

Florien and Locien played in silence with little toy soldiers. Locien would say a few words every so often, not always talking about the game, but Florien never spoke a word. Florien was just plain jealous of this new elfling. Florien was making a list in his head of all the reasons he does not belong. The list went as follow:

Reason 1: He has icky black hair

Reason 2: He's not a full elf

Reason 3: If his nana is dead then my nana is NOT his nana

Reason 4: He says his ada was a mortal and abandoned his nana and married someone else. My ada would never do that.

Reason 5: I don't like him, so he can't be related to me.

Reason 6: He's missing two teeth; I have all my teeth!

Reason 7: He used to live on the street… he must be covered in yucky germs!

Reason 8: His left ear is strange. It is sliced!

Reason 9: His right ear is normal but his left ear is sliced.

Reason 10: He has funny marks on his neck. They look like very old scratches or cuts.

Reason 11: He can't remember who punched his teeth out!

Reason 12: His orc soldiers and his elf soldiers are friends in our game!

Reason 13: His ada is not the prince and mine is!

Reason 14: He's adopted and I'm not!

Reason 15: Ada said he would have died without our help.

Reason 16: He does not like it if nana or ada touch him when he's not looking, he gets scared if he does not know who touched him, and even if he knows it's me or nana, he still gets scared, but when ada touches him he's more normal.

Reason 17: He won't tell us about his ada.

Reason 18: He has a half brother that his ada had with another lady that was not his nana.

Reason 19: He knows a lot of different languages that the men speak. I can't understand.

Reason 20: When I get all sweaty I take my tunic off and ask nana or ada to put my hair in a ponytail, just like my ada does, but when he gets all sweaty he just lives with it, he does not even try to cool off.

Florien had also tried to make a list of reasons that Locien belonged, but he failed miserably. His list contained one reason.

Reason 1: His name and my name both end in 'ien'.

Florien was usually a very friendly boy, never wanting to upset anyone, so Florien was not sure why he felt this way towards his adopted brother. Locien was a very nice boy too, after all.

"How are you two getting along?" Tonus asked, entering the room being careful not to step on any soldier that lay carelessly on the ground.

"Good." Florien said.

"Yes, we playing very good." Locien said. Tonus smiled and kissed Locien on his cheek. Florien was now upset, Locien had gotten a kiss and he had not! Florien dropped his toy soldiers and raised his hands, hoping his father would pick him up and kiss him, too.

Tonus did pick him up and he snuggled his little elfling and then kissed him on his brow before putting him back down so that the elfling could continue playing with Locien.

-------------------------------------------------------

"And that is why I am far more better than Glorfindel." Erestor said, ending his story. Apparently it had not been as interesting as the first story, for Illiendal had fallen asleep. Erestor stood up are carefully lifted the princess into his arms and carried her to her room. On his way Erestor met up with a very inquisitive Elladan.

"What are you doing with her?" Elladan asked. "She's my girlfriend, get your own!" Elladan added to make sure Erestor realised that.

"I do not want to be with the princess, I have a wife!"

"Oh, so then those rumours of you and Glorfindel cannot be true…"

"What are these rumours everyone speaks of?" Erestor was getting very annoyed.

"Never you mind, Erestor. So tell me, where are you taking the princess and what did you do to her?"

"I bored her to sleep with a story, and now I take her to her sleeping chambers." Erestor said. Elladan followed and opened the door to Illiendal's room so that Erestor could easily lay her on her bed without waking the princess.

"What story did you bore her with?" Elladan asked.

"The one where I told Glorfindel I had married and he burst into tears."

"But that's not even true! He burst into laughter because he thought you where lying! Honestly Erestor, if your wondering where those stories of you and Glorfindel came from, you might want to stop making up stories that make it sound like you and Glorfindel are married!"

Erestor stormed away, back to his guest chambers where he most probably tried to write again, for Elladan heard him yell out in pain.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So Thranduil, where is Tonus?" Landion nagged.

"Tonus is in town."

"And where is Cield?"

"In his chambers."

"And Illiendal?"

"In her chambers."

"And Legolas?"

"I am uncertain of where he is." Thranduil sighed; this father-in-law was probably the worst father-in-law any elf could possibly be stuck with.

"Well that is not very good parenting." Landion pointed out.

"You had one child and your wife helped you raise her, and your trying to tell me how to manage four of them on my own?" Thranduil snapped.

"Talking like that would certainly get you a smacking-

"You are not my father! You are Aldaril's father, and she is gone now!" Thranduil stormed off. He needed reinforcement. He was not going to be spanked at 8,000 years old by his father-in-law, which had always been one of his goals in life (he had feared that since he was still be smacked on his rear at 4,000 that for the rest of his life that was how he would be disciplined).

"Elrond, you must help me. Gandalf too, and, and anyone who wants to help can."

"Can I?" Cield asked, opening his eyes.

"You would be not much assistance in your state, little one, but that you for the offer." Thranduil said, kissing his son on his temple.

"What do you need our assistance with, my lord?" Glorfindel asked.

"No need for such formalities… I need help with my damned father-in-law!" Thranduil sighed as Cield giggled.

"What had grandfather Landion done this time, ada?"

"This does not concern you, little one. I just want help getting back at him for trying to teach me how to take care of my four children all by myself!"

"That does not sound like something that you would 'get back at him' for." Elrond pointed out.

"It is! You should hear him. If I do not know what my children are doing at every minute of the day he starts to scold me like an elfling! I am over eight thousand years old and this is how I am treated? If he was my father I would allow it but he most certainly is not, thank valar for that!"

Cield had stopped giggling and had burst into hysterical laughter, the elven lords and Gandalf concealing their giggles quite well.

"Your son has your laugh, Thranduil." Elrond said, pointing to Cield who tried to stop laughing.

"I know that very well, all my sons do, but now you are going off subject! I have to get back at my father-in-law; I cannot stand being treated like I am as old as Legolas as more! And you Cield, prevent yourself from laughing."

"Thranduil, don't tell Cield to stop laughing, that would be unfair. When you where his age you had to be escorted out of councils because you could not control your laughter." Elrond said. Thranduil grumbled.

"Getting back to subject, I need to get my father-in-law for treating me like an elfling, I want to prank him, you may say-

"Oh, then you will most definitely be needing us!" Elrohir said, he and Elladan entering the room.

"Yes, we can help you! This will be fun, it's the first time one of our elders has ever hired us for pranks!" Elladan smiled.

"Will we be paid in gold or silver?" Elrohir asked.

"I would not mind gold, it would match the embroidery on my tunics-

"Alright! You boys can help but I am not paying you!" Thranduil said. The twins closed their mouths.

"What do you two think you be the best prank?" Thranduil asked, and then looked up at Elrond, Gandalf and Glorfindel.

"I will not be needing you three any more, these boys can help me just as well." Thranduil told them, bringing Elladan and Elrohir out of the room with him and into his bedroom.

"Alright, so what should we do to get back at my father-in-law?" Thranduil asked. Elrohir was still in shock from being hired by the very same elf that had punished them so many times for their pranks, so Elladan spoke.

"Well, we could always do that old bucket of sticky stuff over the door trick, it always gets someone." Elladan said.

"That would be useful but if my mother-in-law entered the room she would be the victim, and I would hate for that to happen... She would stop baking me cookies and report my misbehaviour to my father-in-law, leading to him actually punishing me, and at my age!" Thranduil said, shuddering at the thought of being embarrassed by his father-in-law smacking his rear.

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow so we don't have much time to plan a big, very original prank…" Elladan started.

"No, wait, I have an idea! I was going to use it on Cield, but Cield is far too injured to get a prank like this!" Elrohir beckoned the elven king and his brother closer, and he whispered his plans to them.

"That is wonderful thinking, Elrohir!" Elladan smiled.

"But we leave early tomorrow, so we will have to do it at dawn." Elrohir said.

"So, whilst my father-in-law sleeps we hang him from the ceiling over a bucket of boiling water?" Thranduil asked. Elladan nodded his head.

"A big bucket!" Elrohir added.

"Alright. Both of you come to my bedchambers at dawn, and we can do this together. You are both dismissed." Thranduil said, very glad that he would finally be getting back at his father-in-law for all of those 'how to take care of your children' lessons he had given him.

The twins bowed and left, Elrohir still in a state of shock.

"Can you believe it Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

"No. It's just not right! This is the great king of Mirkwood, Mirkwood's greatest king! He would not ask two silly adolescences like us to-

"Ro, come on, stop thinking so logically! I know what will get you back on track, a good old game of dare…"

"Fine, I dare you to go into Illiendal's room and lay down beside her until she wakes up." Elrohir grinned.

"Well, it did not take too long for you to get back to your old self. But what a silly dare!" Elladan said.

"You think it's silly? Just you wait. When Illiendal wakes up and screams, you'll be regretting the game of dare, or if Thranduil sees you."

Elladan grumbled.

"I never have turned down a dare, and I wont now. At least you did not tell me to lay down beside Tonus or king Thranduil himself." Elladan said, walking over to Illiendal's bedroom.

"See you when she wakes up." Elrohir grinned. "Or if Thranduil catches you." Elrohir added. Elladan opened the door to the princess' room and smiled when he saw the sleeping princess. There was just enough room for his slender body to fit.

"Oh please don't be angry with me when you make up." Elladan whispered quietly to no one.

Luckily for Elladan, when Thranduil did pass by the room he did not enter the room, for Thranduil was headed to his youngest son's room.

Thranduil knocked on the door.

"Ye-es?" Legolas' pipsqueak voice said.

"May I come in, elfling? There is something I must talk to you about."

"Yes ada." Legolas opened the door. The elfling's hair was a mess and there was toys scattered everywhere. Without saying anything, Thranduil picked up the hairbrush that lay carelessly on the ground and brushed his son's hair, then braided it very neatly, before he took a seat on his littlest son's bed.

"We must talk about your brother, Tonus." Thranduil said.

"Okay, we can talk." Legolas sprang onto his bed beside his father, snuggling up against him. "Tonus is my big brother. His hair is yellow and he is usually very nice with me. He is a boy like me, but he's a bigger boy than I am and he is a lot stronger than me. Lady elves say he's handsome and gorgeous but lady elves say I'm cute and adorable. We are very differn-

"I did not mean that we have to describe your brother, Legolas, we need to talk about something that happened."

"Okay. I remember once Tonus helped me catch a fish with my hands, it was funny when the fish hit Tonus' face-

"No Legolas, we have to talk about something you did that was bad that involves Tonus-

"Okay. Once, Tonus was bathing in a river near the palace and so I was walking near the palace and I saw his clothes so I took it (because I was trying to be a good boy and bring his clothes into the palace for him, of course) and then he had no clothes and he was very embarrassed because he had to go through the palace nak-

"No, Legolas, listen to me, you do not have to talk right now. I have found out that you hurt Tonus-

"I did? Oh, I should say sorry to him for whatever I did… Once I find out what I did. Ada, want did I do?"

"Legolas! Please stop talking!" Thranduil glared at his elfling, who whimpered.

"Sorry ada." Legolas whispered.

"Now, your brother told me you hurt him with a knife, his knife, that you where playing with."

"But-

"Legolas, I told quite clearly to be silent. I do not wish to punish you for talking." Thranduil sighed. Legolas frowned.

"It's not true ada! I-

"Legolas!" Thranduil smacked his son's wrist, not too hard for he feared to hurt his elfling dreadfully, but it did make his elfling's eyes fill up with tears.

"It's not true." Legolas whispered. Thranduil sighed again.

"I will leave it at that. The cut is on his hip and it is not pretty. I want you to stay in here and think of how you hurt your brother, even if it was unintentional." Thranduil said, giving Legolas a little hug before leaving the room.

"Why did Tonus lie?" Legolas wondered quietly. He knew he was a good boy and he would never play with Tonus' blades, they where big, long and scary anyways.

To be continued… 

**Aranna Undomiel: Thranduil is mad at you. He yells very bad words at the computer screen when he read what you said to him. But, Thranduil is known for overreacting so don't take it too seriously. **

**Miss Telcontar: I don't know how to respond to that… Not much I can say, really.**

**Here comes the hockey puck: Yep, they are fairly warm. I love Florien's hair! Elves with red hair are cool. **

**Mistopurr: I hope you are able to upload the pictures!**

**Haldir's heart and soul: Not close but you know what? You made a new idea… That's a great reason, even better than the fact that I hid the word 'ashamed' in the story! That is a great idea! Thank you. Don't be embarrassed at all!**

**Karone Evertree: Aw, come on, poor Erestor has had a tough life as an advisor and hey, his son is still alive and that's what counts! **

**Rainbow fish: Now we are the 'bus missing clan'. We always miss the city bus so we make corny jokes while waiting for the next bus for half an hour when the temperature is –30 degrees Celsius. We thought the tree would be warmer than huddling up in the bus shack. We were very wrong. **


	18. Galadriel's Mirror knows all

**Chapter 18: Galadriel's mirror knows all **

It was the last night that the group from Rivendell would be staying. Elladan had been slapped many times by Illiendal when she awoke beside him, but aside from the pain in his cheek, he was thrilled. But the prank would not commence until after the fireworks celebration, which was starting soon.

Tonus entered Cield's chambers, and clearly he had not found sleep. He was trying to sit himself up, and although Elrond and Glorfindel where near him they did not help him.

"Why don't you help him? He cannot get up!" Tonus said, about to run over to help his brother when Glorfindel grabbed him by his arm.

"Don't think I did not try to help your brother, I did. But Elrond would not allow it. Elrond says that if your brother truly wishes to sit up he will find the strength to sit up… I believe this is good exercise for him. He has been trying to sit up for the past half hour now, clearly he does not really need to sit up so urgently." Glorfindel said. Tonus nodded his head.

"Cield, do you still wish for me to carry you out to the courtyard to see Gandalf's show?" Tonus asked.

"…Yes…" Cield was panting for breath as he failed again to sit up.

"I will only take you if you manage to sit up." Tonus said. Cield frowned at him. "But I am sore, all over!" Cield whined.

"Then you are too sore to see the show, and you should rest." Tonus said. Cield glared at him and with all his energy flung his torso forwards and finally sat up, Tonus smiling.

"I knew you could do it Cield." Tonus smiled.

"Can I lay down now? It hurts now, a lot more…" Cield said quietly before falling limply into his brother's arms.

"Come on, we will make our way to the courtyard now. Glorfindel, put a blanket around his waist please, and take his legs for me." Tonus ordered. Glorfindel nodded and did as asked without complaint. Together Tonus and Glorfindel took Cield to the courtyard and lay him on the grass, keeping the blanket around his waist and making him comfortable.

"You alright there Cield?" Tonus asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes. Thank you." Cield said. Thranduil walked across the courtyard and smiled at his boys.

"Was it hard to get him out?" Thranduil pulled a chair up near his son and ran his fingers down his hair. Cield winced as one of his father's many rings that he wore on his fingers got tangled in his hair.

"Hold still ion, I will get this out..." Thranduil said, leaning forwards and carefully detangling the ring. Tonus was giggling.

"And what do you find so amusing?" Thranduil concealed a grin as Tonus covered his mouth to muffle his giggles.

"The last time you got your ring caught in our hair, grandsire was around. He was yelling at you for letting me run around in the palace with your rings hanging from my hair, since the rings where worth half the palace to begin with." Tonus smiled. Thranduil laughed.

"True, ion. And I gave you that ring that I had to cut out of your hair." Thranduil said. Tonus nodded and showed his father his hand. Thranduil took his son's hand in his hand.

"You are taking after me, ion. I am not certain if that is a good thing." Thranduil chuckled. Tonus was wearing four rings, all on one hand. Thranduil had given two to him.

"I love your rings, adar. They are much finer than these two." Tonus pointed to his two rings that where on his hand that had been given to him by his friends. Thranduil wore eleven rings in total.

"Aye, they may not be expensive, but they are beautiful none the less. Your close friends gave them to you, that is all that should matter." Thranduil said.

"Ada! You left me!" Legolas ran to his father.

"Ai, Illiendal said she would bring you! What made her forget?" Thranduil sighed. Thranduil sighed a second time when he saw what Legolas had chosen to wear: White. Now it was brown and green, grass stains on the knees of his leggings and dirt everywhere else.

"After having three children, you would think I knew better than to put a little boy in white, or ever even buying that certain little boy white clothing." Thranduil helped Legolas onto his lap.

--------------------------

"Nana?" Locien peeked his head into Yàviel's bedroom. Yàviel looked up from what she held, and smiled.

"Come in, Locien, you are always allowed to come in and talk to me." Yàviel watched as Locien came into the room shyly.

"I wanted to talk to you about the show tonight." Locien looked sad. "I'm scared." The elfling whispered.

"We do not have to go. We will still be able to see them from my bedroom window, but the noise will not be as loud." Yàviel said. Locien smiled.

"I'm glad. Loud things scare me." Locien turned around to leave.

"Are you hungry?" Yàviel asked.

"No, thank you." Locien smiled.

"Tell me if ever you need anything." Yàviel said. The elfling cheerfully nodded his head before skipping away to see what Florien was up to.

Florien was drawing and he looked angry as he did so. Locien quietly peeked over his shoulder and bit his lip. It was a drawing of a two stick elflings and one looked dead. One had an arrow that said "me" on it (it was the one that was alive) and one said "him" on it (it was dead).

"Ai! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Florien exclaimed when he realized Locien was watching him. Florien hid his papers and sneered at Locien.

"Sorry Florien." Locien said softly. "Will you play with me?" Locien asked, wincing at the cold glare Florien gave him.

"Play what?" Florien asked bitterly.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Florien arched one of his red eyebrows.

"What do you know how to play?" Florien asked.

"Not much but I can try to learn whatever you want me to play with you." Locien admitted softly.

"Let's play hair servant." Florien said, sitting down on his bed and gesturing for Locien to sit as well.

"What's hair servant? That's a funny name."

"That's what I call it. It has another name but I don't remember it." Florien shrugged. "Anyway, it goes like this: I do something with your hair, bigger elves call it styling your hair, and you 'style' my hair."

"I can't do much with my hair. No one ever taught me how to brush my hair or braid it like yours. That's why my hair is loose." Locien pointed to his head of tangled loose black hair.

"Well just try. I will do your hair first. I play this with my ada all the time, I think he has more fun then I do." Florien said, crawling behind Locien and getting a brush. He started to untangle the hair.

"Ow!" Locien winced as his new brother pulled his hair with the brush.

"You should brush your hair. It's bad not to." Florien grumbled. After he was done brushing he began to braid. Florien, only four years old, was not arda's greatest braider.

"Come with me." Florien brought Locien to a mirror and Locien smiled at his reflection.

"Thank you, that looks nice!" Locien gently touched the long braid of his black hair.

"Now you do my hair. I will unbraid it for you." Florien reached behind his head and unbraided the braid his father had made not too long ago.

Locien nervously brushed Florien's hair, afraid he would do everything wrong. Locien pulled out of his hairs and used it to tie a ponytail in Florien's red hair.

"How do you like it?" Locien asked as Florien looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I like it, it's nice, a bit funny looking." Florien smiled. Florien had never seen an elf with a ponytail like this before, and this one was at the very top of his head. But it looked neat.

Locien smiled. Perhaps Florien and Locien where going to be great friends after all, but maybe not, for Florien loved fireworks and when he found out who was the reason they where not going to go see the fireworks he might not be as merry.

---------------------------------

Galadriel strode over to her mirror. It was time to do a check-up on Thranduil's family. Ever since King Oropher died in battle, Galadriel had looked into her mirror once a month to see how Thranduil and his children where doing. This would be the first time since queen Aldaril's death that she would look into her mirror for information on the royal family of greenwood.

She could see them now. Thranduil was smiling, patting Legolas on his head. Cield, injured, was making much effort to make it seem to the she-elves that he was dependant and needed their care. Tonus was looking around almost as if frantic, apparently trying to find someone in the crowd of elves. Illiendal in-between the twins, smiling at a stupid joke made by one of them. Then the image changed to a small red-haired elfling who was complaining about not seeing fireworks because of someone who he was referring to as 'stupid Locien'.

"Show me Thranduil's family in the present." Galadriel commanded, thinking for some strange reason the mirror was showing her the wrong family. But the elfling stayed. Galadriel figured her mirror was having difficulties. So she said "Thranduil's family's future".

Thranduil did not change much. He was holding a baby, and Cield leaned over his shoulder, smiling at the elfling, Cield having another elfling in his arms and a she-elf at his side. Then there was Illiendal, standing beside what looked like Haldir, standing proud, holding the princess' hand, both wearing matching rings. Three elflings stood near them. Then the image changed to Legolas, riding a horse with a dwarf behind him, no longer a little elfling but now a strapping warrior. This was why Thranduil had never been allowed to look into the mirror; he would surly cry to see his elflings all grown up. But now the image seemed to be going further into the future. Tonus's eyes where shut and he was wrapped tightly in cloaks, robes and tunics and two elves, shirtless male elves, stood near him. Outside. It was winter. One looked like the elfling who had been in the vision before, he had long red hair and looked heartbroken at seeing Tonus like that, the other was a panicked Thranduil.

The mirror went even more into the future. Tonus looked hysterical, he was upright in bed and there were tears on his face. Then it completely changed and there was an elf, a red-haired elf, sprawled on the ground, bleeding and injured almost everywhere. It was hard to tell, but it looked like he was the same red-haired elf as before, but now most of his clothing was destroyed and he looked like he had been badly tortured. Galadriel could not stand this. She had no idea why she was seeing this red-haired elf while she tried to see Thranduil and his family, and she did not enjoy seeing this red-haired elf's future, whoever he might be it did not seem like he deserved whatever was about to befall him.

_To be continued… _

_Oh, are Galadriel's predictions hinting what is to come in the future? Ho hum, I'm not telling!_ It's my birthday today, just to let you know. And Bberry06 has made me some beautiful pictures based on these stories… (Gives Bberry a big hug). Someone appreciates me! Oh and if any one has **_any suggestions on what Landion should do to Thranduil for pulling a prank on him tell me now!!! _**You folks should know by now that 99 percent of the time I love all of your suggestions. I think in the past year I have purposely rejected about 1 suggestions (and then of course, there are some reviews which I just forgot to use).

Miss Telcontar: I'm wondering what form of punishment ol' Landion will use when he finds out who it was that did this to him…

Bberry06: I have nothing against Leggy-poo, I just like… How do I say this without sounding evil… hurting him?

Laer4572: Thranduil gets big migraines because of all the confusion I put into his mind.

Aranna Undomiel: Hey, whose side are you on? You made Thranduil cry! Oh no he's crying on my new pajamas (with sponge bob on them, giggle). Bad Thranduil!

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Next chapter Tonus finds out Legolas was punished. He also screws up with Cield, giving him the wrong ---------- (I'm not saying anymore). Tonus will be feeling mighty bad in the next chapter. Oh, it was the word ashamed. But I mean, he said Thranduil would think of him as weak and he was ashamed that a goblin slashed his hip, so it's not obvious. I like your idea better.

Mistopurr: Taking a picture of a picture. I did that before. The one reason is that they have names that end in I-E-N. I think it took a lot of effort to come up with that! Next chapter Tonus finds out.

Here comes the hockey puck: When I'm not so lazy I will be posting on my website a very lovely picture BBERRY06 (I put that in capitals so she will read this and wonder why I am talking about her) made me of Tonus and Florien. His hair is very red. I like that. Thanks to BBERRY06 I now ENJOY coloring PICTURES on the COMPUTER (I like that button on the keyboard that says 'Caps Lock').

Karone Evertree: Cield wont be giggling in the next chapter, sorry to say.


	19. Fireworks

**Chapter 19: Fireworks**

_**I uploaded this chapter to the wrong story. I'm embarrassed.** **Oh and just to let you know, Haldir's Heart and Soul, it's not Haldir. I thought the words 'red hair' and 'him' where pretty big hints.** _

"What do you mean we can't go?" Florien exclaimed. Yáviel sighed and scooped her son into her arms.

"Ion, understand that now we have Locien to care for. He is scared of the fireworks. We can still see them from a window, but we will not be going." Yáviel said. Florien glared at his new brother.

"I don't like Locien. Send him back." Florien said before jumping out of his mother's arms and running off. Yáviel looked down at Locien, he looked sad.

"Locien, come here." Yáviel opened her arms. Locien came forwards and received an embrace.

"No one likes me, nana." Locien said quietly. "Nana and me had to leave our home and come to Mirkwood, nana said it was so that my ada would not come and find me and try to hurt me. I think it was my ada who knocked my teeth out and sliced my ear, but I can't remember." Locien admitted.

"Florien loves you, he just needs to get to know you better. Do not fear, he is my son, and knowing him, he is a loving elfling who will eventually warm up to you." Yáviel said. "Now come, we can watch the fireworks from my bedroom." Yáviel smiled, carrying Locien into her bedroom.

-

Legolas stayed close to his father, the fireworks had commenced and he was a bit scared. The fireworks where bright and Legolas especially liked the green ones, green had always been a colour that appealed to him. Once the firework show was over and everyone gave Gandalf a huge round of applauds, Legolas went to talk to his brother.

"Tonus, ada punished me. He said I hurt you with your knife. Can I see what I did to you?" Legolas asked. Tonus bit his lip. He had not meant to get the elfling punished. Tonus pulled down his leggings so that his brother was the only one who could see the mark, and only the mark. Legolas looked at it sadly.

"I don't remember doing that to you." Legolas said quietly.

"Listen… You did not do that to me. I blamed you for it…" Tonus noticed how upset Legolas' expression became.

"Why does everyone blame me? I'm little but I don't ruin everything always! No one loves me!" Legolas turned around and stormed off. Tonus would have followed if three she-elves had not came to him and tried to get him to dance with them.

"I can't stay, please, I will dance with each of you after-

"After? We would like to dance with you now, my lord." One of the she-elves giggled.

"Yes, you would not be a gentleman to run off without dancing with at least one of us…" Another she-elf smiled. Tonus sighed and began to dance with one of the she-elves, trying his best to figure out where his little brother had run off.

Legolas kept running until he crashed into another elfling, the red haired elfling he had found behind his father's throne.

"Sorry." The elfling murmured, offering Legolas a hand to help him up.

"It's okay." Legolas said; smiling when he realised it was Florien.

"Oh, it's you Legolas!" Florien smiled, looking around to make sure his father was not nearby. He could see his father dancing with a lady. Nana would not be happy.

"Your Florien, right? I missed you!" Legolas smiled, giving Florien a hug. The two played tag and hide-and-seek until Tonus discovered them.

"Legolas! What are you doing with this elfling? Elfling, where is your nana?" Tonus asked, grabbing Florien by his wrist.

"At home." Florien whispered.

"You should be at home too. Legolas, when I get back, I wish to speak with you." Tonus said, turning around and bringing Florien with him. When he was a good way away from the courtyard and no one was around to hear, Tonus bent down to be eyelevel with his son.

"Why did you play with him? Why? I told you not to!" Tonus said, frowning at his son.

"Ada…" Florien whined.

"Why Florien? You can't play with your own brother, but with mine you can? I don't want you seeing Legolas any more." Tonus said.

"That's not fair! Legolas is my friend!" Florien looked away. Tonus glared at his son.

"Listen to me Florien! No playing with Legolas." When Florien did not look at him, Tonus turned his around and shook him rapidly, trying to get his son's full-undivided attention. "Listen to me!" Tonus snapped. Florien looked shocked, this was not his usually friendly father. Florien ran away, but Tonus jumped into a tree and got ahead of his son before jumping out of a tree in front of him.

"Florien!" Tonus grabbed his son and walked home with him. Tonus flung the door open and Yáviel greeted him.

"You found Florien, thank valar!" Yáviel smiled, but Tonus ignored his wife and brought Florien into his empty bedroom.

"Do you know how disappointed I am in you?" Tonus asked. Florien began to quiver and ran under his bed, where his father did not fit.

"Florien, get out!" Tonus snapped.

"No… Ada… You're scaring me… Go away… Please… You hurt me…" Florien sounded like he was crying. Tonus bent down and looked under the bed. Florien had curled up into a little ball and was crying. Tonus reached under the bed and pulled his son out and Florien began to panic, trying to get away.

"Ada let me go! Don't hurt me again, please!" Florien pleaded, trying to get away as fast as possible.

"I wont hurt you. Florien, I am sorry." Tonus said softly, lifting Florien's tunic up and seeing red marks on his son's sides where he had had his fingers when he shook him. Florien jumped out of his father's arms and hid under his blankets on his bed. Tonus sighed and stood up.

"I love you, Florien." Tonus said before leaving. Now he had to make things right with Legolas.

When Tonus arrived back at the palace almost everyone had left the courtyard. Legolas was sulking in the bushes.

"Legolas, I know you are mad at me for many reasons. So you know what you can do? Invent a story that will get me in trouble, and tell it to ada. I am already in a lot of trouble as it is, but I think this is fair." Tonus said, sitting near Legolas. Legolas sighed and crawled over to Tonus.

"I wont get Ada mad at you, Ton. I love you too much." Legolas kissed Tonus on his cheek.

"I love you too Legolas, I love you a lot." Tonus said. Legolas pulled at his brother's clothes.

"This is not your normal clothes, Ton." Legolas said.

"I know, ada is making me wear this." Tonus said, smiling for his brother.

"TONUS!" Cield's voice yelled. Tonus sighed.

"He must be ready to go inside. Come with me, ada is probably looking for you." Tonus said, offering his brother his hand to lead him to their father.

Cield was at Thranduil's feet, swatting bugs away. There were little red lumps up his arms where he had already been bitten by the bugs.

"Tonus, look at all these bugs! Get me inside! Please!" Cield continued swatting as Tonus bent down and scooped him into his arms.

"Tonus, when you get to Cield's door put him on his feet and help him walk to his bed." Elrond said. Tonus nodded and brought Cield to his doorway.

"Please Tonus, I am your brother, if you love me, you will carry me to my bed." Cield said.

"I love you Cield, and I don't want you to loose your ability to walk, do you know how much that would damage you? You would never be able to run, bathe yourself, fight, climb trees, enter the forest, dance with a she-elf, teach your child to walk, play with your child and you would not be able to be independent, and I know how you loathe being helpless and babied by us. So to make sure none of those problems happen I will do as Elrond said." Tonus placed his brother on his feet. Cield clutched Tonus by his tunic and whimpered softly.

"I cannot imagine the pain you are going through. Come on, let's get this over with." Tonus said, holding his brother's arm. Cield groaned and look one step forwards. He would not have been able to if Tonus had not been there, practically carrying him.

"You can do this Cield. You are strong, and-

"Stop treating me like an elfling!" Cield snapped, taking a few steps forwards faster in attempt to keep away from his brother, before tripping and falling onto his chest.

"Ai…" Cield whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. Tonus quickly sat down beside his brother and turned him onto his back, looking at the burns.

"Here, let me put some cream on…" Tonus picked up a bowl of cold salve that Elrond had prepared in advance. Tonus took some of the salve onto his fingers and gently ran his sleek fingers over his brother's burns.

"Does this hurt?" Tonus asked. Cield nodded his head slowly.

"It should make the pain go away, I think. I have not been taught much on salves yet." Tonus said. Cield gasped.

"Where did you get that salve?" Cield asked.

"In the bowl on your night table, why?" Tonus began to stir nervously when Cield sat upright, grabbing Tonus' hand and smelling the salve on his slender fingers, screamed.

"That's not salve!" Cield said. "Get it off me!"

It was too late; the salve was rubbed in his skin.

"What did you do?" Elrond had heard Cield's scream.

"I put this on his burns." Tonus said, wincing at Elrond's shocked expression.

"What is it?" Tonus asked.

"That would be my expired hand cream, mixed with some parts of my lunch that I did not eat, meaning cooked fish that by now has gone bad. Also, some butter sauce and salt." Glorfindel said. Tonus put a hand to his head and groaned.

"What will happen?" Tonus asked.

"His legs will get infected. We cannot have that happen… His risk of loosing his legs will be even higher." Elrond said, getting to work on some proper cream for Cield's legs.

"I cannot believe I cannot tell the difference between salve and Lord Glorfindel's leftovers and hand cream. I feel so stupid, and I will put all the blame on myself if something happens worse to Cield." Tonus said.

"Alright Cield, what I have here should clean your burns so that they do not get infected. You will feel some pain-

"AI!" Cield let out a loud scream when Elrond put a cloth dampened with the medicine on the burns that had been covered in leftovers and hand cream.

"It hurts!" Cield bit his lip until it began to bleed.

"Cield, calm! Here, watch me!" Tonus scooped a handful of the hand cream and leftovers and ate it. Cield's eyes widened and he ignored the tremendous pain in his legs to snap at Tonus.

"Idiot! Why are you eating that?" Cield asked as Tonus took another handful.

"So that I will suffer too, for making you suffer." Tonus said before eating another handful.

"Tonus, you hurt your brother but stop hurting yourself. I am leaving tomorrow and I cannot stay any longer, so to have you vomiting up Glorfindel's hand cream would not be good." Elrond said. Tonus sighed and put away the mixture, holding Cield's hand as the burns where treated.

-

"There you boys are." Thranduil said in a hushed voice. Elladan and Elrohir smiled.

"You did not think we would forget, did you?" Elladan asked. Elrohir smirked.

"This is going to be good. But you, my lord, must take the blame if anyone suspects us!" Elrohir said.

"Yes, you must swear an oath not to tell our father, and you must make sure that we do not get punished, and if Elrond orders you to punish us then you must punish us kindly since we are doing this for you." Elladan said. Thranduil nodded his head.

"Fair enough. We can get a barrel to fill from the barrel room; there is an empty bunch down there that I told Galion to leave. The water has already been boiled, and there is plenty. Beneath my bed I have hidden rope and a knife to tie my father-in-law to the ceiling, and I have made sure that everyone is asleep." Thranduil said. Elladan got the rope, Elrohir dragged the barrel into the kitchens and Thranduil poured the boiling water in the barrel. Then the tree brought the barrel to Landion's chambers, where Thranduil and Elrohir tied Landion up.

"There, now stay close to the room to hear his screams!" Elladan smiled at their work.

To be continued… 

**_What should Landion do to Thranduil as punishment for pranking him? I NEED SUGGESTIONS._**

**Haldir's heart and soul: Well, it's not the happiest vision… Now, wait a second, who do you think was the tortured one in that vision?**

**Aranna Undomiel: So, was it your birthday on the 26 of January too? Thranduil stopped crying and now he's playing with Legolas with a rubber ball. **

**Karone Evertree: Actually you did not state the obvious… Because it's not Yàviel. It said 'he' and 'his' a few times and Yaviel would be 'she' and 'her', you know. And whoever it is will not die I can assure you. **

**LOTRFan2: You want something to happen to Locien? You are so friendly. Well yes, something IS happening to poor Locien, but it's not for a little while, when Locien is around 16. But I'm not killing him off, that was the original plans but I'm letting him… Live? Well, maybe, it depends what you think of the situation when you read about it. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: I can't guarantee when it will be ready… Some times I slack off. **

**Bberry06: Thanks. Oh, and thank you for the pictures… Remember: The next chapter of this is dedicated to you!**


	20. Figwit

**Chapter 20: Figwit**

"Nana, can you make ada not come back?" Florien asked as his mother looked at the red marks on her son's side, Florien making a face as she touched them.

"I cannot stop your father from visiting, for we are his family, but I can stop him from hurting you. But what you did was wrong, too. I am against how your father treated you, though. I don't know why he would shake you so harshly…" Yáviel said, kissing Florien on his brow.

"Now Florien, Locien, we don't have enough beds in the house, so one of you may sleep with me or I can make a bed on the floor for one of you, though that might be uncomfortable, or you could both sleep in my bed. Which do you choose?" Yáviel asked. Locien did not want to speak, he was too shy to sleep with Florien or Yáviel, but the floor was hard and he did not know what Florien would think if he asked to sleep alone.

"I want to sleep with you, nana." Florien said immediately. Florien loved to sleep with his mother, and if Locien slept with his nana he would be jealous.

"Are you alright with this, Locien?" Yáviel asked. Locien nodded his head.

-

Illiendal got up to get a drink of water, and Elladan joined her. Apparently he had been 'having trouble sleeping'. The two walked down to the kitchens, neither of them realising that they where holding hands until a knife was at Elladan's neck.

"What are you doing, peredhel?" Thranduil's voice said. Thranduil stepped out of the shadows, he being the wielder of the knife.

"Just getting a glass of water, sir, nothing more than that. Would you mind moving that knife? It looks rather sharp and dangerous." Elladan said. Thranduil frowned and with his knife pointed to Elladan's hand.

"Oh sir, don't be ridiculous! You know I would not do anything, why I am very tired and I do not have the strength to do anything!"

"You know what I told you when I saw you watching my daughter. Remember that." Thranduil put his knife in his boot and left.

"What did he tell you? And what where you watching me do?" Illiendal asked.

"I was not watching you do anything, as far as I can remember. And he told me, when I had grown out of my elfling habits and became erm… interested in she-elves instead of thinking of them as icky… That if I ever hurt you he would kill me. Of course I always thought he was joking but then he said that Sernaer had hurt you so he killed him then I got scared…"

"Elladan! You know Sernaer was shot!"

"But by who? You can't tell if it was your father, now can you?"

"It was an orc arrow. Two orc arrows, to be exact." Illiendal said. Elladan grumbled something unintelligible and poured her a glass of water, then pouring a glass of water for himself.

"Could you pour me a glass, please?" A quiet, timid voice asked. Elladan looked down and saw the only elfling who had came with them on the trip.

"Yes, I can." Elladan said, handing the elfling a glass of water.

"Thank you." The elfling whispered, turning around to leave.

"What is your name, elfling?" Elladan asked, for his name slipped his mind.

"Melpomaen." The child said in a hushed voice.

"Ah, Figwit!" Elladan smiled. Melpomaen nodded his head.

"That's what… some people call me." Melpomaen said softly.

"Who calls you Figwit?" Illiendal asked. Melpomaen gasped and bowed.

"Do not bow elfling, just answer my question."

"My nana and my sister." The elfling said in his soft voice.

"Don't you have a brother?" Elladan asked.

"And what does your father call you?" Illiendal asked. Melpomaen sighed.

"Yes I have a brother and an ada, but my ada is not around much and when he is he just calls me Melpomaen or Mel. My brother calls me other things." The elfling stated.

"Like what?" Elladan asked.

"It's not very nice, I don't want to say." The elfling whispered.

"There you are, runt! You had me worried. Get your little elfling-rear over here right now or else." An elf snapped, Melpomaen whimpered and lowered his head, walking over to the elf.

"I am sorry, princess, the little arrogant brat seems to enjoy strutting around the palace like he owns it, I am certain I can talk my parents into disciplining him when we return to imladris." The elf said, grabbing Melpomaen's wrist.

"Who are you?" Illiendal asked immediately.

"I am the brat's brother, he's only hear because I came and our mother did not want to look after the troublesome little-

"Be quiet! He's just a child, I am certain his mother had a reason for sending him here! He was not strutting, either, he was thirsty." Elladan snapped. Melpomaen kept his head down, afraid to look anyone in the eye since they all seemed so mad at him.

"Melpomaen, do you rather stay up a bit later with Elladan and I, or would you prefer to leave with your brother?" Illiendal asked. Melpomaen looked up shyly and let out a little gasp when his brother squeezed his wrist extra tight.

"I want to go with… Princess Illiendal and master Elladan." Melpomaen said softly, trying to pull away from his brother's grasp but failing.

"No. I am his caretaker whilst he is out of the borders of Imladris and I forbid him from leaving my side." The elf would have crossed his arms across his chest if he were not holding Figwit by his wrist.

"Well I believe it is very reasonable that the child remains with my son until we arrive at his home, and as for you Melimion that type of behaviour towards a young child, your own brother for that matter, could instantly take away your position as healer, which I would hate to do as you are one of the finest Rivendell has." Elrond said, entering the kitchens. Elladan snorted at that.

"When you where busy and I had to see the healers for whatever reason it was he shoved the needle into my arm, he's horrid!" Elladan exclaimed. Melimion, Melpomaen's brother, glared at Elladan and stormed off.

"So I can trust you with little Melpomaen until we arrive in Imladris?" Elrond asked. Elladan nodded his head.

"Of course you can trust me." Elladan smirked.

* * *

Yàviel took the blankets and gently tucked in Locien. Locien sighed in content as he shut his eyes. Yàviel frowned at the fact that the elfling had shut his eyes, but decided to not ask the elfling about it and instead consult Tonus, who she had faith would one day become a wonderful healer. One day.

"Goodnight Locien, sleep well." Yàviel said softly, kissing the elfling on his brow.

"Goodnight…" The elfling yawned, turning on his side. Florien picked his sleeping tunic off the floor of his bedroom and Yàviel smiled.

"Good boy. Come on, let's change you in nana and ada's room." Yàviel offered Florien her hand which he held tightly as they walked to his room. Florien jumped on his mother's bed and raised his arms so his mother could slide his tunic off. Yàviel slid off the child's tunic and slid on his sleeping tunic. Florien unlaced his leggings for his mother and Yàviel pulled them off, putting on his sleeping leggings.

"How long will I be sleeping in here with you?" Florien asked and he crawled under the blankets. Yàviel slid under and shrugged.

"Until we can afford a bed for Locien, I suppose. Your father will help us. I know he will, I send him a letter." Yàviel said softly.

* * *

Tonus had left the room, the cleansing cream had been applied to Cield and all that was left to do was wait and see how he would fare. When Tonus entered his room a little bird was at his windowsill. Tonus stuck his hand under his bed and found a sack of sunflower seeds. At the sight, the bird started to hop around excitedly. Tonus put a sunflower on the sill and the bird dropped the letter he carried and ate the seed.

Tonus unrolled the letter and read it to himself:

Love,

Now that we have Locien we need a bed for the child. I have overlooked the money we have and it is not enough. Please Tonus, we need money. Please do your best to try and bring us the money we need to buy the child his own bed.

Yours truly,

Yàviel ♥

Tonus sighed and hid the letter with the rest of his letters he had received from Yàviel over the years, and got a piece of parchment, quill and ink. He wrote this:

Dearest, I am going to bring you the needed money. You will have it this week, I promise. I am sorry this letter seems so rushed but I need to write this quickly in order to be able to go and retrieve the money.

Your love,

Tonus Thranduilion

Tonus signed the letter and gave it to the bird, which bit his finger and rejected the letter. Tonus frowned and gave the bird a sunflower seed before attempting to give him the letter again. This time the bird took the letter and flew off. Tonus grunted something about evil birds taking over the world before leaving his room. He looked in his father's room. Thranduil was not there. That meant he was roaming the halls somewhere and he would have to be extremely quiet.

Tonus snuck down to the lower floors of the palace, where his father's treasures where kept. He recalled going down these halls as an elfling and getting lost. He took out his knife from his boot, just to be safe, for he knew that some poisonous spiders could be found down in these halls.

Tonus found the room he wanted, the room filled with gold. There was enough gold in the room to buy a bed for each elf in Mirkwood in that room. Tonus looked at the locks. They where hard to pick, but Tonus had a knack for lock picking, and growing up at the palace helped.

Once the locks were picked (Tonus had difficulty, but he was getting used to these types of locks) Tonus snuck inside. He stuffed his pockets with the gold until he had enough for a bed and just a bit extra for some food. Tonus turned to leave and gasped.

"So, you are the little culprit who has been stealing the gold? I am certain the king will be glad that we caught you, and he will deal you a… fair punishment." A guard said, pushing Tonus against the wall and binding his hands with rope. It was tight but it did not pain Tonus.

"But I-

"Listen lad, I have been in Lord Thranduil's service for some time now. I do not care what your name is or how poor your family is. Stealing is stealing. You will be punished, and it will be severe since I have a feeling you are the one who has been taking this gold for the past four years." The guard said.

"But I'm Prin-

"Silence! Now, I will be escorting you to your cell, where you will be questioned." The guard said, pushing Tonus out of the room and leading him to the dungeons…

_To be continued…_

_Uh oh… Anyways, this chapter was dedicated to BBERRY06… She made me a bunch of nice drawings based on my stories, and she thinks that birds are out to get the elves… _

**Mistopurr: Yea, you do have to send me e-mail… Legolas and Florien having a friendship would be very good on Florien's behalf but Tonus is afraid that is Florien plays with Legolas, Thranduil will find out, see the elfling, and notice the resemblance or ask to see Florien's parents to get to know Legolas' new friend's family better.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Didn't I just what? If you think you just read this chapter it's possible, because I had to post it twice… (Blushes) once I posted it under Haldir's Here instead of The King's Grandson!**

Brazgirl: Well… He will be shocked, angry and happy, I'll tell you that much… 

**Here comes the hockey puck: KS3? What's that?**

**Aranna Undomiel: Finally, a suggestion! I think that will happen! Oh, poor Thranduil… **

**Lady of life: In my mind, none of the Thranduilions have it easy… **

**Karone Evertree: Yáviel is not as important… For some reason I don't like writing about female heroines, I think it's because in my mind they are all girly mary-sues, so all my lady characters play minor roles… Most of the time. **


	21. Child service

Chapter 21: Child Service 

It was early morning in the palace, Illiendal, Legolas and Cield all asleep, Elrond and Mithrandir monitoring Cield, the twins playing cards, Thranduil giggling and Landion screaming.

"Get me down! Someone!" Landion yelled. He dared not attempt himself; the boiling water was still at a horribly hot temperature.

"Oh, father! Let me help you!" Thranduil was smiling. It was a pleasant sight, to him. Thranduil's mother-in-law watched in horror as Thranduil did a carefree job of untying his father-in-law.

"You! You did this, didn't you? I knew you where a horrid father, I knew you where still that… that… happy-go-lucky spoilt prince! Well, I know just what to do with you. I'm calling child service! They will know just what to do with your elflings to ensure they don't grow up like you." Landion stormed off, and Thranduil burst into laughter. He did not believe that child service would be able to take away his elflings; after all, he was king.

But sure enough in five minutes Landion was back, and with him three elves, all from child service. Thranduil stopped laughing when he noticed the serious looks on their faces.

"Sir! We caught the elf that has been stealing gold from the palace for years! What shall we do with him, sir? We have him in the dungeons." A guard said, running up to Thranduil before noticing Thranduil was preoccupied with the child service.

"I do not have time, deal him in whatever way you think will suit him best… Now, what do I need to do to prove I am a worthy father?" Thranduil asked. One male elf, apparently the youngest elf of the three, came forward to talk to the king.

"We would like to see your children, sir." He said. Thranduil lead the three and Landion to Legolas' bedroom.

"This is Legolas, he is my youngest child. Do you need him to be awake?" Thranduil asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake Legolas if he did not have to.

"Yes, it might be easier with him awake." The youngest elf said.

Thranduil walked over to Legolas' bed and knelt down. He rubbed Legolas on his back and told him softly to wake up.

"Ada… I want to sleep…" Legolas yawned, blinking and looking at his father, who looked worried.

"Legolas, you need to wake up. These three elves are here to see if I am a good ada, and if they think I am not, then I could loose you." Thranduil whispered. Legolas frowned.

"But why do they care if you are a good ada? You're not their ada. It should be me who cares. And I think you are a good ada, very good." Legolas said. Thranduil sighed and kissed Legolas on his cheek.

"Lets hope they think the same… Now go over there, and listen to whatever they say." Thranduil said. Legolas jumped out of bed and slowly walked over to the three elves. The youngest elf bent down so he could be eye level with the little prince.

"So, you are Legolas?"

"Yep."

"And this is your ada."

"Yep."

"What do you think of your ada?"

"He's a good ada, he's busy sometimes and sometimes he punishes me because I am bad but he plays with me sometimes too. Fun games." Legolas said.

"Alright. When he is busy, who takes care of you?"

"My nana. But she's gone now." Legolas said sadly. The elf sighed.

"How does ada punish you?"

"It depends. He usually takes my toys away, and gives them back when he says I learnt my lesson, he hit my bum a few times before because I was very bad and sometimes he sends me to my room." Legolas said.

"Okay, so what games do you play with ada?"

"Well, sometimes we play with my toy soldiers, or my ada rides his horse with me, or we walk in the forest, or we pretend that ada is a big scary monster and I am defeating him, and sometimes we play hide and seek, and sometimes we play chase, and sometimes… We play lots of games." Legolas said. The elf nodded.

"Legolas, would you take off your tunic for us? We need to make sure you don't have any injuries." Thranduil flinched at those words; he had a bad feeling that Cield was not going to pass easily with his horrid burnt legs.

Legolas did as he was told, and every scratch the child service elves found, Legolas explained how he got them.

"That one I got on a tree… That one I got when I fell off my bed. My brother did that one, but I forgave him…" Legolas explained.

"Alright, Thranduil, may we see the next child?" The elf asked kindly. Legolas was well cared for.

Thranduil brought them to Illiendal's room. Illiendal was asleep, and beside her was little Figwit, curled in a ball. The twins where on the floor playing cards. Elladan looked up when he noticed the elves had entered. He smiled at Thranduil, for Elladan had heard Landion scream and was quite impressed with the reaction.

"Boys, could you leave? You may return after." Thranduil said. The twins jumped up and left the room, bringing their card game with them.

"This is my daughter, Illiendal. The elfling is a visitor of Imladris, his name is Melpomaen, I believe. He was brought here with the healers of Imladris who came, I do not know why." Thranduil said, walking over to his daughter and tapping her on his shoulder.

"Illiendal, wake up. Dear…" Thranduil whispered. Illiendal's vision focused and she immediately noticed the other elves in the room.

"Ada, who are they?" Illiendal asked, sitting up, carefully avoiding Figwit.

"Child service, Illiendal, they want to see you and your siblings to make sure you are in good care." Thranduil said softly, Illiendal letting out a quiet gasp. Illiendal walked over to them.

"Princess Illiendal, tell us what you think of your father." One elf, a lady elf this time, asked.

"My father is wonderful, he is often busy because of his duties, but he cares for me and all of my siblings. Please don't take us away from him, he loves us and we love him very much." Illiendal said, wanting to give her father a hug, afraid she would not be allowed to see him ever again.

"When he is busy, what do you and your siblings do?"

"We all mind our own business, aside from Legolas of course. I usually go to see Legolas or I will go to the gardens to read or just think. My brother Tonus goes to town, and Cield often goes to town as well to see she-elves." Illiendal said.

"Alright. What does your father do to discipline you and your siblings?"

"Adar has a quick temper but he is never rough on us. Whatever he does to punish us always deserves. At the worse, he slaps us, but he is fairly gentle when he does so." Illiendal explained. The elves were done with the princess, and now they wanted to see Cield.

Thranduil was hesitant as he opened the door to Cield's chambers. There were many gasps when they saw the injuries on Cield.

"Ada… who are these people? Make them leave." Cield moaned. Thranduil did not like the fact that the elves of child service began to scribble down notes of what Cield said.

"Cield, these elves are from child service, they are here to… Talk to you. Don't be alarmed." Thranduil said, approaching his son and carefully sitting him up, using pillows to keep his son up.

"What is this about? If this concerns my burns, Elrond can explain it all." Cield said.

"Yes, this does concern your burns. How did you receive them?" The younger elf asked. Cield groaned and gave the three elves a brief account on what happened to him.

"It's not my father's fault, if that's what you're getting on." Cield said, crossing his arms across his chest to make a point.

"Hm, alright, we cannot make a decision without seeing your eldest, Thranduil… If you would please bring us to him." The young elf said. Thranduil nodded, but to Thranduil's surprise he could not find Tonus. Thranduil decided he would take a shortcut to the throne room, passing the dungeons. As he entered, the same guard who had informed him on the capturing of the gold thief ran up to him.

"My lord, have you come to see the prisoner? I would like it if you would, we where scared to punish him properly without your permission, so we just put him to work, he is weeding that awful part of the gardens, no one's wanted to do that job." The guard said.

"Oh fine, whilst we are down here we may see this guard, perhaps I will find Tonus around where he is in the gardens." Thranduil said, following the guard and the three elves from child service followed him.

"He's there, sir." The elven guard said softly. Thranduil looked ahead. The elf was yanking out the weeds with his bare hands, which by now where dirty and bloody. As Thranduil approached, he noticed the tunic the elf wore was familiar. Perhaps the elf had not only stolen gold, but some clothing, too. But his hair was familiar, as well. It was Tonus' length, not as long as most elves kept their hair, barely above his shoulders, but still lovely. Thranduil put his hand out and touched the elf on his shoulder. It felt familiar, too! The shoulder was strapping, not very common for burglars. And despite the ugliness of his tunic, it was soft.

"So, after four years of theft you have finally been caught." Thranduil said. He noticed the elf began to quiver.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked to just borrow. My hands are sore… Please, let the guards free me… I've learnt my lesson." Tonus whispered. Thranduil yanked his hand away and fell to his knees, turning the elf around to be face to face with Tonus.

"You…? Guards! You arrested your crown prince! You should be here, pulling these weeds out with bare hands, not my son! In fact, get down here, and start weeding!" Thranduil pulled Tonus to his feet, and turned to face the guard who had caught Tonus and grabbed him by his wrist. The guard looked up at Thranduil enraged face with his own fearful face.

"Y-yes sir… S-sorry sir… N-never again sir-

"Get to work or you will loose your job!" Thranduil wanted to stomp on the ground and complain about how unfair his life was like a little elfling.

"This is where we find your eldest? Being treated like a commoner? Thranduil, you have been doing fine until I saw Cield, but even after seeing him I still thought I could allow you to keep custody of your children… But this, this I cannot allow." The younger elf said, looking sadly at the king who looked like he was about to break down when he heard those words.

"You can't take them away! They are my children! I've just lost the only women I ever loved… Don't, please, I need these children!" Thranduil looked at Tonus with watery eyes

"Don't separate us from our father, please… This was a misunderstanding, honestly, he treats us well and he would not have allowed this to happen if he had not been so busy giving you three a tour!" Tonus said, ready to fall to his knees and beg to stay with his father.

"…He…He is a fairly good father… I should not have called upon you three. I only did to punish him, to worry him that he would never see his children again. Let him go, I know him well, this is not what normally would happen to his children, it's just a bad time for everyone, after Aldaril's death." Landion spoke up. The three elves looked curiously at Landion, before looking at Thranduil.

"Alright, we will let you keep your children, but be careful, your two eldest sons are injured bad enough to be taken away." The elf that had not spoken yet said. Thranduil sighed with relief as the elves left, before looking at Landion.

"You helped me. You made it so I could keep my children, if you had not spoken I would have lost everything I ever loved in life. Why?" Thranduil asked.

"I could not see the children be taken away from you… They would not survive… And Aldaril would hate me for it, she loved you so much, more than any man in middle-earth… Somewhere in me I always thought you where a worthy man for my daughter, and… You are." Landion said, gasping as Thranduil grabbed him into an embrace.

"I have not received an embrace from you since you told me of your bonding to my daughter." Landion said.

"Thank you… Now Tonus, come with me, I want to wash your hands and put some salve on that so that your hands will heal with ease." Thranduil brought his son inside to Tonus' chambers, where he did as he said he would. Tonus let Thranduil handle his hands, and Thranduil was as gentle as he could be when he bandaged them.

"I'm so sorry Tonus, if I had not been dealing with the three elves from child service, I would have been there and you would not have been mistaken for a commoner, although I want to know, and Tonus if you lie I will find out on my own and it will not go well on your behalf, where you really stealing gold from me?"

Tonus fidgeted around before sighing.

"Aye, I was. I had my eye on something in the town market but I could not afford it, so I was planning on taking money from you. I was going to try and earn it back, and replace it." Tonus said. Thranduil sighed.

"Tonus, you know you could have just told me about it and I might have bought it for you myself. What is it you wanted?"

"Um… It was a dog bed, some new pillows and a quilt, it is nearing winter and it is getting colder and I am certain my bed could use a few more pillows." Tonus said.

"A dog bed? You do not have a dog, Tonus. Do not tell me you have been hiding one from me." Thranduil arched an eyebrow.

"No, I have not. I wanted to get Cield a puppy; there is a she-elf in town that says her dog is soon to be giving birth and she said she would give me one for a small price." Tonus said. He had not really planned on buying Cield a dog or a dog bed, but if he said he wanted a bed for an elfling Thranduil would surly suspect something.

"And what is the price of the dog itself?"

"The she-elf says she needs a bed for her son, and she says she cannot afford one. She said if I could, she would appreciate a bed big enough for a child of seven to have for years to come." Tonus lied. Maybe that would get Thranduil to give him the money for a bed, and some extra so his wife and children could have some food, some days Yáviel and Florien went without food because of poverty.

"Tonus, that is an overpriced dog. I am certain a man in lake town would sell you a dog for much, much less." Thranduil said. Tonus shrugged.

"I know, but adar, this family selling the dog seems so poor, I pity them so. They need money, and at least we would be getting something for our money. Please Adar, they are my people, your people too, they need help living. And Cield could use some cheering up, no? I think he would love to get a dog, wouldn't that make him happy?" Tonus asked. Thranduil sighed and gave Tonus a squeeze.

"Very kind of you, Tonus, to think of your brother… Alright, I will allow this, only for your brother's sake." Thranduil kissed his son on his brow before bringing him to his chambers.

"Do you recall the times where you would hurt your brother, so I would take away your allowance?" Thranduil asked as he found a key he needed.

"Aye." Tonus said, recalling the memories.

"I never used it for myself, I did not have the heart to, in my mind it always was yours… So I kept it in here. I wanted to give it to you one day, I don't know why, it's not much, but it is surly enough to buy a bed for a child. I will not give you gold for new blankets or a dog bed, for one you still need discipline and for another I'm certain Cield would be more than happy to allow the dog on his bed." Thranduil said, dropping coins into a sack and attaching that sack to Tonus' belt.

"Cield will love the surprise, he is in need or some cheering up. Do not leave to buy the dog yet, I wish that everyone is present to bid farewell to our guests, they have helped us very much during these difficult times." Thranduil said. Tonus nodded.

A few hours later, everyone was up, fed and prepared to bid farewell to the Rivendell guests. Illiendal did not want Elladan, Elrohir or little Figwit to leave; she was close to them all. Legolas did not want the twins to leave, either; they were nice and played with Legolas. Cield could not care less, and Tonus was glad that they where leaving, less people to find out about Florien.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming. We needed your help and you all have been wonderful during your stay." Thranduil said to his guests.

"If ever you need us Thranduil, send message and we will come as fast as we can. You know that." Elrond said quietly to Thranduil.

"I know that Elrond. But we will be fine, for long enough. Gandalf says he will still be staying. But the children might miss having the twins around, Illiendal will and so will Legolas, that I have no doubt it. Oh, and before you leave, what of my son's states?" Thranduil looked over at Cield, who had been carried out of his bedchambers and sat on two chairs, one supporting his legs.

"I cannot tell, mellon-nin. Gandalf has promised to monitor his legs, Gandalf will know what to do if something goes wrong, and he also knows what medicine to give Cield. Just so you know, he needs salve applied twice a day, he must drink Minuvor to keep up his strength, he has some exercises to get strength back in his legs and he has a special brew to eat to heal faster, he despises it." Elrond said quietly.

"Bye Elladan, Elrohir." Illiendal gave Elrohir a tight hug, then Elladan. But she gave Elladan a kiss, too, which made the young peredhel blush pink.

"Take care Illiendal." Elladan said, smiling before he and his twin went to their horses.

After all the elves had been bid farewell, including little Figwit, the elves left. Legolas was sad to watch the elves leave, but the twins promised him to return soon, they had even given him a coin to remember them by until their next visit.

Once the elves were out of sight, Tonus looked over at his father. Thranduil knew the boy wanted to go buy the dog now, so nodded his head, telling Tonus to leave. Tonus understood and left to town, thinking the puppies had not yet been born but hopeful that they may have just been born in his absence.

_To be continued…_

Melannen Amarie: I'm happy that you like it… It's one of my best… Yes, it is my best fiction I have… In my mind, it's best written, though Haldir's Here has such a cutie-pie plot. Middle of Earth school… Let's not go there, it's so hard to write! And Twins and a Greenleaf… Needs a better plot?

**Brazgirl: Thranduil wont find out until Florien is like 14. But don't worry, in a few chapters Florien will drastically change from 3 to 12, and then he will change again to 14… Time can be slow or very, very fast in this story!**

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: There have been many new reviewers in the past few chapters and I'm impressed! Though they all have long names that I will never ever be able to remember, like yours!**

**Miss Telcontar: I feel bad for that guard… **

**Bberry06: I used to have a very old bird, his name was Coco, and he was a cockatiel… He was like, 36 years old and had belonged to my grandmother, but she had to be hospitalized so Coco came to us. He died two or three years ago. He was NOT friendly, but once he had gotten sick so he let us feed him. But when he was better he started biting again, he never bit me though. I was the first one to find out he died, whenever I would come home late at night (like, when the whole family would go out) I always made sure Coco's shadow could be seen in his cage, but one night I could not see him so I was all like "Where's coco?" expecting my parents to say something… But they went over there and prodded him, he was on the bottom of his cage, and he was dead. Buried him in the middle of a cool looking tree near the lake. **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: The guard regrets not looking carefully at Tonus…**

**Mistopurr: I take Mary-Sue tests all the time, but still, there's always a chance of being accused by someone who would not know a Mary-sue is he walked though a pack of them… The only girl I can ever write is Illiendal without going crazy… I mean, a Lego-mance is just screaming "I WANT FLAMES" and those girl in middle-earth stories scream that too, but, I hate those kind of stories. I can't stand stories that have a female heroin, even if it's by me. So what If I'm stereotyping… I'm a girl, you know! But girl heroines… piss me off. I can't stand them! They are like germs! I'm freaking out! Ah! Talk to Tonus about adopting the bird, it is his and his wife's at the moment, but he can share. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: Figwit is so cool! I'd love a Figwit trading card or TOPPS card… **

**Karone Evertree: Yea, Tonus is not out of this one yet; he still has some explaining to do in the next chapter!**

**Aranna Undomiel: Figwit, Arwen's "escort"… I love Figwit! Not as much as I love Haldir and Thranduil. **


	22. Abusive Relationship?

**Chapter 22: Abusive Relationship?**

Tonus walked slowly up the stairs to the entrance of his wife's home. He felt so shameful. He had stolen from his father, rattled off some of the worst lies he had ever made and just before all of that he had hurt Florien, the dearest elf in all of arda to him.

Tonus tapped on the door before entering, he never waited to have Yàviel open the door for him, and he found it unnecessary. Yàviel immediately took Tonus by his wrist and dragged him to their bedroom without a word. As he quickly went along with Yàviel he saw Florien and Nenmir playing with what looked like newborn puppies. Well, not playing, but just adoring them.

Yàviel pushed him in their room and entered after, shutting and locking their bedroom door.

"It's early, why are the elflings up?" Tonus asked trying to pretend he did not know how angry Yàviel was.

"Why would you care, Tonus? After hurting Florien like you d-

"I did not do that purposely!" Tonus said, gasping when Yàviel slapped him.

"You know, you know so well, that you should never shake a child! You want to be a healer Tonus? That won't pass well! You took so many lessons when you where being tutored on healing and childcare! You know better! Damn Tonus, what kind of father are you?" Yàviel shoved her husband into the wall behind him.

Tonus let out a quiet moan, he had thrown out his hands to lighten his fall and they had barely begun to heal from the weeding.

"I'm sorry." Tonus said, not bothering to protect him as his wife kicked him in his chest. His head banged against the wall, and his vision was full of black dots. Tonus gave up and fell into an unconscious state.

Yàviel would have hit Tonus again, but she first bend down. He was not talking, so she made sure he was alive. Yàviel was relieved to find out Tonus was alive, so carefully lifted him onto their bed and tucked him in.

"I can't help but hurt him. Why? I love him so much but I hurt him… physically and verbally… All the time!" Yàviel said quietly to herself, looking into Tonus' blue eyes. She had always loved his big blue eyes, and still did. She kissed him on his cheek and left the room to care for their elflings.

Tonus woke up half an hour later, alone in the room. Tonus got up. His head was sore, but not more than that. He peaked his head out the door and heard his wife playing with Florien, Locien asleep near the puppies.

"Hey Florien." Tonus said, smiling as he entered the room. Florien looked up at his father and did not say anything, only looked at the prince with terrified eyes.

Tonus bent down to look his son in his eyes. Florien began to quiver.

"Listen ion, I am so, so sorry about this." Tonus said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, wishing Florien would be at more ease.

"Don't touch me…" Florien shrugged off his father's hand. Tonus took his hand away sadly.

"Florien, lift your tunic for me please, lad." Tonus asked. Florien looked at his father but did not lift his tunic.

"Do as ada asked, sweetheart." Yàviel helped Florien lift his tunic, she knew what Tonus wanted to see, if the red marks from Tonus' violent shaking where still there. The red finger marks had disappeared to Tonus' relief but there were tiny scratches in their spot. Tonus looked at his own nails. They did need to be cut, they where not long like the she-elves kept their nails but they where not as short as they should have been.

"Oh ion-nin. Is that sore?" Tonus asked. Hesitantly, Florien nodded his head.

"Come with me." Tonus ordered. Florien took his father's hand but was nervous of being hurt.

Tonus brought him into his bedroom and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol.

"Now listen little one, this should not hurt too much. Just take my hand, it will make the hurts go away very fast." Tonus squeezed his son's tiny hand as he dribbled on a bit of alcohol over the cuts. Florien winced and his grip tightened but he did not cry out.

"Don't worry little one, I am done. Florien, now I must beg of you for forgiveness." Tonus held him son. Florien wrapped his arms around his father.

"You are forgiven." The elfling squeezed his father. Tonus smiled.

"Glad to be forgiven. Now come, you and your brother have some picking to do. I want one of the puppies to give to my brother, so I want you two to pick which puppies you'd like to keep." Tonus said. Florien nodded and he and his father went back to where the puppies where. Tonus awoke Locien.

"Alright Florien, Locien, there are five puppies. You can each keep one, plus the dog we already have. So that means we keep two puppies. The other two I will bring with me home, and one will be sold when it is older. Alright?" Tonus said. The elflings nodded, and in a little while they each help a puppy. Florien chose his puppy because the dog looked different from the rest, and Locien chose his because the dog had a spot on its ear and eye.

"Good choices, both of you." Tonus kissed his two children and took two of the puppies that remained in his arms, and handed Yàviel a sack of coins.

"Here, money for the bed and some food." Tonus said, kissing his sons a second time before leaving. He was almost afraid of kissing Yàviel, after she attacked him like she did. But he was used to that, Yàviel often hurt him and calmed down by his next visit.

When Tonus arrived home, he showed his father the two puppies.

"You got Cield two? In his states Tonus, he cannot manage such." Thranduil said, though the two little puppies where adorable.

"One is for Legolas, I thought he'd-

"Yes, he would like a puppy." Thranduil smiled, taking one of the puppies into his arms.

"Who is this puppy for?" Thranduil asked.

"Legolas. Hold on to him, please, while I give this puppy to Cield." Tonus turned and headed to his little brother's room. Cield was awake, reading a book. He looked tired and the lines of pain he had had since his burning where still there, though they had lightened slightly. Cield looked up, noticing his brother's presence. Tonus held the dog behind his back.

"I have a present for you, Cield." Tonus smiled, approaching his brother and placed the puppy on his abdomen.

"For me?" Cield smiled at the puppy.

"Yes. It's a newborn puppy, do you like him?" Tonus was glad to see his brother pat the dog on its head.

"Thank you." Cield smiled, pulling the puppy closer. "I will call him Galil. I owe you, Tonus. Thank you so much." Cield beckoned his brother closer so he could kiss him on his cheek.

"Get well soon." Tonus smiled before returning to his father

"He loved it." Tonus took the puppy from his father.

"I thought he would. Now, give Legolas his little dog." Tonus nodded and Thranduil smiled.

"Don't think I wont punish you for theft, though. But first, puppy to Legolas." Thranduil said. Tonus took the puppy to Legolas, who got, of course, very excited when he heard the bark come from behind Tonus' back.

"What you have? Oh!" Legolas was beaming when he saw the puppy.

"For you." Tonus smiled.

"For me? Yay! Tonus I love you so much! I will call this puppy… Tonus number 2!" Legolas grinned as Tonus let him hold the puppy.

"Now be careful with him, he's very young." Tonus said, glad to see his little brother so joyful.

"So he cant do much yet?" Legolas asked. Tonus nodded.

"Not much yet… But he'll grow into a dog you can play with." Tonus pat his brother on his head and left, he still had a punishment with his father.

"I'm proud of you, Tonus. You made your little brothers very happy. Things have not been so well since…" Thranduil pulled Tonus into an embrace.

"I know adar. I know." Tonus squeezed his father.

"You will one day be a wonderful king, my son, I can tell." Thranduil kissed Tonus on his cheek, and turned to return to his work.

"But ada, you said I was going to be punished…?" Thranduil turned around and smiled.

"No, I cannot. You are forgiven, since you where so kind to your brothers." Thranduil then left.

Years went by, and Florien and Locien grew older but their family remained poor. Tonus had not told Thranduil of his sons, and now Florien was 13 and Locien 17. But something grave was about to happen to Florien's poor family, something Florien would have most trouble coping with…

_To be continued…_

_Sorry, can't respond to reviews at the moment! Hey, anyone who likes to draw, want to do a collaboration with me? Bberry, you don't count, we're already doing a collaboration, remember?_


	23. Locien's passing

**Chapter 22: Locien's Passing**

"Naneth, are you worried?" Florien asked, approaching his mother. Yàviel sighed.

"Yes Florien, I am. Locien has been gone for a long time now, he said he would be back hours ago. It's started to rain and since he is only a half-elf, he could catch a cold. I hope he's alright." Yàviel looked at her son sadly. Florien had grown into a mature you elf, though he was still quite young and he still did not like Locien any more than he did as an elfling.

"Would you like me to go look for him, Naneth?" Florien asked. Yàviel looked at the floor, considering her son's kind offer. She wanted to send him so that Locien would be home safe and sound, but she did not wish to risk whatever fate happened to Locien to happen to Florien. If Locien where to die, she would weep and be upset but if she lost Florien she would not weep, she would fade, fade faster than she ever had.

"If you want to, you may. But wear a cloak with a hood and bring a sword with you." Yàviel said. Florien nodded and grabbed his small blade from a table and strapped it on with his belt. He took his green cloak and pulled it on, doing up the laces and covering his bright red hair with a hood.

"I will bring Locien back, and I will make sure he is fine. If something is amiss or he needs to be carried and I cannot, I will come and get you." Florien kissed his mother on her cheek before taking his leave.

Florien walked though town. As usual, the elves that where outside gave him nasty looks. None of them ever liked him; he was a poor lowly elf who often was begging for food from the merchants. Now that Florien was older, begging was all he could do when his mother could not afford the food. Florien had even stolen food on some occasions, but the last time the merchant had caught him and beaten him, which had been rather embarrassing for Florien.

When Florien passed by the stall that he had been caught stealing at, the merchant glared at him. Florien bowed his head and continued walking, trying to ignore how hated he was for stealing and begging.

Locien was not in town, and he had asked some merchants if they had seen a tall dark haired elf. One had seen a tall dark haired elf, but said he wore beautiful red clothing. Locien had been wearing an old green scruffy tunic and gray leggings with rips in them.

Florien went into the forest to find Locien. Locien often went into the forest, for Locien too was not liked in town. Once Florien had stolen a few apples to feed Yàviel and Locien, and when the merchant chased after Florien Locien had helped his brother by saying he had stolen the apples. Florien managed to return home with the food but Locien had been given the beating meant for Florien. Yàviel did not even know her sons had been stealing from shops.

Florien stopped in his tracks and listened. He thought he heard something like a moan, and a punch, a slap on bare skin and a soft scream. Florien began to walk slower, and pushed some leaves out of the way. He could see a clearance, and in the middle of the clearance were two dark haired elves. One was covered in his own blood, the other had blood on him, but it did not belong to him. One was in a scruffy old outfit, the other in a…

A red, expensive outfit, like the shop owner had told him of… Florien recognized at once that the bleeding elf was Locien, and the one in the red outfit was attacking Locien! Florien wanted to run into the clearance but knew he stood no chance against that elf. All Florien had was a small old knife, and that elf had a long sword, a smaller knife in his boot, a curved blade, a shorter cleaver, a bow and plenty of lethal arrows, as well as other knifes hidden under layers of clothing. The elf threw a punch at Locien who was already bloody enough, and Locien well on the ground with a thud near where Florien was hidden. Florien could hear Locien's breathing and it was clear that Locien could barely breathe. The elf clad in red grabbed Locien by his hair and got him to his feet. Locien spat blood out onto the ground whilst the elf in red regained his strength to give Locien a powerful blow to his side. Florien winced when he heard a crack and Locien fell over with a loud, piercing scream.

Florien grabbed a rock and shot it at the elf that was harming Locien. First, the elf looked at Locien. When he realized it had not been Locien who shot the rock at him, he knew he was being watched. With one more powerful kick to Locien's chest the elf ran out of the clearance. Florien ran into the clearance once the elf had left and fell to his knees beside Locien.

"Locien, are you alright? Speak!" Florien pulled up Locien into his arms, getting his adopted brother's blood all over him.

"Flor…" Locien tried to say his brother's name.

"Yes, I am the floor. It's Florien Locien! Please, don't leave! I'm sorry I treat you like dirt, just don't go…"

"Love you… And nana… And… ad… ada…" Locien smiled in Florien's arms.

"No, Locien! I love you too, so much! Don't die, please!" Florien shook his brother.

"No… Locien… I love you…"

"Love you too…" Locien whispered.

"Who did this to you? What was that elf's name?" Florien asked, he wanted to avenge his dying brother.

"Name was… Veassen…" Locien said. "Bye… Florien…" Locien whispered quietly before his eyes fluttered shut.

"No!" Florien broke down into sobs. He did not want to check for a pulse, he knew his family was too poor to afford to heal Locien even if he was still alive.

"I'll go get Naneth and a shovel… I will bury you here. Rest in peace Locien… Oh valar…" Florien said as he sobbed more. He lay Locien on the ground and as he left noticed the body of an animal, a dog. It was Locien's puppy, with an arrow through it.

"Please, I hope at least you died fast unlike Locien." Florien whispered to the dead puppy before running home to get a shovel and his mother.

He entered with his head down sadly. Yàviel ran to the door.

"Florien, did you find Locien?" Yàviel asked. Florien rose his head, showing his mother the tears that ran down his face and when he shed his cloak the blood of his brother was revealed.

"Some elf named Veassen killed Locien. I don't know why Naneth, I'm sorry…" Florien was pulled into a hug as Yàviel held back tears.

"I need to get a shovel. Get a cloak and come with me… I think it's best to bury Locien now where he died whilst the ground is moist from the rain." Florien left to get a shovel. Yàviel put on a cloak and boots and she and Florien returned to where Locien was. The dog's body was still there, but Florien yelled.

Locien's body was gone.

"That damned elf Veassen must have taken his body!" Florien yelled, throwing the shovel with all his effort into the ground in rage before yelling.

Yàviel sighed and brought Florien into an embrace.

"Naneth…" Florien sobbed. Yàviel rubbed her son on his back.

"Hush Florien. Locien will be at peace in Mandos now, even if his body is not with us. Here, bury his puppy." Yàviel pointed to the dead dog. Florien nodded and dug a small hole near a tree and put the dog in, burying it.

Florien carved in a tree the following:

Locien, loved adoped child brother

Killed

And below he added:

Locien's valiant dog killed as well 

Florien whispered a prayer for his fallen brother before leaving. Locien's blood was slowly being washed off the grass and Florien could not stand being where his brother was killed any longer. He and his mother returned to their home in silence, aside from some soft sobs that slid from Florien's lips.

When they arrived home, Yàviel went to her bedchambers and Florien to his. Yàviel cried as did Florien, but then Florien left his bedchambers and knocked upon Yàviel's.

"Florien, is that you?" Yàviel asked.

"Yes…" Florien said.

"You may enter." Yàviel sat up on her bed. Florien entered, his eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Nana…" Florien said softly. Yàviel opened her arms and Florien ran into them, sobbing on his mother's shoulder.

"He did not deserve to die…" It sounded as if Florien said.

"No, he did not sweetheart. But he must have been glad to die with you there, at least." Yàviel tried to comfort Florien.

"But… It's my fault he died. He asked me to come on the walk with him, I said no. If I had been there…"

"You would have been killed too, and that would cause me to fade, as well as your father to fade. It will be hard to break the news to your father, he was the reason we adopted Locien." Yàviel said softly.

"I can tell adar. I work at the palace, remember?"

"I know you work at the palace, even if I think you are far too young to be working there-

"I am too young, so when I went to get the job ada told me to say I was fifty, mortally speaking, and that I was adopted." Florien said. "I will tell ada today when I leave for work in an hour, if I can get a moment alone with him." Florien added.

"Today? You plan to go to work?"

"Yes… Even if Locien is gone, I still must earn money for us." Florien said. "I will go now. I love you Naneth." Florien kissed his mother before going to work in a bitter mood.

When he arrived he first saw his father and uncle Cield. Cield had recently had an affair with a she-elf and being in a drunken stat, he had bonded with her and gotten her pregnant. Now they had twin children, a boy Nenmir and a girl Malfinniel. They where little children, and Tonus and Cield where helping them walk.

"Come on Nenmir, go to uncle Tonus. There's a good boy, ai!" Cield grabbed his son before he fell.

"Ai, Florien, your at work early. Would you fetch my wife? Nenmir looks hungry." Cield said. Florien nodded and shot a sad look at Tonus. Tonus knew his son needed to talk to him at once, so Tonus followed Florien.

"Where are you off to?" Cield asked Tonus.

"I am going with Florien to get your wife…" Tonus lied. As soon as they where further away, Tonus brought Florien into an empty room.

"It looked like you had something urgent to tell me. Is there anything?" Tonus asked. Florien nodded.

"It's Locien… He went on a walk and I found him being beaten by some elf who he said was named Veassen and… Locien died soon after the elf ran away." Florien said, holding back sobs. Tonus gasped.

"Locien? No…" Tonus said, squeezing Florien.

To be continued… Ai, poor Florien! But is Locien really dead? 

Mistopurr: Well I hope you did not love Locien that much, we wont hear about him for a little while!

**Bberry06: I have 3/9 parts of the fellowship done… Gimli is causing a problem.**

**Haldir's heart and soul: Well you know how Legolas can get… Loosing pets is his specialty!**

**Here comes the hockey puck: Nothing happened to Florien but as you can see, something happened to our little friend Locien!**

**Aranna Undomiel: It would also be good to have a big palace to keep the zoo in.**

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Does your username mean something? It's so long and… it's gibberish to me.**

**Miss Telcontar: What is unexpected, the abusive relationship? You can all point at Mistopurr for that one, she inspired it.**

**Karone Evertree: Well, Florien was 3… Do the math because I forgot how old I said Florien is now… Silly me!**


	24. Reflection

**Chapter 24: Reflection**

"…Listen Florien, go home to Naneth. I will tell my father that you came but had an urgent private reason to return home… I will come by tonight…" Tonus could not cry in front of his son, he knew he had to be strong for his son after loosing Locien. Florien nodded and before leaving told Firelien that Cield wanted her.

Florien went home quickly. He passed through town, and although he wanted to get away from everything as soon as possible he halted in front of one of the little shops. The merchant gave him an angry look, not wanting to have the little thief near his goods.

"How much is that, sir?" Florien pointed to a wooden flute. Florien knew that if he could learn to play the flute, maybe people would pay him to play it. It would earn him more money for his family, well, for his mother and him, they no longer really where a family without Locien.

"That is one hundred silver pennies. Will you be paying for it, or do you expect me to turn around so you may steal it?" The merchant asked. Florien sighed.

"I will not steal it and I cannot afford it." Florien looked in his pocket. He had a few pennies, hardly enough to equal the price of the flute, and the pennies he had where to use on food, though there was not much he could buy with a few pennies.

Florien left the shops, still upset. He wondered how long it would take him to save up to afford the flute. He entered his home and Yáviel greeted him, giving her child an embrace.

"I told adar. He was not too upset, but he was clearly holding back his emotions. He looked ready to cry. Adar said to return home, he told me I could not work in my conditions." Florien said. Yáviel nodded.

"Go rest ion-nin, I will go make you a nice warm bath to relax in." Yáviel brought her child to his bed and Florien lay down as he was asked too.

"I'm going to miss him a lot. I did not really care about him when he was around but… He was always there for me. He was always trying to help me… If I did not understand my schoolwork he always tried to explain it. Whenever I got hurt he would rip his own tunic up to make a bandage for me, if it were necessary. And I hated him anyways. But I really loved him and now he'll never know that." Florien began to cry again.

"Florien, he knew how much you loved him. He did not need to here it from you, he knew." Yáviel said before she left to prepare a bath for her son.

Florien looked at everything around him. This morning a lot of what he saw was Locien's. He supposed he would keep some of it and what was not needed could be sold, such as Locien's bed.

Florien sat in thought about Locien just until his mother calling him for his bath pulled him out of thought.

Florien went up the stairs and entered the bathroom. In front of him was a bath, and what pleased him very much was the steam coming from the water. Usually Florien was forced to take cold, cold bathes because he had not the time to boil the bathwater.

"It will be hot Florien." Yáviel warned as her son dropped his leggings and pulled off his tunic. Yáviel did not allow him in yet, and whilst he stood waiting she added some bubbles. Then she forced Florien to wait until the water had cooled down a bit.

Florien stepped in the bath when his mother finally believed it was cool enough. Yáviel left to give her son privacy in his bath, and whilst Florien bathed Tonus came over. Florien was not planning on leaving the bath yet, but could hear his parents talking and crying.

"Florien has no siblings now… I feel so bad for him Tonus!" His mother cried.

"I feel as though we betrayed Locien. We adopted him and he died in our care." Tonus said, Florien hearing his father let out a soft sob.

Florien heard his mother say something about floor and bath, so he figured she must have said Florien is taking a bath.

Florien heard a knock on the door.

"Florien, it is adar… May I come in?" Tonus asked from outside.

"Yes." Florien replied softly. Tonus opened the door and sat near the bath, looking at Florien, who looked more relaxed than he did at the palace but still tense and upset.

"I know you must be devastated by your brother's passing… Is there anything I could give you to ease your pain?" Tonus asked. Florien thought about it, and all he wanted was that flute though it could not replace his brother, maybe his misery would be enough to get his father to buy it.

"N-no…" Florien said, though Tonus could tell from the boy's tone of voice that the lad was unsure.

"Anything, Florien. Is there something in the stores you have your eyes on?" Tonus asked. He could tell his son wanted something.

"I saw a flute I really liked but… It could not replace Locien." Florien said. Tonus took his son by his shoulders and gently turned him so Tonus was facing his son's back.

"Ada, what are you doing?" Florien asked, looking behind him as his father put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hush, tell me if you like this… and about this flute, what was it's price?" Tonus asked.

Tonus rubbed Florien's shoulders and began to give his son a massage. Florien sighed and settled down.

"That feels nice. Thank you. It was one hundred silver pennies." Florien said. Tonus stopped massaging and gasped.

"That's a lot ion." Tonus said, continuing to rub his child's back.

"I know…" Florien sighed. "I miss Locien a lot ada." Florien whispered.

"I know you do. We all do…" Tonus whispered, ending his massage.

"That felt wonderful ada. Thank you." Florien was kissed on his cheek.

"I shall leave you in peace my son, I must talk to your mother." Tonus stood up and left the bathroom, heading to his bedroom where Yáviel was.

"I asked Florien if there was anything I could give him that would cheer him up, he said he would like a very expensive flute he saw today. Perhaps I can make him one similar to what he saw, though I am not too well with making instruments." Tonus admitted, sitting beside Yáviel.

"I think I know what might lighten him, Yáviel, but I will need your help in making this…" Tonus whispered in Yáviel's ear.

"What is this, Tonus?"

"Florien just lost his adopted brother… We could always get him another sibling, this time a real sibling." Tonus smiled. "He's in the bath, he'd never know what we where up to." The prince added with a sly grin.

Legolas sighed. He knew he must be in trouble; his father had called him to his study. The young prince went over everything in his head that he had done. Maybe ada found out it had been him who had thrown the tomato at his father's advisor two days ago.

Legolas pushed open the door to his father's study. Thranduil sat on his chair and had been waiting for Legolas.

"It took you some time to get here." Thranduil said.

"Sorry ada. I was delayed." Legolas spoke the truth, one of the servants had dropped a glass and he had been kind enough to help that servant clean up the broken pieces.

"I called you here to tell you that we will be having guests over soon. I expect they will arrive in a day or more." Thranduil said. Legolas was very relieved to find out he was not in trouble.

"Who are coming over, ada?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Lord Elrond and his children." Thranduil could not help but smile when Legolas grinned excitedly.

"Including Estel?" Legolas asked. Thranduil nodded.

"Including Estel. Now Legolas, they are here on a friendly visit and I do not want any disobedience whilst they are here, or it will result in punishment after they leave." Thranduil said before Legolas merrily skipped out of the room singing what sounded like the 'Estel is coming over' song.

Thranduil smiled and got back to his work. He had papers to fill out that had been delayed because this morning he had been playing with his granddaughter Malfinniel.

"Ada." Nenmir whispered, crawling into Thranduil's room. Again Thranduil was disturbed whilst working, but picked up the child anyhow. Nenmir look distressed.

"Ada?" Nenmir was ready to cry. Thranduil cooed to the little elfling.

"Let's go find your ada, alright Nenmir?"

"Nenmir me." Nenmir smiled, clutching his grandfather's robes as they walked down the halls in search of Cield.

"Ada, you found him!" Cield ran up to his father and grabbed Nenmir from his arms, kissing the elfling all over his face.

"Never scare me like that Nenmir!" Cield whispered.

"Where were you, Cield?" Thranduil asked.

"We where playing outside and I turned my back on his for a couple minutes and he was gone when I looked at him again!" Cield said, cuddling the elfling who giggled as his ada tickled him.

"Watch him better Cield. Where is Malfinniel?" Thranduil asked. Cield thought for a moment and gasped.

"Malfinniel!" Cield ran outside, recalling that he had left his daughter out in the courtyard unsupervised.

"Amateur father." Thranduil muttered as he followed Cield outside to make sure things where all right with his granddaughter.

To be continued… 


	25. The Slave

**Chapter 25: The Slave**

Veassen ran back into the clearance as soon as Florien had left to fetch a shovel. The elf went over to Locien. Veassen put his fingers against Locien's throat and could feel the slow pulse.

"Not long until he's dead… Must hurry." Veassen lifted the injured elf and swung him over his shoulder as careful as he could. Veassen walked as far away from the clearance as he could before he would have to treat the wounds he inflicted upon Locien.

He was not near his home, for he lived near the borders between Mirkwood and the more evil part of Mirkwood, the southern half. But as for now he was quite far away from where any elf lived. He lay Locien down on a log and started a fire. Afterwards, he pulled from his sack he had been carrying some healing herbs and bandages.

Veassen brought Locien over to a stream of fresh water and bathed the elf, cleaning his wounds and washing the rest of the dirt and grim off the elf. Veassen then brought the elf back to the log where he dried him and dressed Locien in some of his own clothes, throwing Locien's into the fire he had started.

Veassen walked over to Locien's head and observed the deep gash across the elf's forehead. He took the herbs and rubbed them on the elf's open wound before bandaging his brow.

Veassen found cuts and bruises everywhere on Locien's scrawny body, all from him. Veassen could easily treat the wounds with his herbs, water and bandaging, but as for the bruises Veassen decided he would have to make an ointment. When Veassen had been younger he recalled finding a bottle of ointment in his father's study, not long after being beaten by his father, and he had put some on his aching backside. Veassen was lucky enough to have put on the ointment since the ointment was for bruising, and Veassen after years of putting the ointment on himself after beatings, figured out by the smell what it was made of. Veassen made some of it with what he had and found in the forest, and treated the bruises on Locien's sides; bottom and anywhere else Locien had bruised because of him.

The last wound Veassen had to treat was across Locien's chest. At one point when he had been hurting the elf, he had sliced him with his knife. He recalled how loud Locien had screamed and smiled to himself, he was enjoying this.

Veassen carefully smeared over the wound some herbs, and Locien screamed before sitting upright, breathing heavily and looking around in panic.

"Who… Who are you?" Locien asked, looking at the elf tiredly and with fear. Veassen smiled and forced the elf to lie back down.

"I am your master, Master Veassen." Veassen said, expecting his prisoner to say something about not having a master or how Florien would save him. But what Locien said shocked Veassen.

"…Who am I?" Locien asked, very stiffened because of the pain of the herbs on his chest.

"You are… Maelui..." Veassen said.

"Maelui… That means something, doesn't it?" Locien asked.

"I am uncertain of what you speak of." Veassen said, rubbing the herb harder as to not let his prisoner realize what he was named.

"Okay… I'm Maelui. Where am I?"

"In Mirkwood."

"Is this where I live, right here?" Locien, or Maelui, asked.

"No. You live with me." Veassen said, picking up bandages and slowly wrapping his prisoner's torso.

"So you are my father, then?"

"No."

"Brother?"

"Ye- No." Veassen could not tell Maelui the truth.

"Well you most certainly can't be my mother, your chest is far too flat and muscular." Locien pointed out.

"I am your master. That makes you my slave, Maelui." Veassen said. Maelui whispered a quiet oh.

"Do you treat me well?" Maelui asked timidly, realizing that he could be hurt by this elf.

"If you do as I say then you are treated well." Veassen said, sitting Maelui up.

"What if I do not listen, then what happens?" Maelui asked.

"If you ignore my orders than you are punished. I cannot say how yet, for it depends on what you do." Veassen said.

"What is the worst punishment you could give me?" Maelui asked.

"Well, at my home, where you live as well, I have this one room I call the torture chamber… That is probably the worst I could do with you." Veassen saw the fear that overcame Maelui.

"Did… Did you do this to me?" Maelui asked, looking down at his bandages.

"No… Orcs did that to you, I merely healed you."

"Thank you, then, Veassen." Maelui smiled, but winced when Veassen frowned.

"I may be being gentle with you, but I have strict rules Maelui, as you will soon find out. I am Master Veassen… Herdir Veassen." Veassen said, though he did not wish to punish his new slave just yet.

"My apologizes, Herdir." Locien lowered his head. "Herdir, was I born a slave to you?"

"Um, yes." Veassen nodded his head in attempt to be as convincing as possible.

"How far away is where we live?" Maelui was full of questions.

"We live close by, it's a day's journey. Now there will be time for questions afterwards, I need you to lie down on the log as before. You may lie on your stomach, if you wish, for your back and bottom is scratched and bruised from the… hurm… Orc attack." Veassen said, Maelui nodding and lying on his stomach on the log. Veassen took out rope and tied the elf's legs and arms to the log. Maelui began to squirm.

"What are you going to do with me?" Maelui felt his face turn pink when Veassen pulled down his leggings.

"Please don't smack me. I'll be good. I'm sorry I asked so many questions, I wont talk any more." Maelui whispered, quivering in fear.

"I'm not spanking you, idiot. Though if you do not stop your shaking I will have to. I only need to see your hip." Veassen said going over to his sack once again and getting something made of metal.

"Herdir, what is that?" Locien could not turn his head properly, but managed to see Veassen near the fire with the thing of metal.

"Listen, stay still. And if you scream I will punish you." Veassen said, approaching his slave with the heated metal thing that Maelui realized what it was only when it was about to touch his skin: The metal was shaped as a V… For Veassen, Maelui realized he was about to be marked forever with his master's initial.

Maelui could not help but scream out as soon as the hot metal touched his hip. Veassen frowned and with one free hand slapped Maelui across his face.

When it was done, Maelui had tears in his eyes. Veassen pulled the elf's leggings back up, being rough and making Maelui wince. Veassen freed the elf's hands and legs and Maelui began to shake as he sat up, keeping a hand on his hip where the V was and one hand on his cheek where he had been slapped.

"I told you not to scream!" Veassen kicked Maelui in his shin. Maelui, taken by surprise, fell to the ground, clutching his shin.

"Come on. We have to get home soon." Veassen took Maelui by his hair and pulled him to his feet. Maelui was crying soundlessly as he nodded his head and helped his master clean the area of all their things.

Veassen stopped Maelui when Maelui bent down. Veassen held Maelui's chin up and looked at a brown spot on the elf's collarbone.

"Is that dirt?" Veassen knew it was far too light a brown to be dirt, but tried to see if he could rub it off anyhow.

"No. It's a birthmark. I've always had it." Maelui gasped when Veassen pulled his tunic collar down enough to reveal his own collarbone, which had a brown mark identical to the one of Maelui. Veassen compared his birthmark to Maelui's in silence, as if he had expected them to be identical.

"You have a mark like me." Maelui looked at Veassen's mark but Veassen quickly rearranged his tunic to hide it.

"It must be just a strange coincidence that we both have marks like that. Keep cleaning." Veassen said as he sat on a log. Veassen looked at Maelui all the while.

'Father had a mark like the one Locien and I have. It must be a family thing." Veassen thought as he surveyed his slave. Maelui came to him with all their belongings packed away and the fire out.

"I'm finished, Herdir." Maelui said softly, handing Veassen his bag. Veassen nodded and stood up.

"If we walk quickly, we will reach the home by nightfall."

"Do I have a bed?" Maelui asked quietly. Veassen stopped walking and realized he had not planned much else further than getting Locien captured and in his possession.

"You sleep at the end of my bed." Veassen decided it was a fair enough place for Maelui.

"Yes sir." Maelui nodded his head and followed Veassen as he continued to walk. Maelui walked with a limp, because of the pain in his shin and hip from the V burned in his skin and the kick his master had given him.

As Veassen had said, they reached their home by nightfall. The home was surrounded by nothing but trees; it was a cave with a large wooden door. Maelui followed his master inside. They passed by the dungeons, there was no prisoners in the cells but there where bones of some dead ones. Maelui feared that one day his bones would lie amongst the bones he saw now. But Maelui was lead past the dungeons and through a dining hall. The table was small and elegant.

"I used to have slaves, I sold them and it got me the money that got all my fair furnishings and clothes like what you are wearing." Veassen explained. "I may as well give you a tour. This is the dinning room; we just came from the dungeons. The house is small; there are only the dungeons, my study, the torture room and my bedroom. You are allowed in all rooms but the study; I will call you in if I want you in. It is where I shall deliver all of your punishments, unless I think you should pay a visit to the torture room. Follow." Veassen brought his slave to the study next. Maelui found it looked cozy, with books and papers and big soft chairs and fine wooden tables, but Maelui knew he would not enjoy a single visit to this room.

Again they passed through the dungeons and to a door that lead to the torture chamber. Maelui gasped as he saw all the cruel instruments in the room.

"Have you ever used this room before?" Maelui asked, though he realized that he had asked a stupid question. There was blood smeared on the walls.

"Yes. Do you wish to test out some of the devices right now?" Veassen asked with a smile.

"No sir." Maelui whispered, wanting to leave the room as soon as he could.

"Are you sure Maelui?" Veassen asked. Before Maelui could say no again, Veassen forced the elf backwards and onto a table with shackles. Maelui hit the table with his chest first and he cried out when he felt the wound across his torso throb with pain.

"Please no!" Maelui looked at the table in horror and began to cry and sob as Veassen did the shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"I beg of you master..." Maelui whispered in between sobs of fear.

"I am going to explain you this... Usually, I only use this table to give my prisoners, whoever they may be, a whipping." Veassen picked a wipe up from the floor and showed it to Maelui before giving the elf a hit with it on his back. Maelui held back his screams.

"But also this table can separate. It pulls; I do not know how to describe how this works. It feels like... Like being stretched, and that's what it is. It is much worse if whoever is being tortured has closing wounds; I can guarantee you that they will reopen.

"Please... Don't hurt me!" Maelui sniffed. Veassen unshackled the young elf's wrists and ankles and let him fall to the ground.

Veassen brought Maelui to the final room of his tour: The bedroom. The bed was very lovely and had soft, soft blankets.

Veassen walked over to a chest of clothing and found a very elegant, brown night tunic made of satin. He handed it to his slave.

"Always make sure to dress in your nightclothes to bed, and bathe in the stream near our home before coming to bed. I don't want dirt in my bed." Veassen said as he handed Maelui the tunic.

"Yes sir. Do I bathe now?"

"No, I washed you whilst you where unconscious this morning. Dress yourself and come to bed." Veassen ordered, finding his own purple nightclothes and dressing in another room.

Veassen reentered and Maelui was dressed. Veassen lay down on the bed and Maelui obediently lay on the end, like a pet dog would.

"Good night, Herdir." Maelui whispered, shutting his eyes and falling quickly asleep, tired and weak from the beating Veassen had given him and the long walk home.

Veassen was shocked he had been wished goodnight, for never in Veassen's life had anyone wished him anything good like Maelui just had.

_To be continued…_

_You know, I think Veassen and Eminem/Slim Shady/Marshal Mathers are related, I'm listening to sing for the moment right now..._

I thought I'd show you all about more about Veassen and Locien, also known as Master and Maelui. If anyone has the program called Dragon Flame (you can download it off the internet somewhere) you should look up Maelui and see what it's English translation is. Dragon Flame is a Sindarian – English, English – Sindarian dictionary program… You'll be shocked to find out what Maelui actually means! If you don't find out, it will be told in the later chapters. Locien is not dead!

**Mistopurr: I know how much you love Rivendell elves... And remember that half-naked elf you sent me? Do you know who he is? I'm starting to think he's Glorfindel...**

**Miss Telcontar: Legolas is basically the only one happy at the moment.**

**Bberry06: Unless there is some difficulties and something goes wrong... Or, maybe Tonus... Ahem... Has a low... I hope you get what I want to say but wont say on this PG 13 story chapter. It's one thing to send dirty things via the private messages on Deviant art, but on fan fiction it's not as good. Ah but I think Tonus can get Firelien pregnant, if he can get a chair pregnant. **

**Here comes the hockey puck: Hehehe, maybe your sister can play the Estel is coming over song on her flute. It goes something like: Estel is coming over! (x100)**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yes. Poor guy got twins though... But he loves them both. **

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I'm going to call you CapriceAnn from now on... Veassen is an elf, not a man. No, Estel is not saving Locien, sorry, but someone might...**

**Karone Evertree: Poor, poor Cield.**


	26. The flute

**Chapter 26: The flute**

When Florien left his bath, he wondered where his father and mother where. Their bedroom door was locked, so Florien knew they must not want him entering. Being a good lad (and a smart one), Florien did not try and hear what they where talking about or figure out what they where doing and went to his bedroom, the basement.

Florien went through a book his father had made him, a book of pictures of Florien and Locien. Florien cried as he turned the pages, looking at Locien.

When Tonus and Yáviel had finished in their bedroom, they went down to see Florien. Florien noticed his father's hair was rather messy and he had red marks on his neck (Yáviel is quite rough when handling Tonus).

"Florien, come with me." Tonus said. Florien nodded, putting away the book and following Tonus. Tonus lead Florien up the stairs and gave Florien his cloak. Tonus took a cloak for himself and made sure to cover his face well. Tonus beckoned Florien to follow him.

Tonus brought Florien through town. Florien tried to hide his face like his father had when they where approaching the vender who he had stolen from and who had beaten him for stealing, but he could not and when the merchant saw him, he ran up to Tonus, not knowing who it was.

"Are you that one's father?" The vender asked. Tonus nodded his head, face still completely hidden.

"Well then maybe you'd like to know I caught him stealing. I don't know much about you elves, but I gave him a good beating for it. I doubt he ever told you, so maybe you'd like to know." The vender said. This vender was a man from Lake-Town.

"…You did the right thing… When I get him home I will also give him a beating, one he wont forget." Tonus said in a disguised voice before continuing on his way. Florien had gone pale, almost white, and ran up to be beside his father.

"Ada, are you really going to beat me? Please, don't, that merchant beat me very hard already, I've learnt my lesson-

"Florien, I would never beat you. What that merchant did to you was wrong, especially since you are not his child." Tonus said softly and very hushed.

"Good…" Florien whispered. He did not ever wish for another beating, though he might still steal from merchants for his family.

Tonus brought Florien into the forest, not deep. He brought his to a tree.

"How would you like me to make your flute with the wood from this tree?" Tonus asked, ready to make the flute as he took out a small knife. Florien stiffened.

"That tree is where Locien died. His head, at one point collided into that tree, hard enough to damage his brain, to erase his memory even…" Florien said, pointing to a thick branch.

"That's his blood." Florien said, pointing to a red stain on that branch. "But, if you would make me a flute with this branch, I would love it." Florien said. Tonus did not know why his son wanted a flute made of wood with Locien's blood on it, but nodded his head and cut off the branch.

Florien watched his father as Tonus skilfully carved the flute. In an hour, Tonus had finished and handed his son the flute.

"Do you know how to play?" Tonus asked. Tonus himself could never understand the strange instrument; his tutors had all screamed at him and gave up teaching him music, though Tonus still had a fine voice for singing.

"No… But Galion, he knows. Galion and I are friends, ada, he can teach me." Florien said softly. Tonus nodded his head and pulled Florien close to him.

"I love you Florien, so much. You're being strong." Tonus kissed Florien on his brow.

"I love you too, ada." Florien smiled. "Thank you for this, I will treasure it." Florien said.

The next day Florien was eager for work. On his lunch break, he planned to ask Galion to teach him the flute.

Galion did, for Galion had a soft spot for Florien. Galion pitied Florien, and if Galion could get his hands on Florien's parents, he would tell them to care for the elf better, unaware of who they where.

When Florien was finished work, he could play some songs on the flute. If Florien was taught well, he learnt fast. And Galion had taught him well. So instead of heading home, Florien head through town.

Florien found a spot in the town near the shops. It was a busy spot, and he sat and started playing his flute, just like that. To Florien's joy, elves stopped to listen, and many dropped coins by him. When Florien was finished playing what he knew how to play, he collected the coins.

For the next few months, this was what Florien did. He would go to his job as servant, go to town and play music for the money, use the money for food for his mother and himself and go home where he would eat, sleep, and go back to work.

Florien's birthday had just passed recently, and this day he had a day off. He did not need to go to the palace or work at all, but he took his flute anyhow and went to town. Yesterday Florien had not eaten at all, he did not have money and they did not have food. Florien needed to earn money.

Florien played his best songs and worked as hard as he could until near the end of the day, when he had no more to play. Florien did not fail to notice that a woman eating with another man did not take her eyes off him. She looked young, probably a bit elder than Florien.

Florien took what he had earned and approached a merchant, Florien wanted some fresh bread. The she-elf who observed Florien saw that the merchant shook his head; clearly Florien could not afford the bread. The she elf had an untouched baguette with her (she was having a picnic with another elf).

Florien left that stall and took a seat where he had sat to play his flute, but he would not play anymore. Florien clutched his stomach as he felt hunger pains, and the she-elf saw the pain on Florien's face and knew he must be starving. The she-elf had seen Florien before, now Florien was famous for coming to town to play music for money. The she-elf had taken a liking for Florien, though she never found the courage to talk to him, now she was actually embarrassed to see him, for once she had been walking home and passing a stream, she saw Florien stripping to go bathe in the water.

The she-elf knew he must be poor, not only because he was always here earning money, but also because of how scrawny Florien was. When she had saw him strip (she could not help but watch, she had a crush on Florien), she saw his abdomen for his ribs where so visible it was nearly scary.

The young she-elf, from what Florien could see, said something to the elf she ate with. The elf nodded his head and the young woman took the baguette from the basket of food that they had brought and approached Florien.

Florien looked up at the she elf, who offered him the bread she held.

"You look hungry, sir. Have this bread." Florien looked at her before accepting the bread. She was pretty, with nice clothes and blonde hair.

"Thank you… Do you want a song for this?" Florien asked, not eating until he was certain he should accept the bread.

"No, nothing. Eat it, my father and I have plenty of food." The she-elf said before turning to return to her father.

"Wait! What is your name?" Florien had to ask. The she-elf turned her head and smiled.

"My name is Tiriel, sir. What is yours?" Tiriel asked Florien.

"Florien." Florien said. Tiriel smiled.

"Well met Florien." Tiriel said as she returned to her father.

Florien stayed in town, slowly eating the bread. He only wanted to eat a quarter of it so his mother and he could have more today and tomorrow, so whilst he ate that quarter he watched Tiriel and her father. Florien wished he had such a bond with his own father. Florien loved Tonus a lot but he knew a bond with Tonus would never happen, for Tonus was trying to hide Florien and Florien knew it. Florien knew he could not mention his father to anyone, he could not speak of the royal family to anyone and he most certainly could not say he had a father. Tonus had always told Florien to say his father had been killed, and Florien recalled the one time he had nearly said who his father was he had been punished by Tonus later on.

Florien knew as well that he and Tiriel could never become friends. She clearly had money and a father, and he could never let her know that prince Tonus was his father. Florien wished he could though, he wished he could let someone know of who his parents where.

When Florien was done eating a bit of his bread he packed his flute away before he left to return home. Tiriel saw that Florien was leaving, so left her father and ran up to Florien, being careful not to dirty her dress.

"Florien?" Tiriel said softly. Florien turned around and smiled.

"I wanted to know if you would be here tomorrow." Tiriel asked quietly. Florien was getting his pay from Thranduil tomorrow, and usually that meant he did not have to play his flute in town. But Florien did want to become friends with Tiriel, he had never had a friend before.

"Yes, I will be." Florien said gently.

"Well, I know you usually play music but I was wondering if you would like to join my father and I. We come here near the shops often to picnic and I would like it if you came." Tiriel asked softly. Florien smiled.

"Of course I will come, I would be honoured too." Florien smiled.

"You could bring your father with you, if you want. He could keep my father company." Tiriel offered. Florien sighed.

"My father is… dead." Florien lied.

"Oh, I'm really sorry… Is your mother around, though? She is welcome to come."

"Yes, she is. I am sure my mother will come." Florien smiled.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then, Florien." Tiriel said, and a little worried to what Florien's reaction would be, she gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Florien's face turned red fast.

"Bye Tiriel, I will tell my mother of your invitation." Florien said before turning around and leaving quickly, embarrassed that he had blushed so much because of a little kiss.

_To be continued…_

_Next up… A chapter about Veassen! Oh, if your pissed off whilst you read the next chapter you'll get more pissed off!_

**Karone Evertree: Yea, Veassen is not very kind. But now that he's in the story, he's going to be around for some time. In fact, the final chapter of this story shall be dedicated to him… Veassen (as well as Locien) is a half-elf. You'll hear more of it in the next chapter, where his father will make an appearance. **

**Caprice Ann "Obsessed with Haldir like JediGollum is": (Your name is even longer than before, gah!)… I like that idea, but how about we switch some things around, because I cant let anyone find Locien since he has to be captured in the future to save someone's life. Well, I cant say who I want to switch places with Locien because this elf that I speak of is not captured yet and I should not blow the secret now should I?**

**Here comes the hockey puck: Dragon flame is really great because it's on the internet but there is a max of 800 visitors so if I'm writing later in the day, say after school which is when I often write, I cant use it!**

**Bberry06: Of course they are good slaves… They never die on you!**

**Mistopurr: Hehe, maybe half naked elf was posing for Erestor, cause you know a lot of people think that Erestor and Glorfindel where meant to be… Sorry, not telling… You'll find out eventually, sooner if you try and find the translation. Maybe if you search Maelui at google you'll find the translation, maybe… If you don't know what google is, go to google and search google. **


	27. Veassen's nightmare

**Chapter 27: Veassen's Nightmare**

**Warning: This chapter contains half-elfling-abuse…**

Locien woke up during the night and sat up. He could not sleep, Veassen was clearly having bad dreams and was tossing and turning, as well as moaning and groaning, which kept Locien awake. Locien pitied the elf, as badly as he had been hurt by Veassen he still pitied him for having such bad dreams. Locien knew there had to be a reason why Veassen would be cruel enough to keep other elves like him as slaves, he knew Veassen probably had parents who kept slaves or something. Locien (or Maelui) figured that Veassen probably had parents who never paid attention to what Veassen did, so Veassen was never punished and never learnt to be good. Locien was wrong though.

But Veassen was having a horrid dream, a dream of his past…

"Gwanno ereb Nin ada… Hebo Estel Veassen… Estel… Estel… No Veren… Aniron gwanna… Im harnannen… Im gruitheb na ada… Im gosta… Sa farn palan, ada daro…" The small elfling, Veassen, said to himself in elvish in his closet. The words Veassen spoke translated like this: Leave me alone ada… Have hope Veassen… Hope… Hope… Be bold… I wish I could leave… I'm wounded… I'm angry at ada… I'm afraid… This is far enough, ada stop.

Veassen could not say those feelings to his father though. He was currently hiding from his father in the closet in his father's bedroom. He slept in his father's bedroom on the end of the bed, and sometimes his father 'rewarded' him by letting him sleep next to his father. But Veassen had muttered the elvish words too loud and his father, who had been searching for Veassen, heard.

"I hear you, you no good brat." Veassen's father said in a gruff voice before pulling the door to the closet open and grabbing his child by his long, black hair.

"You where speaking that damned elf language again, weren't you? Answer me you damned son of an elf!" Veassen's father shook the child, still holding him by his hair. Veassen screamed.

"No I was not!" Veassen cried as his father through him over his shoulder.

"Yes, you where. I heard you speaking that stupid language. You remember what I said would happen next time I heard that foul language in my home?" Veassen's father asked as he sat on the bed.

"You… You said you'd take your switch and hit me… Un… Until… Until… I could not sit for weeks…" Veassen said between his sobs as his father forced him over his lap and his father took off his belt.

"Your lucky, little horror. I don't have my switch with me today, so all you'll be getting is a nice belt beating. But don't think I wont be getting a new switch soon, so you will get your beating with a switch sooner or later… And you know what? Since you like dull elves so much why don't I get a mallorn switch? Your mother was one of those brainless Lorien elves after all, that must be where you got those dim-witted pointed ears from that make you look like a stupid, little half-breed. I should cut them right off, but then you would hear my commands even worse than you do already!" Veassen's father yelled as he pulled down Veassen's ripped, worn leggings and gave him the first hard hit of the belt. Veassen found that after years of getting the belt, it hurt less. But the switch would always hurt.

Veassen's beating his father gave him was very long and the hits only got harder until his father used all his effort in every smack. Veassen was already crying hard by the second swat. Veassen had attempted to count the hits, but lost track at fifty-seven, for his father was fast and Veassen was in pain, and only a little child.

By the end, Veassen's backside was bruised and a fiery red color. Veassen was pushed off his father's lap and he hit the ground with his backside, making the elfling scream. Veassen stood up and pulled his leggings back up before running into the corner of the room to keep as far away from his father as possible.

Veassen's dream changed. He was himself, at the age he was at the moment, in the bedroom. Locien was not there. Veassen was drawing at his bed when he looked up, hearing someone enter. Veassen screamed… it was his father.

"How did you get here? I thought I had lost you forever, no!" Veassen dropped his quill on the bed and ran as far away from his father as possible.

Veassen let out a shrill scream when his father cornered him, and in his dream he screamed louder when he saw the whip his father carried…

That was when Veassen sprang up, waking from his dream. Veassen was panting and looked around the room frantically, making sure his father was not there. Locien had lay down again to make sure Veassen did not find out he had been watching him sleep.

Veassen got out of the bed, trembling as he walked across the stone floor, looking around him all the while. He walked over to a basin of water and splashed the water on his face, washing his face and waking himself up.

Veassen approached the closet and was very hesitant to open it, fear of his father being somewhere in the room coming to mind.

Veassen opened the door slowly and took a tunic and leggings from it. Veassen sat on the side of the bed and stripped out of his nightclothes and dressed in a purple tunic and grey leggings. Locien, ashamed as he was, watched his master change. Locien was a man like Veassen and it was not as if he was shocked to see that Veassen was a man as well, but what did shock him was the scars that went from Veassen's neck and continued all the way down to the heels of his feet. Veassen was covered in scars, everywhere. Locien started to pity Veassen more, but as soon as his master turned around, dressed, Locien shut his eyes so Veassen would not know he was awake and watching. Locien did notice that Veassen had all his scars well hidden, except the ones on his face. Those, Locien noticed, Veassen covered with a cream to keep the scars hidden from everyone. The cream must have washed off when Veassen had rinsed his face, because now Locien could see the brown scars that where on Veassen's cheeks, brow and nose.

Veassen put more cream on before he shoved Locien off the bed. Locien let out a soft moan when he hit the floor before he stood up.

"Come on Maelui, you are a slave, remember? Here is your clothes, dress and I want you to go clean the dungeons. We will be having a new… resident, soon, and I want the cell clean for him…" Veassen smiled. Maelui bowed his head before dressing himself, shamefully in front of his master.

"Do I need a key to get in the cell?" Maelui asked softly. Veassen nodded his head, but gave him no key.

"Before you clean, I need to show you outside of the home, our courtyard you could say. If I give you any extra time you are most welcomed to go out in the courtyard, and also you will need to go to the courtyard to wash your clothes and bathe yourself in the stream. The stream also can provide water to drink and water to clean with." Veassen guided his slave outside.

Maelui followed his master outside. Veassen showed him the gardens which Maelui would be taking care of, the stream Veassen told Maelui was very important and the stone wall.

"The stone wall's door is always locked unless I open it. It is almost impossible to climb and impossible to jump over because of it's height, and if ever you did get out you would not survive, orcs, spiders and wolves are always passing by and you would become their food." Veassen said before bringing Maelui back inside. Veassen unlocked the cell that he wanted clean, gave Maelui a rag, broom and soap and a bucket for water and left Maelui to cleaning.

When Maelui was finished cleaning the cell, his back ached. Maelui had expected that cleaning a cell would hurt less than that. Maelui reported back to Veassen, who checked the cell.

"Hm… Go water and weed the gardens and then I want you to come to my study." Veassen ordered. Maelui nodded his head nervously as he heard the word study. Maelui wished he knew why he had to go to the study, Veassen had told him the day before that the study was for punishments… Maelui was uncertain of what he had done wrong but tried his best in the gardens not to make any mistake.

When Maelui finished his task, blood dripped from his hands from weeding. He knew he should have taken off his tunic and used it to weed with, but no, he did not and now his hands bled and stung.

Maelui nervously pushed open the door to Veassen's study, Veassen sitting at his desk looking at Maelui.

"…You asked that I came?" Maelui said timidly, entering the room and approaching his master.

"Yes." Veassen stood up and approached Maelui.

"Sir, might I ask what did I do wrong?" Maelui asked.

"Nothing. I want to see your mark, the 'V' I gave you, to make sure it's alright." Veassen said, lowering Maelui's leggings just a bit.

"Is it alright, Herdir Veassen?" Maelui asked, relieved when Veassen pulled his leggings back up. Maelui was embarrassed that Veassen had seen his backside.

"It looks fine, and you should not blush so much when I see your rear. If your ashamed, you should know you have a fine bottom and-

"VEASSEN! OPEN UP! WE HAVE YOUR NEW ELF!" Some man's voice yelled. Veassen smiled.

"Our new resident has arrived Maelui. Now before I go to… greet him… I want you to know that I will be treating you quite better than he. Now, lets go greet our new friend…" Veassen said, bringing his slave outside and opening the gates. Two men shoved a blindfolded elf forwards.

"There he is." The men said.

"Good. Where are his brothers?" Veassen asked, kicking the blindfolded elf when he tried to get on his feet.

"His brother the march-warden protected his other brother. We could only get one…" The man said. "But you'd make your late father proud. Never knew how he died really, but you'd make him proud. Ah, so here's the one you captured yourself. Scrawny though and I'd think you could get something stronger." The man said, approaching Maelui and touching the elf's face, Maelui flinching. The man laughed at the scared slave and gave Maelui a pat on his bottom, which made Maelui, look at Veassen with pure horror. Veassen wanted to stop the man from touching his slave but knew this man from his childhood; he had been a friend of his father and had often beaten Veassen. Veassen was bigger now, but still, the man had not done too much to his slave yet.

"He is a pretty one though, maybe some day you could… lend him to me." The man said, Maelui gasping and quickly hiding behind Veassen, no longer able to stay standing in front of the rather disgusting man.

"Do not touch him. I am not letting you have him, and I will not allow anyone to have fun with him in bed. He is my elf and you cannot have him for any price. This one's staying, but as for the one you've brought I cannot guarantee if I will hold him for ransom or not. Now, here is your pay and be gone." Veassen paid the men and grabbed his elf before locking the gates closed.

Veassen threw the elf in his cell and entered with the elf. Veassen was armed so the unarmed elf could not hurt him without having Veassen's knife at his neck. Veassen locked the door behind him.

"Now, you will answer all my questions and if you do not answer I will cause you pain, lots of pain. My first question: Did you have an affair with my mother?"

_To be continued…_

_For a while at least, every second chapter will be about Veassen… _

**Bberry06: I got the name from a site… I never thought of Tirnen when I named her Tiriel. Too bad Tiriel and Florien are friends; else Tirnen and Tiriel would make a cute couple… But elves don't usually marry because their names sound the same…**

**Here comes the hockey puck: Galion is a very nice elf.**

**Arwen Undomiel: What do you mean 'nasty name you gave Florien'? …Is Florien a nasty name? Or do you mean nasty name I gave Locien (Maelui)? Locien is very forgiving plus for some reason Locien feels like he will be able to find the nice side of Veassen… Well, that's what Locien thinks.**

**CapriceAnn: I think it will be Estel and Legolas who come to the rescue since I already promised Bberry06 that Estel would save someone.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Florien's pretty miserable about it, too.**

**Karone Evertree: I know, but it's much simpler to write in English, I will try and use more elvish though… Yea, Florien should be pissed off but he, like Locien, is very gentle and forgiving…**


	28. Rumil's Lover

Chapter 28: Rumil's Lover

(This should truly be about Florien's date, but that chapter is on my grandmother's computer and I won't be going there until Saturday earliest so… Enjoy this until then!)

The elf was still blindfolded and his wrists and ankles bound behind him, but he sounded shocked as he spoke.

"Take my blindfold off." The elf ordered, though he knew he had no power over whoever this was who captured him.

"No. Answer my question." Veassen gave his new prisoner a light kick in his stomach, making the elf gasp and fall over on his side.

"Unbound my hands then, at least!" The elf begged.

"No. Answer me now or I will take out my knife…" Veassen sneered.

"…Will you answer a question I have, if I answer yours?" The elf asked softly.

"That depends… Now, answer my question or else." Veassen said angrily.

"…I first need to know what your mother's name was." The elf asked gently.

"My mother's name was Ammoniel… She resided in Lorien for most of her life and fell in love with you, Rumil, and was still in love with you even after marrying my father, Tiryn, who was a man." Veassen stated. The elf, which was Rumil, needed not to think.

"I recall Ammoniel. I loved her so much, I still do. Ammoniel was the fairest she-elf I have ever known, I do hope she is well, with her husband, how lucky he is! I would love to be in his place, but I think your mother would be angry that you are imprisoning me… Could you take off this blindfold, so I could see her?" Rumil said sadly.

"See her? A lot wish they could. But she is dead. Now tell me, did you or did you not have an affair with my mother?" Veassen gave Rumil another kick.

"Ammoniel is dead? No! I always dreamed of being with her, she cannot die-

"ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTION!" Veassen pulled out his knife and rammed it in Rumil's shoulder.

"Ai!" Rumil screamed as he felt the blood run down his arm and soak his tunic. "Just tell me what you mean by 'affair'?" Rumil asked quietly.

"I mean, have you ever brought my mother home to your talan and had your way in bed with her?" Veassen was full of anger now, Rumil was not answering properly and the subject of his mother always upset him.

"No! I'm an elf, and your mother was one too! Elves don't do such things at random!" Rumil said angrily. "But if I could have, I would have, when I had the chance. When she was alive… What befell her?" Rumil asked nervously.

"Her husband was abusive and when her husband took one of their sons away, she took the one she had left and left Lorien with him to get him to safety. She died in Mirkwood in grief, poverty and whilst caring for the only child she had left." Veassen said, turning to leave.

"No! I have… one more question!" Rumil cried out.

"What?"

"…Do you have my brothers captured?" Rumil asked quietly.

"Hm…" Veassen thought. He did not have Orophin and Haldir captured as he wanted, but if he pretended Rumil would have to listen to him or he could threaten to kill one of his brothers, even if he really would not.

"Yes. So you best listen or I will take off one of their heads." Veassen said as he left the cell.

"Maelui! Go clean up his arm." Veassen said, giving Maelui the key to the cell.

Maelui bent down beside Rumil, who thrashed around.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Rumil screamed. All Maelui did was try to hush him gently.

"Don't worry, calm down. He's gone now. I'm just his… servant… I'm here to clean your wound. Be at ease, I am not going to hurt you, good, calm down, lean against the wall and be at ease whilst I take off your tunic and unbind your hands and legs." Maelui whispered, untying Rumil's bound hands and then taking off the rope around Rumil's ankles. Maelui slowly removed Rumil's blindfold and took off the elf's tunic.

"Why are you nice?" Rumil asked as Maelui put Rumil's arm in a better position, being very careful.

"I don't know, I just am, I suppose. I am going to wash the cut, it will sting." Maelui said as he rinsed Rumil's arm. Rumil hissed as the water touched the gash.

"But you're not like him at all… Why do you work for him, then? Is the pay well?" Rumil asked, gasping as Maelui splashed a few drops of alcohol on the wound.

"I do not get paid…" Maelui muttered.

"But then, you must be… A slave… You are a slave?" Rumil looked at the elf with shock. Maelui simply nodded his head.

"I am. Now hold still whilst I bind your wound." Maelui said, taking bandages and wrapping Rumil's arm tightly.

"Thank you…" Rumil muttered as he looked at the well-bound arm. "Do you know what he will do to me, your master?" Rumil asked.

"I don't know. He could hold you for ransom, or keep you as his slave. I doubt he would kill you though, or he would have done it strait away." Maelui said as he locked the cell door, leaving Rumil to go see Veassen and find out what would befall Rumil. Maelui was starting to like Rumil, Rumil seemed kind, young and gentle, and unlike Veassen who was the only person Maelui knew at the moment.

"Sir, can I talk to you?" Maelui peaked his head into the dining halls. Much food was on the table and Veassen was eating, by himself. Judging by the potion of food Veassen had on his plate, much of the food on the table would be going to waste.

"Certainly. Here, pull up and chair and eat, there is a plate right over there." Veassen pointed to an empty plate. Maelui took the plate and took a chair near the fireplace and obeyed Veassen, pulling the chair up to the dinning table. Maelui looked at Veassen as the elf ate with his fingers, slowly nibbling a piece of steak.

"Eat Maelui, whatever you want you may eat, unless it is on the plate I am eating from." Veassen said. Maelui took a little scrap of meat and some vegetables and fruits. Maelui was curious to know who made this food, he had not seen anyone else aside from Veassen and Rumil actually enter the cave.

"Sir, what is going to happen with Rumil? Are you… killing him?" Maelui ask timidly. Veassen groaned.

"Maelui, I have many prisoners. It may not seem that way at the moment, for now all I have is Rumil and yourself, but I get many different ones, not usually at the same time. You will learn, eventually, not to become close with prisoners. They die… fast. But as for Rumil, I am certain his brothers would send me a hefty amount for their precious little brother to be back in one piece. If they cannot pay up, I will sell him as a slave, he'd make a nice slave. He is very strong and talented but not only that but being a young elf, he's quite the handsome one. You recall the men who brought Rumil here? I'm sure they would offer a good price for Rumil. I'm sure they would buy you too if they could, but you I plan on keeping for myself. And as far as money and Rumil goes, Rumil's elder brother, Haldir, has a very close relationship with princess Illiendal, of Mirkwood. I'm sure he will attempt to get his hands on her father's money to save Rumil. Who knows! Maybe Haldir could even get Thranduil to offer Mirkwood to me!" Veassen smiled, noticing how uneasy Maelui became about Veassen's taking over Mirkwood plot.

"Eat up Maelui. You are a bony little thing." Veassen aid, though Veassen too was just as bony, his skin practically sticking to his ribs.

"Yes sir." Maelui said. The food was not delicious, but Veassen was eating it and it was better than what any other slave would get.

During the meal, Maelui and Veassen talked very much. Veassen avoided talking to Maelui about troubling things, such as Rumil's imprisonment and especially Maelui's enslavement. Maelui actually enjoyed this meal with Veassen, it was the only meal he had eaten since the day before, at home with Yàviel, and all that he had eaten then was a orange wedge.

Veassen had actually joked with Maelui; they spoke of things just randomly, nothing concerning each other of course. It was a nice break for Maelui, a wondrous break from slave work.

After the meal, Maelui was sad to leave the table to get back to work. But he knew he had to behave still. Veassen only seemed to treat him well at supper, any other time he would get hit for talking so much. But all he had to do after supper was feed Rumil the remains of their supper, fill a bowl with water for Rumil to drink, bathe Rumil and then bathe himself before coming to bed.

When he arrived in the bedroom he saw Veassen sitting at a desk, apparently drawing. Veassen turned to face Maelui.

"You may sleep Maelui." Veassen said. Maelui nodded and curled up on the edge of the bed. Maelui's eyes slowly shut and later Veassen put his quill, ink and parchment down to doze as well.

Veassen looked down at the sleeping elf, almost in a loving way.

"Maelui, you are so pale, so appealing. You remind me of my dreams of Naneth, you have her eyes and nose. We both have Ada's hair, but you are the fairer of us two. You do not have such a scarred up body like I… You were lucky to know Naneth more than I did. You are so fortunate never to have met ada, as well. He was a monster. I'm glad I killed him." Veassen muttered as he looked down at Maelui, before getting beneath his blankets and soon falling asleep.

But Veassen was unaware that Maelui had been awake when he said those things.

_To be continued…_

_I'm considering making a story just about Veassen, but it's only consideration…_

Aranna Undomiel: It's Rumil! Do you know what Maelui means? I'd love to know what you think it means.

**Haldir's heart and soul: Ah, no, it's not our beloved March Warden, but he will make an appearance when he's attempting to save his brother.**

**Miss Telcontar: Ah, but is it weird in a good way or in a bad way?**

**Bberry06: Good job Bberry! Here, have a yummy cracker. Oh, and you know our strange role-playing game that's going on? Well, what is it that Galion said to Cield screaming "Daddy! Galion wont clean my room"? The board is not loading so I'm going to have to ask you myself!**

**CapriceAnn: Haldir will be there, trying to pay a very big ransom. He'll have to go to Mirkwood and see if his lady will pay for him. Cliffhangers are fun!**

**Here comes the hockey puck: Power!**

**Karone Evertree: Florien is a gentle elf… It meant son of your elf mother. I meant to say she-elf, but I decided to put elf, so I think I should have kept she-elf. Veassen's father was a man… A mortal man, and his mother was an elf from Lorien. So, even after poor Veassen being beaten up by his ada, you still say he's evil? Usually the elfling beatings make everyone who screams DAMN VEASSEN! I'LL MOP THE FLOOR WITH HIM! Say 'Oh the poor dear! Kissy kissy bla bla!'… It was like that, sort of, with Cield… Well Veassen is pretty evil… I see your point…**

**Mistopurr: What does Maelui mean? I want to know if the right image is in your mind or not, don't want you confused now! If you'd prefer you can e-mail me the word's translation, but it's your choice, whatever's easier for you? Yea, Veassen is very pitiable now; I like writing a background on him… **


	29. Strawberries and chocolate

**Chapter 29: Strawberries and Chocolate**

When Florien told Yàviel of the invitation, Yàviel was more than excited, for Florien. Florien had never had a friend, and now that Yàviel found out that it was Tiriel, a girl, who had invited them, Yàviel had to make sure that Florien kept this friend.

"Oh Florien, this is going to be your very first date! You'll have to wear your best clothes, and don't bring that silly flute with you! You'll have to get her flowers, nice flowers, not those weeds that grow in the back yard that look like flowers, and you'll need to braid your hair, no Florien I wont let you go on your very first day looking like you're not even worth a penny, you have to look as handsome as you truly are, yes Florien you are handsome don't argue with me." Yàviel was rushing around the house, looking for all kinds of nice things Florien could wear and bring.

"Come with me. I'm going to wash your hair and then we can see what we will be doing with that red mess tomorrow." Yàviel brought Florien to a basin and got some soap.

"Put your head back into the basin." Yàviel ordered. Reluctantly, Florien let his hair fall into the water and allowed his mother to wash his hair.

After Yàviel cleaned the boy's hair she got him a towel and ordered him to dry his hair. As Florien dried his hair with the towel, Yàviel went through his wardrobe trying to find a nice outfit that was clean and in a good condition.

"Why don't you wear this one, Florien? It's nice." Yàviel showed Florien a clean, purple tunic and grey-blue leggings with only a small hole at the knee and a little rip at the bottom of the tunic and at one of the sleeves.

"No, I don't think purple suits me. Anyways… That was Locien's. I cant wear it, it belonged to him and it still does." Florien said, putting down the towel once finished drying his hair.

"I will go see what clothes I have of your father's, though you realize he is much wider at the chest than you are, and his arms are thick with muscle… Ion-nin, you might be too small, bony I mean, to fit in his clothes but I will see…" Yàviel said, leaving the room.

Florien was unsure of why Yàviel was so eager to have him in nice clothes and such. Florien found it not such a big deal and had planned to just come in his work clothes with his flute and messy hair. Florien was sure Yàviel was taking this too seriously, and he doubted Yàviel even knew that he barely knew Tiriel.

Yàviel came back with armfuls of clothes belonging to Tonus, mostly blue and green tunics and a couple of them where soft night tunics.

"Try this on, Florien." Yàviel handed Florien a green tunic and white leggings. Florien fit the leggings quite well for his bony size, but the tunic was too big and bulky for his little frame.

Florien and Yàviel agreed that Florien should wear the white leggings, so Yàviel gave her son another tunic, this time a very pale blue.

Florien liked this one and, aside from the fact that it was a night tunic, it looked very good on him. It was large, but Florien almost fit it for it was smaller than the other one.

"Is ada really this big? I don't find he looks that muscular…" Florien said as he tried another tunic, one that was far too big for him.

"Your father is very muscular. He is a prince, and he trained with the rest of the Mirkwood army for many years before quitting. Your father has never loved fighting with any weapon, but he was trained, he had to be trained, for if ever he was to take his father's throne he would have to be able to fight. King Thranduil was once a valiant warrior, as was the king's father, your great grandfather." Yàviel said.

"Well, this blue one seems to be the only one that fits decently. I suppose I will be wearing it unless you have something else for me to try on." Florien said, picking up the pale blue night tunic. It was a very nice tunic, there where no royal designs on it like most of Tonus' outfits bore, but it was designed for Tonus by the maids of Thranduil and was very lovely.

"Yes, that is something you can wear, it looks quite lovely on you. Now sit down on your bed and I will brush your hair, we can try and figure out how we will have your hair tomorrow." Yàviel said. Florien was obedient and sat on the bed, his mother sitting behind him. She brushed the young elf's matted hair before starting to braid it, getting many moans and complains from Florien who did not usually brush his hair.

"Ai nana, that hurts a lot!" Florien said as his mother braided his hair.

"You should really brush your hair more often Florien. Your hair is messy, tangled and always dirty. If you cannot take care of this mess of hair then I think I might have to cut it off." Yàviel said.

"No! I'd be so… ugly… without hair!" Florien said, though he already thought he was ugly.

"Then take care of your hair if you want to remain attractive." Yàviel said.

"I'm not attractive." Florien said.

"If you are not attractive, then how come Tiriel came and invited you to a picnic?" Yàviel asked. Florien gave no answer, though he wanted to say 'Just so I could play music whilst she ate'. But he stopped himself from saying something rude like that.

"Alright Florien, tell me your opinion on this." Yàviel stood up and brought Florien to a mirror. Looking down into the water, Florien looked at his hair. Florien hated having his hair in braids but knew how 'noble braids make an elf man look', so his father said. Florien's mother had kindly given her son many braids, not alike Tonus' but very regal looking just the same.

"When your father was younger he kept his hair like that. But that was a long time ago, when his grandfather died he cut his hair shorter and stopped braiding his hair." Yàviel said. Florien admired the braids for a little while in the mirror before returning to his chambers.

"Now, you'll need flowers-

"Don't worry Naneth, I will find the nicest flowers possible." Florien smiled.

"Good. If there is any other gift you'd like to give her, tell me." Yàviel said.

"What about some chocolate?" Florien suggested. "Strawberries and chocolate! Naneth, I know from experience that strawberries and chocolate is the greatest combination ever!" Florien grinned.

"I know how much you love strawberries and chocolate ion. If you have the money and you can restrain yourself from eating all the chocolate and strawberries before tomorrow, then go ahead." Yàviel kissed her son on his cheek. Florien pulled out the coins he had earned today from playing his flute and counted.

"I could probably afford it, I will go buy the gift now and I will find out if this is enough." Florien said, grabbing his cloak and hurrying to town.

Florien checked around carefully, making sure Tiriel was not around. Florien wanted to surprise her with the chocolate and strawberries tomorrow and not have her looking over his shoulder as he bought the gift. Florien looked over to where Tiriel and her father had sat. There was no sign of them, not even any garbage left behind. Relieved, Florien continued on his way looking for some cheap chocolate and strawberries.

Florien found a stall that was selling only chocolate at a good, reasonable price. Florien bought what he could for Tiriel, making sure he had left over money for some fresh strawberries.

Florien found two shops selling strawberries at a low, low price. One was a bit more expensive than the other, but Florien decided to go with the latter of the two, the more expensive one, for the cheap one only had bad, bruised and old strawberries that not even strawberry-loving Florien would ever touch. Florien would be amazed if the shop owner ever sold the rotten strawberries, some even had bugs living on them or in them.

Florien returned home with five strawberries and chocolate. At home he wrapped the chocolate and strawberries, with help from his mother.

"Are you excited about your little date, Florien?" Yàviel asked after all her preparations had been made. Whilst Florien had been shopping, Yàviel had chosen out a nice dress to wear.

"It's not a date, nana, it's just a little picnic. I am happy to be going, and yes, I am eager to go. I still think you are making far too big of a fuss over this!" Florien smiled.

"I'm very excited about this Florien, for you! Maybe you two will become very good friends, oh and maybe when you are both grown you will wed and have little elflings and I will be their grandmother and-

"Nana! You are thinking far too much into the future!" Florien laughed. "Grandchildren? I am not even old enough to live on my own and you are picturing my children already?" Florien added with a smirk.

"I know very well that you are far too young to marry, but that does not mean I cannot imagine my grandchildren." Yàviel smiled.

_To be continued…_

**Aranna Undomiel: You know, for some strange reason your review doubled… Ah well, two reviews for me! Yep, you've discovered the meaning of Maelui. Strange, eh? But Locien is a real cutie, so we cannot blame Veassen for his choice of name. Though, if I had to pick out which of my characters was the fairest it would have to be Florien. **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yea, but it might confuse him if the shock does not make his memory come back.**

**Bberry06: Well after Thranduil comes and makes Cield stop crying and forces Galion to clean, Cield sticks out his tongue at Galion and laughs at the stupid butler.**

**Karone Evertree: No, I never mentioned it before… If you know deviant art, then you can go there and go see Jedi Gollum's page, and that's me, and you'll find a picture of Veassen I drew that also gives away a lot of his titles, otherwise known as IT'S A SPOLIER! Also I've got other random drawings of my characters, especially Cield… You can e-mail me for a link, if you want one. **

**Mistopurr: I am awaiting that e-mail… If you see what Aranna Undomiel said in her review for chapter 27, and it's what you think Maelui means, then it's right.**

**HCTHP (that's what I'm now calling you, Here comes the hockey puck): I like power… I like cheese, too. And sexy elves, like Florien. **

**CapriceAnn: Happy dances are fun. Comforting Haldir whilst doing a happy dance is the ideal fun game. But comforting Haldir whilst doing a happy dance with Haldir, Haldir being shirtless, is the best. **


	30. The ransom

**Chapter 30: The Ransom**

During the day, Maelui could not believe what he had heard the night before, nor could he understand very well what his master had meant by the words. Yes, Maelui had noticed that he resembled his master, how they both had black hair and both the same frame and facial features almost identical. Veassen had a more serious face, but aside from that Maelui could tell they where very alike. But Veassen had spoken like they where related, but that was impossible if he had been born into slavery.

Maelui questioned if he had been lied to. Maybe, maybe he was Veassen's brother after all, and after those injuries Veassen had lied so that he could use him as a slave instead of a brother. The loss of memory Maelui had was ruining him, confusing Maelui completely. Maelui did know elvish, but he had even forgotten some translations, such as the meaning of Maelui. Veassen only spoke an English language to him, and when Maelui had heard Veassen speaking elvish to Rumil, he could tell Veassen was not accustomed to speaking elvish. But Veassen had elvish ears; even if one had a long cut down it, a slice, Veassen still had elvish ears.

Veassen, Maelui and Rumil soon learnt, kept very much to his own. Veassen gave harsh orders to Maelui, but he did not pay much attention to Maelui or Rumil during the day, he spent most time in his chambers.

"Maelui, meet me in my study after you bathe." Veassen ordered. Maelui nervously looked up from the floor he was scrubbing to nervously ask a question.

"Sir… What did I do wrong?" Maelui asked, shaking all over. Veassen smiled.

"I should never have told you 'only for punishments'. I have work for you to do in my study." Veassen noticed how relieved the young elf became.

"Yes, sir. I will go bathe, sir." Maelui stood up, turning around and leaving the room. Rumil watched from his cage as the slave left the room, heading outside to bathe in the stream.

"What are you staring at?" Veassen asked Rumil.

"I am looking at his freedom. Why must I stay in this?" Rumil asked. Rumil was in a small cage, much to small for an elf of his size, he was bent over, deformed to be able to fit.

"Because you are a temporary prisoner and he is my slave who will be here for a while, if you have a deformed back from the cage then I do not care. It should not lower the price I get for you." Veassen said, giving Rumil's cage a kick. Rumil whined softly.

Later, a freshly washed Maelui entered. He saw Rumil's cage looked like it had been kicked, so placed it properly and gave Rumil a little piece of apple he had brought with his from his supper the day before. Rumil gratefully ate it, the leftovers he usually received where not at all very fresh.

"Thank you." Rumil whispered, resting his head down on the metal bars of his cage in preparation to sleep. Rumil found very little sleep in his current position with his face on bars, but he feel fast asleep because of his lack of sleep. Rumil had only gotten two hours of sleep in, the night before.

Maelui pushed open the door to Veassen's study. Veassen paced the room bare-footed, awaiting his slave's arrival.

"You took a while." Veassen said as he realized Maelui's presence.

"I'm so sorry sir." Maelui bowed his head.

"Does your mark still hurt?" Veassen asked. Maelui did not realize what Veassen had meant forever since he had arrived at Veassen's home his back ached from the work he had to do and he had forgotten about the slight pain his hip had.

"What do you mean- Ai!" Maelui cried out when Veassen slapped his hip where the burnt V was.

"Still hurts, eh." Veassen said, sitting down at his desk. Maelui, with one hand on his hip, slowly walked forwards towards Veassen's desk.

"You got me by surprise. It does not hurt too much." The young elf whispered.

"Whatever you say Maelui. Can you write?" Veassen asked. Maelui nodded.

"In elvish, and the script of men." Maelui muttered. He was not sure how he knew that, but he did. He also had faint memories of a red-haired boy, but they where faint now.

"Good. I need your elvish skills to write a letter for me." Veassen gave Maelui a quill and ink and pointed to a piece of parchment on the table.

"Write what I tell you to on that parchment." Veassen said, waiting for Maelui to walk over to the parchment before he continued commanding.

"Write the following: Dear Haldir, you may recall two men taking off from Lorien with your sweet little brother Rumil… You and your parents must miss him so. I will tell you now; I have your valued brother locked in a cage. He is doing poorly; he is pathetic and cannot handle my treatment. If you want to have him back, I will need one thousand gold pieces. That is, if you ever want to see Rumil again. If not, I know two men who will love to take Rumil from me, they will have a good offer to make and who knows what will happen to your brother in their care. Might I add that these two men fancy elves, they fancy hurting them in many, many different ways. That there, at the bottom, is blood my dear Haldir, your brother's blood, and much more of it will be spilled until I have a response from you." Veassen stated. As Maelui finished writing, the elf looked up.

"But there is no blood on this page, my lord." Maelui whispered as Veassen took the paper, not even reading it over.

"There will be." Veassen said, beckoning Maelui to follow him.

Veassen went over to Rumil's cage. The elf slept, his eyes shut tight because of how unhappy he was. Veassen reached in the cage, grabbed Rumil's arm and pulled out his blade from his boot. Rumil woke up and Veassen was observing Rumil's arm. Rumil saw the blade and the look on Veassen's face, and the worried one of Maelui's, and grew nervous.

"Now you see Maelui, if you where doing this, you'd want to find his vein. It means treating the wound after else he could die, but it will add some horror to this ransom we are sending, so we want a lot of his blood on the parchment but not so it covers the words-

"VEASSEN! Get your elvish back over here!" A man's voice, Maelui realized it to be the voice of one of the men who had brought Rumil to this place, called. Veassen put Rumil's wrist in Maelui's hand.

"You cut him, and treat the wound you make after so we do not have a dead elf on our hands. I will go see this visitor." Veassen said softly, giving Maelui the blade and parchment as well.

When Veassen left the room, Maelui picked up the blade and looked down at Rumil's arm, then at Rumil's face. Rumil's gaze was at the floor, but Maelui saw the tears that glittered on Rumil's cheeks.

When Rumil realized he was being watched, he looked up briefly, his sad eyes meeting Maelui's.

"I'm never going to see my family again. I'll be dead before they ever earn enough to pay whatever ridiculous ransom this… this evil man wants for me." Rumil whispered raucously.

Maelui dropped Rumil's arm. Rumil looked up from the floor quickly when he saw that, and gasped when Maelui cut himself on his thumb, and rubbed his bleeding thumb over the parchment.

"You… you cut yourself." Rumil whispered. "You are such a kind elf. Thank you…" Rumil whispered, reaching out to put his hand on Maelui's shoulder.

"If I ever get out of here, I will never forget how nice you are treating me… Maelui, that was your name, correct?"

"Yes." Maelui whispered.

"I will tell my brothers of you, if I see them again. I will make sure you are not forgotten." Rumil said. Maelui heard the door to the cave open and sprang up, knowing better than to be caught talking sweetly with Rumil.

To be continued… 

Caprice Ann: Yes, everyone seems to have a thing for dripping wet elves... Would it be the same if Haldir were dripping wet with his own blood, though? It might sting him if you tried to lick off his blood so I guess you'd have to handle the elf differently...

Bberry06: Yes, the sure can be. They can be like Yáviel, or they can think that all people on the Internet are evil monsters that want to abduct and molest you.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yáviel is like that...

Karone Evertree: Okay, to get there, go to my fan fiction profile page go to my website, click on LINKS and click on Jedi Gollum's deviant art page... Yáviel tends to be materialistic, but before she met Tonus and when she did not have children and her brother was still alive and working for the Mirkwood army, she was a well-to-do lady with fairer dresses than she had now. That's one of the reasons Tonus wed her, it was not like she was a poor commoner at the time, she came from a well-to-do family and her brother earned a lot of money that she used to buy her clothes, her blankets and such. Once her brother died she inherited some money which lasted a little while after marrying Tonus, then she was broke and Tonus started to steal from his father to pay for his wife's food, and soon Yáviel had not as many luxuries as she did when her brother earned money for her... Not to make you hate Yáviel for being so greedy, remember that Veassen and his father are the greedy ones here! Oh and Tonus is very happy with your offer even if you prefer his baby brother to him, but he says if he could not marry Yáviel he'd marry my office chair. Did you know Tonus got the office chair pregnant? Well, it's a strange story that me and Bberry06 have been talking about... Odd indeed...


	31. First Date

Chapter 31: First date 

The next day, Florien threw on his normal, everyday clothes. He grabbed his flute off the table near the doorway and nearly left when Yáviel stopped him, taking the flute from her son's hands and putting it back.

"Nana I-

"No, Florien. You will be coming straight home tonight, I will wash your hair and braid it, we will get you in some clean clothes and go see your friend. No time for flutes, Florien. Now have a good day at work." Yáviel kissed her son on his cheek and Florien left without his flute, not at all happy about it but agreeing anyhow.

Entering the palace, Galion's nephew Nenmir cheerfully greeted Florien. Once, Florien had watched Nenmir, who was his cousin though no one but Tonus, Yáviel and Florien knew that, and Nenmir grew fond of Florien, almost as if he had known Florien was his cousin. The elfling was a young blond boy, and to greet Florien he simply tugged on the end of Florien's tunic saying "down". Florien looked down and smiled, scooping up Cield's child.

"Hi there Nenmir. Why aren't you with ada?" Florien asked as he walked down the halls.

"Ada lost me again." Nenmir said. Cield lost things a lot, and he was starting to loose elves and elflings too.

Florien chose not to answer that and instead continued his search for Cield. It was not hard for Cield was bound to be looking the most ridiculous of places for Nenmir.

And that was where Florien found Cield. Cield was seeing if Nenmir was in one of his boots.

"Prince Cield, I doubt your son would be in there." Florien said softly. Nenmir giggled.

"Well you can never be too careful… Nenmir! You scared me Nenmir, don't run off like that!" Cield snatched his son and snuggled the little elfling in his arms. Nenmir giggled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"He greeted me." Florien smiled as father and son cuddled. Florien wished Tonus had been like that with him. Tonus had been, but not much.

"Thank you for bringing him to me… Nenmir, why did you run off when I turned my back? You have to stop doing so, all right ion?" Cield whispered to his son.

"See Malfinniel." Nenmir said in his squeaky little voice.

"Alright, we shall go see your sister… I don't know where she is, though." Cield said quietly, carrying Nenmir out of his bedroom. Florien sighed and jumped, startled, when a hand fell onto his shoulder, turning around Florien was relieved to see Galion smiling sadly at him.

"You look sad Florien. Wish you had an elfling like Cield does?" Galion asked. Florien shook his head no.

"I lost my friend recently." Florien said quietly. He could not just say he lost his brother, he could not bring up any mention of his family, stories of his family always seemed to end up talking about Tonus and often then would the elf Florien spoke to would remark an uncanny resemblance between prince Tonus and Florien.

"Sorry Florien, to hear that. Well I am afraid we cannot talk longer, king Thranduil needs us to prepare for visitors from Rivendell." Galion said. Florien nodded his head and quickly tied his hair up in a ponytail before following Galion to his first task of the day.

By the end of the day Florien was tired and sweaty, but Galion had made him a bath and he was forever grateful. Work had been harder than usual in preparation for the Rivendell bunch's arrival, and Florien was not used to such hard work. But the bath Galion made him was warm, relaxing and soothed his muscles. Florien did not have much muscle, either, so they where sore and weak.

Florien existed his relaxing bath, did his hair back in a ponytail and dressed in his clothes that one of the maidens had kindly cleaned for him. Florien liked how he was treated at the palace, he was not treated like royalty but they still treated him nicely.

Florien big Galion farewell and returned home. Yáviel was asleep on her bed, and Florien smiled. It would give him time to fix his hair like he wanted it to be.

Florien put his crimson hair into a ponytail, like he often kept it. He did dress in the formal clothing his mother wanted him in, and afterwards he awoke his mother.

"Nana, wake up. We're going to be late nana." Florien whispered. Yáviel gasped and awoke, gasping again at her son's hair.

"I have to braid your hair. Sit down ion and let me-

"No nana. I don't need you to fix my hair, I like it as it is." Florien stated. "We're going to be late."

"But-

"Nana, just come on! Tiriel is my friend and I do not need you to help me impress her, not meaning to sound mean Naneth. Now come! If I am late that will not be impressive." Florien pointed out. Yáviel sighed and nodded, getting up from the bed. Florien noticed his mother looked beautiful in a long, elegant green dress that went down to the floor. He could not look at her dress for long, for Yáviel gave him a very soft nudge telling him to go on.

Florien got his presents for Tiriel and left, Yáviel following. On his way to the town centre where the picnic would be, Yáviel helped him find some lovely flowers and made sure Florien did not prick himself with the thorn-covered ones.

Tiriel saw Florien and Yáviel coming from where she sat on a blanket with her father. Tiriel stood up and strode over to Florien and his mother.

"I am glad you came, Florien. I presume you are his mother?" Tiriel looked at Yáviel, who nodded and smiled at the young, blonde girl.

"I am, you may call me Yáviel." Yáviel said softly.

"I am Tiriel, lady Yáviel. Both of you come and meet my father." Tiriel brought Florien and Yáviel over to where her father sat. Tiriel gestured for them both to sit, and they obeyed politely.

"Ada, this is Florien and his mother, lady Yáviel." Tiriel said, sitting beside Florien and her father on the blanket.

"Happy to meet you, Florien." Tiriel's father shook hands with Florien. "I am Alastor. You are very fair, lady Yáviel." When Alastor took Yáviel's hand, he kissed it. Florien did not notice.

During the picnic, Florien spent his time with Tiriel, and strangely, Yáviel did not pay much attention at all to what his son or Alastor's daughter where doing. She spent all her time with Alastor, enjoying his company, Florien oblivious to the awkward behaviour.

"Tiriel, this food is great! I cannot thank you enough for inviting me to eat with you and your father. Times have been hard for my mother and I; this has been a nice treat." Florien said. He could not forget Locien's death so easily, of course if Locien had been here Locien might have already been kissing Tiriel. Locien and Florien where both equally handsome, but Locien had a cleaner, less worn-out look to him which was why he had always been the preferred of the two. If Florien had been cleaner and had nicer clothes he would probably be the most handsome. Florien was a very beautiful elf aside from his poor way of dressing and his meagre hair care, although Florien had some of the finest hair in all of Mirkwood.

"The food is nothing. My father has much money and can easily afford it all. I've seen you a lot in the town centre… I've seen you beg, steal and play the flute for food. I've felt so bad for you, but at the same time I've looked at you and noticed that you are very striking." Tiriel said the last part very softly. Florien blushed at those words.

"No one's ever said that to me before." Florien whispered.

"But it's true Florien. You are very handsome. Will you come with me?" Tiriel asked, Florien nodding his head.

"Ada, we're going to the lake. We'll be back shortly." Tiriel told her father. Alastor nodded his head, very busy with Yáviel at the moment.

Florien was brought to a lake, and Tiriel ordered the elf to look at his reflection.

"See? You are very beautiful." Tiriel muttered as Florien splashed his reflection.

"Not that much, Tiriel. I am just a poor elf, not a prince of Mirkwood." Florien said, cursing himself inside for bringing up the princes. It could get Tiriel to notice his relations with Tonus.

"You look like you could be a prince… I mean, you do not have the blond hair, but I just love the colour of your hair anyhow. It's a beautiful colour that I have rarely seen on elves." Tiriel said, making Florien's cheeks go red.

"Thank you. You have been complimenting me so much I have yet to even say a nice thing about you… Here, these are for you." Florien had forgotten about his gifts so quickly gave Tiriel the presents. Tiriel beamed as she looked at the gifts.

"This is so kind of you, Florien." Tiriel kissed the boy on his cheek. Florien grew redder.

Tiriel sat on a ledge that overlooked the lake, Florien sitting beside her. Tiriel picked up a strawberry and ate it. She took another one and offered it to Florien, placing in front of his mouth. Florien smiled a small smile and bit the strawberry.

Florien had not enjoyed himself this much in a long time, but it changed when he slipped from the edge. He had gotten too comfortable and his weight, or more Tiriel's weight and his combined, broke the edge off and into the lake. Florien had not the time to move, but Tiriel did. Florien fell into the lake, and Tiriel saw that he did not come back up, but he seemed to be frantically trying to.

Tiriel ran down to the edge where she could enter the water. She did not care that she was ruining one of her good dresses for she needed to help Florien. She swam into the lake, her dress slowing her, and she came to where Florien was. Underwater, Florien's tunic was stuck on a plant's branch. Tiriel grabbed Florien's knife off his belt and cut through his tunic to free him. Florien swam to the top, Tiriel following. When Florien got out of the water, he sat down, panting and out of breath. Florien made sure to wrap his arms around his abdomen. Tiriel noticed that he would not move his arms, that Florien was hiding his abdomen from her.

"Here, calm down, eat this, maybe it will help." Tiriel offered him a strawberry. Reluctantly, Florien moved his arms to take the strawberry. Tiriel could not help but stare at Florien's ribs. You could see his bones so clearly through his skin, it looked like he had been starved most of his life. Tiriel doubted Florien was of proper weight for his age.

Tiriel could not be concerned with Florien's skeletal figure at the moment, for now Florien was shivering as he ate and Tiriel had to bring him back to his mother and her father.

To be continued… 

_Ah, poor Florien. But this is not that bad, soon his life will get worse…_

Mistopurr: And what would happen to Rumil, too… Maelui is much nicer and very much the opposite of Veassen; he cannot stand to hurt another of his kin.

Karone Evertree: Nope, I have yet to tell you…

Haldir's Heart and Soul: I promise you, Veassen will be caught in the future and will get that punishment he deserves, somewhat.

Bberry06: And Maelui's nice too so don't forget Maelui! Galion was in this chapter, happy?

CapriceAnn: Oh, why a leash? He's your clone, do what you want with him! He'll get it in chapter 34, I think…


	32. Unable to pay

Chapter 32: Unable to pay 

**NOTE: This chapter is a mix of both worlds since I will be speeding up time a bit. Also know that Veassen's cave is about a two days ride from Lorien. The time will only move two days into the future.**

_**NOTE 2: Jedi Gollum is getting old! My second big booboo! I posted this in Middle of Middle Earth School, I'm such an idiot, no wonder no one reviewed... Aside from Haldir's heart and Soul... I'm embarrassed. I shall run away and hide...**_

Veassen and the man entered. Maelui bowed and the man who had entered with Veassen grabbed Maelui by his hair and pulled him close.

"So the pretty boy is still alive! I thought you'd have killed him, Veassen. I know you liked hearing the cute ones scream for mercy… You've never had a heart, have yo-

"Be silent and release my slave!" Veassen snapped. The man released Maelui's hair and Maelui stepped back quickly and looked up miserably. The man only released Maelui knowing he would not be paid for his job if he did not obey Veassen's orders.

"Alright Maelui, you will be going with this man to deliver a ransom." Veassen said. All remaining colour from Maelui's face quickly faded.

"Sir, you must jest… Please don't send me with him!" Maelui trembled. Veassen pulled Maelui over to a corner.

"Listen, he will not touch you. He knows if he touches you I wont pay him, and the pay I offer him is worth more than you'd fetch at an auction so he would not keep you to sell either. This man just wants pleasure and money and he knows he'll only find pleasure in hurting you, he knows I wont pay him. He is, however, permitted to whip you at any time so you better listen to him, better than you have been obeying me." Veassen said, shoving Maelui into the wall. Maelui slid down the wall.

"But sir, I've obeyed every order-

"Oh yes, really? So why is this blood yours that is on the paper?" Veassen kicked Maelui in his side many quick and hard times. Maelui was gasping at the end, but managed to speak.

"It is Rumil's blood!" Maelui lied, groaning as he was kicked again.

"You should know not to lie to me." Veassen said, grabbing Maelui by the back of his tunic and standing him on his feet. "If I hurt you too much you wont be able to ride. I'll finish with you when you return. If your lucky, I may be pleased with what you return with enough so that you will not be punished as brutally as at the moment I would like to." Veassen hissed in Maelui's ear.

"Please, just don't hurt Rumil. It's not fair that he be punished for something I did, I'll take whatever you want to do to Rumil-

"You mean just like you took the cut meant for Rumil?"

"I never admitted to that!" Maelui cried.

"Well then why is your thumb cut?" Veassen grabbed Maelui's thumb.

"That does from before, when I got hurt by orcs, remember?" Maelui lied again.

"Oh really? It seems that almost all of the cuts this light from that orc attack have all closed. This one seems quite fresh… Of course, why don't we find out for ourselves?" Veassen shoved Maelui's thumb into a glass of alcohol. Maelui cried out and pulled his thumb out when Veassen released it.

"Rumil will pay for your mistake, Maelui." Veassen glared at the elf. "Now go!" Veassen shoved Maelui towards the man, handing the man the ransom.

Maelui was forced to ride in front of the man on the man's horse, so that he did not escape. That was only going to stay like that for a while, once the weak horse the man owned grew tired of Maelui and the man's heavy combined weight, Maelui would be chained to the horse's reins and have to follow on foot, most probably running. He did not like having the man's wide arms around his slender frame, but knew that he best enjoy this ride before he had to run on foot. Veassen watched them ride off before returning inside to see Rumil.

Veassen pulled out a knife. Rumil shut his eyes tightly, expecting his blood to be spilt in a great amount. Maelui may have been able to protect him from being sliced, but Maelui was gone. But to Rumil's surprise, the cage was opened but he was not sliced.

Veassen got Rumil on his feet. Rumil wobbled very much because he had not stood in some time. Veassen put shackles on Rumil's wrists that had chains attaching them together and another chain that worked as a leash for Veassen. Veassen forcefully lead Rumil outside, where Rumil was allowed to relax and just enjoy himself. Rumil expected to be attacked any minute now, he had heard what had been said to Maelui, but to his surprise Veassen just sat there, holding the chain-leash and looking up at the sky.

Rumil lay outstretched on the grass. He knew he'd be forced back into that cramp cage any time now. He gasped when he felt something hit him on his back, followed by something wet wetting through his tunic. He did not feel any pain, but being a healer he wondered if it was just a deep knife wound that was so badly in him he could not even feel it. He just stayed still, expecting his blood to start to pool around him when Veassen spoke.

"It's some strawberries, fool. Eat them or I'll change my mind about giving them to you." Veassen snapped. Rumil put a hand on his back and grabbed the strawberries. After smelling them and making his best effort to figure out if the fruits where poisoned, he took a tiny bite from one, followed by devouring the complete strawberry, then the other.

In a short while, Veassen stood up and tugged at Rumil's leash. Sadly Rumil stood up and followed his new master back inside. This time however, Veassen put Rumil into a proper cell, no longer the tiny cage fit for an animal.

Florien, shivering, walked back to Yàviel and Alastor. When Yàviel tore her eyes off of Alastor's hansom features to notice her dripping wet, shaking soon she nearly screamed as she jumped up and ran to Florien.

"Florien, what happened? Oh dear, you are shaking! You need some warm clothes, and a blanket-

"Nana stop!" Florien slapped his mother's hand off his wet shoulder. Yàviel took her hand away, looking sadly at Florien.

"Maybe you should warm up at home, Florien. Here, both of you take the leftovers. Tiriel says she's seen you, Florien, starving on the streets so I think it's fair that you get this food." Alastor packed the picnic away. Tiriel went over to the shivering Florien as Yàviel and Alastor said goodbye.

"I'm so sorry this had to end like it did, Florien. I hope your not upset, and that… That you're willing to ever see me again… I really like you Florien." Tiriel said softly. Florien sighed.

"I like you a lot, Tiriel. Of course I want to see you again. I'm not upset, just… Cold." Florien gave Tiriel a small smile. Tiriel smiled back at the red-haired cold elf and to Florien's shock, he was pulled into an embrace, which wet Tiriel's dress and warmed Florien.

"Here, if you don't mind the colour, you can wear this, and keep it. I cut off your tunic to free you, so this dry cloak should warm you." Tiriel said, looking at Florien's skeletal abdomen one last time before Florien wrapped Tiriel's pink silky cloak around him.

"I don't mind the colour. My own cloak is dilapidated, this is very lovely, even if it is pink and I am a man." Florien smiled. Yàviel walked over to her son and Alastor's daughter.

"Come, Florien." Yàviel said softly. Florien nodded and was kissed again on his cheek by Tiriel as he left.

Florien walked home with his mother in complete silence. He was quite sure that his date with Tiriel had not gone too well.

When they entered, Florien carefully took off the pink cloak and left it in his room, on his bed. He planned to treasure it always.

Yàviel came up to Florien whilst he was in his room and sighed at her wet son.

"I suppose Ada's tunic did not survive your near fatal fall?" Yàviel looked at Florien's weak torso.

"No. I'm sorry." Florien muttered, pulling his own worn out night tunic over his chest.

"I am not angry with you, but do not be shocked if ada chooses to give you a lecture. That was one of his good night tunics." Yàviel said softly. Florien sat on his bed.

"That was my only chance of impressing her and I ruined it!" Florien cursed loudly as he looked at the pink cloak she had given him.

"If it was ruined, why did she kiss you and give you her cloak?" Yàviel asked, touching the soft cloth cloak. Obviously Tiriel had a fairly rich background.

"She gave it to me in pity, nana, because I was drenched!" Florien said.

"Florien, I doubt highly she pities you. She looked as if she was in love." Yàviel said softly, pulling her son close to her, embracing the wet-haired boy.

"I doubt anyone could love me." Florien whispered, cuddling up against his mother.

Maelui was tired, more tired than he could recall ever being, and he had only been awake for a few days now. Maelui had been chained to the horse's reins and put on the ground not long ago and the man had made his horse go fast just so Maelui was forced to run or be dragged and chocked.

The man, who never told his name to Maelui, whipped poor young Maelui as often as he felt like it, and often Maelui did not deserve a single hit. Maelui had whip burns on his thighs and back by the second day, when the two entered Lorien. The man could not whip Maelui since the elves would never let him through whilst he whipped him. The man and Maelui, who was riding with the man just so it looks like a good situation, easily got into Lorien since he did have a message to deliver to Haldir who at the time was not on duty.

The man and Maelui went to Haldir's home. The man smiled.

"I heard your master saying he'd punish you when you returned. If Haldir cannot pay, we will be giving your master a very nice reward anyhow so you may get out of punishment… Now, you and I will go up there. I will say why we are here and all you do is read the ransom… If they cannot pay…" The man whispered quietly Haldir and Rumil's fate if Haldir could not pay in Maelui's ear. Maelui gasped, but nodded his head. He had no choice.

Maelui and the man went to Haldir's door. Haldir opened it. Princess Illiendal, Haldir's wife, was behind the march-warden, looking nervously at the hideous man and the shy young elf.

"You are Haldir, and you must be… Well, I am not certain." The man said in his gruff voice. Haldir already did not like this man and with one hand held Illiendal close.

"My wife. Who are you and what do you want?" Haldir asked.

"It is not what I want, sir, but what my captain wants for what you want… That is, if you want your brother." The man said. Haldir's mouth hung open at the man's last word.

"Rumil? You are the foul man who took Rumil?" Haldir was ready to kill. Haldir made Illiendal step back and Haldir had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No, my captain did. I am just here, with another of my captain's servants, to give you a ransom and to see if you will be able to pay." The man said, Maelui read quietly the ransom, having trouble when he saw Haldir's expression at the price Veassen wanted. Haldir grabbed the ransom from him.

"No… Rumil no! I cannot pay such a price! There must be another way, surly your captain is reasonable!" Haldir said.

"Yes, there is another way. So you say you cannot pay this ransom?"

"No! I'll never have enough to pay such a price!" Haldir said. The man took a step into the house, and Haldir did not budge.

"I want my brother." Haldir said.

"Well, you and your wife can go and see him." The man said, grabbing Haldir's blade from Haldir's sheath. Haldir was completely unarmed and Illiendal could only clutch Haldir by his shoulder in fear of Maelui, who just stood there. He did not want to do his part in this.

"Illiendal, save our son! You have to hide him." Haldir said softly to Illiendal.

"Maelui, get her! She cant run faster than you Maelui, just grab his by her wrists and pin her to the wall! Do you want Veassen to be angry with you?" The man snapped. Illiendal ran away into the house, and as uneasy as Maelui was, he chased after her. Illiendal ran into a bedroom and Maelui followed.

Illiendal was on the floor, holding a young child tightly when Maelui entered.

"Please… Please… Take me… Just leave my baby alone, don't take my child! He'll die if you take him. Please let him stay here. Take me and not him." Illiendal whispered. The elfling had clearly been playing with his parents when Maelui and the man had arrived; the child's toys lay in front of him. Maelui could not bear to hurt this she-elf any more than she would be by Veassen.

"Hide him so my… partner… Does not find him." Maelui ordered. Illiendal quickly brought her child to a closet and whispered something in the boy's ear before Maelui grabbed her by her wrists as he had been told to, bringing her to where the man held Haldir. Haldir was fighting to be freed but failed, his hands now bound behind him and his feet as well.

The man quickly bound Illiendal and found a cart that belonged to Haldir. His horse pulled the cart and Haldir and Illiendal, bound and gagged, where inside, guarded now by Maelui.

Haldir, with much difficulty, moved beside his wife, wanting to protect her even when he was as helpless as she was.

Once they where past Lorien's borders, the man was not as nervous with his captured elves so Maelui could take out Haldir's gag, and Illiendal's as well.

"Did they take Galadhril?" Haldir asked very softly.

"No. He let me hide him. I told Galadhril that as soon as we where taken away he should go to your parents' home." Illiendal pointed to Maelui.

"You allowed my wife to protect my son?" Haldir looked at Maelui confused.

"I could not bear to ruin your entire family. He was only a little child. I did not want him to be hurt. My master hurts me, I'm just a slave not his paid servant, and I do not want such a young elf to have to be a slave for him, too…" Maelui whispered. Haldir nodded his head.

"Thank you." Haldir whispered, Illiendal tucking her head beneath her husband's chin.

_To be continued…_

_I could not resist capturing Haldir... _

_Did you know in Canada, in Manitoba, there's a place called Gimli? _

_Did you know this friday is Frodo destroyed the ring day?_

_Did you know that this is Haldir month and that the unofficial 'day' of Haldir is the 31st of march?_

_Just thought I'd tell you._

**Miss Telcontar: I'm getting used to calling Locien Maelui…**

**Rikku: you're the first to actually point that out, and I'm glad you noticed that something's going on between the two of them!**

**Karone Evertree: I'm glad that you think they'd make a cute little couple. **

**Caprice Ann: I'm so glad you like this story, and that you review…**

**Bberry06: Drunk elves rock, and despite all the insults 'Cield' said in our role playing game about Galion being ugly, Galion's pretty hot. I should draw him for fun… Oh! I found an old picture of Billy Bob and a Nayona that I drew a while back that I might enter for your contest!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: There will be some abuse in future chapters. Veassen was an abused elfling and he's learnt to abuse other elves from his father so you can figure what he does…**

**Mistopurr: I always get worried that my characters (female) will be a Mary-sue! You know, no matter what someone can accuse a female of being a sue. Because a sue can be a woman who is perfect or horrible at everything and if someone helps her it's worse… Even average lady-elves can be considered a sue just because they are elves so they are kind of perfect…You could have told me this was not in the right story! Ah well, I figured it out on my own...**


	33. Two More

**Chapter 33: Two more**

Galadhril ran outside and was heading as fast as his tiny legs would take him to the home of Orophin, Mallriel and Arhael. That was Haldir's parents and brother's home. It was what Galadhril's mother had told him to do: Once they where gone, get his grandparents and tell them that Haldir and Illiendal had been taken. Galadhril knew his parents had real names, Haldir had made sure to teach Galadhril that since when Illiendal's younger brother, Legolas, had been a bit older than Galadhril, and he was completely oblivious to the fact that Thranduil's real name was Thranduil.

Galadhril banged on the door frantically. He was afraid he would be taken away and hurt just like his parents where. Orophin, very tired since just waking, opened the door and the elfling ran forward and squeezed his uncle's leg.

"Galadhril, what are you doing here all by yourself? You should be at home with your parents!" Orophin scooped the child up and was about to bring Galadhril home when the elfling burst into tears.

"Some… S-some people came… Two guys… And t-they took nana… And ada…" Galadhril sobbed. "Nana hid me in the closet so I did not get taken away…" The elfling whispered before burying his face in his uncle's chest.

"What did the people look like?" Orophin asked, cooing to the elfling. He had a horrid feeling it was the same men who had came to the borders, attacked them and once they had hurt Rumil so badly that he was too weak to realize what was happening had snatched Rumil and left.

"Black hair… One was real ugly; he was a man, with an ugly beard. The other was pretty though; he was who let nana hide me so the ugly man would not take me away. I think the pretty one was an elf." Galadhril said softly.

"I do not know who the elf was-

"He took nana. The man took ada."

"-But the man sounds like who took uncle Rumil. I think the men will be bringing ada and nana to where Rumil is, which in a way is good since then to find nana, ada and uncle Rumil we will only have to go to one spot, unless they are sold as slaves." Those words made Galadhril sob harder.

"Hush, hush Galadhril. Let's go see grandfather and grandmother… I think you and I may have to go see grandfather Thranduil soon so he is aware of what has happened." Orophin said, taking the elfling inside.

"Sir, he could not afford such a ransom." The man said to Veassen. It was night and he stood outside. Maelui was sitting on the ground, a chain around his neck being held by Veassen. Maelui was nursing some whip burns across his arms that he had gotten for taking Haldir and Illiendal's gags out.

"So, what did you do? I hope you made him suffer!" Veassen grinned.

"Even better my lord! I've brought him with me, and not just him but his lady too!" The man brought Veassen inside the cart. Haldir tried to protect his wife by going in front of her tied up body.

"Unbind their legs. Keep the gags in and their hands bound, then put a chain around their necks like Maelui here." Veassen tugged on the chain, making Maelui chock. The chain was like a collar and leash on Maelui, and soon both Illiendal and Haldir had a collar and leash made of chains.

"Bring them with me. I will pay you fairly for this, my friend." Veassen said. The man brought the two latest prisoners with him, Veassen and Maelui who had no choice but to follow.

"Sir… Can you take this off?" Maelui asked gently, the chains where pinching and cutting at his delicate throat.

"Sure Maelui, I will, and then I suppose you will attempt to run away? I don't think so." Veassen said, unlocking a cell beside Rumil's. Rumil was asleep and Haldir was afraid he was dead.

"Put them in here." Veassen pointed to the cell.

"Sir, do you think it is wise to put husband and wife in the same place?" The man asked.

"Why would it not be? They could mate and then I'd have even more slaves." Veassen grinned.

"But why breed elves with him?" The man shoved Haldir into a wall. "You'd think you'd want to breed some handsome elves, maybe with that one." The man pointed to Maelui, who recoiled quickly. Haldir glared at the man for both pushing him and insulting him.

"I'd be lucky enough if I got any children from these two, so I don't think I'd have any more luck forcing Maelui and Illiendal to mate. You're a man and maybe with men it's different but elves tend to be picky, especially a princess might I add." Veassen said. "It would be good enough if Haldir and Illiendal give me a little runt to work, so I shall be happy with that."

"Yes, that would be good sir, but Veassen, I have worked for your father till his death and if I know anything about slaves, it's if you keep a family of slaves together the man will try to protect his wife and any children, if he has." The man said, shoving Haldir and Illiendal in the cell anyhow.

"Ah well, he is unarmed and has no children. I've had my share of slaves too, and if anything hurts all of the family more it's torturing one then leaving that member of the family's tortured body in the same cell as the rest!" Veassen said as he locked the door. Maelui wanted all of this to end; Veassen was a monster!

Veassen paid the man, who left shortly after.

"Come with me Maelui." Veassen brought Maelui to the bedroom. Maelui was unchained and Veassen sat on his bed, Maelui standing before him.

"Strip out of your clothes, Maelui." Veassen ordered. Maelui just looked at him in disbelief.

"Why, sir?" Maelui asked timidly, slowly with shaking hands undoing the first button on his tunic.

He cant really be taking the man's advice and making the she-elf and I have elflings, can he?

"Because that man had torn your clothes to shreds with the whip I gave him." Veassen snapped. "Now strip so I can tend to the burns and give you new clothes." Veassen added harshly. Slowly, still shaking, Maelui stripped out of the ripped clothes.

Veassen walked around Maelui, noticing every whip burn, some cuts from the whip as well.

"He hit you far too much. I don't think you've ever behaved wrong enough to deserve so many hits, unless you attempted to escape." Veassen said, looking at the V on his slave's hip as well as whip burns that crossed over that V.

"I did not try to escape sir. I took out Haldir and Illiendal's gags, though, so the man made me outstretch my arms so he could whip them." Maelui whispered softly as Veassen got out some cream.

"I shall treat these burns than." Veassen said, putting some of the cool, green ointment on his finger and starting with the whip burns and cuts across his slave's arms. Veassen then put cream on Maelui's back, thighs and legs until every burn was covered in the cream. The cream soon sank into Maelui's skin, and Veassen gave the slave new clothes.

"I will make sure he does not whip you like that if ever there is another time I need to send you with him." Veassen stated as Maelui pulled up the new leggings and did the laces.

Maelui was about to pull the tunic over his head when Veassen stopped him.

"These marks on your back, they look like they are from a switch. They are old… How did you get them, Maelui?" Veassen asked, running his fingers over an old scar.

"I don't know what you speak of." Maelui whispered, about to pull the tunic over him yet again when Veassen stopped him and brought Maelui to a mirror so that he could see the scars.

"I don't know how I got those." Maelui muttered.

"It's your body, tell me." Veassen ordered.

"I don't know!" Maelui said angrily.

"Just give me the name of who did this to you!" Veassen snapped.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Maelui screamed, being slapped across his face by the back of Veassen's hand. Maelui fell to the floor, and brought his hand to his cheek before quickly pulling his shirt over his head, then putting a hand on his cheek once more.

"…That hurt." Maelui whispered quietly, barely loud enough for Veassen to hear.

"Get up." Veassen ordered. Maelui stood up, still touching his cheek.

"Take your hand off your face." Veassen ordered.

"…Yes sir…" Maelui moved his hand, reveling his reddening cheek.

"Come with me. Our newest residents need to be given some supplies." Veassen ordered. Maelui followed in silence. Veassen gave Maelui two bowls of water.

"Slide one into Rumil's cell and one in the cell of Haldir and Illiendal's cell." Veassen ordered.

"But-

"But what?"

"Well, Haldir and Illiendal should both get their own bowl, no?" Maelui asked softly.

"They are married, eh. They can share." Veassen shrugged before cutting a small, small piece of meat that was much less than a serving in two, followed by cutting an apple into wedges.

"Give Haldir and Illiendal one bowl of water, one piece of mean and a wedge of apple. The same for Rumil." Veassen ordered, giving Maelui the food.

"Yes sir." Maelui bowed his head as he took the food.

"After I want you to come join me for supper." Veassen added softly. Maelui nodded and went to feed the imprisoned elves.

Maelui slid what he had been told to in each cage.

"Oh, and Maelui, free Haldir and Illiendal, they've been bound and gagged for long enough." Veassen said from in the kitchen.

"Yes sir!" Maelui said whilst opening the cell with a key he had been given not long ago. First Maelui freed Haldir, but when he went to Illiendal Haldir jumped on him.

"Get off!" Maelui begged.

"Illiendal get out! He left the door open!" Haldir said, forcefully crushing Maelui's tiny body against the hard floor. Illiendal could not since she was still chained, and before Haldir could realize why Illiendal was not budging, Veassen had heard Maelui's yell of protest and was chaining Haldir's ankles and wrists to the cell wall.

"There. If you still cause trouble with your ankles and wrists shackled then I'll separate you from your wife." Veassen kicked Haldir in his abdomen; making Haldir gasp and if he had been on his feet he would have toppled over, being taken by surprise.

Once Veassen had unbound and removed Illiendal's gag and left the cell, Illiendal took the bowl of water and the piece of meat and apple and brought it near Haldir.

"Are you hungry Haldir?" Illiendal asked softly, offering the food.

"Which do you rather eat, the apple or meat?" Haldir asked.

"The meat is dry and the apple brown, I will eat either." Illiendal said softly.

"I'll have the meat then." Haldir said. Illiendal stood up to be able to reach Haldir's mouth. Haldir opened his mouth and Illiendal dropped the food in his mouth. Once Haldir was done eating the piece of chewy old meat, Illiendal picked up the bowl of water.

"Open your mouth."

"It wont be fair if I drink the water."

"I will just give you some." Illiendal said, putting the bowl against Haldir's lips. Haldir opened his mouth shyly and Illiendal tipped the bowl, allowing the water to pour in Haldir's dry mouth.

"Thank you…" Haldir muttered.

Illiendal stayed near Haldir until Rumil awoke. He immediately noticed the new prisoners and ran to see them, looking at his brother and his sister-in-law through the bars that separated their cages.

"Haldir!" Rumil hissed. Haldir raised his head and gave Rumil a sad smile.

"You are here, too." Haldir whispered.

"What of Galadhril?" Rumil realized at once that the sweet little nephew of his had just lost both his parents.

"Hopefully he listened to Illiendal and has gone to Naneth and Adar to get us help." Haldir said.

"But… If Orophin tried, he might get caught too!" Rumil realized that Veassen did nit have Orophin caught, not yet.

"It's a risk he will most probably take. You know him, Rumil." Haldir whispered.

"Silly Orophin." Rumil smiled at fond memories of foolish things Orophin had done in his entire life.

"You have food, you know." Haldir pointed with one shackled hand to the bowl of water and food.

"Oh." Rumil walked over to the food and nibbled at it. "The food here was not bad, yesterday. I guess he's not as generous anymore." Rumil said whilst he chewed on the disgusting meat.

"Maelui…" Veassen called. Maelui stopped watching the three imprisoned elves to go eat.

Again the meal that was set on the table look splendid, and a plate awaited Maelui. Maelui sat down and took the plate, Veassen already seated and eating.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Maelui asked.

"Yes." Veassen muttered through a mouthful of food.

"What are your plans with the galadhrim Haldir and his wife?" Maelui asked nervously.

"I am just as unsure as you are. Haldir would fetch a good price at an auction, if I could tame him, but if I did tame him and he became a good slave I'd probably have to beat him whilst I trained him so his price could lessen… I will keep him, I suppose, his wife too. If they have any elflings together then they can assist you with the chores." Veassen said. Maelui took some food.

"Do you think you could unchain Haldir after we eat?" Maelui asked quietly.

"Whatever for? He causes very little trouble on the wall like that!" Veassen grinned before sipping his wine. Maelui only got water.

"Well, he does not look to comfortable on the wall." Maelui explained. Veassen laughed.

"I don't care if he's comfortable or not, Maelui." Veassen stated.

"…I know you don't, my lord, but there are plenty of reasons why having him on the wall is useless… Like, if you where hoping to get elflings by keeping a male and female elf in the same cell, I don't think anything would happen when one is attached to the wall. And he wont make a good slave if he spends too long on that wall, his back will hurt him, I believe." Maelui tried to be convincing.

"Alright Maelui, that is reasonable. I will unchain the March warden, but I plan to keep one ankle shackles, I don't want him attacking you or I again." Veassen said, putting down his fork.

"Finish eating and clean up the food. I will do as you requested, Maelui." Veassen ordered. Maelui nodded to show that he heard and would do as he was told, whilst Veassen left the room and headed towards the cells.

"And Maelui!" Veassen said, turning around.

"Yes my lord?"

"The cell, the empty cell beside Haldir's… I need it cleaned… My men have told me of an elf, and I'd much like to catch him and have him my prisoner, so that cell will be needed." Veassen said. Maelui nodded.

Veassen went into Haldir's cell. Illiendal was sitting on the floor below Haldir, holding his hand. Veassen pushed her aside. Haldir glared at Veassen.

Veassen unshackled Haldir and let him fall and hit the ground. Haldir groaned in pain, and before he could stand up his right ankle was shackled to the ground.

"You behaved fully shackled so I hope for no change in behavior with only your ankle shackled, because I can quickly shackle your entire body in the torture chamber." Veassen sneered, leaving the cell and locking the two in.

Illiendal crawled back over to Haldir and cuddled against the now more relaxed, tired elf.

"Sir, I've finished cleaning the cell as you told me." Maelui hurried over to Veassen.

"That is good, Maelui. Now come with me, I need to tell you what I will be leaving for very soon." Maelui was brought into Veassen's study where none of the prisoners aside from Maelui could hear.

"I will be going to get an elf in Mirkwood." Veassen said clearly to Maelui.

"But sir, there are many elves in Mirkwood, including us, how do you know which-

"My men have told me. They spied on this elf for many days. They said he was a red-haired, scrawny elf. They told me he dressed in rags, his hair kept in a ponytail and that he goes by the name Florien. I have my own personal reasons for hating this elf and I will be capturing him soon, hopefully during this week. During my leave, as a precaution, I will have to shackle you to the bed." Veassen said. Maelui nodded, but all he paid heed to in the sentence Veassen had said was the name of the elf. Florien. It was familiar, as if he knew the elf Veassen was about to capture…

To be continued… 

_**This chapter has no Florien in it because next chapter Florien and Veassen will meet. **_

**Aranna Undomiel: At least you like the sad things that are happening! **

**Karone Evertree: You know, I think creepy man is gay. But that's just my opinion… Veassen treats his prisoners well… When he's in a good mood…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Well, he was unarmed… **

**Mistopurr: I don't notice until I feel like rereading the chapter… Silly me…**

**Bberry06: It's okay.**

**CapriceAnn: Well, Haldir might have some trouble, considering now he's shackled in his cell.**


	34. Cousins

**Chapter 34: Cousins**

"Sir, do you have work for me now?" Maelui asked, looking into his master's hazel, fierce eyes.

"No. You can use this free time to go bathe, wash your clothes or do what you feel like doing. You can sleep if you wish." Veassen stated. Maelui bowed and left to bathe before he would retire to bed.

Days passed.

Florien saw Tiriel everyday. Tiriel was no longer with Alastor and a week later Florien found out why. Alastor was a member of the army and his shift finished a bit before Florien would go to the town to play his flute. During the time Alastor had free after work, he went to see Yáviel instead of his daughter.

This did not worry Florien much at all; it was nice that his mother had a friend since she was often lonely, Tonus not visiting often.

But when Florien came home early one day since Tiriel had not been in town he had to cover his mouth to prevent him from being noticed.

Alastor was kissing Yáviel.

Florien went on his hands and knees to hear what they said.

"Alastor, I have to tell you, if my husband found out-

"But he wont!" Alastor's voice was heard, followed by another smooch. "Not unless you told him, which I doubt." Alastor, who still thought Yáviel's husband was dead alike his wife, added.

Florien stood up and snuck back out the door. He needed fresh air. He knew what Yáviel would have said if Alastor had given her the chance to finish. If Tonus ever caught Alastor kissing Yáviel no questions would be asked, Tonus would kill him with no mercy.

Another thought flew to Florien's mind: Tiriel. Florien loved Tiriel; she was his only friend aside from Legolas who he had not spoken with since he was an elfling.

Florien walked past Locien's memorial tree, as Florien referred to it as. As he walked, he did not notice that someone had just jumped from the tree behind him, since that someone was an elf. When a hand hit Florien on the side of his head, rendering Florien unconscious, the young elf had no idea what was happening.

When Florien regained consciousness, his wrists where shackled to the wall of a cell.

"Where am I?" Florien asked, groaning at the pain in his temple. He tried to walk forwards but the shackles restrained him from moving far.

"Your… Imprisoned." Maelui whispered, looking in on Florien's cell. Maelui was in no mood to talk with Florien like he usually would have, Veassen had just given him a good beating for giving Haldir extra food. Haldir was fainting often now and Maelui knew something was wrong with Haldir and that the elf needed to regain his strength.

"Well I…" Florien stopped himself from finished the sentence, he was not the type of elf to say something rude, even if there was a chance, in Florien's mind, that Maelui was who imprisoned him.

"You're not being imprisoned by him." Illiendal whispered to Florien. Florien looked at her and knew at once she was Tonus's sister.

"Who is he?" Florien asked his aunt, looking at Maelui. Florien could not see Maelui well, but from what he could see it reminded him so much of Locien. Maelui had the exact build and voice as Locien but Florien remembered very vividly Locien's demise.

"I don't exactly know, but he is our best hope of ever leaving. He treats my husband and I very well, he gets in trouble for it too. Yesterday, before you where caught, he was beaten very severely for trying to help my husband. My husband has lost all his strength; I think it is from lack of nutrition." Illiendal gestured to Haldir, who lay unconscious on the hard floor.

Veassen entered the room and neither Florien nor Illiendal spoke. Maelui bowed, but before he bowed he could not help but notice Veassen had a red nose and tightly held a handkerchief.

Maelui could not help but stare at Veassen's nose.

"I'm sick, Maelui. You do not have to look at me in that way, I'm only a half-elf, I was in the rain too long." Veassen admitted, walking over to Florien's cell. Florien looked up at Veassen sadly.

"Why do you have me here?" Florien asked as Veassen entered the cell. "What do you want from me?" He added.

"You'll find out in time." Veassen said, bringing Maelui into the cell with him.

"But what use am I to you? I'm just a… a nothing!" Florien mumbled.

"A nothing?" Veassen leaned close to Florien so that they where almost touching.

"I know who you are boy. If you'd like me to announce it, I can, but if your auntie here ever found out and then got out of here I'd hate to see what happens to your father when King Thranduil finds out." Veassen said softly. Florien whimpered.

Veassen unshackled Florien's wrists. Maelui watched in silence as Florien slid down the wall.

"Make sure he is in good health." Veassen told Maelui just before he stepped aside to sneeze in his handkerchief.

Maelui walked up to Florien and gently touched the young elf's cheek, making sure the elf was not feverish.

"…Locien?" Florien whispered, looking into Maelui's eyes. Maelui gave him a confused look and Veassen slowly lowered his hands and looking at Florien.

"I am not Locien." Maelui whispered, lifting one of Florien's arms.

"But… You… You look like Locien, you sound like him, you… You even smell like Locien! You are Locien and you… You are the vile elf who beat Locien! You knocked Locien so hard he lost his memory!" Florien was so angry now, but so glad he had found Locien.

"My name's not Locien!" Maelui yelled.

"It seems you are incorrect, Florien. This elf here, he is Maelui." Veassen stated.

"Maelui? Wait, I get what you speak of… You beat Locien until he forgot his whole life… Then, then you made him believe his name was Maelui! But Maelui… Maelui… Valar! That means lustful, you… you disgusting thing!" Florien kicked Veassen in his shin. Veassen did not even seem to notice.

"Well, is he not lustful, Florien?" Veassen asked. "A man who works for me actually picked it out, though he had a more inappropriate name he wanted to call Maelui. This man, you see, enjoys the company of, well, male elves." Veassen said.

"You're sick! Let me out of here!" Florien whimpered as Veassen glared down at him.

"You think I actually think of my own twin brother as lustful? I named him, as someone else would see him. Any she-elf would be all over him. I know you know who he is Florien." Veassen said. Florien tried to recoil as far away from Veassen as possible.

"I'm too ill to deal with this pest, Maelui. Just lock his cell and finish the chores I have assigned to you, I shall rest." Veassen said as he left. Maelui left as well, locking Florien's cell behind him.

"You have food in the corner." Maelui said softly, pointing in the corner of Florien's cell.

"Thanks…" Florien murmured, going over to the small amount of food and taking a bite of the bread.

"Maelui? I don't want you to get in trouble again, but… Haldir will not wake." Illiendal whispered. She was cradling her husband's head in her arms, looking sadly at the unconscious march-warden.

"I will get Veassen to see him, if Haldir does not wake, only when Veassen finishes napping. If I wake Veassen for such a matter, I will get in trouble, as will you and Haldir." Maelui said quietly to Illiendal. "I'm sorry, but I do not want him to beat me any more."

"I know, I do not want you to be hurt again either. I'm just afraid for my husband." Illiendal whispered. Florien looked down at the bowl of water and walked over to the bars separating his cell from Illiendal's.

"Would you give your husband this?" Florien offered the bowl. Illiendal took it and looked at him gratefully.

"Are you not thirsty?"

"I only just got here, I can manage without water. My father is a healer, he taught me a bit… Your husband looks dehydrated." Florien said softly.

"Thank you so much…" Illiendal took the bowl and heading to where Haldir lay, tipping the bowl so that the fresh water poured in his mouth. Not long after, Haldir stirred and awoke.

Haldir pulled his wife close to him and whispered comforting words to her, until he noticed Florien, who now lay on his back starring at the top of his cell.

"When did he arrive?" Haldir asked softly.

"Just this morning, meleth." Illiendal whispered. "Master says his name is Florien." She added whilst she caressed her husband.

"Florien?" Haldir called the young red-haired elf's name. Florien looked over and sat up.

"Yes?" Tonus' son crawled over to the bars separating their two cells.

"You look familiar, Florien." Haldir said, approaching Florien. "You look like my brother-in-law, Prince Tonus." Haldir explained. Florien sighed when Illiendal came beside Haldir at the mention of her brother.

"That is true, you really do look like Tonus." Illiendal said softly to Florien.

"Please, if we ever leave, don't tell anyone." Florien whispered, hanging his head.

"Tell anyone what?" Haldir asked the younger elf.

"I **_am_** Tonus' son." Florien whispered. Illiendal looked at him unbelievably.

"But Tonus does not have a son. Are you sure we speak of the same Tonus? I speak of Prince Tonusalion Veryan Thranduilion." Illiendal said.

"I know who you speak of, he is my father. Ada- Tonus, he never wanted anyone to know of me, that's why you don't know who I am. Tonus would be so mad at me if he found out I told you… He's been keeping my existence a secret for all my life, he gets very angry with me if he ever sees me mention my father to anyone, even if I don't tell them who my father is. I don't know if I will ever even see him or my mother again, so I guess it does not matter if I tell you that you are my aunt." Florien mumbled.

"I have to believe you, Florien. Florien is the kind of name my brother would name his son, and you have many of Tonus' characteristics, such as his eyes. Although you do not have the right hair to be-

"My mother has red hair, she is from Lorien. Yáviel is her name." Florien whispered.

"I recall seeing her name on my father's papers." Illiendal said quietly.

"We are very poor, that may be why." Florien pointed to his leggings and tunic which where just rags with plenty of holes and slashes.

"I know who he speaks of as well…" Haldir muttered. "Yáviel was the sister of… Of an elf Rumil dated! I remember when Rumil brought them both home, Ammoniel was his lover and Yáviel was her sister. Not long after Ammoniel left Rumil for a man and Yáviel went to Mirkwood with her brother. Ammoniel left Lorien after the man took one of their two sons hostage and Ammoniel wanted to go live with Yáviel in Mirkwood. Yáviel was unaware that her sister had two children nor would Ammoniel have known of you, Florien. I do not know what became of Ammoniel."

"Ammoniel is dead." Rumil said from his cell. "She died of grief." He added sadly.

"So you mean, I have two cousins somewhere?" Florien asked. He had not thought he would have any cousins since he was only aware of his mother having a brother who was killed in the last Alliance of men and elves.

"Yes, I suppose you do, if nothing has already become of them." Haldir mumbled. Rumil walked up to the bars of the cage.

"Florien, I know who one of your cousins would be… He is the half-elf who has us captured."

"But he said that Locien was his twin brother… Wait… That means that Locien and Veassen are my… my cousins…" Florien whispered to himself...

_To be continued…_

_Folks, do me a favor. In your next review tell me your thoughts on Veassen, I like knowing what my readers think of him. Rate him on a scale of one to ten: 1 (I hate him) - 10 (I love him). I mean, rate him on his character, not how unique he is (yea right!)..._

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Whose butt, Veassen or his father?**

**Aranna Undomiel: Veassen is not always as nice as seen in some chapters. **

**Karone Evertree: Well, Veassen stated in this chapter what creepy man's sexual preference is… Yea, he's perverted… **

**Bberry06: There are some sentences I'm sure you'll point out to me in this chapter. Creepy man is perverted and gay so no wonder…**

**Mistopurr: 80 pounds… That's… That's 160 dollars! Wow! I've only eighty Canadian dollars to spend… Well, if I used the money in the bank I could afford that… But that's not stupid the picture sounds nice!**

**CapriceAnn: Mmm… Shackled Haldir… Fun, fun, fun… Sadly, no.**


	35. Breaking News

Chapter 35: Breaking News 

A week after Florien's capture, Tonus still had not gone to see Yàviel and did not know of their son's disappearance, but Yàviel did, and she told Tiriel and Alastor immediately. Alastor couldn't care less, he wanted Yàviel, but Yàviel's woe for Florien did get in the way of the relationship Alastor was trying to form.

When Tonus did come home, Yàviel was luckily not having Alastor over, and as soon as she saw his caring face peak in and greet her, she ran to her husband and sobbed in his chest.

"T-Tonus… F-Florien's g-gon-gone…" Yàviel cried softly.

"What are you talking about? Yàviel, you need your rest." Tonus said, barely believing a word his wife had just spoken.

"No, Tonus… You don't understand… Last week… He never came home… He's yet to return…" Yaviel said between sobs. Tonus just looked at his wife before stepping back in disbelief.

"That's not possible, not my son, not again…" Tonus shook his head.

"Tonus… I t-think… What happened t-to L-Locien…"

"NO!" Tonus yelled, smacking Yàviel across her face. Yàviel gasped and sat down after he slapped her. Tonus ran down the stairs to the basement of their home, where it once was Florien and Locien's bedroom.

Tonus searched all over the room, determined to find Florien. Loosing Locien was hard, but Florien was _his _son. Florien came from Yàviel, and Tonus had delivered him, this was his blood son, nothing could compaire to Florien.

Yàviel came back down a short while later. Tonus was curled up on Florien's bed, crying.

"He is gone now, too." Tonus sniffed. "I'm sorry I hit you." He added in a quiet voice.

Yàviel sighed and sat down on the bed, rubbing Tonus' side.

"Maybe Florien's better where he is now, Tonus… Maybe… Maybe the Valar granted him a quick passing, and now he has the luxurios life he's always deserved, in mandos." Yàviel suggested. Tonus nodded and murmured a 'hopefully'.

In Veassen's well-hidden cave, Florien was in the same position as his father, curled and crying. Florien was scared for his life, he had never been away from both his mother and father for a whole week, and now he worried he would never see them again.

Veassen had not been too cruel with Florien, but still, everyday was long and miserable. Florien's days went by slowly and he usually slept during the day or spoke with Haldir and Illiendal. Florien tried to hide his fear from everyone, but he was truly horrified of what would happen to him. Maelui, ever since Veassen had given him the new task of monitoring the prisoners, was getting on Veassen's bad side. Already in the past week that Florien had been trapped in the cell, Maelui had been beaten five times.

Maelui was actually just returning from his sixth beating, since this time Veassen had caught Maelui pouring his own water into Haldir's mouth, more water than, in Veassen's mind, Haldir deserved.

When Maelui reentered he was limping, one part of his leggings stained with blood. Maelui's left arm hung at his side and it looked in pain, but this beating, compaired to others, was light.

"Clean yourself up." Veassen ordered. His voice was slightly distorted for his cold had not gotten better, or much worse. Maelui only nodded his head to Veassen's command.

Veassen watched as Maelui lugged himself out of the cave to wash, having trouble with his fractured arm and bloody leg.

Veassen saw that Haldir was seated upright, Illiendal beside him, chewing on a bit of his meal for the day.

"You, come here." Veassen ordered Halkdir to come to the bars of his chamber, but as soon as Haldir attempted to get a few steps away, he fell flat on his face, he had forgotten of the shackle on his ankle, though it pained him to have it on for so long.

Veassen could not help but laugh as Haldir struggled to get back to his feet. Haldir got to his feet and glared at Veassen from where he could sit.

"What do you want from me? You've had my brother, wife and I imprisoned her for so long and you have not a single use for us! Why cant you just let us go home and get back to our lives?" Haldir demanded.

"Ah Haldir… You don't understand? You, your wife and Rumil where concious when brought here, you'd be able to come back after I leave you three in Lorien, and come back with an army to overrun me. Besides, Rumil can answer me questions about my mother Ammoniel and you and your wife will be able to very easily produce me some young slaves."

"No, not ever! I cannot raise a child like this, I never would!" Haldir yelled.

"I never said anything about raising the child… It would be a slave!"

"I would not let you use one of my children as a slave!" Haldir glared at Veassen.

"Well fine then. I guess you wont mind if I take your wife away. I'm sure I can force Maelui to get some elflings for my use…"

"Don't you dare do that!" Haldir backed up and pulled Illiendal into his arms. The princess was asleep and barely stirred when Haldir had grabbed her.

"Then condsider what I've said." Veassen warned. Haldir glared at the elf as Veassen sneezed into his hankerchief before returning to his room.

Maelui returned, cleaned up. He gruffly poured water into the bowls of the prisoners and did not act at all friendly as he did so. Maelui figured that behaving like his master might get him back on Veassen's better side.

"Thanks." Florien whispered as Maelui filled his bowl. Maelui, you could tell, was about to mutter a "your welcome", but remembering his beatings, shut his mouth and ignored Florien.

Maelui, after giving water to the hostages, pulled up a chair and sat down. Maelui's duty, for the moment, was to watch them. Maelui knew well if any escaped his punishment would not be light, though he felt his duty was a waste, there was barely a way that the hostages could get out.

After three hours of yelling at Florien, Illiendal, Haldir and Rumil every time they wanted to speak to one another, Maelui could not take it anymore. He was not Veassen, nor would he act like him any longer. Maelui took out the chain of keys given to him by Veassen and opened Florien's cell.

"Do you want to go outside?" Maelui asked Florien before he opened the door.

"That would be nice… I mean… If… If you-

"I wont hurt you. Just to get some fresh air." Maelui explained. Florien nodded his head; he did wish to be outside again. Now that it was night, Florien would love to see the stars.

Florien's wrist was shackled and a chain attached before he was brought outside. Maelui let him to what he wished while he was outside, even allowing Florien to drink from the stream.

Maelui was not able to let Florien out long, in fear of Veassen's rage. Maelui brought the young prisoner back inside fifteen minutes later. Florien, though his time outdoors was small, enjoyed the air and the stars and the extra water. Florien got the chance to bathe his feet while he was outside, which made him feel a bit better.

Maelui managed to have Florien back in the prison before Veassen entered. Veassen, luckily, did not find out about what Maelui had done.

"You may sleep now, Maelui." Veassen said. Maelui headed to the bedroom quickly, making sure Veassen would not get the chance to say anything about Florien incase he noticed.

"Um… Excuse me?" Florien looked up at Veassen from his cell. Veassen arched an eyebrow and went over to the door of Florien's cell, looking down at him from through the bars.

"I… I just wondered… C-could I have a pillow?" Florien had noticed that Rumil, Illiendal and Haldir each had their own pillow.

"Pillow? I'd have given you a pillow if I wanted to!" Veassen snorted. Veassen left after looking over Florien's miserable state for a few minutes.

Once Veassen was gone and there was not a single elf around aside from the prisoners, Illiendal took her pillow and crawled over to the bars seperating her from Florien.

"Florien?" Illiendal gently reached through the bars and poked Florien in his side. Florien had to giggle at that, it tickled. Florien had been dozing off, so sat up at the poke.

"Yes?" Florien looked at Illiendal sweetly.

"You can use this pillow." Illiendal passed the pillow through the bars, and Florien took it.

"Don't you want to use it for yourself?" Florien asked, Illiendal shaking her head no.

"Haldir has his own pillow and I sleep against him. You use that, Florien. If you are turly Tonus' son, which I believe you are, he'd want you in good care. At least use the pillow." Illiendal whispered to Florien, who smiled his first real smile since his capture.

"Thank you, Princess Illiendal." Florien told the princess in a hushed voice as not to wake either Maelui or Veassen.

"You do not have to use my title Florien. We are related. And you know, I could call you a Prince since you are the son of a Prince… But you mustn't call me Princess, if I am your aunt!" Illiendal exclaimed. Florien nodded.

"Then, aunt Illiendal." Florien stated before laying his head on the pillow. The pillow was rough and not at all comfortable, but when compaired to having his head on the floor for the past week, it was a nice reward.

In Mirkwood

When Tonus returned home there was a difference with him. Tonus was in a horrid mood from loosing his only child. When Cield spoke with him, Tonus over reacted and punched Cield unconcious, giving him a horrid black eye afterwards. Luckily Elrond, Estel, Arwen and the twins had arrived not long ago and Elrond helped Cield's bruising stop paining him.

Of course, this behaviour alarmed Thranduil, who never usually saw Tonus behave in such a manner. Tonus usually behaved very well, being the great prince that he was, but the sudden change scared Thranduil. Thranduil had to dicipline Tonus, so Tonus now was cleaning each step up to the palace by hand with simply soap, water and a brush for scrubbing off the grime.

"Ion-nin," Thranduil began, looking down at Tonus. Tonus flinched at the words, thoughts all going back to his lost son, his dear Florien.

"Yes adar?" Tonus looked up.

"You can stop now. But please, I am shocked of your behaviour, do not hurt your brother like you did, you've not done something like that since you where a young boy." Thranduil said. Tonus nodded and picked up the bucket of water, soap and brush and then entered the palace to put away the cleaning items.

Tonus' mind was only filled with memories of his son. Florien had always meant the world to him, and even if Florien was dead, Florien still was all that was important to him.

Tonus sadly looked out the window, praying for his son's safe return, when he saw a horse with two elves on it entering the courtyard. The horse was running at a fast speed and one of it's passengers was very young, just a child, and asleep, whilst the other was Orophin. When Tonus realised that the little one was his sister's son, he knew something was wrong.

To be continued… I only posted this because BBERRY06 harrased me into posting it… 

**Miss Telcontar: Well, he's got a reason for being so cruel to his family…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Well… Is weird a good thing?**

**Rikku: Veassen is sad now! Well, not really, he's too arrogant to care. **

**Amarie: Yes, Veassen is quite the pitiable character. **

**Bberry06: My ear is itchy. **

**Aranna Undomiel: 7? That means he needs to do more evil things…**

**Mistopurr: Yes, it makes sence. **

**NuEvil: No roses are in his life, maybe their thorns though.**

**CapriceAnn: Darth Vader rocks…Well, we've still got Haldir's ankle shackled up…**


	36. For Sale

Chapter 36: For Sale 

Tonus immediately let Thranduil know of his sight. Thranduil had been entertaining Elrond, who had arrived a couple days ago with his children and other Rivendell elves, rushed outside.

Orophin was dismounting his horse, elfling in one arm, when Thranduil and Tonus greeted him but in a panicked manner. Orophin rarely ever came without any invitation or without sending a letter beforehand and the fact that he was with Illiendal's child and not with Illiendal as well was odd, for that had never happened before.

"Orophin, why are you here?" Thranduil saw the Galadhrim had an upset, worried face and carried a sleeping Galadhril who also had a sad face even as he slept.

"It's your daughter, my lord, and her husband, as well as my brother Rumil… They've all been… Taken." Orophin said softly before telling the entire story, from what he knew and what Galadhril had said, to both the elven-king and son. Tonus broke down, and Thranduil suspected it was because of the loss of his sister, having no idea Florien's capture had something to do with Tonus' awful state.

"Well, I am glad you came here. You and Galadhril will each get a guestroom and I will send out some of my men to find my daughter and your brothers. You two will be carefully guarded, for it seems whoever captured them are after your family… Now let's get the little one off to bed first." Thranduil was handed his sleeping grandson in his arms by Orophin and Thranduil carried the child to the guestroom his grandson usually got when he visited, this room had elfling toys and a small enough bed for the little young elf.

Galadhril was put in the elfling bed in the room and Thranduil brought Orophin to where Elrond waited for Thranduil's return, to tell Elrond the story.

Tonus left after Orophin was brought into the home. He did not plan to go looking for his sister; right now loosing his son was too heavy on his heart. Tonus walked through the forest in silence, grieving. All he wished was to know where Florien was right now, if he was well.

As Tonus silently walked beneath the forest trees he did not stay well aware of his surroundings and tripped. The prince through his hands out to break his fall and getting up he looked to see what had made him trip, being an elf he would not have just stumbled for no reason.

Tonus found what made him trip and he sat down beside it and started to cry. There, in the dirt, lay Florien's flute. Tonus had tripped on the most dearest article that belonged to Florien, Florien went everywhere with the flute, he would never drop it purposely or by mistake.

Tonus knew at once that this was where his son was captured.

Since there was no blood around Tonus felt more relieved, only a bit more, for that made the chance of Florien still living greater. Tonus looked around the area for any more signs of his son but found none. Tonus knew it was hopeless for he was a poor tracker.

Tonus picked up the flute and held it like a treasure. Tonus considered asking Estel, who was in Mirkwood now, to help him find Florien, but that would mean ruining his secret and besides, Estel was young and would probably not be ready for such a mission.

Tonus pocketed the flute and walked towards town miserably. He wanted to show his wife the find; he knew Yàviel would find it just as dear.

0o0o0

Though Veassen's conditions improved, he barely left his room. Since he was sick, all he ate was soup, so that was what Maelui ate as well.

Veassen came out only to talk to Maelui or a prisoner and only if it was necessary, such as this day he had to inform Maelui of something.

Veassen slowly opened the door to his room and entered the other, glancing at the prisoners. Rumil, like usual, slept, Haldir drank some water and Illiendal spoke with Florien.

Maelui sat on a chair, watching this, clearly unfocused. Veassen pushed Maelui off the chair, which made Maelui wake up and jump to his feet.

"Listen Maelui, two men are coming soon. They will need to be greeted by you. These men will be here to look at the prisoners and hopefully buy one of them. They already know the price for each, Haldir is four hundred, Rumil is three fifty and Illiendal is two fifty. Florien is not for sale, nor are you. I am too sick to deal with any of them so you must… Remember Maelui, if they buy any slaves, I will reward you so do a good job. They have a key to enter the cave with so they will walk in when they arrive." Veassen explained. Maelui nodded his head and Veassen returned to bed.

"We're going to be sold?" Illiendal asked Maelui softly as soon as the master left. Maelui gave a soft sigh and nodded.

"Will we be sold together, or will we be separated?" Illiendal asked another question.

"Whatever the buyer wants but usually these people don't keep families together, especially not husband and wife…" Maelui mumbled. Illiendal sighed and cuddled up with Haldir and tried to hide her worry of being separated.

Soon the two men arrived and Maelui greeted them with displeasure. Separating the Galadhrim brothers and the princess was hard for him to do, and he hoped that maybe a nice man would buy all the three, but when seeing the two men Maelui knew at once that whoever was bought would not have an easy time.

Maelui showed them the elves. Maelui had to take the three out from their prisons and chain them to the wall so that the men could have a close view of what they where purchasing. One man was not very focused on the three and was ogling Florien, who sat worriedly in his cell, praying that none where bought.

"I think I'd like to see that one. His red hair is so very radiant and vibrant, would make a nice wig for myself, I'm loosing my own hair…" The man said. When Florien heard that he backed further in his cell and instinctively put his hands on top of his head of hair, protecting it.

"I'm sorry… Veassen is not selling him and refuses to." Maelui said. The man seemed disappointed but then began looking at Haldir.

"What does this one do?" The other elf said, holding Rumil's chin and seeing the elf's teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Maelui asked.

"Well pretty much every elf has some talent that they're good at… What's this one's ability?" The man asked Maelui, who thought of it until he recalled hearing Rumil say it to Florien once.

"A healer." Maelui did not mention that Rumil was a warrior; Maelui feared that then the man would want Rumil more and Maelui hoped that none would sell, even if he would be rewarded if they sold.

"And this one? I like him, very muscular. He could do a lot of the tasks I have in mind…" The other man was observing Haldir carefully.

"He is a fighter." Maelui whispered.

"We'll I do not have use for a woman, so I shall buy this one." The man pointed to Haldir.

"And I am interested in purchasing this other one. Healers can be helpful and he could probably do a decent job in the stables, and his slender hands can do more than mine." The man said.

"Well, you've made good choices but… I… eu… I think I should tell you something that Veassen wanted me not to…"

"And that would be?" Both men asked at the same time.

"That one is sick," Maelui pointed to Rumil, "Veassen knows that that one is so sick it needs to be, um, put to sleep, but Veassen thought it was wiser to sell him so he would earn money for a dying elf."

"Really? Arg! Disgusting! I touched a contaminated elf!" The man who wished to purchase Rumil suddenly had a change of plans.

"And as for that one, as strong as it seems, it's been weakening. He won't last much longer, a week tops." Maelui said.

"Well then we are glad you told us. We are leaving right now, tell your master we refuse to purchase." One man said before they both turned and left quickly. As soon as they where gone Maelui unshackled the three prisoners and put them back in their cells.

"Am I really sick? I'm suffering, really?" Rumil asked, completely unaware of why Maelui had said those things.

"I made that up, I knew it would make them dislike you, it would stop them from purchasing you…" Maelui explained.

"Thanks, then." Rumil whispered, sitting down.

A week later, Veassen was better and yet still upset that none had sold, though he did not beat Maelui for it.

But one night, when Maelui and the prisoners all slept, Veassen awoke and entered the cell of Florien. Veassen carried Florien out of the cell and brought the prisoner to his study, where he kicked Florien awake.

Florien groaned as he awoke, and gasped when he saw he had been moved and was now alone with Veassen.

"Listen Florien, I need you to tell me about the day the two men came to buy prisoners. I need to know what Maelui did exactly to stop them from buying." Veassen demanded. Florien grew nervous. Florien knew what Veassen wanted to know, but that would mean getting his dear adopted brother Locien in trouble. Florien remembered the depression he went through when he thought he lost Locien and now he would feel awful about getting him in trouble.

"I do not know what you speak of." Florien whispered.

"Alright, then what did the men say about you?" Veassen had a plan.

"One man said he liked my hair." Florien stated.

"Well then why don't you know what Maelui said to stop the men from buying?" Veassen asked.

"I… I was asleep." Florien lied.

"Listen Florien, you're not much of an age difference from me, but you are acting stupid! You know what the man said about you but what Maelui said you are oblivious to?" Veassen punched Florien, who fell backwards and gasped.

"Tell me, right now, what Maelui did. Florien, this can go well or badly. Just answer me!" Veassen commanded.

"Locien did nothing!" Florien snapped. Veassen grabbed Florien, who was smaller than him, and carried him out of the study in silence and to a room Florien was unaware of.

"I'm sure after a while in here you will be willing to tell me what Maelui has done…" Veassen smirked.

To be continued… 

**Bberry made me update this again… **

**Aranna Undomiel: Well I do have to keep some evil things happening… **

**NuEvil: Give him all the hugs you want!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Good!**

**Mistopurr: I don't know what the word is, but I get your meaning.**

**CapriceAnn: Really, only that many days? Crap… I have to watch the first two star wars in 48 days _and _completely understand them before then!**

**Bberry06: Aw, but, Veassen likes you. **


	37. Tortured

Chapter 37: Tortured 

Maelui heard Veassen open the door and it woke him slowly. Maelui opened his eyes and saw Veassen's silhouette enter the room and walk over to a basin. Something dripped off his slender hands and soon he washed whatever it was off his hands. Veassen's shirt and leggings Maelui heard hit the floor and Veassen opened a chest and got out something to sleep in: leggings made of a very soft material.

When Veassen sat down on the bed Maelui shut his eyes quickly. Veassen leaned over and gave Maelui a hard hit on his hip where the burnt V was. Maelui yelped.

"Sleep Maelui." Veassen ordered gruffly. "And don't hide it if you are awake." Veassen said as he slid his feet under the blankets, ignoring the little moan Maelui made when Veassen's feet gave him a kick.

The next morning Maelui awoke and got to work. First he dressed himself, and once dressed he looked at Veassen. Veassen was clutching a lock of black hair that was tied together with a piece of string. Maelui touched the piece of hair and attempted to pull it from Veassen's hand, but as soon as he made the smallest tug, Veassen sprang up and glared at Maelui, immediately smacking his slave across his face.

"Don't touch my possessions!" Veassen snarled. Maelui quivered back.

"I just…"

"You just WHAT?" Veassen asked, frowning, clutching the lock of hair tighter and closer.

"Well… I just was fascinated… I wanted to know what it was."

"It is hair, Maelui. You have hair, I do…"

"I know sir, I'm really sorry, just, and I wanted to know whose." Maelui whispered.

"That is my business and not yours!" Veassen snapped. "Now get to work or I will cut off all your hair." Veassen glared.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Maelui rushed out of the room.

Veassen sat back down, still holding the hair, once Maelui was gone. Veassen shut his eyes as he squeezed the lock of hair. Veassen knew whose hair it was very well, he was little when he got it but the story he could remember, his father told it to him sometimes.

It had happened when Veassen last saw his mother and Locien together, the last time he was ever happy, the only time he had ever been happy. It was probably a bit after his and Locien's first birthday. Their mother had everything she needed and had not seen their father since the two learnt to walk.

They where happy, all three, and Ammoniel never expected to see her husband again and hoped not to. When their father did show up Ammoniel was not suspecting it and so when he wanted to grab and take both children Ammoniel had no time to save them.

Ammoniel grabbed only one, Locien. Veassen was being dragged away by his father, and he reached out for his twin brother. Veassen was crying out for Locien, screaming his twin brother's name, and he attempted to grab Locien. Veassen grabbed Locien's hair and did not manage to get away, but got a handful of hair.

The lock of hair Veassen held now was the very same hair he held as an elfling being taken away from his family. Veassen was not crying, he had not cried since he was an elfling, and he would not start now, but Veassen knew well that he was sad.

Veassen always reassured himself, he always reminded himself that what he did was right, and that what he did was normal. But Veassen knew that his life, at the moment, was useless and worthless. Veassen had never been to school and he lived in an isolated cave with no family. Veassen did not want to die this way, Veassen had chosen to take an elvish path not long after his father's death, but he could not live an immortal life alone. Veassen did consider capturing a lady elf, a maiden, not an already married elf.

Veassen really hated his life when it came down to it. Veassen would not mind having a wife, but he was a murderer, and he could not be loved. Veassen tried to change his thoughts right away before he cried.

Veassen was about to reassure himself but all his thoughts stopped when he heard Maelui screamed. Veassen realised Maelui must have saw Florien.

Veassen left his room, wrapping a housecoat around him as he did. Maelui was standing still, mouth gaping open as he looked at Florien's cell.

"Why are you not doing your tasks?" Veassen asked, pretending to take no notice to what Maelui looked at.

"Florien… What… What happened to him?" Maelui asked.

Florien lay on the floor to his prison, his blood spilt across the floor. Florien was badly hurt, marks all over his body and his tunic covered in blood.

"Oh, Florien? Well, I had a word with him, but he refused to answer." Veassen said.

"What did you ask him?" Maelui asked, looking at the young elf's hurt body.

"Well, I wished to know why the men did not buy any elf. He would not answer, but after a couple hours of torture Florien told me exactly what you said that made them leave." Maelui saw the anger and backed away quickly.

"Please, my lord, I'm sorry, I just could not watch them be taken away!" Maelui began to back away in worry, but Veassen approached him just as fast.

Maelui looked over at Florien. He was not sure how to feel about the young elf. Florien had told Veassen what he had done, and it was Florien's fault that now Veassen was furious, but Florien had also withstood hours of torture before he actually said anything. But thinking of Veassen, there were chances that that was all fake and that Florien was asleep with fake blood covering his body or that it was just a doll made to look like the red-haired elf.

Maelui slid beneath Veassen's arm and attempted to get to Florien's cell, planning to unlock it and see if the wounds where real. Before he could even touch the door to Florien's prison, Veassen had his arms around Maelui's waist and had pulled him away. Maelui gave up with no fight; Veassen was too strong for him.

Maelui was carried off and brought in front of the torture room's door, the same door Florien had been taken in by the night before. Veassen, before bringing in Maelui, shackled the elf's hands behind his head. Even though Veassen was the same age as Maelui, Maelui had lived with a poor family and Veassen had worked most of his life so Veassen had muscle and Maelui was much weaker.

Maelui began to shake and cry softly when Veassen reached over with one hand holding Maelui, opening the door to the torture room. Blood was on the walls, some old, but there was also new blood, Florien's blood.

Maelui cried as he was pushed into the room. Veassen took a quick look at all his devices but had a tough time decided on which would be best for his poor little slave. Veassen picked up one of his leather whips, one of the hardest, most painful ones at that, and forced Maelui up against the wall.

Maelui did not put up a fight; he knew it would turn out worse. Veassen raised the whip and Maelui trembled against the wall.

The whip fell, but not onto Maelui's back. Veassen had dropped the whip, purposely. Veassen put it away. Maelui turned his head to see what Veassen was doing, and Veassen saw that Maelui was looking at him.

"I have changed my mind." Veassen told Maelui, who was barely at ease at that, wondering now what would become of him.

Maelui's wrists where unshackled and he was taken away from the torture room. He was now a bit at ease, but still, anywhere in the cave Maelui knew Veassen was able to do harm to him.

Veassen unlocked Florien's cell. Florien still lay unconscious and did not move at all when the door was opened and Veassen grabbed Maelui by his shoulders.

"If you want to protect them so much then you can stay with one of them until further notice." Veassen forced Maelui inside, and because of his force he sent Maelui across the cell and nearly would have hit the floor headfirst if Florien had not been unconscious on the floor to break his fall. Veassen locked the cell and Florien woke up startled from the sudden impact. Florien moaned as Maelui attempted to get off of the wounded elf.

"I'll come see you later Maelui, though I cant promise you that I will be taking you out." Veassen said as he turned and left the room.

Maelui got off of Florien and crawled to the door of the cell. He wanted to be let out as soon as possible; he did not like the loss of freedom. Florien stayed in a corner and whimpered most of the day.

Maelui was mad at Florien, blaming Florien for being the cause of his own imprisoning, but Maelui had a better way of being angry at Florien that did not involve saying it/ Maelui ignored Florien when he wept and when Florien would scream because he had attempted to get a piece of glass out of his flesh.

Maelui finally turned around to see Florien later on. Florien had taken his tunic off and was trying to clean some of the cuts with a bit of water, and he was failing. Not only was he not able to reach the wounds but also he was not doing a proper job at washing them.

Maelui crawled over to Florien, seeing all the wounds better now. They where gruesome, but Maelui still could not sympathise for this elf had gotten him into trouble.

"Would you like my help?" Maelui asked. Florien looked at him sadly and nodded his head, turning around so Maelui could see his back properly.

Maelui tore a piece of his tunic off and dunked it in water, then used it to wash the cuts. As he washed he could feel the pieces of glass embedded in Florien's skin.

"You have glass stuck in your skin, how did this happen?" Maelui asked.

"V-Veassen th-threw a w-wine gl-glass a-at me…" Florien said in a shaky voice.

"Look, I have to get the glass out, alright? It will hurt you…" Maelui put his fingers on a piece of glass. "I'll do it fast." He added.

"Alright…"

Maelui pulled out the piece of glass, making Florien yelp. Maelui eventually had gotten each piece of glass out and left it on the floor before treating the wounds.

Once Florien was cleaned Maelui used his tunic to bound Florien's injured back. Turning Florien around, Maelui saw that Florien was crying.

"L-Locien… I'm n-never going to see m-my ada a-agin… Am I?" Florien asked softly as he cried.

"I don't know, Florien…" Maelui pulled Florien into his arms and felt horrible for him. Maelui cradled the red-haired elf and rocked him as Florien thought of Tonus and Yáviel.

To be continued… Aranna Undomiel: Well, it was a very pretty room. As for the torture room, well… 

**Mistopurr: Veassen could not hurt his own twin that badly. **

**NuEvil: You where too late… But Florien appreciated the kiss. **

**Bberry06: Very nice guess Bberry, you got it! **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Finally, someone hates him!  
**

**CapriceAnn: 34 days! **


	38. Veassen's Arranged Marriage

Chapter 38: Veassen's arranged marriage 

The next day Veassen woke early to see what Maelui was doing, wondering if he managed to find sleep.

Florien's head lay on Maelui's lap. The young redhead did not sleep with ease, lines of pain on his brow from the torture still stayed on his face. Maelui's back was to the door and he was hunched over, looking at some piece of paper. Veassen could tell Maelui was awake, and he attempted to see over his slave's shoulder to see what the paper was.

When Veassen saw that the picture Maelui held was a drawing of Veassen and was Veassen's property, Veassen wanted to bash Maelui's head against the wall. Restraining himself, Veassen coughed. Maelui spun around and gasped, dropping the paper.

Florien was woken by Maelui's turn, and when he saw Veassen he ran into the corner of the cell and stayed their, hoping to stay safe.

"Give me that!" Veassen hissed. With shaky hands, Maelui slid the art through the bars of the prison and Veassen snatched it, putting the paper down on a table nearby.

"That will cost you Maelui, and I was almost about to release you. You'll be staying in there for a while more now!" Veassen glared at the young slave. Maelui sadly crawled back to the corner Florien was in. Once Veassen had left Maelui comforted Florien who was still traumatized over the torture and had gone into a state of shock.

A few more days passed and Veassen opened the cell and allowed Maelui out. Florien was closer to Maelui now, even though Maelui still did not believe Florien about his name really being Locien, but he was happy Maelui could come out of the prison, though at the same time reluctant, wanting to still have someone to talk to in his cell.

Maelui came to eat with Veassen that night. Veassen was not as eager to talk to his slave as he had been before the event.

"Sir, I have a question." Maelui whispered as he was eating. Veassen looked up from his glass of wine.

"What is that?" Veassen asked. Maelui was hesitant, but continued.

"Well… That picture. It was not just you. It was a picture of you and a woman, sir. It had been torn in half and then stuck back together with some sticky substance… Who was that woman?" Maelui was worried about how upset Veassen would become.

"If you must know that woman was a half-elf that when I was a child my father fixed an arranged marriage for me." Veassen explained, reluctant.

"Oh… So… You are married?" Maelui asked softly and timidly.

"No. My father is dead and I never liked her. Besides, I am not old enough to marry yet." Veassen murmured.

"So you are still a virgin then-

"Shut up!" Veassen smacked Maelui. Maelui gasped and nearly fell from his seat. "Finish eating quickly. I want you to leave…"

"Leave? You are… Freeing me?" Maelui felt a bit brighter.

"Let you leave?" Veassen laughed. "You don't have a life out of here! You could not survive outside of here, with no money or food or family!" Veassen pointed out and added, "You'd be dead one step outside this cave's boundaries."

"Oh." Maelui whispered.

"I want you to leave and do your chores. I don't want to see your face for a while. If you are not gone in the next minute I'll make sure I wont be able to see that face again!" Veassen yelled. Maelui jumped to his feet and collected his dirty plates to go clean them.

Veassen felt awful now, not for hitting Maelui but because Maelui brought back bad memories of the she-elf he was arranged to marry.

Veassen had been told about it when he was nine. Veassen remembered the story well: his father had arranged him a marriage when he was born and when he would be of age he would marry her as not to be lonely. Veassen met her when he was nine as well.

Veassen really did not like her. When he was nine he fully trusted his father, not that he liked being beaten but he felt now that after eight years of living with his abusive father that his father knew what was best for him, though that he only thought because basically his father Tiryen had persuaded him into thinking so.

Veassen had been taught that he was superior to anyone younger than him and that he was also much greater and in power of any woman, young or old. So when Veassen was brought to where the girl lived outside the borders of Rivendell with her father, Tiryen had told him quite clearly to be strong and not weak and puny like the elfling he always was.

The girl, in the end, was even meaner than Veassen was at the age. The girl pushed Veassen around and called him names like weakling and puny boy. Veassen's father was very furious that he was acting so frail, so brought him home after a day with the girl. Tiryen beat Veassen and then told him that he expected him much stronger when it became time to marry.

Veassen had not seen her since and a year later he murdered his father for many reasons, so now it did not matter if he met the girl again or not.

The picture Veassen had torn apart long ago, it drawn by himself before he had ever met her. It actually resembled her well for he had used his father's description of her, a very accurate description as well.

Veassen did not want to see anyone right now. He wanted to kill Maelui (though something stopped him every time he tried), the saddened look Florien kept giving him every time he walked by was annoying and as for the rest of the prisoners he just did not want to see their misery, he was not in the mood to laugh at them.

Months passed and in Mirkwood Tonus lived every minute in misery and in pain, but to Thranduil he believed it was because of Tonus' little sister's capture, not knowing of Florien still.

Because Thranduil felt that Haldir's whole family was in dangered since already three of his family members had been taken, Haldir's parents where ordered to come to Mirkwood with some Mirkwood escorts. When they arrived they met up with Orophin and Galadhril who both where heavily guarded at the palace, forbidden to go anywhere even in the palace without a guard on hand and only permitted to leave the palace from 10 to 11 am and 1 to 4 pm.

Thranduil recruited many elves. None of his children where permitted to be part of this mission. Some very cunning Mirkwood warriors where gathered up one month before it would be one full year since Haldir, Illiendal, Rumil and Florien had been imprisoned.

These warriors were to be sent out looking for the princess, her husband and brother-in-law. Orophin knew in which direction Haldir had been taken, or at least, Galadhril told him so, so the elven warriors did have some knowledge of where to look. They headed out very fast on the king's command.

Thranduil knew his children, the three that where still with him, where upset over their sister's disappearance, so first he went to see his youngest, Legolas.

Legolas was closest to Illiendal since Illiendal was closest to him in age and being the only girl in the family after their mother's death Legolas was able to think of Illiendal as his new nana since he was so young he did not think straight.

"Listen Legolas, you must be very upset about the news Orophin had brought up. But I just sent out some hunters and I promise you I won't rest until your sister is found." Thranduil tried to soothe the young elf. Legolas was nearly an adult but it still hurt him and Thranduil being with him was very soothing.

Legolas cuddled with Thranduil, who spent an hour with Legolas in his room reassuring him, before Thranduil had to get to Cield and Tonus, for Thranduil still had other things to do than just coo to his sons, he had to rule a kingdom despite his problems.

Cield was more manageable, he did not need to cuddle but Cield did cry a little. Illiendal was born after Cield and so she was the first younger sibling Cield had, and she was what made Cield a big brother, which when he was little and being picked on by Tonus was a big thing (he figured Tonus would pick on the new baby instead of him, not knowing that Tonus would not pick on a girl).

Tonus was last; after Thranduil had spent half an hour telling Cield that Illiendal would be found. Tonus had been most miserable and as mentioned already, it was figured that the misery was caused only by the loss of his sibling and in other's minds; it had nothing to do with any son.

Thranduil spent another full hour with Tonus. Many times Tonus considered mentioning just something about Florien, but he kept thinking of awful reactions that may have happened.

That made Tonus shut his mouth, so Thranduil never even learnt of Florien during that hour…

To be continued…

Mistopurr: I feel bad about putting Veassen through it all… 

**NuEvil: He may work there. Though, people have many Veassen sightings. It is possible that Veassen is a teacher at my school or the former drummer of Nirvana… It's a mystery…**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: I'm glad you hate him; it's what I wanted to happen. But as for the 'children' part, well, in the later chapters we will learn of Veassen's age.**

**Bberry06: I wanted suspense. There may be torture in two chapters or one…**

**CapriceAnn: Now it's in the 20s, I forgot how many…**


	39. The Prisoner's Death

**Chapter 39: The prisoner's death**

In Veassen's cave, Veassen was overlooking his prisoners. This day marked the first year of Florien's imprisonment. Florien was now used to this imprisoned life, or at least, more aware of what would happen.

Veassen was not shy to beat or torture Florien. Florien was more beaten by Veassen's hands than tortured, but Florien was being beaten at least once a week and it was tough after one year of that, but he was more used to such treatment now.

Florien got scared at every time he saw Veassen, even after a year. Whenever Veassen entered Florien's cell, Florien would either recoil or attempt to attack him, which just enraged Veassen more than he usually was already.

Florien sat quietly on the floor of his prison, humming to himself a song his father once sung to him. Florien was now used to the idea that he would never see Tonus again, so he just remembered his father in his mind instead and sung a couple songs, well, only hummed. Florien was not proud of his singing voice and therefore never sung the words.

Illiendal, Haldir and Rumil all loved it when the young redhead would hum to himself. Florien knew they listened but he did not mind anymore, at least they could be in a better mood than he.

Florien knew he had changed very much. Usually he always thought of happy things no matter what the situation. Now he was depressed and snapped at the other prisoners often, then apologizing a few minutes later, not meaning to be rude.

Veassen left the slaves alone to their misery, now Maelui watching over them. As time passed, though everyone was not as hopeful and lighthearted as they had been when first arriving, Maelui stayed the same. Maelui felt a connection with Florien though he refused to believe anything Florien said about 'Locien'.

Later on, Veassen returned and opened the cell belonging to Florien, entering it and locking it behind him.

Florien was horrified and stopped his humming. Veassen bent down.

"Florien, take off your tunic." Veassen ordered. Veassen had sliced Florien across his chest and now wanted to make sure the young elf was not infected.

Florien took this the wrong way and not thinking, he reached frantically into his pocket and threw the contents that he got into Veassen's eyes. Veassen cried out and threw his head back.

"Ai! What did you do!" Veassen snapped, throwing his hands over his eyes and yelling for Maelui. Maelui quickly came to the bars of the cell; Veassen had taken away the young slave's keys to Florien's cell.

"Yes sir?"

"I don't know what this little pest did, but get me a flask of water! Quick Maelui!" Veassen ordered. Maelui was quick to throw the flask to Veassen who quickly poured some water over his face and on his burning eyes.

"What was that Florien?" Veassen demanded.

"Must-mustard power-p-powder…" Florien whispered, backing away.

"What? You little bastard Florien! Maelui, get me a cloth!" Veassen demanded. Maelui did as ordered and brought to his master what was asked for.

"Florien, when I can see again, you will suffer boy. How did you get this?" Veassen asked immediately.

"Stole it… From… Your study…" Florien had just been to Veassen's study not long ago and had found it in a small bag on Veassen's table, so he had pocketed it before Veassen had seen him.

"You… You are in so much trouble!" Veassen yelled in rage. "Maelui! Here are the keys! Open this cell and help me out, then lock him in. I don't want him fed until I get the time to make him pay!"

Maelui unlocked the door and helped his master before locking in Florien. Florien crawled into his corner near Illiendal's cell and sat there, shaking, on the verge of tears.

"Florien, come here dear." Illiendal said softly. Florien came closer and Illiendal embraced him through the bars of their cells.

"I got scared Illiendal. I did not know what to do. I remembered I had pocketed it. I don't know what made me do it. I just wanted to be safe. Now everything is worse. He's going to torture me for this… I can't take it anymore." Florien started sobbing.

Illiendal rubbed the redhead through the bars and Maelui returned from tending to Veassen, who now rested, saw and heard the young elf.

"Florien… I cannot free you, but if there is anything I can do to help…"

"Kill me." Florien whispered. "Now."

"Florien, I cannot do such a thing… I will not do such a thing! Murder you? Never!" Maelui backed away from the redhead.

"If you don't murder me I will suffer." Florien lowered his eyes. "A lot. I don't want to see Veassen when he recovers. It wont be pretty."

"I wish you did not have to suffer, but I wont murder you. I cant murder my own kin." Maelui sighed. "I'm sorry Florien. But be positive. One day maybe you will be out of here and-

"I'm never getting out of here Maelui, don't you see that? I'll be stuck here 'till I fade away!" Florien yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Florien, just maybe-

"I've been saying that 'maybe' for a whole YEAR Maelui! If I have not been rescued now then I wont ever be! I'm giving up my hope, all right? It wont ever be like it had been and now I just want this life over with!" Florien was getting all his feelings out now.

"Florien, you need help." Maelui whispered.

"I know I do! But I can't be helped here! I'm leaving this place by any means!" Florien yelled.

"You cannot leave here Florien… Unless you are rescued the ways to get out of here are near impossible without a key. I do not have that key so I am of no help." Maelui murmured.

"I do not plan to leave through any door Maelui. I do not want to be in Middle-Earth any longer. Life has never been good… I have already tried suicide Maelui, but each time I just could not do it, I would cut myself gently on my wrists and ended up too scared to make it any deeper. I've purposely tried to be shot at archery fields, but I always ducked quickly out of fear. Now I don't care. I want to go away forever and stop being a poor ugly bother." Florien snapped.

"Florien, don't murder yourself!" Illiendal said as soon as she heard of her nephew's wishes.

"Illiendal, I cannot live anymore. I don't want to. I give up." Florien muttered to Illiendal.

"But, Tonus, my brother, your father! He'll be devastated!"

"If my father is so devastated of loosing me, then why has he yet to save me?" Florien said sharply.

"Maybe he already thinks you have perished. Not many could withstand a year lost, Florien. You have." Illiendal whispered.

"Well if he thinks I am dead then maybe I should just die to make that a proper fact!" The young red-haired elf was depressed and suicidal now more than ever.

"Florien…" Maelui whispered.

"Stop arguing with me! I want to be dead, allow me to have my wish!" Florien yelled in fury.

"Maelui… Florien is correct. If this is how the boy wants it none of us can stop him, but I do not know how he plans to kill himself." Illiendal whispered.

Maelui made no comment and just looked sadly at Florien. If Florien killed himself, Maelui would not have such a friendly elf to care for. Haldir cared for Illiendal and Haldir was to bold to be cared for by Maelui, and as for Rumil, he was a good healer and treated himself.

"Leave me be." Florien whispered, sitting down on the floor and looking out the window. "I will be dead before Veassen can heal."

All of the prisoners were sad to hear Florien talk like that. Florien was youngest of the imprisoned, though only by a year or so, and the other prisoners all prayed that Florien would be able to live a proper life and not spend the rest of his days imprisoned. But seeing Florien's suicidal mind, the other prisoners knew he would not last longer.

Veassen did not know of these thoughts, for he lay in bed, overwhelmed with the pain in his eyes.

Maelui went to the bedroom later, late at night, and lay down on his spot at the end of the bed, sleeping soon and softly, worry on his mind though of Florien.

Maelui could not kill Florien, but after Florien's last speech about it being his wish, Maelui did want Florien to be at ease, so he purposely left a knife on a table not far from Florien's grasp. If Florien could get the knife and kill himself, so be it, Florien would be happier.

Maelui got up the next day with no worry, he had forgotten of the knife and of Florien's death wish. Maelui got up soundlessly and looked over Veassen, who slept peacefully. A cloth was around Veassen's still healing eyes and the elf snored only lightly (being a half-elf, snoring was very common).

Veassen stirred and sat up slowly and nervously, not being able to see.

"Maelui?" Veassen knew there was his twin's presence near by.

"Yes sir, I'm right here." Maelui whispered. Veassen's hand reached out and touched Maelui's face gently, making sure it was really Maelui.

"Alright… Are you getting to work now?" Veassen asked.

"Yes sir, I was just about to go see the prisoners, I was just looking to see that your eyes are healing properly." Maelui whispered. Veassen nodded and walked across the room.

"I am going to dress myself. You continue with your work." Veassen ordered.

"Alright." Maelui said. As he left he saw the difficulty Veassen had with his tunic buttons and pitied Veassen, who looked just like a tiny elfling as he attempted to match the buttons with their holes.

"Sir… Would you like me to help you?" Maelui asked. Veassen sighed and nodded his head in a yes.

Maelui went over to Veassen and did the buttons quickly.

"There you go, sir. I'll go on with my tasks." Maelui smiled as he left. Maelui did not smile that he was happy, just glad to be helpful and not forced to do it this time.

Maelui entered the imprisoned area. Illiendal, Haldir and Rumil and were staring in Florien's cell.

"What is wrong? Oh!" Maelui stopped in his tracks when he saw what they looked at intensely.

Florien lay on the floor, blood slowly pooling around him. A knife lay on the ground not far from him, it blood covered. Florien's wrists could be seen: both slit.

"He killed himself. He had the courage to withstand the final pain in his life, but not the courage to face Veassen." Maelui whispered, looking down at the redhead. Florien's blood mixed in with his hair now and it looked awful, but there was actually a smile on Florien's lips.

"He was happy when he did it. He was glad to be leaving." Maelui added when he saw the small smile on Florien.

"Will you bring him back to his father now?" Illiendal asked, just wanting Tonus to be able to see his son a final time.

"Veassen would never allow it." Maelui murmured.

"Veassen would never allow what?" Veassen asked, exiting his room with a new damp cloth on his eyes.

"Sir! I-It's Florien sir, he's died and the prisoners want him to be given back to his father." Maelui whispered.

"Died? Damn. Well, I'm not sending his body to Tonus." Veassen said.

"You can't just let him rot like that in here!" Illiendal cried.

"No, that would be sick, and then this place would smell and be infested with Valar knows what. I'll deal with the body when I'm better. Here Maelui, use these keys to get the body." Veassen gave Maelui the keys.

Maelui unlocked the cell and slowly entered.

_To be continued…_

**Mistopurr: I find Veassen lovable since I know what happens with him in the end...**

**NuEvil: Well, Veassen doesn't know any better...**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Well... I wont give away what happens to him...**

**Miss Telcontar: Well... As for Florien...**

**CapriceAnn: Actually, Tonus will tell when 4/5 prisoners are found...**

**Bberry06: Veassen can be pretty mean...**


	40. The Little Baby

**Chapter 40: The little baby**

Maelui was shaking as he entered the cell… Touching Florien's dead body was not on the top of his wants list. Maelui was not squeamish, but still, it was a dead body and more importantly, Florien, who had been close to him. Maelui could not remember the time his mother died so now, death seemed like a strange thing to him, an elf. Elves where not suppose to die!

Maelui put a hand behind Florien's neck and another beneath the bloody elf's legs. Maelui carefully and slowly raised Florien's body in his arms, not wanting to disturb or disrespect the dead, and slowly brought Florien's body out of the cell and over to the wall across from the cell.

Maelui lay Florien down and took off the cloak Florien had been wearing. It was old and torn but Maelui couldn't leave Florien's body uncovered, it grieved him too much. Maelui put the cloak over Florien's body, but stopped at Florien's neck.

Maelui looked at Florien's face, it would be hard to cover him now that he realized it… It would be the last time he saw Florien, and even though he got angry with Florien every time Florien would try to convince him that his real name was Locien, Florien was so nice and Maelui felt an instant bond with the redhead from the first moment he noticed Florien.

As Maelui stared at Florien for what seemed like ages, Maelui felt something. Looking at his hand, nothing was on it, but Maelui was touching Florien's neck. Maelui was about to move his hand in disgust (now having blood on his hand) when he felt it again… Very light and rapid, little thumps…

Maelui was feeling a pulse. Maelui knew it at once, it was Florien's pulse, and Florien was alive! Just barely alive by the looks of it, but if Maelui was given the chance the redheaded elf would live!

"Maelui, finish up! I want Florien's cell cleaned, it must be bloody!" Veassen snapped, knowing Maelui was taking far too long to say his goodbyes.

"Sir… It's Florien-

"Yes, I know it's him, I know he's dead, get over it and continue on with your work!" Veassen did not get a chance to let Maelui speak up.

"No, sir, I mean, Florien has a heartbeat, Florien is not dead!" Maelui couldn't help but smile a tiny, slightly happy smile at the words he spoke… Maelui's only true friend was still alive!

"Oh, really? Then throw him in his cell and lock him up, then get over it and do your job!" Veassen was much more aggressive because of his vision problem he was suffering from at the time.

"But, my lord, sir, Florien's will not make the day if he is not healed! Florien has already lost much more blood then he ever should, we cannot leave him like this or he will surly pass on to Mandos!" Maelui spoke up; doing his best to be certain Florien would live to see his father again.

"Fine, heal him. I want him alive anyways." Veassen threw some handfuls of medical supplies that he had had on him in a tiny bag. It was not too much nor the greatest, but Maelui could use it.

Carefully, Maelui cleaned and bandaged Florien. Maelui gave the medicine he then mixed to Florien, making sure the elf swallowed it carefully and then lay him down in his cell.

Maelui left once he was sure Florien would be able to handle being alone for a bit. Maelui was certain he'd pass by and enter as many times as he could between tasks, without angering Veassen in the progress.

Maelui locked the cell, as he knew Veassen was waiting and listening to hear the click of the metal lock that imprisoned the redhead for the entire year.

Maelui, with sadness and difficulty, left Florien to his own as he continued to do his tasks. Florien remained asleep during them, so Maelui kept checking back to make sure the elf was only sleeping, and to be certain Florien was not dead or about to die.

Veassen could hear it when Maelui entered Florien's cell, and would have yelled, but chose not to. Veassen left Maelui alone despite the constant checks on Florien's sleeping body that nearly drove Veassen insane, hearing the lock click open and shut repeatedly so much.

When Florien did start to stir, Maelui ran to the cell. Maelui was so nervous and at the same time excited that he had much trouble getting the key, so much trouble that by the time he had the right key in his hand, Florien was sitting upright, rubbing his eyes.

"Mandos…?" Florien moved his hands and looked around. He heard the lock click open and Maelui enter slowly. Florien looked around the room, panicked.

"No, no no no! I'm not supposed to be here anymore!" Florien slammed his fist in the floor; wincing at the pain it caused him and his bandaged wrists.

"Florien, don't worry-

"Don't worry? I want to be dead! Who saved me?" Florien asked, a bit harshly but Maelui put the tone of voice aside since Florien did go through a traumatizing event and he did nearly die.

"I did… I cannot let you die, and since I found you this morning alive and near death, I had to help!" Maelui sighed. He knew Florien would snap and yell at him for bothering, but Maelui was going to stick to his excuse because it was simply the truth, nothing more and nothing better.

Florien, as Maelui guessed, was quite upset by the fact that he was not dead yet, and even more angry with Maelui because it was Maelui's fault that he was still alive.

After at least a good ten minutes of being yelled at, Florien suddenly grew quiet. The young redhead gasped, and starting having much trouble with breathing at all. Maelui rushed to Florien's side and forced Florien -with gentle force- to lie down.

Maelui was very careful and soft as he tried to get Florien to breathe once more. Florien, though he had expected and wanted to die, copied Florien's breathing pattern and was soon breathing properly, but too shocked and tired now to argue.

"Than..." Florien tried to say the full sentence, but his breathing was hard and it was taking a lot of effort to pronounce any of the phrases.

"Your welcome, Florien. Don't stress yourself to speak. Just relax, please." Maelui soothed his friend calmly. Florien nodded his head and would have lay his head down if an awful sight approached him.

"He's conscious now? Well he should be happy to know I've regained my vision." Veassen was looking down at Florien, a slight glare in his eyes.

Florien whimpered quietly, shutting his eyes. He couldn't care anymore. He knew he would face a lot of pain from now until his death, Veassen's hands would cause his death, which he believed, but he didn't want to have to see Veassen. Veassen, as handsome of an elf as he was, was hideous to Florien because of all of Florien's pain and torment.

"Sir, please, don't touch Florien..." Maelui begged softly, looking up at Veassen. Veassen's vision was somewhat blurred, but he could see the pleading face of young Maelui.

"Don't touch him? I can barely see because of him, Maelui... Maelui, I think you should go continue with your work, leave me with Florien." Veassen ordered sharply, but despite his commanding voice, Maelui remained seated by Florien.

"If you hurt him, he wont survive... Sir, Florien was too close to death to be even touched gently! Please, leave him be. He needs to recover before he can go through any more trauma." Maelui begged his master. Sighing angrily, Veassen gave Maelui a kick before turning around to leave quickly and angrily outside.

Maelui gently stroked Florien's hair. Florien was now slipping in and out of consciousness, so Maelui kept careful watch over him.

"A-ada?" Florien asked softly. Florien's eyes were shut, and he just regained consciousness. Maelui, still treating Florien very gently, tried to soothe him.

"It's me, Florien. Maelui." Maelui was very soft and continued soothing him. Florien didn't open his eyes yet and sighed.

"Locien..." Florien whispered. Maelui wasn't going to argue, not this time. Florien just needed to rest; Veassen wasn't going to be gentle...

In Mirkwood 

Tonus was seated beside Yáviel. Tonus still had a heavy heart from the loss of both Locien and Florien, Florien's loss weighing down on him most of all, but Tonus was keeping those feelings of pain and anger inside, on the outside, to everyone dear to him, Tonus was the happiest elf alive.

Of course, no one was aware that Tonus had any children, Tonus was still keeping it as a very well kept, big secret from all he knew, but to others, Tonus just cheered up. Only Yáviel knew it was much more than cheering up.

Only a month ago Yáviel had given birth to another child. Tonus just wished Florien was able to see the little baby.

Tonus was gifted with another beautiful son. The little child had a tuff of red hair, just like Florien had when he was born.

Tonus was holding the little child in his arms, softly cooing to the baby, Yáviel watching her husband closely. Ever since the baby had been given to them, Yáviel did not hurt her husband, physically or verbally, anymore. Yáviel never liked hitting or yelling at Tonus, she always did and always felt horrible afterwards, but the little baby brought peace, at least for some while.

Thranduil, unaware of this grandson, was just too happy to know that Tonus was in a much better mood. Elrond and other Rivendell elves remained in Mirkwood, still searching for the princess, her husband and brother-in-law. Elrond saw the change in mood, and though he questioned how sudden the change came, he was glad as well.

"Yáviel..." Tonus said softly, smiling at his wife who was dozing off. Yáviel still had to take care of the baby all by herself when Tonus wasn't there (though Tonus came now every day for as long as possible), and Yáviel was more than tired because of this.

"Oh... Oh, sorry Tonus... I almost fell asleep there, sorry." Yáviel opened her eyes and sat up straight.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You can sleep, but I think our little baby here should get a name, don't you? You know that tomorrow I wont be coming; ada needs me to report to a meeting with him. A month is a long time to go unnamed and-

"You took three months to name Florien. We called him baby boy for three months. But I agree Tonus; we need him to have a name. Do you have any suggestions?" Yáviel asked, smiling down at her son.

"I do, but first I want to hear what name you want this baby to go by. I chose Florien's name, after all..." It was hard for Tonus to simply mention his son's name, but he did.

"My names are foolish, Tonus... I want to name him Florien, but it wouldn't be right. No, let's not name him Florien, naming him Florien would make him have to bear being the 'replacement' of our first child. What is it that you have in mind?"

"...Faeron. But, if you do not like it, we can name him whatever you like." Tonus was timid to say the name. It was a bit like Florien, it did start with F and end in N.

"I think that Faeron is a beautiful name, Tonus. It's perfect for him... For our little Faeron." Yáviel said gently, looking at the newly named baby in her husband's arms. \

"Would you like to hold Faeron, Yáviel? You may..." Tonus offered the baby to his wife, who shook her head though still smiling at the precious boy in Tonus' arms.

"I need to rest... Please look after him well." Yáviel stood up, gave Tonus a soft kiss on his cheek and headed to her bedroom tiredly. Tonus watched her leave and then carried his boy into the kitchens to feed him some bottled milk.

"You've brought me closer to nana, little Faeron. She's never been so sweet and gentle, not since before your broth... Not for a long time, I'll tell you that Faeron. You're a perfect addition, I couldn't ask for better." Tonus whispered to the baby as he got the bottle ready and placed it at Faeron's tiny mouth.

Faeron, thirsty, began to drink immediately and drank most of it in time. Once finished, Tonus carried the little baby boy into Yáviel and Tonus' bedroom. Tonus lay the boy bedside Yáviel and quickly changed into something more comfortable that he had in the bedroom before he lay down beside his little boy.

Tonus held Faeron as Faeron fell asleep in between his parents, who where just too glad to have a son again...

_To be continued..._

_I didn't expect to make Faeron! Originally the plan was that Yáviel would have a miscarriage, but I decided to be nicer..._

Miss Telcontar: Well, now no one NEEDS to go, yay! 

**Melannie Amarie: Aw, don't worry about Florien. He's pretty strong, but he's still just a boy.**

**Bberry06: Well you see Bberry, myself unlike you cannot kill a character I have created...**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Veassen is scared of you...**


	41. Mirkwood Rescue

**Chapter 41: Mirkwood Rescue**

Everyday, as Florien's health improved in Veassen's isolated cave-of-a-home, Tonus visited his wife and their little Faeron. Faeron just kept growing as days passed, and Tonus felt like a proud father once again, not having such a feeling since loosing his precious Florien.

Tonus was gentle with Faeron, and cared for him better than any other thing in Arda. Tonus didn't know what had become of Locien or Florien, and now, he finally gave up finding out. He felt like he was searching for nothing, that nothing was going to be found… That Florien was really dead, along with Locien.

Tonus couldn't say that, even in his mind, it was too heartbreaking, so he designed a story in his head that was more comforting… 'Florien and Locien and still alive… They've found each other… A, kind, loving elvish couple found them before they got hurt at all, before either of them suffered, and has taken them in. They no longer live in poverty, they have a perfect family, and they love where they are now, they are loved by their adopted parents, and I am happy for them.' Was how Tonus' little story went, although, it was nothing close to the true dwelling of Florien and Locien.

Florien was actually doing worse, not because of his heath either. As Florien's health was getting better by the second, he panicked more and more, passing out in worry and stress every so-often, which could be damaging his health. Maelui watched him everyday carefully and made sure to give him extra water to keep his strength up.

Finally, it was the day. Florien was in his best health - aside from constant panic - and was ready for much… Which meant, a torture from Veassen would not damage him as much as it would have before. Florien knew that this was the day; it was not like Veassen would forget about it. Everyday, Veassen would go to Maelui and ask "Is he well enough?" which was referring to Florien being well enough to withstand a torture session. Florien knew that he would be able to, and that Maelui wouldn't have a choice but to say yes, that he is improving. Veassen had said, after all, that if Florien weren't any better in two weeks, that Florien would be killed.

As predicted, Veassen was hastily walking into the room. Maelui was carefully washing Florien's face with a damp cloth (Maelui now had the task to wash the imprisoned, which was a challenge with Haldir, who was far too arrogant to be bathed by someone other than himself or his wife). Maelui, looking up and seeing the expression on Veassen's face, knew he was wasting his time washing Florien… He would just have to wash him again, anyways.

"Well, Maelui… With a week left until Florien will be killed, he already looks very bright and proper. Now, if you tell me he is not ready yet, you best have a good excuse else I will definitely not believe you and carry on with plans." Veassen said as he entered Florien's imprisoning cell. Florien didn't make a sound; he remained in complete silence, not even moving… He had a bad feeling and he knew what would happen.

"He… He has improved, sir, very greatly. He is much stronger than a week ago and… Yes… He is strong enough to withstand… To withstand… You…" Maelui whispered, standing up and moving aside, as much emotional pain as it caused him to do so.

"Stand up!" Veassen grabbed Florien by his shoulders and yanked him up. Florien gasped and quickly was on his feet, never knowing how strong Veassen was… But then again, Florien could tell that his 'master' was very muscular beneath his tunic and long shirtsleeves.

Florien gazed to the floor and had no reaction when his wrists where shackled to and chain. Florien felt like a pet as Veassen tugged on the chains to get him to follow, which he did, in silence.

"I'm sorry…" Maelui whispered as Florien passed him, exiting his cell. As he and Veassen passed the other imprisoned elves, they hung their heads in pity. Out of them, Haldir had been the only one tortured once for not listening and trying to escape, so they really did not know the feeling and where all scared for the young redhead.

As Florien was pushed into the torture chamber, his mind was filled with thoughts that where trying to distract him from the knowledge of how much pain he would go through in this room.

Florien wondered if his father had ever been tortured (and, if Tonus could answer, it would have been no), Florien wondered if any of his relatives had ever been tortured… Florien was certain that all his relatives where good, kind relatives… Aside from Veassen, his cousin, who Florien would not believe was his cousin. Florien did doubt that any of his relatives, even Veassen, had ever been tortured, but he was wrong.

Veassen was probably one of the only relatives he had that had ever been tortured to date. Florien would not have guessed it, since to him; Veassen was very strong and powerful, far too powerful to be tortured by someone else. Florien never considered Veassen's childhood, which was not that far ago.

Florien didn't care enough about Veassen to think of what made him the way that he was - which in the end was Veassen's father. Florien was unaware of any of this, but was soon going to find some proof.

Veassen pushed Florien down onto a table made of wood, Florien squished onto his abdomen, and Florien's tunic was removed and his wrists and ankles shackled tightly. With his head facing the wood, Florien could tell that this was no new table.

There was old, dried blood in the light cracks of the table, marks from a whip hitting the table where they're as well. There where marks that looked like fingernails had dragged along the table many years ago, and even some elvish letters where carved into the table.

The carvings looked old, at least five years but possibly more, old blood filled some of the marks and they where not clear, some letters being messy or incomplete, also very rushed.

What Florien could make out though, looked something like 'Help me… Nana… It's Veassen…'

Florien wouldn't believe that those marks where by Veassen, wanting help, so Florien figured they must be from someone, probably someone very young, begging to be saved from Veassen by his or her Naneth.

But, Florien was wrong. Those carvings WHERE by Veassen, many years ago, probably when he was seven or eight, nine at the latest, and almost all of the dried, old blood was of Veassen's, from the same time period as the carvings.

That phrase was not the only one like it in the same, messy, rushed, carved writing. There where more, all signed or mentioning the name Veassen, and all wanting help, all seeming in so much pain and fear. Florien pitied whatever child wrote that, and prayed that the child had been spared or given a quick death… But Florien still not knowing that Veassen was the one who had begged for death and begged for help long ago, in the same position as Florien, and feeling the same – if not worse pain that Florien was and will be enduring during his stay.

Maelui, being the only one free out of all the curious, worried elves, walked over to the door of the torture room. The door was made of bars – he could easily see through just as easily as Veassen could spot Maelui spying on Florien.

"Came to watch Maelui?" Veassen grinned and arched an eyebrow, gazing over to Maelui, who had felt safe and thought that he was hiding well – not realizing that Veassen, even though half-elven, still had a good, elf's vision. Maelui sprang up at the sound of Veassen's voice.

"I, uh, I'm so sorry sir!" Maelui bowed quickly, then accidentally banging his head on the bars of the door. Maelui hit his head hard, and gasped in pain, quickly putting a hand over the slowly bruising spot of his brow.

"Don't be… I know you'll rush off as soon as I start. Your too, _feminine _to be able to withstand watching your friend here be tortured." Veassen said, hurting Maelui emotionally very much by saying just that one sentence. It made Maelui feel like he had to watch Florien's torture, and like Veassen said, he knew he couldn't do such a thing, he had only wanted to see what Veassen was doing, just seeing if as he hoped, it was a show, and Veassen wasn't truly going to cause Florien harm. Of course, Maelui was mistaken.

Maelui watching, turning away a couple times, as Veassen went to take a pick at which whip he'd like to use first on the trembling redhead that lay shaking on the wooden table. Maelui was too scared to see which it was, and turned away, putting both hands over his eyes in pure horror. At the same time that he did that, Florien shut his own eyes, feeling that if he did not look at what Veassen carried, it would hurt less.

Maelui ended up shutting his eyes and using his hands to cover his ears when he heard the first scream come from Florien's mouth that came after the swift whip. Veassen waiting a good ten seconds, at least, before each hit, giving Florien the chance to scream out loud and get a good feel of the whip.

The one scream Maelui blocked out was followed by many more, and blood was dripping down Florien's back as the whip continuously hit his delicate young back. After a while, the screams, the whip and the blood was too much for Maelui to withstand without being sick or loosing his mind.

Quickly and hastily, Maelui left in disgust, feeling awful for leaving Florien. Maelui needed to get outside, anywhere inside; you could hear Florien's screams and pleas for help.

Maelui stepped outside and breathed calmingly. Still, he was filled with worry for what would become of Florien. He did not think Veassen would go so hard on Florien that it would end the young elf's life, but he knew torment was much worse than a death – Florien had chosen death, after all.

As Maelui splashed water in his face in hope and attempt to erase what he had just heard and seen, in hope to clear his memory of all the awful things Veassen was currently doing to Florien, Maelui heard sounds in the distance, not sounds of torture coming from inside the gave though, it was something else, something coming from outside, outside the walls of the tall stone borders of the cave, something fast approaching.

Running to the door, Maelui pressed his ear against it and listened charily. Maelui was scared, he could here them, there was horses and people. He could hear voices: clear, elvish, fair voices. Elves where coming. Maelui wasn't sure what exactly to do, so he listened more, he hoped he would hear some voice, which he did.

"I do not remember this." One elvish voice mumbled, clear enough for Maelui to hear. Quiet murmurs went around, there wasn't only one elf, there where many, it was a troop… Maelui and Veassen wouldn't be able to protect themselves if they barged in… Maybe they wouldn't try to?

"We should try…" Another elf voice, another male elf, spoke. More murmurs came from the rest of the troop of elves, this time worried murmurs.

"It could be dangerous. Who knows what is in there? It could outnumber us." A worried male elvish voice spoke hastily to the group. Maelui knew that they would not be outnumbered… Veassen would be.

"We have to go. There's a chance it is just some deserted area… And we have to do our duty, the king will be furious if we do not return with his daughter, son-in-law and son-in-law's brother." Yet another different male elf spoke, more calmly than all the others. The elves went quiet; there was no more murmuring.

After a short moment of complete silence, an elf spoke. They where planning on how to enter… Maelui had a horrible feeling. Maelui never forgot the day Veassen said he had no where else to go, that Maelui's life would be nothing, that Maelui would be dead without Veassen providing him somewhere to live and food to eat. Maelui couldn't loose that and go to nothing, for surly Veassen wouldn't be let free if these elves caught him enslaving other elves.

Maelui did all he could think of doing: run to Veassen. Maybe they would be spared, and they could both become slaves to whoever ruled over the group of troops? Maelui hoped that whatever happened, it was quick, easy and with as little pain as possible – but he knew those elves where armed, he had heard some sheaths moving.

Maelui ran inside and bolted down the halls to the torture chamber. Maelui, in such a panic, did not even have a reaction to Florien on his knees, blood running down his body, begging for mercy.

Veassen looked up at Maelui, forgetting about Florien for the moment when he saw the panicked look on his young slave's face. Florien looked up to, which made Maelui heartbroken to see the redhead's pain filled eyes.

"What is it, Maelui?" Veassen could detect the panic in his slave instantly, probably because of their relationship as being twin brothers.

"There are elves, sir… Outside… They are breaking in… There are many of them, we are outnumbered, and we cannot fight them off." Maelui did have a panicked voice, and Veassen believed him very much. Quickly, Veassen locked the torture room and grabbed Maelui and Florien. Veassen forced the two into a large cupboard, and squeezed himself inside too.

In the cupboard, they barely fit. Veassen was bending over as not to be stabbed by some knives that hung from the top of the cupboard, Maelui sat on some very rough whips (which was definitely not a good place to sit), and Florien had the misfortune to be leaning against a long blade, but it barely affected him since he was barely cognisant.

As they sat (and stood) in complete silence, they did indeed hear voices, elves, they had entered the yard and where in the cave now. Veassen could hear them very well, they where looking for something, or someone. And, they found whom they searched for.

Illiendal was resting beside her dear husband Haldir, his arms around her. In the cell beside them, Rumil watched, and felt an awful feeling for his brother and sister-in-law. Rumil didn't have any other family but them, so of course they where most dear to him, and to have the two separated from their elfling hurt Rumil, just to watch and think of how his little nephew Galadhril coped with the loss.

As Rumil watched, he did hear the same noises as Veassen had heard… Elves where entering. Rumil prayed that what he heard where good people, whoever they where. But as they approached, their voices became clearer and clearer, and at once, he knew who was entering, and he cried out in joy.

Haldir and Illiendal quickly looked over at Rumil who looked more pleased than they had ever seen him, and they had no idea why. Before his brother or sister-in-law could ask any questions, Rumil explained.

"Haldir, Illiendal, there are elves! I can hear elves… Not any elves, I can hear Lord Thranduil! Illiendal, Haldir, we are saved! We will never have to live here again!" Rumil cried out in joy, often repeating himself excitedly.

The voices became louder and louder and they came closer to the imprisoned area. Haldir was tempted to yell out, but did not want to risk it, just in case Rumil was mistaken and these elves where not of Mirkwood or of anywhere good – or maybe they where not even elves!

But as they entered, it was proven that they where Mirkwood elves – Thranduil and his troops. Out of them, Haldir recognized Thranduil, Cield and Tonus. Cield was one to love doing such missions, but Tonus was not the same, so Haldir wondered why Tonus would have attended.

But, even once everyone noticed that they had found their princess, Tonus still looked distraught, it looked like that was not why he came. But, ignoring that, Haldir was more than pleased to see his father-in-law.

"Illiendal!" Thranduil ran to the bars, and Illiendal did likewise, grabbing onto her father's hands. Thranduil had tears filling his eyes in joy of finally being reunited with his daughter, so glad to know that she had lived through this.

"Don't worry Illiendal, you will be out in a few moments. We can talk on the way home; you wont ever have to worry again… This wont ever happens again." Thranduil wanted to comfort his daughter as much as he could; he had no idea what may have happened here.

Soon, elves where sawing away at the bars to Illiendal and Haldir's cage. As soon as there was an opening large enough for an elf, Thranduil ran in and grabbed his daughter, spinning her around and holding her close.

"Illiendal, my beloved Illiendal! I thought you where lost forever…" Thranduil whispered as he embraced her. Meanwhile, elves where sawing away at the bars to Rumil's cage, who was eager to get outside for some fresh air.

"Haldir, come, you are free now too! Your son is safe in Mirkwood with Orophin; everything will be well once again." Thranduil smiled at his son-in-law fondly. Haldir smiled back, but shook his head.

"I cannot, sir. Apparently, I was putting up to great of a fight." Haldir showed the chains that locked his left ankle to the wall, and Thranduil couldn't help but smile.

"Well… At least, it shows, you where too strong for them to leave alone… It shows your strength." Thranduil said as he approached his son-in-law and carefully freed his foot. As soon as Haldir was released, he ran to Illiendal and hugged her tightly.

Rumil was free soon after and joined his brother and in-laws in a reunion. As happy as they where, they had to leave soon, and all that both Illiendal and Haldir cared about was their son, they wanted to see him. It had been a year since they last saw their little, precious Galadhril, and they wanted him back so badly.

"Please ada… We must see Galadhril. I miss him so much, my poor baby!" Illiendal was near tears, so overcome with emotions. Thranduil rubbed her back soothingly.

"Galadhril is safe, in the palace, watched by Orophin. Nothing bad will come of him, you can be certain of that. He is in good hands." Thranduil whispered promisingly. Haldir sighed with relief.

"All this time, I only dreading my son ending up hurt or sick, or upset… I just wanted him alright." Haldir was very grateful, and Thranduil and the elves slowly left the cave, not one thinking to look any further, not to find who did this, not to find Florien. They just wanted to leave.

Haldir, Illiendal and Rumil where taken outside. They each had to share a horse with one of the elves already there, and they did so without hesitation. They wanted to leave and never come back, and they where so fixed on their one goal of getting rid of this awful memory, none of them thought of the poor redheaded boy that they where leaving behind, the poor boy who no one knew how long it would be until they next met.

They wouldn't meet for a while, in fact. Tonus, who wanted Florien back so bad, would slowly forget of Florien. Of course Tonus would always remember his first born, but slowly, the depression would fade though it still would haunt him, and slowly his entire worries would be only for Faeron, and Florien being alive or not, he couldn't worry over, because he needed all his attention for Faeron.

For many years, Florien would remain under Veassen's power, in his cell, growing in his cell, and living without his parents, alone, abused.

Now we go to a different time, years later. Florien is very much less than one year to being an adult, and at this point, has not lived a very productive, proper childhood, in fact, it has damaged him greatly…

To be continued… 

**Bberry06: I love little Faeron… He's so sweet… YES! EVERYONE CAN LIVE!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Well, Veassen is pretty young too, but you wont find out his age for some while.**

**NuEvil: Tonus really has a problem.**

**Caprice Ann: Well, most of them are home… Most… I love Faeron too! **

**Mistopurr: I like the sounds of that, but it wont happen to Yáviel… Though, I could use it with someone else!**


	42. The Kitchen

**Chapter 42: Inside the Kitchens**

Florien was seated in his cell, alone, calmly looking around, somewhat bored, but at peace. Florien was not being tortured, mocked or taunted so he was celebrating this quiet moment, even if it was not perfectly silent, Maelui sweeping the floors could be heard softly.

Florien was a lot larger than when he had been captured. Florien was now a grown elf, still growing taller by little bits. Florien was no longer a scared little boy… Scared, yes, somewhat still, but he was not little. Still, he was no fight for Veassen, but he could endure more and more with each time he was beaten.

Florien had learnt to enjoy what time alone he had, when he was not being hurt. But, that was not all that had changed in Florien's behavior. Florien had lost belief in his parents and now, he grew bitter and did not think of Tonus highly.

Florien began to fear Tonus, he starting to think that Tonus was the reason he was here, that finally Tonus couldn't stand how pour he and Yàviel where, so sold him to Veassen. As untrue as it was, Florien had to believe something, and this was the story that he chose to trust, since Florien could not trust many any more.

Florien would only trust Maelui, who had grown very weak from his rough slave treatment. Anyone else he immediately did not trust, he would attack or fear them. Florien had reason to, there had not been a new slave or prisoner since Illiendal, Rumil and Haldir had came and left, so any others who came in or out where workers of Veassen's, or men doing business with Veassen, so they all would hurt him. Luckily, Florien learnt that Veassen did not have no lovers or even any friends, nor did he see any family, so that was somewhat less of a worry and trouble for Florien.

At that moment, Veassen walked through the door, just exiting his bedroom. Maelui looked up at his master, but continued sweeping as he did. Veassen looked over at Florien, who looked lost in a daydream. Veassen sighed and shook his head.

"Listen Maelui, I have to leave. I should be back tonight, late tonight. I trust you, so I will not lock you up today. Continue with your work, do not slack or I will know and keep a good watch on Florien…" Veassen stated clearly, and both Florien and Maelui had paid attention. Florien was slightly pleased, and Maelui was worried. Often, when Veassen would leave, he was gone to do something very pleasant.

Veassen turned and quickly left, only with a small bag over his shoulder filled with needed food and some other things, such as chains and shackles, which neither Maelui nor Florien wished to know what their use was.

Once Veassen as gone, and once Maelui were certain he was gone, Maelui sunk to the floor tiredly. Florien sadly looked over at his friend and wished he could be out, to help Maelui. Maelui worked hours and hours all day and barely slept, all the while taking care of Florien like a child.

"Maelui... You need to rest." Florien whispered, but as he spoke Maelui got to his feet and continued with his work. Florien sighed and watched him clean as hard as he could, with barely any strength left in him.

"Please Loci- Maelui... Let me do that for you. Just open my cell and I will clean for you, you can put me back before Veassen notices anything." Florien tried to get Maelui's attention. Finally the young slave looked up at Florien with very tired eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt. We both know what will happen if Veassen finds out, neither of us will go unpunished... It's too risky, and besides, this is my job." Maelui continued to sweep and Florien shook his head and sighed.

"I haven't stood up and stretched my legs in days, I would love something to do, and you can get a break. I wont do it for long, that way it will still appear as if you did all the work, and it would be nice for me, not a chore, because I'd like to get out of here for a bit, I hate being in this... This cage!" Florien hit one of the metal bars with his hand.

Maelui, tired and not wishing to continue the argument lazily walked over to Florien's cell. Maelui was tired and began trying keys into Florien's cell, in too much physical pain from working to care to read which key was which.

Eventually, Maelui got the correct key in, and Florien's cell door opened. Florien stood up and walked out, happy to have some feel of freedom, as Maelui sunk to the floor tiredly and soon was fast asleep.

Florien got to work quickly, if he could clean and do all of Maelui's tasks before the slave woke up and before Veassen returned, Florien would feel like he actually did something with a purpose and that he did have some point to living here.

It was not long until Maelui awoke, and Florien by that time had done a lot, but not all of it. Maelui was looking better already, he was not totally tired and he even had a tiny, barely noticeable smile because he was so grateful to have the chance to rest.

"That was good, Florien... Thanks..." Maelui spoke softly to the enslaved boy who was washing walls. Florien nodded and smiled to Maelui, putting down the rag and sitting near him.

Looking upon Florien, Maelui could see that Florien needed to get out. Maelui was certain that Florien's bony body was not healthy and that Florien needed food. Maelui had seen that Florien's ribs where visible, and it wasn't pretty as to how tiny he was for a grown elf.

"Florien, I have to get you some food. This could be the only chance I get, but you need it." Maelui said, pinching one of Florien's skinny arms. Florien did not want to be fussed over, but he gave a tiny smile at the mention of some food.

"I am a bit hungry." Florien stated, tough 'a bit' was a lie. Florien starved everyday worse and worse, and he just wanted to be cared for. Maelui could only be glad that, at least, Florien was admitting his hunger even if he was lying on how hungry he really was.

"I'll get you something. Wait here, I wont be very long." Maelui smiled as he stood up and quickly ran into the dining room in search of some food and drink for his dear redheaded friend's hunger.

Maelui then realized that he had never even seen where the food came from... Veassen had always had it ready waiting for him. Maelui had to find the kitchens though, he wasn't going to fail his friend now, he did not wish for Florien to fade away like this, starved and looking like he was a stick.

There where many doors around the kitchen, six in total. The first one Maelui knew to be the door to enter and exit, he had just come through it. Opening the second and third, he found them both to be two doors to a large cupboard.

The next was also a cupboard, smaller than the other two. But it was the fifth door that surprised Maelui. Inside this door were not another cupboard, but a vast kitchen. Maelui took a few steps inside and saw so much food that his eyes could not believe it. Their where fruits on the countertops, meat was cooking over the fire, fresh bred sat near a window and there was much more food than just that.

Maelui's eyes then noticed a moving figure and he immediately screamed in fear. The figure, an elf, turned around and shocked Maelui even more. Maelui took a step back and stared at the elf in shock.

It was a she-elf, a weak, tired but young she-elf. She looked like she had worked there most of her life, she had to be a slave. She had scars and bruises from obvious beatings, and she looked scared as she looked at Maelui, who did resemble a weaker version of Veassen.

The she-elf quickly fell to the floor in a bow and she looked horrified. She was apologizing over and over again softly to him, referring to him as Master and Sir. Maelui looked down at her and knew she had to be just like hi, defenseless and powerless.

Maelui, with some caution, stepped forwards and went up to her. Maelui got down on his knees and looked at her. The she-elf looked up when she realized that he had came close to her, and she could tell in his eyes that it was not Veassen.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, looking at Maelui. Maelui wasn't dressed in Veassen's clean, rich red tunic and pretty boots, Maelui was dressed in a dirty, torn brown tunic and his feet where bare and somewhat dirty.

"Me? I am Maelui. I am a slave here." Maelui whispered, he knew telling who he was would not change anything or endanger him; he was already in enough danger working for Veassen.

"A slave here? But... Where? I work here, not you!" The she-elf said, not angry, but more or less confused. Clearly she, much like Maelui, did not know of many parts of this place and had not been given a very complete tour.

"I just... clean. I did not know that there was even a kitchen, or that there where any other slaves! Who are you?" Maelui was curious to know everything about her. Now Maelui had forgotten why he was here, he just wanted to know why she was.

"My name is Cristiel... I've been Veassen's cook, his slave, for most of my life, since I was a little girl." Cristiel said sadly to Maelui, who sadly looked at her.

"That is not a great life... Why where you his slave for so long?" Maelui asked. Cristiel shook her head.

"Not always his slave. When I was very little, probably about three, my parents where attacked. I do not know what became of them, but I wandered away. Veassen's father got me, and he brought me home. Veassen was only a little baby, he had to be one at the least, but he was still very small. Veassen's father raised me - He was a horrible father, I remember him beating Veassen some days for no reason. When he died one day by a stab wound, Veassen became the master of this land, and I ended up working for Veassen." Cristiel explained to Maelui, who now, she trusted.

"Does Veassen hurt you?" Maelui asked quietly, worried to upset or offend Cristiel by asking such a question, but very curious to know how Veassen would treat someone he grew up with who seemed so sweet.

"No, he doesn't... Sometimes he yells at me, but he has always treated me like a sibling. When Veassen used to get hurt when he was younger, if he could, he'd run into the kitchens. He would snuggle close to be and cry, and I'd try to make him feel better... But, his father still had an impact on him... He's lived a hard life and now he is very aggressive... He has thrown things at me, if I am lucky I can dodge them but then he yells at me if they smash into a wall and break." Cristiel quietly told Maelui.

Maelui happily spent a good hour talking about how he was treated in comparison to her, also he mentioned some of the prisoners who had come and gone, including Florien who was still there, quietly waiting for his food, expecting Maelui to return any momet now and did not know he was actually having a lovely and long conversation!

Maelui realized that Florien was sitting outside of his cell patiently waiting for some food, and he knew he needed to feed his young friend. Sighing, Maelui stood up, noticing the sad face Cristiel had when she realized he was probably leaving.

"I only came to get food, Cristiel, for an elf who is prisoner here, he is my friend, and some food for myself. But, I promise I will try to come back. I don't have anyone to talk to." Maelui said. Cristiel smiled and was very glad he would return.

"I am always here, and I really do hope you will come back... Here, let me get you some food." Cristiel packed Maelui enough food for two meals, and Maelui was so happy to be able to feed Florien finally.

"Thank you so much... My friend, Florien, he is barely fed, he is so skinny he can nearly slide between the bars of his cell... He will appreciate it." Maelui smiled and, with a lightly blushed face, leaned forwards and kissed the girl on her cheek before he ran out of the kitchens in a hurry.

Florien was not seated near his cell when Maelui returned; instead he was rushing around, cleaning. Maelui quickly ran up to him and stopped Florien from his mad cleaning spree.

"Florien stop cleaning... I got us some food, a lot of food!" Maelui smiled and showed him the bag of food Cristiel had given him. Florien gasped and dropped the rag he had been using to dust, and soon he just wished to eat it all.

"For... Us? To eat?" Florien would not believe it, this could very well be one of the happiest days he had spent in this awful place. When Maelui nodded his head, Florien immediately wrapped his arms around Maelui and squeezed him as tight as his weak body could.

"Maelui, I love you! Thank you! I am starved!" Florien finally admitted his hunger, and Maelui was glad to hear it. Maelui quickly set up on the floor all of the food he had, and Florien soon fell to his knees and began to eat the food that Maelui divided between the two, though secretly he gave more to Florien.

"Maelui, your face is so pink... Why are you blushing?" Florien arched an eyebrow, and he only made Maelui blush more. Maelui didn't want to tell Florien, he found that giving Florien information only gave Veassen more things to torture out of the redheaded boy.

"Maelui, answer me! I know your hiding something!" Florien gave his friend a smile, and Maelui sighed... He did not see why it would matter to Veassen, or how Veassen would learn of this.

"When I went looking for food, I found the kitchen, and in the kitchen was a she-elf, Florien... She was so fair! I have never met someone like her, Florien... The only she-elf I ever recall is your aunt, but this she-elf, Cristiel is her name, she is younger and alone, and she talked with me... She gave me this food. Before I left I gave her a little kiss, and I cannot wait to see her again!" Maelui was so thrilled, and Florien was glad to see him like this.

"You are in love, that is great... It is wonderful for you to have some happiness in your life." Florien sighed sadly as his memories flooded his head from what his life had been like before, the happy parts. He recalled Tiriel and nights his father would stay at their home and take walks out in the forest and climb trees with him, having long conversations and having fun.

"You look sad. Have you ever been in love, Florien?" Maelui asked curiously. Florien nodded his head sadly and thought back to his pretty Tiriel and the dates he had been on with her, and the last time he ever saw her... Also to when he saw his mother was having an affair with her father.

"I had a love, Tiriel. Of course by now she must have forgotten about me, I have not seen her for so long! I miss her..." Florien sadly looked away, he had tried to forget about everyone he had loved from his life, but it just wasn't possible.

It wasn't true though. Tiriel missed Florien and every day she wished he would come home. Tiriel was not seeing anyone else, and she had yet to give up hope, even when Tonus had and no one spoke of him again. Tiriel's father did not speak to Yáviel any more since she gave birth to another of Tonus' children, and so Tiriel never even saw any thing to remind her of Florien except presents and letters from him.

Tonus, on the other hand, still suffered from the loss, but in a different way. Tonus did not realize it, but he was trying to turn Faeron into Florien. Tonus wouldn't want that, but he did it anyways.

Tonus had given Florien's beloved flute to Faeron and taught him how to use it immediately, until he played it just like Florien had. Tonus gave him Florien's old clothing and even most of Florien's old possessions except for some that Yáviel and Tiriel wished to keep.

Faeron had no idea that he was just like a replacement. Faeron was never told about Florien, and he believed he was the only child in the family. Faeron thought that Tonus was a great father for always giving him so much attention, never ever thinking it could be for such reasons as replacing a lost son.

Faeron was now ten, which was a year younger than Florien was the last time Tonus saw him. Tonus feared that there would only be one last year that he would have Faeron before the same fate landed him, but he prayed for that not to happen. Tonus guarded Faeron whenever he was with him and tried to be as subtle while he did so as possible, though Faeron did wonder why his father acted so protective.

Faeron did feel like he was missing something, but other than that, he was happy. Faeron and his mother still had very little money, but he was much happier than Florien had been and Tonus cared for them better and with a lot more care for them. Although, Faeron wouldn't be so glad to learn of Florien, to know his whole life was because of Florien, that everything he did he was taught because Florien had done it before...

_**To be continued...**_

_Apparently I am not allowed to post responses to reviews anymore, as a law by this site. Perhaps this is just a rumor (which I wish was true), but for my safety I will not be responding for this chapter and for none until this rule is changed or I have been confirmed that this is just a rumor..._

_But I hope to start a petition to destroy this rule! If anyone wants to sign, just say so in your review and leave me your e-mail._


	43. Ionwe

Chapter 43: Ionwe

The conversation between Maelui and Florien had to end quickly, as soon Florien heard footsteps coming up to the cave. Maelui cleaned the mess up quickly and put Florien back in his cell just in time.

Veassen opened the door only moments after Florien had gotten into his cell. Everything seemed in order, Maelui was cleaning walls and Florien was seated alone in the shadows of his imprisoning cell.

Maelui looked up to see what Veassen had brought with him. Veassen was dragging something behind him, and at first look, it seemed he carried meat carelessly, but it was not so.

Veassen threw what he carried on the floor in front of him, and what he carried made a soft groan, but stayed unconscious, or asleep, whichever it was, it was not clear to Maelui if it even remained alive.

Veassen had brought an elf back, a male elf. He looked young, younger than Florien. The elf was probably in his teens, possibly the equivalent to a 14-year-old human. The boy had long, shiny, silvery hair, probably the same length as Cield's, which was past his waist, though this elf had blood stained in his silver locks.

"Is… Is that elf… Dead?" Maelui asked shyly as he looked down at the elf that lay in front of him. Veassen looked down at the elf and gave it a kick in its side. When the elf made another noise, Veassen was confirmed that it still lived.

"No, it sounds alive to me, it wouldn't make a sound if it had died… All I did was hit it on its head with the hilt of my blade; apparently it was too hard for him. I want you to clean him up, Maelui." Veassen instructed quickly.

Maelui pulled the elf into his arms as Veassen left. Maelui did not find himself to be much of a healer, but he had to do as Veassen had ordered, and he did want to help the young white-haired elf.

Maelui looked at the damage done on the elf's head. It wasn't too bad, but it did create a lot of blood to spill. As Maelui tended to the elf, he did not fail to notice marks on the elf's visible arms, showing that this would not be the elf's first time being captured. Maelui had a feeling this elf had worked for others for much of his life.

Maelui bandaged the elf's head and changed the elf into newer clothing, what the elf was currently clad in was old, ripped and very muddy. Now all that was left was for him to wait patiently for the elf to wake.

Maelui was then ordered to put the elf away in a cell, which he did. Maelui watched the elf as he slept. The elf was very young and actually very pretty, his white scars barely showing. Maelui felt bad that such a young, healthy elf would have to endure this type of cruelty.

In only a few hours, the silver-haired elf was awake and looking around curiously at his new surroundings. The elf did not seem very shocked to have moved places since when he had been conscious, as if it was a very normal thing to have happen.

"You are on the borders of south Mirkwood… You are owned by Master Veassen." Maelui whispered, looking up at the elf as the elf looked back at him. The elf did not say anything to the elf.

"I am Maelui… I am… A slave of Master Veassen's. I do not know what your use here will be." Maelui continued to speak to the elf, which still said nothing. Maelui did not find the elf looked scared… But still, the elf said no words.

"What is your name?"

Again, there was no answer from the silver-haired elf. He did not speak a single word. It was not soon after Maelui asked that question that Veassen entered the room.

"So it has woken up?" Veassen looked at the silver-haired elf, which this time did not look at him.

"Yes… Sir, who is he? He will not speak to me!" Maelui asked Veassen.

"He does not speak to you because he is dumb. He cannot speak… That is what will make him the perfect slave, he cannot argue, and he is well-trained." Veassen explained.

"Can he understand us?

"Of course."

"And what is his name?"

"Ionwe is what his former master told me."

Maelui walked over to the cell and looked in on Ionwe. Ionwe did not seem to find it odd that he was being watched, and sat their quietly as Maelui observed him.

"Is Ionwe… Replacing me?" Maelui asked Veassen.

"I do not know. If you cannot do a good enough job compared to him… Of course he will. For now I will leave him in there, just until I know exactly what to do with him. I will leave you two alone… Don't kill him now, he is worth a lot more then you ever did and ever will be." Veassen said that before he left the room hastily.

Maelui looked at Ionwe, and wished he could figure some way to speak with him. Maelui wanted to know so much about Ionwe and where he came from, but that could never happen if Ionwe was voiceless.

Maelui saw a scrap piece of parchment lying on the table and an idea sprang to mind. Maelui was quick to grab the paper and start writing a short message to the Ionwe.

Maelui passed the message through the bars of Ionwe's cell, and Ionwe looked at it.

The message was very clearly written 'Can you read and write?' and Maelui had left a little bottle of ink and a quill with it so that Ionwe could write back, if he could.

Ionwe picked up the quill and dunk it in the ink after what seemed like reading the message. Ionwe wrote on the paper and soon passed it back.

All that Ionwe had written was 'Yes.'

Maelui smiled, he had established a form of communication with the mute elf.

In Mirkwood, Tonus was spending some time with Faeron. The two where actually in the basement of their home, cleaning, but Faeron was having fun all the time since Tonus fooled around and played with him at the same time.

"Hey what's this?" Faeron had picked up a book and was flipping through pages with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

Tonus smiled and walked over to Faeron, looking over his son's shoulder to see what was the matter. When Tonus saw the pages of the book, he tried to hide a quiet gasp.

The book had belonged to Florien; it was a collection of drawings of Locien and Florien, as well as Tonus and Yáviel. This brought back happy memories and yet at the same time, it broke Tonus' heart to see his sons again, now that he believed they both where dead. It did make Tonus glad though, now knowing he had portraits of both sons he had lost.

"That's just… Some drawings… I did." Tonus lied. Most of them had been by Locien or Florien.

"Who are these elves ada?" Faeron put his finger on Florien's face, smudging it slightly, and another finger on Locien. Tonus lifted the fingers off, not wanting to damage what he had left.

"Just… Elves. They are no one, I was bored one day and drew them just at random."

"Oh. They are nice. They look handsome." Faeron said, Tonus smiling at this.

"Yes… Well why don't you give me that and we can go take a break from cleaning to have some ice cream?" Tonus suggested. Faeron's face brightened and he dropped the book, running to the kitchens.

Tonus picked up the book and smiled, carrying it away with him, planning to hide it and keep it precious.

To Be Continued…

I'm so sorry that I am so slow at updating! I am working on a new chapter of Haldir's Return right now!


End file.
